The Pool of Souls
by amariewilson
Summary: A/U Sequel to TSATW. Alex, Piper, and the crew embark on a perilous journey to a mysterious and uncharted island that Alex hopes so desperately to find. However, new threats begin to arise as the darkness of Alex's past comes back to haunt her and soon she will risk losing everything she holds dear to her heart: Her crew, her sanity, but most of all her true love Piper Chapman.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello and welcome. Now I know I said I wasn't going to put author's notes within my stories but I wanted to at least give you guys fair warning before diving into this and let you know what exactly you're getting yourselves into. I'm not giving anything away but just know this story is rated M for strong language, violence, sexual content, and violent sexual content. This story is going to go to some dark places and the events that take place get a hell of a lot worse before they get better. The next author's note won't be until the end of the story but I'll keep everyone updated on my tumblr blog. Thank you all for taking the time to read my story. I hope you guys enjoy this next installment and without further ado I present: _The Pool of Souls_ , the sequel to The Spider and the Wasp.

* * *

TSATW: The Pool of Souls  
Chapter 1

For Alex Vause, there was no greater joy than being able to crawl into bed after a long day and lose herself within the pages of a good book. To enjoy the warmth of her blankets rubbing against her legs and thighs. She loved it, the smell and the feel of the roughness of the parchment between her finger tips, and the dim candlelight as it flickered over the pages. Alex sat up against the headboard of her bed and adjusted the glasses on her face. With her first finger she gradually began to turn the page of her book as she read the last couple of sentences. As she started to read the next page she looked away from her book for a moment and saw that the candle wax from the lit candles had melted down to almost nothing. She then looked over at the door and sighed. No sign of Piper. It had been almost a week since they had left Imperial Terra and Piper had not once shared her bed with her.

Despite her desire to be close to her Pipes, Alex didn't want to push her. For now Alex figured it best to allow her some space and give her time to come to terms with all that has happened. Piper did lose her family in a single day after all, the only life she ever knew. Byll proved himself to be the piece of shit Alex had said he was time and time again. He had threatened to kill Piper. Whether he actually would have was uncertain. Byll had been trying to set the precedent that he hated Alex and the other pirates so much that he was willing to kill his own daughter for the mere crime of association with their kind. Alex imagined that despite what has happened he was still Piper's father and maybe she had a happy memory or two during her childhood, Alex didn't know. But in a way Alex understood her pain and what it felt like to grow up with the idea of someone you thought you knew only to have the truth surface. It was like opening your eyes for the first time.

Piper's distant behavior though was starting to make Alex worry. Piper took on the duty of swab without complaint and took over Suzanne's post in the crows nest as part of her penance. Suzanne was all too happy to be back on the ground with the others.

Alex missed Piper. While sometimes Alex did stay up with the intention to read, lately it had been just an excuse to stay up and wait for Piper to walk in. She never did. Her heart ached for her presence and Alex always slept better when Piper was nearby. And she had to admit, she missed the sex too, she was missing it now. Alex decided it was time to abandon her previous sentiment to leave Piper be and to find out what was wrong. She threw back the blankets and put on her captain's jacket.

* * *

Alex held her coat a little closer to her body to fight the light breeze in the air and her eyes searched around the main deck for Piper. When she couldn't find her she reasoned that she'd most likely may be up in the crow's nest, and she was right. She looked up and saw Piper gazing up at the sky in the barrel of the lookout, her blonde hair blowing in the wind. Alex started to ascend the ladder all the way up into the barrel. Piper's back was still facing her. She hadn't even heard her coming.

"Well if it isn't the invisible woman." Alex teased.

Piper jerked around "Oh. hello, Alex." she said dully.

Alex pouted at her "Okay here's some advice, when a girl makes you come the way that I do, you should always act thrilled to see her. So you got to give me a little more than 'Hello, Alex.'

Alex stood beside her and playfully trailed her fingers up Piper's arm. She brushed Piper's hair away from her face and tucked it behind her ear. Slowly she pressed a couple of soft kisses on her cheek and felt the small muscles of Piper's smile turn up when she did. Alex nuzzled her nose there for moment as she enjoyed the softness of Piper's skin. She started to recall the softness of other parts of Piper's body and how it felt to lie with her. The sensation was so wonderful it seemed to set Alex's skin afire. She remembered the heat from their bodies and how it intensified with the friction they created when they rubbed against each other. Alex's thoughts were clouding and she was making herself wet with the memory of it. She was starting to forget why she was up here in the first place. Alex gave herself a mental shake and pulled away. They stood, shoulders touching and Alex settled for the comfort of just holding Piper's hand and stroking her fingers. Piper returned the favor and for a while they stood in silence watching the dead gray clouds pass over the moon and the stars in the sky. Alex's hand caressed Piper's and both of their fingers intertwined with one another like the bodies of two lovers. Alex loved the connection she felt whenever they touched. It was like reconnecting with a part of herself that she never knew existed, becoming whole.

"Did I frighten you?" Alex asked.

"A little."

"Not being a very good look out if I could startle you so easily."

"Sorry." Piper said rubbing her face with her other hand "I'll try to do better. I guess I'm just tired is all. I'm really tired."

Piper did look exhausted, so much so that Alex could tell that even speaking seemed to sap her energy.

"I know you are. Tired, I mean. I'm not trying to chastise you Pipes. I'm just concerned that's all. It's no surprise you're exhausted. You've been working yourself like a dog these past few days, scrubbing the ship from top to bottom, nightly patrols on deck and in the crows nest. You keep this up everyone will start to think I'm running a slave ship. Why don't you give it a rest? I think you've earned it. Come with me to bed." Alex gave her a sly smile as she tried to lift her spirits. "I'll make it worth your while"

Piper smiled a little "It has been a while hasn't it?" she asked referring to their last intimate encounter. Her smile though seemed almost sad.

Alex licked her lips. Her voice was serious but it held the weight of concern "Talk to me Pipes. Tell me what's wrong and tell me everything."

Piper swallowed and thought for a moment "It's just… you say I've earned it but I don't think I have yet. What I'm doing doesn't feel like enough. It's like when I try to sleep my thoughts are so overwhelming that they keep me awake at night. The guilt keeps me awake. I have so much on my mind. And when I'm alone and it's quiet my thoughts speak even louder. I think about the damage one small letter has caused and how because of my selfishness and naivety people have suffered. My family no longer wants anything to do with me, they hate me, my father threatened to kill me and I'm haunted with the thought of wondering if he really would have."

Alex just listened and allowed Piper to unleash everything that she was feeling inside. The pain in her voice hurt Alex's heart.

Piper's eyes wandered down to their joined hands. Alex saw that she was looking at the discolored and scabbing wounded flesh where Alex had been branded. Alex immediately took her arm away when she saw that it was making Piper uncomfortable.

"Piper I've forgiven you for that, what's done is done. It's in the past. You can't go on beating yourself up about it. I've forgiven you. Do you hear me?"

"I can't help it. I see the brands and it's like an ever present reminder of what I've done to everyone, of what I've done to you. Everyone hates me again, I mean sure some of them didn't really like me to begin with and only went from hating me to hating me less. But they at least tolerated me."

Piper let out a wry laugh "I'm a fugitive of high born society, hated by my family and pirates alike. No longer a princess, not exactly even accepted as a pirate. I'm just Piper. Floating around in a strange sort of limbo just trying to find somewhere to land."

Alex gathered her courage to ask a hard question. "Do you regret coming with me?"

"No." Piper said looking shocked that she would even ask that. "I'm happy with my decision to be with you. I want to be with you and I'll never separate myself from you again. I'm going to stand by you. I just wish I had left under different circumstances."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean circumstances that didn't involve the death and torture of hundreds maybe thousands of people. Circumstances that didn't involve you being hurt."

Alex ran a hand through her hair in thought. Piper was hurting and Alex kept trying to think of what to say to assuage her guilt. "Well if you think about it had we not been captured those left locked in those dungeons would not have been liberated."

"You did that Alex, not me."

"With your influence. You provided me with the knife that freed me. Not to mention the kick I needed."

"That's not much."

"But it's something. You really never give yourself enough credit Pipes. If it weren't for you I would probably be dead right now."

"But I'm also the reason why you would've been."

"Small things do matter Piper. They can make a damn bit of difference to any situation."

"I just wish I could do more you know? I wish I could've done more."

The only thing Alex could think to say at this point was the one thing she knew to be true. "I love you. I don't hate you." she said firmly " And that's all that matters okay? Fuck what everyone else thinks. Don't worry about the crew. Eventually they'll come around and if they don't then that's too bad. You just have to let it go."

"Have you let go of your mother's murder?"

Alex flinched.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make that come out so harshly. But I see you Alex. I might not be as observant as you but I do see you. I watch you toss and turn at night when you're having a nightmare and even when you're awake I see the terror filled look in your eyes as you're reliving those moments."

Alex held her head down "No I haven't let it go." she said "I do relive those moments and I do think about what I could've done differently."

What Alex failed to mention though, was that all of that was soon about to change and she would soon be able to make things right again.

"But we're not talking about me Pipes."

"I just truly understand now how you feel Al. Because if anything had happened to you I never would've forgiven myself. I do feel some measure of comfort in your forgiveness…but I don't feel like the debt has been paid. I don't feel like I've gotten what I've deserved. All of you have endured so much and I feel like I'm getting away with a slap on the wrist."

Alex's eyebrows scrunched together with concern and worry "Are you…are you saying you want to be punished?"

"In a way. And maybe that's what I deserve. The punishment should fit the crime shouldn't it? Maybe I deserve some amount of pain for what I did to you. Maybe only then will I feel some sort of redemption."

Any other time Alex would've made a cute little quip about 'punishing' Piper. But this had suddenly turned into something serious. Piper was really talking about wishing harm upon herself.

"Don't talk like that Piper…seriously. Ever. You're starting to scare me a little bit." Alex snapped. "You haven't done anything to yourself have you?"

Piper shook her head "No."

Alex let out a heavy sigh "Pipes look at me. We're going to get through this. Everything's going to be okay."

"But I feel like I deserve it. I know I shouldn't say that but that's how I feel. It's like I can't help but feel like something bad is coming my way like I got away too easy and that my comeuppance is still coming."

"Piper you're feeling guilty. Nothing bad is going to happen." Alex said emphasizing each word "And I'm not going to let anything happen to you. Remember whatever happens we deal with it together. Always together. You watch my ass and I'll watch yours."

Alex held Piper's hand tightly. Piper's eyes looked glassy and she went silent again. Right now Piper was a thick wall that Alex was constantly trying to break through. Piper wiped her tears before they could fall. Alex hated to admit it to herself but she didn't know what else to say. She felt completely helpless. She so badly wanted to take Piper's pain away but how do you fight an enemy that you can't see or touch?

Maybe words weren't enough. So Alex decided to comfort her in other ways. She kept her grip on Piper's hand and slowly guided her down to sit beside her inside the barrel of the crow's nest.

"Alex?"

"Shhh." She said as she looked into Piper's eyes and kissed her softly on the lips.

Alex turned her face into Piper's neck and started to kiss her there. She felt the shudder of Piper's body coming to life when she kissed her pulse and collar bone.

"Al… Al I have to.." She moaned out.

"Shhh don't talk Piper."she whispered "Just relax."

Alex slowly worked her hand into Piper's pants and began to softly caress and stroke her just the way she knew Piper liked. Piper let out a whimpering moan. Alex's face stayed close to Piper's, their cheeks barely touching. Alex looked at Piper with hazy eyes and leaned in to give her a long passionate kiss on her lips. Piper was so wet and warm and she felt so good against her fingers. Suddenly Piper was clutching onto Alex's hand, keeping it in place as she worked her fingers inside of her. She was urging her to continue, begging.

"I missed you." Piper whispered when she was able to catch her breath.

"I missed you too Pipes."

Alex changed up her stroke and whispered seductively into Piper's ear "What do you say we continue this back in the captain's quarters. I promise you the bed is much more comfortable."

"Who's going to…." Piper moaned "Who's going to stay up and keep watch in the crow's nest?" Piper asked in a breathless whisper.

"C'mon I want you to come" Alex moaned and looked down at her with a lustful look in her eyes. Her fingers increased their stroke and she could tell Piper was getting close. Piper gasped, her back arched.

"And I want you to come. We're hundreds of miles away…no ships… no threats, you're taking the night off…" Alex kissed Piper on her cheeks and mouth "Your captain orders you to."

Piper smiled "Well I guess if it's captain's orders I suppose I must." Alex gave a throaty chuckle and kissed her again on her neck.

"C'mon let's go."

* * *

Later that night in Alex's cabin, she and Piper once more lost themselves in the comfort of each other's bodies and Alex was more than determined to ease Piper's guilt and pain in any way that she could. By the time they finished Piper had finally fell into a dreamless sleep. Her hand lied limply in Alex's. Alex stroked Piper's face and her fingers trailed through her hair.

As she lay watching Piper sleep she thought about what she had said and worry consumed her. Alex was on the verge of restoring one piece of her heart only to feel like she was about to lose another.

"I love you, Pipes." Alex said, though Piper did not hear her. "Everything is going to be all right, I promise. I won't lose you too."


	2. Chapter 2

The Pool of Souls  
Chapter 2

The next night Alex summoned everyone to a small room in the lower decks and had everyone gather around a long table that sat in the center of the room. On top of the table was a long map of the world. It was dark. Candlelight surrounded the room and almost gave it the feel of being inside of a cave. When everyone came downstairs it was a tight fit around the table. Shoulders were touching as they squeezed in together, elbows nudged, some leaned over and on top of one another so that they could all get a better view of the map. Piper squeezed in and found herself a spot at the other end of the table with the others. Alex and Nicky were the last to come down and a path was cleared for Alex at the head of the table. She brought her glasses down from the top her head and onto her face.

"All right everyone. I know it's late and we're all tired but there are things we must discuss. Things of great importance. As of this moment I need everyone to pay close attention because the journey we're taking next is going to be long, hard, and dangerous. It's going to take everyone's cooperation."

Silence filled the room as everyone watched Alex with their complete and undivided attention.

"But before we discuss those things I thought I'd tell you all a bed time story."

Confused whispers and groans broke out amongst the crew. Alex stood patiently waiting as she anticipated this reaction.

"I love bedtime stories!" said Suzanne with tremendous energy. "Which one maybe I might know it, ooh, ooh, can I guess?!"

"Hey!" Nicky yelled over all of them "Shut the fuck up already. Captain's speaking."

Piper looked at Nicky perplexed. She looked more irritable and tired than any of them. She was hunched over the table resting on her elbows and looked out of breath and a little weak.

Alex waited for the silence. "Now as I was saying I'm going to tell you all a bed time story. It's time I told you all about Tylassa. The only reason I hadn't before is because I wanted to make sure I had all of my facts right. Now that I have I'm going to share them with you."

"According to legend," Alex began. "A long, long, time ago there was a man…"

"All right I'm with you so far." someone said.

Everyone chuckled. But Alex's eyes quickly demanded silence.

"There was a man named Arah. Arah was a pirate who made his fortune on the sea and when he did he'd share his wealth with his wife and son. Unfortunately a terrible plague scorched the land killing everyone in it's path including Arah's family but not him. Years later Arah's ship and crew were caught in a storm and he was left shipwrecked on an island called Tylassa. Upon their arrival they discovered the largest treasure chamber, possibly the largest in the entire world, mountains of gold deep within the island that would make any king jealous. There was so much of it that even when they took all that they could carry back aboard their ship, the chamber looked completely untouched. But legend says there was something else he found."

"And what was that?"

"It was said that he found his heart's desire, a chance to bring back what was lost to him but he had to give something as well. At the time he did not possess it so he swore to return, left the island and marked his travels so that he might find it again. But when he did return, the island was no longer there."

Random chatter broke out amongst them "What did he have to give?"

"You know I'm not quite familiar with this story, how many guesses to I get?" Suzanne asked

"What the fuck? How the hell does an island just suddenly disappear?" asked Black Cindy

Alex continued and her voice rose to signal them for silence "For a long time Arah thought he had been wrong in his travels and searched around desperately to find the island again. He never did…until many years later upon what would be his last voyage and by then he had grown too old."

Piper watched as Alex told the story. Almost right away she could tell that Alex was choosing her words carefully. It was very much like the night they met when Alex danced around the fact that she was a pirate. And the way Alex and Nicky's eyes briefly made contact at the mention of "bringing back what was lost" told Piper Nicky knew a hell of a lot more than what Alex was choosing to say.

"So he made it back to the island?" someone else asked.

"I said he found it again I never said he set foot on it. It's said that before he could he and his crew were killed by something called the chimera. Before he died though he wrote his travels on scrolls. Those scrolls were recovered and many years later were transcribed in the form of a book which became known as The Mariner's Journal. It is the key to finding Tylassa, it is the map, and possibly the rarest book in the world, any historian, any pirate who knows of it's legend would gladly love to get their hands on it. "

"All right then well if this is an island that likes to disappear, how do we know it'll be there when we go looking for it, how do we know this won't be a wasted trip?" asked Tasha.

"I'm glad you asked. The answer lies within the book…"

Alex carefully recited the words she read from memory "I speak the curse of which she's bound. It is the blue moon upon which she's birthed, one period of life and 50 for death. Make haste for though I am harmless I will kill her just as I kill all things. Beyond the black hole, through jagged teeth, and the realm of giants. Keep your wits, do not be fooled take heed and beware of the chimera…"

"And what the bloody fuck does that mean? Sounds like a load of gibberish."

"Well it's—"

"It's a riddle." Piper said cutting in eagerly. Everyone's heads jumped up and looked at her.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to interrupt but it's a riddle right?"

"Exactly."

"So then according to the riddle…a blue moon is meant to be a sign, meant to signify the island's return?"

Black Cindy nodded "Okay so we're looking for a blue moon but that doesn't guarantee us that the damn island will still be there. How do we know? We gonna guess?"

"We don't have to guess." Piper went on as she looked across the table at Alex. Her tone started to take on the role of a teacher. "It's telling us. Don't you see? It's not only telling us how to find it, it's telling us how long we have to find it. 'One period of life 50 for death, make haste for though I am harmless I will kill her just as I kill all things..'

Piper looked around at everyone and raised her first finger for emphasis. "What is the one thing in the entire world that kills everything: humans, animals, a lit candle stick, even a sword that begins to rust and has lost it's use?"

Everyone just looked at each other and shook their heads. Some of them mumbled all the wrong answers.

"Time. Time kills all things. If I'm understanding this correctly according to the passage, we have one year. One year from the night of the blue moon."

"And then what?" asked Tasha.

"And then the island disappears. Fifty in death…50 years. Fifty years before the next blue moon."

"Right." Alex continued "Which is why efficiency is so important from here on out. Time is against us ladies. This is a huge opportunity, one we won't get again for another 50 years if we fail, and by then we'll probably all be dead."

"So how do we get there? When do we sail?"

Alex drew her knife and brought everyone's attention to the world map on the table.

"Beyond the black hole, through jagged teeth, and the realm of giants…" She planted the point of her knife to a spot on the map and tapped on it "The black hole is no doubt of course Tar Gyre." She then dragged the tip of the knife to another spot "So we head northeast, same as if we we're traveling to Litch but we're going much further beyond that. The jagged teeth is this rock formation known as Razor's Rock. Once we get past that, that will take us to the so called realm of giants which could only mean the Colossal Sea, the largest of all the seas. From that point on there won't be many islands to take refuge on save for a few but they're spread very far apart the largest one is this one, known as Phantasmagoria. If we find this island that will bring us half way to Tylassa and we can rest there. But until then, nothing but sea."

Someone slowly raised their hand into the air and Alex nodded at them to speak "What about that last part you said 'Take heed and beware of the chimera' what is a chimera?"

"There are legends from certain cultures that talk about a creature that breathes fire with the head of a lion, the body of a goat, and a serpent's tail, called a chimera." Alex said.

Everyone's faces suddenly became pale.

"Oh. Well all right then."

"Anyway, here." She said tapping her knife on the table "Is Imperial Terra, and we are here, about a week south from there and about two days from reaching the city of Wynthorne."

"Wynthorne but I thought we were going to Tylassa?"

"We are but due to the strenuous journey we are about to take, the Widow needs to be in top condition, we must replenish our food stores and supplies but unfortunately our funds are low. According to my readings by the time we reach Wynthorne the next blue moon will appear within those two days. We will leave the day after we pay the ruler of Wynthorne Lord Vladimir a visit. After that we will rest here in Holston and set sail at first light."

Piper looked thoughtful. She pinched her chin with her first finger and thumb "So the plan is to rob Lord Vladimir of his gold caches, steal his strongboxes. You're choosing him because he's one of the few lords foolish enough to keep those strongboxes within his own house."

"You know him?"Alex asked.

"I know of him. One of my former responsibilities as a princess was to know the names of all the lords and ladies of the land and their houses. Lord Vladimir is known for his extravagant parties, spending ridiculous amounts of money, showing off his wealth, and he's also known for being a lecherous man. And like I said while most lords keep their wealth in separate buildings, Vladimir keeps his in his own house but only he holds the key."

"And there lies our next problem. We have to find a way to get that key and locate the room where he keeps the caches."

"Vladimir's castle is huge" Piper said. "There's going to be sentries at every door, even the windows and balustrades. Maybe even a few of them patrolling the castle grounds. Getting inside unseen is not going to be easy, damn near impossible for all of us."

"For all of us absolutely. But not for one person."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm thinking we get someone on the inside. Someone to get the key, scout the castle, locate the treasure chamber and allow us a way in. Once we're in we raid the treasure chamber of its contents and be gone before anyone knows we were ever there."

"And how do you propose we do this it's not like we can just walk up to the front gate and demand an audience with Lord Vladimir." Piper said.

"Actually we can. Like you said Vladimir's known for his extravagant parties right? We just get someone to pose as noblewoman and ease on through the front door. Once they find the caches they can let us in through the back gate. "

There was a long silence in the room and everyone looked around at each other as they waited for someone to speak up. Eyes averted away from Alex's for fear she might pick them, others pretended to be occupied with something else.

"No volunteers?" Alex asked.

"I'll do it." Piper said.

Everyone's head snapped in her direction, even Alex. Piper looked at all of them. She briefly saw the look of doubt on Alex's face.

"This could be extremely dangerous" said Alex "And you'll be on your own. I think it might be better if someone did it who wasn't as recognizable as you."

"I can do it."

Alex folded her arms "And what if Vladimir figures out who you are?"

"He won't . We've never officially met. And besides men like Vladmir can't see beyond a woman's tits. He won't be paying attention to my face."

"But if things go wrong Piper I need to know that you'll be able to fight your way out of there. Which is why I think I would much rather have someone who's a little bit more skilled than you."

Piper's neck craned back. She could not help but feel insulted "Alex I can do it, I can fight if I need to but hopefully I won't have to."

Alex nodded "Aye, you're good but you're not great."

"Alex, I know castles, I would know where to start looking. Who knows more about being a noblewoman than me? I can find the caches. Let me do this."

Piper was really taken by surprise by Alex's sudden doubtful attitude towards her. She expected that it had a lot to do with their conversation last night. Alex was worried but it was more than that. This entire mission was very important to her, not just the journey to Wynthorne but the entire journey to Tylassa. There was always this sound of excitement in Alex's voice whenever she spoke about plundering. Piper realized she enjoyed what she did not just for the promise of gold but for the rush and the thrill of stealing it.

This time was different and Piper knew this whole new journey that they were about to take together was much bigger than gold. There was a much bigger prize to be had at the end of this road. Piper decided that she would remind herself to talk to Alex about it later.

Alex paused and sucked in her lips, looked at everyone around the room, and nodded. "Fine. As long as you're sure."

"I'm sure."

"All right. Then off to bed the lot of you. We are adjourned for the night."

They all stood up and took slow and groggy steps out of the room. Alex made eye contact with Piper signaling for her to stay behind.

She cocked a hip to the side and folded her arms "So is this your idea of trying to make things right or do you really think that you can do this?"

Piper didn't shy away from the question "Both. I told you I'm in an amends for bad behavior phase."

"So you volunteer to be on the front lines of this whole operation, putting yourself at the most risk?"

"I understand that you're worried."

Alex scoffed at her "You think? Of course I'm concerned Pipes especially when just the other night you were telling me how you felt that you deserve to be punished, that you deserve some measure of pain."

She let out a deep sigh "Pipes it's not that I don't think you can do this. I just don't want you doing it for the wrong reasons. I don't want you to do it just because you feel like you have something to prove or atone for."

"I want to make things right Al I want to earn that respect, I want to be more involved. And besides if anything does happen I know I can count on you to help me out."

Alex removed her glasses and wiped a hand across her face. "And you're absolutely sure. Really sure?"

Piper nodded "Yes."

"And you promise me that you'll be safe, nothing reckless or stupid?"

"I promise."

"All right. Then we're all counting on you Pipes. Please be careful."


	3. Chapter 3

The Pool of Souls  
Chapter 3

Castle Wynthorne was a towering structure that stood out almost at the edge of the sea. The lights from the castle windows shined brightly against the darkness of the night like a beacon calling out to the arriving ships and as Alex predicted the moon was large and full, a beautiful deep shade of blue that reflected upon the rippling black waters.

The Black Widow had dropped anchor and drew up it's sails. It stayed out of range from the castle eyes that would wish to spot them.

"There she is," Alex said as she looked through her spyglass "Castle Wynthorne."

"Hmm not a bad looking house." said Nicky "It's damn big, bigger than my old house. You think Vladimir's compensating for something?"

"If that's the case all the lords of these noble houses are." said Piper.

"Well, bigger the house the smaller the cock I'd say. I'd bet my dick is bigger than his."

Alex's face turned up in disgust "Alright, enough already."

She turned her spyglass away from the castle and towards the ships that were pulling into the docks "Vladmir's guests are arriving right on time. Piper do you recognize the symbols on the banners of some of those ships?" Alex asked as she turned the spy glass over her.

Piper peeped through it and squinted her eye "It's a bit hard to make out in the dark but it looks like…two black battle axes on a red field, that's Lord Victor's house, House Baewal. The purple banners and sword piercing through a shield that's Lady Gwendolyn of House Pierce. Then it looks like House Lynwood and Morton. There's definitely a lot of people here. Vladmir's house is going to be quite full with all these guests."

"Looks like Lady Gwendolyn's ship is the last to arrive. She's pulling into the dock now." Alex said as Piper handed her back the spyglass and pushed it closed. "Perfect, there's our way in."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean there's our noblewoman. She's your way inside. But we have to hurry. Let's bring the ship around those rock formations over there to keep us hidden and get the rowboats ready. Weigh the anchor."

When Alex took up her post at the helm Piper and Nicky worked together to ready one of the rowboats. As Piper watched Nicky struggle with the ropes she noticed how sweaty she looked. She was breathing heavily from her mouth."Nicky are you alright?"

Nicky gathered an armful of rope in her arms and heaved it from the boat "I'm perfect, never better." She grunted out. Nicky stopped and hunched over with both hands on her knees. She looked up when she saw Piper staring at her. "It's just the usual chest pains alright. Nothing you need to worry yourself about."

"I know you say I shouldn't worry but I am worried about you—what do I do with these?"  
"Just roll 'em together and toss them onto the deck. Why? 'cause I'm not my usual chipper self is that it? I've been like this since I was little girl Piper. I was born with a weak heart. The sweating and being out of breath is a normal thing for me."

"I had no idea."

"Well now you know, surprise."

"Are you sure this is normal? It's looking pretty bad."

"Maybe. But there's nothing I can do about it, so let's drop it."

"Why don't you go and help Alex I can manage this."

Nicky stopped what she was doing and put one hand on her hip and flicked her other hand dismissively "Piper. I'm fine. The last thing I want or need is people treating me like I'm fucking fragile. Do that and all you'll end up doing is pissing me off."

"Fine, if you insist. But can you at least tell me something?"

"Depends."

"What's going on between you and Alex?"

Nicky scoffed "Already developing some insecurities in your relationship with your new pirate girlfriend?"

Piper rolled her eyes "No. I mean I was watching the two of you when we were downstairs discussing our plans and while words say one thing body language can say a hell of a lot more. There's more to this trip than what Alex is saying isn't there? I saw it on both of your faces."

"Ever think you're probably just seeing things?"

"I'm not seeing things, I know what I saw. You two were looking at each other like—like I don't know, like you both shared some sort of hidden secret. I half expected one of you wink at the other. What do you know?"

"I might know something, then again I might not. Doesn't mean I'm going to tell you."

"Is that because you can't or you won't."

"Won't. Alex and I have a history but she's my captain too. It ain't exactly my place to talk about it. If she wanted everyone to know she would've told everyone. But she didn't which means she doesn't."

"But why wouldn't she?"

"She has her reasons."

"But if there's more to this trip than what's being said then we should have the right to know exactly what we're getting ourselves into."

Nicky raised an eyebrow at her, placed both hands on her hips, and scoffed "Right, says the woman who informed the Imperial Armada about Litch and failed to tell everyone."

Piper felt the sting of the jab. Nicky groaned and apologized "Listen Piper, Alex is the captain, and don't tell her I said this but she's a damn good one. She's never steered us wrong. If she felt that it was something necessary for the entire crew to know about then she would say so."

"So this is about more than some hidden legendary treasure chamber isn't it? There's something on that island that Alex desires far more than gold."

Nicky stopped talking and went back to work but Piper kept going "Alex said something about Arah finding his heart's desire and bringing back what was lost or something, what does that mean?"

"Fuck, you don't give up do you? Look this trip is…personal for Alex, a plan that was years in the making, and that's all I'm going to say about it."

"Personal? If it's so personal why wouldn't she tell me? She's told me everything else, about her past, all of it. Why would she not share her intentions with me?"

"I think that's a conversation you need to have with her. I don't know why. But if I were to make a guess I'd bet it may have had a lot to do with what happened to us all in the past couple of weeks. Maybe she had intended to tell you but we had ran into that little conflict with Byll back there. Maybe some of that trust had been lost. Piper if you want to know so badly just ask her yourself. Go to the source. You're not getting anything out of me."

Piper looked up at Alex as the thoughts in her brain were running rapid. Just what exactly were they getting themselves into? What could possibly be on that island that Alex wanted so badly? Piper wanted to know.

* * *

Piper and Alex jumped into the rowboat along with Nicky and two other shipmates. Alex spoke back towards the remaining crew "We're headed towards Lady Gwendolyn's ship. The rest of you divide into groups and take a couple of the other remaining rowboats and we'll meet you all at the castle back gate. Keep yourselves hidden. You are not to do anything until we get there. Whoever is left will stay here and guard the ship."

"Lower us down."Alex ordered and the crew lowered the ropes and the rowboat slowly descended down onto the inky black water. Piper looked up and watched as they grew further and further away from the deck and the crew. Every time they pulled at the ropes the boat jolted and knocked against the side of the ship and the further down they went. Piper could feel her chest getting tighter and tighter and suddenly she was starting to feel like maybe she had made a stupid mistake in volunteering to do this. But she was determined, she was determined to find her way back into the crew's good graces, she was determined to make herself feel worthy of being with Alex. In truth Piper felt that she did have something to prove, maybe not to the crew, maybe not to Alex, but to herself. After losing the only family she ever knew, it was like starting over with a blank slate, her life beginning anew. Her time as Princess Piper of Imperial Terra was over, another life. Now it was time for her to figure out who this new Piper was and where she exactly she fit in in the world.

Finally they hit the water with a light splash and the two shipmates took up the oars and began to paddle towards Lady Gwendolyn's ship at the docks. Piper watched as Alex checked her belt for her weapons making sure her knives were well sharpened and her pistols were properly loaded. She also saw that Nicky was doing the same.

Alex stopped briefly from what she was doing and looked at Piper "Everything alright Pipes?"

Piper swallowed and sighed "Fine." she said, though she knew already that Alex wouldn't believe her.

"You don't have to do this. If you want to back out, now's the time to say so." Nicky looked at her too, her eyes asking the same question.

Piper looked at Nicky and then back to Alex. Piper clenched her fists "Keep rowing." she said with confidence "Let's go. I'll be fine."

Alex nodded and the rowers kept on rowing and continued on swiftly and quietly towards Lady Gwendolyn's ship. When they reached the ship's broadside they all looked up and saw a couple of armed men patrolling and looking out over the ship's ledge but they did not see them.

Alex turned and looked at all of them. "I'm going to climb up and have a look to see what we're dealing with. But no matter what we proceed quickly and quietly, no guns. We don't need to draw attention to ourselves. Everyone nodded at Alex's instructions.

"Alright but be quick about it." said Nicky

Alex slowly climbed up the ship's side and peeped just over the ledge. When she climbed back down into the boat she informed the others. "There's a light coming from the captain's quarters so she has to be in there and there's five armed men, easy picking. Just remember no guns. Piper you and I will handle the ones guarding the captain's quarters and we'll head inside, Nicky you and the others will handle the rest."

Alex drew her sword, so did Piper, Nicky, and the others. "Alright let's go."

They all scaled back up the side of the ship with Alex taking the lead. A soldier with his back facing the ledge let out a deep yawn and stretched his arms to the sky. Alex had him in an instant. She slit his throat and leapt aboard the ship. The others followed suit. Alex's assault alerted the others and Nicky immediately carried out her instructions. Alex and Piper ran towards the captain's quarters. Piper took out the one on the right. Alex gutted the one on the left, cracked open the door and gestured for Piper to run inside.

Lady Gwendolyn jumped up from her chair immediately at the rude intrusion "Who are you—pirates! Guards!"

Piper and Alex both rushed over to where she stood and pointed the tips of their blades at Gwendolyn's face.

"Don't waste your time screaming, no one is coming to save you." said Piper.

"What is the meaning of this?!"

"We'll explain momentarily." Alex tilted her head and a cocky smile spread across her lips she gently tapped Gwendolyn's desk with her sword and gestured for her to come around towards them "But first if you would be so kind."

Lady Gwendolyn raised her hands in defeat, tremulously walking from around her desk and stopping in between Piper and Alex.

"Turn around." Alex said gesturing with her sword. Gwendolyn looked at Alex in confusion

"Do it."Alex commanded. Gwendolyn jumped and then spun quickly around in a circle.

"Not that fast you twat, slowly."

She stopped mid spin and then looked at Piper. Piper bulged her eyes at her and nodded her head at her to emphasize Alex's orders. Gwendolyn began to turn much slower than before "That's right." Alex coached "Slower, slower…now stop!"

Lady Gwendolyn's face was turning red from embarrassment and anger "What in god's name are you doing?"

Alex didn't look at her. "Shopping." She pursed her lips thoughtfully and continued to eye Gwendolyn's dress. "What do you think Pipes? She's about your size wouldn't you say?"

"It's hideous."

"What?"

"Look at all that lace. The rose pattern, the black trim, this would look much better on you."

"Come on you would look great in this, and I think fuchsia is kind of your color."

"I don't have the breasts for this."

"Oh sure you do."

Gwendolyn cut in "Excuse me…"

"Quiet please." Alex said pointing the tip of her blade at Gwendolyn's chin "Well, it will definitely look a lot better on you than her. And it's not like we have a lot to choose from Piper. Store's a little low on items in here."

Piper rolled her eyes "True, fine let's take it."

"What?" Gwendolyn said looking at them both.

"You heard her," Alex said flicking Gwendolyn's shoulder "We'll take it, all of it. Start undressing."

"You can't be serious? You're both mad."

"Maybe. But you have two swords at your throat, do you really want to ask that question?" asked Piper.

Gwendolyn stared wide eyed at Piper completely shook by the deadly calm of her voice, as was Alex.

"Take them off." Piper ordered.

* * *

Lady Gwendolyn sat watching her two captors admiring Piper in her new ball gown in the vanity mirror. Gwendolyn had been gagged and rope tied to her chair left in nothing but her undergarments.

Alex turned and looked back over at Gwendolyn with a smile on her face "Thank you. We appreciate your business."

Gwendolyn mumbled a curse against her gag.

"I don't care what anyone says," Piper huffed "I will never get used to wearing a fucking corset." Piper looked down to make the final adjustments to the dress. "Wow, my breasts really don't look too bad in this."

"See told you. Alright now give me your weapons." Alex said

"What, why?"

"You're posing as a noblewoman, noblewomen don't carry weapons."

"Well what if I might need them?"

"The goal is less suspicion Piper, not more. Guns, now."

Piper handed over her two pistols. Alex shook her head "No, keep the knife hide it under the dress. You should keep that much at least. Strap it to your leg. Though hopefully you wont have to use it."

Piper kept looking at herself in the mirror. She continued to fuss with her dress and fidgeted with the lace and the strings. Over and over again she kept telling herself to just relax. Why was she so nervous? She knew how to be a noblewoman. This was easy, she knew the part to play. Why was she still shaking?

Alex, sensing Piper's fear came up from behind her and rubbed her hands on Piper's shoulders. She whispered into her ear and the air from her breath felt hot, gentle, and soft against her skin.

"Shhhh." Her grip tightened a little around her to ease her trembling body. "Calm yourself Pipes, take a deep breath." Piper shut her eyes as she did as Alex said and she felt her body starting to relax.

"You are a nice blonde lady aren't you?" Alex whispered in a sultry and seductive voice against her ear. One of her hands moved from Piper's shoulder and slowly eased it's way inside the top of Piper's corset right over the creamy white flesh of her breast. Piper opened her mouth with a silent gasp when she felt Alex cup her in her hand and slowly begin to move and caress her there. Her hand was so soft and warm. While her palm cupped the underside of her breast Alex's finger and thumb played with her nipple until it became hard against her finger tips. "A proper young lady. A beautiful noble woman on her way to fancy ball to enjoy a nice fancy dinner with all the other fancy nobles." Alex's velvety soft lips were teasing her cheek and Piper was losing herself under the spell of Alex's voice and her deeply arousing touch against her skin. She felt her body already beginning to miss it the moment Alex stopped and she turned Piper around to face her. "Remember, nothing reckless, brave, or stupid, you're only there to do one thing."

"Right, get the key and find the caches."

She cupped Piper's cheeks and stroked them with her thumbs "Then find the back gate and me and the others will meet you there once you do so we can get inside. Easy."

Piper nodded "I can do this."

"I know." Alex said "It's all going to be okay." she drew Piper in for kiss and Piper's trembling ceased, her doubts and fears evaporating into thin air.


	4. Chapter 4

The Pool of Souls  
Chapter 4

It seemed a long walk up the stone steps towards the golden light of the entrance to Castle Wynthorne. As Piper ascended the vine covered stairs she thought of other things to keep herself focused and to distract her from her nerves. Mostly she just thought of Alex, which always seemed to make things easier. The overwhelming need to feel worthy, to make her happy, and to make things right, was crushing whatever anxiety she was feeling about her current objective. She was determined to see this through. One thing Piper knew she would never forget was the look on Alex's face when she found out that she had betrayed them all. It was a look Piper dearly hoped she would never see again for as long she lived.

For the next couple of hours or so Piper had to imagine herself as someone else. Tonight she was not Piper Chapman, she was Lady Gwendolyn Pierce. She had to put herself once again in the mindset of pampered royalty. She was royalty, that was who she was, noble born, and therefore had nothing to fear. It had become a mantra that she repeated over and over again in her head until she could make herself believe it was true. To play the part of royal one had only but to act as if she were a giant and everyone else merely ants beneath her feet. She should not fear these men, they should be fearing her. Piper tapped back into her old childhood lessons. Shoulders back, face forward, no one else exists. Without turning her head she used only her eyes to search the castle grounds so that she might measure the level of danger. There were a lot of guards, everywhere Piper looked. There were sentries in the towers, guards on patrol. She could feel their eyes on her. This was going to be a lot harder than she thought. But Piper continued to stay focused. She had to be smart, once she was inside she would be on her own, her only weapon would be her wit, her words, and the knife at her leg. Hopefully she could get through this without using the knife.

Piper lifted her dress and went up the last couple of steps and stopped in front of the two guards posted at the door. She snobbishly held her chin up high and waited. The guards looked at her and she looked at them, until the silence became too much for Piper to stand.

She cleared her throat "Lady Gwendolyn of House Pierce I'm here as one of Vladimir's honored guests."

The two men both looked at each other. The one to the right of her spoke first "Lady Gwendolyn…of course… a pleasure it is. Welcome to Castle Wynthorne."

"Forgive us milady" said the one on her left "But perhaps you'll understand our confusion when I say that you look rather different since the last time you were here."

"And traveling without an escort?" asked the one on the right suspiciously.

For a moment Piper was caught off guard by the question but quickly reminded herself of who she was—well at least who she was pretending to be. "I'm traveling alone and that's all you need to know. Now are you going to let me in or will I have to inform Vladmir about the rude hospitality I have received upon my arrival. I'm sure he would absolutely love to be torn away from his guests to hear all about it."

Both men stood frozen as if they had just been told the castle was on fire "Apologies Lady Gwendolyn, please do come in." They both reached for the individual door handles and opened the doors.

"What are your names?"

"I am Jessup and this is Hamilton"

"Well, Jessup, Hamilton, do pray that I do not repeat those names to your Lord…have a good evening."

When they closed the door behind her Piper let out of breath and collected herself. Inside there was a line of several servants waiting to escort arriving guests. A young male servant stepped out in front of her to greet her. He looked to be no more than ten years old, he had brown curly hair and a face full of freckles. He was the smallest amongst all of them. "Milady?" he asked with his cute little bow.

"Lady Gwendolyn." Piper said curtly.

"Of course, I'm sorry" he stuttered "Lady Gwendolyn allow me to escort you to the ballroom, and…your escort?"

"Do not concern yourself with my escort boy, you're escorting me to the ballroom, so escort me."

"right, right this way." he bowed.

The young servant boy took the lead as they began to walk through the castle. Piper took detailed notes about her surroundings in her head, doors, stairwells, guards; trying to figure out just where exactly the caches would be. But unfortunately that was starting to become difficult because her young escort was apparently an active talker, which made it difficult to think. He must be new. The boy was a rambler and Piper found it to be rather annoying, he would ask a question or two directed at her but other than that the boy just talked, though Piper wasn't really listening to what he was saying. Until finally she had had just about enough.

"Hey!" Piper yelled and the boy stopped abruptly turning around to see her. "How about we exercise a technique called shutting up! Servants are to be seen and not heard or do they have yet to teach you that?!"

The boy's face started to turn sad and apologetic as if his own mother had just scolded him for doing something wrong. Piper immediately regretted raising her voice. She sighed and looked around making sure that there was no one in sight.

"I'm sorry, look, what's your name?"

The boy scrunched his face suspiciously "Lords and Ladies never ask the names of their servants."

"Well I'm asking now. What is your name?"

The boy still looked frightened.

"I'm not going to punish you I simply wish to know your name."

"My name is Ed-Edmond"

"Edmond. That's a nice name." She said with a nod "Well Edmond, I apologize for raising my voice earlier."

"It's— it's alright. Sometimes I talk too much I know. My father used to fuss at me about it too sometimes."

"Where is your father now?"

"My father is locked away in the dungeon."

"For what crime?"

"….Stealing. But I swear my father is not a thief. He's a good man but we were starving. He would've paid the man back."

"And what is to happen to him?"

"Lord Vladmir promised to let him go on the condition that I serve him. He said he would release us both soon as he feels the debt has been paid."

Piper made a face knowing all too well that that was never going to happen and even felt a little sad for the boy. "I'm sorry."

Suddenly Piper's eyes lit up as an idea entered her brain. "Say Edmond, how would you like to be friends."

"Really?Why?"

"Because you seem like an intelligent young man. And just think of it as me extending my apologies."

"This really isn't some kind of a trick?"

"No, no, no I'm not trying to trick you." Not really, she thought.

"A little difficult to be friends with someone who has the power to end your life with a single word."

"Aren't you clever. That's a fair observation. Tell you what since we are to be friends you may refer to me as Pi—uh Gwendolyn."

Piper placed a hand to her chest and then extended it out to him "Gwendolyn and Edmond, not so intimidating now right?"

Edmond lifted an eyebrow at her "I guess."

"Good." Piper said perking up with a smile on her face and extended her hand to shake his "It is a pleasure to meet you Edmond."

Edmond reluctantly shook her hand. His eyebrows bunched together "Your hands are…kind of rough, they feel like mine. I thought a lady's hands were supposed to be smooth?"

"Don't worry about that. Now listen, now that we have established our friendship. Perhaps there is something you can do for me."

"And what is that?"

"Put that wonderful gift of gab of yours to use…tell me everything you know about the castle, rooms, guards, nearest exits…I don't know maybe…." Piper twisted her face as she pretended to think "A certain treasure chamber perhaps. Spare no details, details are very important."

"But just a minute ago you didn't want me to talk."

Piper pursed her lips and held on to her patience "And now I want you to. Whatever you can think of tell me everything."

Edmond still looked unsure and nervous.

"You still don't trust me?" Piper asked shaking her head. Her face scrunched together like she was going to cry "That really hurts my feelings Edmond, I thought we were friends, friends are supposed to trust each other."

"Oh no, no, I'm sorry it's just that I don't know if I should talk about those things. I could get into trouble."

"You won't. I'll tell you what. If you tell me what I want to know, no questions asked…I'll…see about getting your father out of those dungeons. See? You do something for me I'll do something for you."

That got Edmond's attention "Really?!"

What the hell did I just say Piper thought "Yes, really, and keep your voice down."

"Wait a minute, how are you going to do that?"

"I'm Lady Gwendolyn I have that power, you leave that up to me."

"…If I help you, tell you what you want to know…do you promise to set my father free? Really promise?"

Piper's jaw clenched and she sucked in her bottom lip. I'm such an idiot, she thought "…Yes.".

"Alright I'll help you."

"Remember, no questions asked, just tell me what I want to know. That's the agreement."

Edmond nodded.

"Good, first question: how long have you been in service to Lord Vladimir?"

"I've served him for two years."

"See that wasn't so hard. Now you say you've served him for two years, would you say that you know the castle pretty well?"

Edmond nodded again "Uh huh, I could even tell you about the hidden secret crawl spaces that I like to hide in. I could disappear for hours."

"Very good that's good to know. Next question: Just how many guards occupy this castle including the ones stationed on the grounds."

"I'm…I'm not sure."

"Make a good guess."

Edmond twisted his face as he thought, "About…50 on the inside, maybe 20 or 30 more on the castle grounds."

"And the exits? More particularly the way to the back gate."

"The entrance to the back gate is in the same direction as if you were going to the dungeons both are on the same floor deep below the castle several stories down. There are doors all over the palace that would take you to the lower levels but there is one in the kitchens that will get you closer to it. The cooks and the kitchen staff use that entrance to get food through a lot faster."

Piper nodded her head as Edmond talked and she processed the information "One last question: Where does Vladimir keep the caches, the treasure chamber, where is it?"

"Why do you need to know that?"

"Edmond what were the rules?"

"Sorry, but I—"

"Edmond." Piper said with a rising inflection in her voice.

"Okay, the treasure chamber…" Edmond's young freckled face scrunched together nervously. "You promise to free my father?"

"I promise, Edmond."

Edmond licked his lips "The treasure chamber is in the southern most part of the castle in the basement. Same as the dungeons. Lord Vladimir keeps two guards posted on the outside at all times, and the door stays locked, they don't have a key."

Alright Piper thought The dungeons, treasure chamber and the entrance to the back gate all on the same level.

"Wait a minute, what do you mean they don't have a key?"

"There's only one key in the whole castle that opens it, I've seen it. Lord Vladimir has it. It hangs on a gold chain around his neck."

"Are you fucking serious?" Piper mumbled mostly to herself.

Edmond was taken aback by Piper's language "Wow I don't think I've ever heard a Lady speak like that before."

Piper ignored him "Edmond are you absolutely sure there's no other way in? That he possesses the only key?"

"I'm sure. He keeps it with him at all times."

Piper brought a hand to her forehead and mentally cursed. She started to remember what Alex had said, Remember, nothing reckless, brave, or stupid, you're only there to do one thing.

And here Piper stood about to do all of the above. If Piper blew her cover and somehow made it out of this alive she was definitely going to hear some words from Alex. If that was the case then she had better not blow this. In an out that was still the plan, only now she had to figure out how to get close enough to Vladimir to get that key, keep up her end of her bargain with Edmond and get his father out of the dungeons, and rendezvous with Alex and the others at the back gate, all without getting caught. Things just became a lot more complicated.

"Thank you, Edmond. Lead the rest of the way to the ball room. I don't want to keep Lord Vladimir waiting."

They continued to walk down the thick red carpeted hallway and Edmond couldn't help but ask again, "Gwendolyn, why are you so interested in knowing where the caches are?"

"You really don't follow rules very well do you? Listen I have my reasons and trust me the less you know, the better."


	5. Chapter 5

The Pool of Souls  
Chapter 5

Edmond escorted Piper up the last flight of stairs that would take them to the castle's Great Hall. When they arrived Piper stopped to look and briefly take in the richness and ornate glory of it all. The room was beautifully decorated and had the look of an enchanted forest like theme. Vines covered almost everything and large marble statues of creatures of legend like cherubs and fairies were sporadically placed about the room. There were a couple of harpists and a lutists that weaved themselves in between the crowds of guests and servants. They sung and played light tunes to set the mood for the evening. While half the guests stood around and talked to one another in small circles, the other half all sat at three long tables in the room's center enjoying their dinner and engaged in their idle chatter.

The Great Hall was definitely beautiful and all, but honestly Piper didn't really care for any of it, it was all boring to her. She had seen all kinds of dinner balls growing up and after being forced to attend five to ten in a single year since she was a child fancy parties weren't really all that awe inspiring anymore. She remembered the dinner balls her father would put together and she remembered that half the time she didn't really enjoy herself. It was always a stifling environment where she felt she was under constant watch, not just by the other nobles but by her mother and father most of all. She always felt on edge and worried that she might do something wrong; slouching, laughing to hard, using the wrong silverware. And her mother would give her that look that would tell her to correct her behavior immediately. What she hated the most was whenever she reached to grab one of her eating utensils Caroline would give a quick pop to her knuckles to indicate that she was about to use the wrong one. Meanwhile her brother Cal would be tearing away at his beef ribs staining his evening attire.

The only time Piper had enjoyed herself was when her best friend Pollina would come which made the parties a bit more bearable. Hearing the news that Pollina was coming always gave Piper something to look forward to. A nice evening of gossip and giggling and someone to talk to that wasn't her family.

Piper missed Pollina. The last time the two of them had spoke to each other had been the last couple of days before she was to marry Laurent. And the last time she saw her was at her wedding when the Black Widow had bombed through the chapel so that she and Alex could get away. Of course stepping away from her life as a princess also meant stepping away from Pollina too. Piper hoped that one day she would be able to see her again.

Edmond was pulled away by a male member of the staff and handed an empty tray "Boy," he said in a hissing whisper "Fetch more of the tomato-bisque and the potatoes from the kitchens now!" Edmond scampered off but not before looking back intermittently at Piper. She took her attention away from him and went back to business.

She stopped looking at the fancy decor of the hall and instead looked at everything strategically. Piper looked for her closest exits and saw all the guards that surrounded the room. Lastly she looked for her target, Vladimir himself. She spotted him standing at the head of the center table. He had long black hair that was pulled back into a ponytail, a square shaped head and a strong jaw line with a neatly cut mustache and beard. He wore a white doublet with gold trim and tight white breeches that really showed off the imprint of his manhood. He was the only one in the room in white. Clearly meant to make him stand out amongst everyone else. Vladimir was holding a glass of wine and laughing obnoxiously loud and hard with the guests on his end of the table. Piper noticed something else too. Not too far behind him were two big hulking guards that stood off to either side of him. These guards were different from the others, more heavily armed and most definitely more skilled. They were special guards probably Lord Vladimir's personal body guards, meant to follow him everywhere.

"Excuse me milady, shall I help to find you a seat."

Piper's head turned in the direction of the servant "Yes, center table if you please, I'd like to be seated as close as possible to Lord Vladimir."

"Of course. Follow me milady."

Piper followed behind him to a vacant seat. Her eyes stayed focused on Vladimir until suddenly he stopped mid sentence and his eyes caught hers. Piper forced herself to smile at him and in an instant Piper could see the flicker of flirtatious intrigue on his face.

And as if Piper couldn't have asked for better luck, the servant pulled back a seat right beside Vladimir himself.

"My, my, such a divine beauty to come and grace her presence at my table." Vladimir said. "My fellow nobles may I present uh—"

"Gwendolyn, Lady Gwendolyn of House Pierce."

"Lady Gwendolyn, everyone."

There was light applause as Vladimir went around the table to introduce a few of the guests "Lord Carson of House Morton, Victor, and Isabelle…"

"Pleasure to meet all of you."

"It's good to see you Gwendolyn" said Isabelle "Do tell us how are things in Fairweather?"

Piper looked at her blank faced "Oh uh things are fine actually, beautiful skies, beautiful trees."

"Really? So you've all actually recovered then from that terrible disaster last year?"

Piper looked at everyone at the table "Terrible disaster?"

"Oh you know, the earthquake. A lot of us heard that it was very bad. So you've recovered then?"

"Uh yes, yes, the uh… the builders have been working tirelessly day and night to restore everything to it's natural order."

"Well that's very good to hear. I'm happy for you."

A server came by to fill Piper's wine glass and another began to cut through the skinned and crispy suckling pig that was right in front of her and applied it to her plate. It smelled really good.

Piper could feel Vladimir's eyes on her and her eyes apraised him. His hand was on his chin, idly stroking his mustache and beard and then gradually moving down to stroke a thin gold chain around his neck. There it was.

Victor took a bite of his strip of meat "Have any of you taken a gander at the moon out there tonight. Quite miraculous never seen anything like it."

Piper sat there listening and biding her time as she bit into her food and tried to think of a plan.

"Oh indeed." said Isabelle "I hear it's very rare, supposed to be a sign of good luck or something a promise from God for a good harvest."

"A silly peasant superstition more like." said Vladimir.

"Perhaps you're right." said Victor as he spoke through his food "Well anyway The disaster in Fairweather couldn't have been nearly as bad as the one that has happened of late."

"What disaster?" asked Isabelle.

"Oh c'mon my lady." said Carson "Don't tell me you haven't heard of what happened in Imperial Terra. There was a revolt. Captain Vause was reported to have finally been captured by King Byll but somehow managed to escape. She led a rebellion against the castle and destroyed the chapel."

"Oh my word." Isabelle said placing a hand flat to her chest "Wait a minute did you say, 'she'?"

"Indeed my lady, turns out the person that's been terrorizing the seas all these years has been a woman. Goes by the name Alexandria Vause."

"How barbaric and just…just unheard of" she gasped.

"I agree." said Lord Vladimir knitting his fingers together "I'll admit from what I hear she sounds like quite the woman but how ridiculous could you get? Whoever heard of a woman doing such things? Sends the wrong message, gives women ideas and the next thing you know they'll start thinking. It's just not right."

"Why? is the idea of a woman who is able to think and do for herself intimidating to you?" asked Piper.

"Ha! don't make me laugh. I could never be intimidated by a woman. Believe me Vause is just like any other woman, a few minutes alone with her in my chambers and she'll be bent over and put in her rightful place just like any other."

The muscle in Piper's jaw twitched. Across from her Isabelle looked embarrassed by the vulgarity of Vladimir's words.

Piper forced herself to keep calm and not forget why she was there. She told herself not to think about stabbing the fork she was holding so tightly into his hand.

Victor took another bite of his pork "Oh and there's more. You heard of Byll's daughter haven't you? Piper Chapman? The princess?"

"Oh yes she's the one that was captured wasn't she?" Vladimir asked with a nod.

"Not anymore apparently. She was last seen running away with Vause."

He scoffed a laugh "Why would she do that?"

"Some people are saying that she didn't leave at all, they say she was kidnapped again. Others are saying that the princess and Vause had some sort of illicit affair and she left willingly."

"Guess it would seem Byll's fresh out of children now. A son lost to rebel fighters, a son lost at sea, and a daughter lost to the arms of a woman." Vladimir chuckled. "An illicit and scandalous affair, that is interesting. I didn't know two women were capable of having sex." Vladimir smacked a hand to the table and laughed "I withdraw my offer maybe Vause has a cock after all."

The other two men and Vladimir all laughed. Isabelle's face turned even redder with the embarrassment and Piper's face turned red with anger. Her hand was fidgeting with her fork and she hadn't even realized she was still holding it like a dagger, very improper. Her voice came out tight and controlled.

"I beg to differ Lord Vladimir, you see you don't need a cock to please a woman. And if you honestly believe that to be the only way than believe me you have not pleased many women."

The laughing ceased and Piper saw the curves of Vladimir's smile weaken. "Now see that's where you're wrong my lady. If there is one thing I know…" He said tapping at his doublet "It's how to please a woman."

Piper kept her mouth closed lest she make another flippant remark. Then she started to think and as she thought, she remembered something, something Alex had said to her before: Doing what you had to do. What would Alex do? Alex was a charmer, Alex had a way with words. With her beauty and confidence Alex could have any woman she wanted and could talk them into doing anything she wanted. She thought about the arrangement she had made with Gun and how he was willing to do what she asked for a small sexual price. Women were difficult to win over. Women, you had to build trust, with men you only needed the promise of sex and the promise of sex was free. Perhaps it was time to initiate that same tactic. Vladimir may be a lord but he was still a man if she could perhaps persuade his smaller head to do most of his thinking maybe she could get what she wanted.

"I'm truly sorry my lord, that was rude of me, must be the wine. I'm sure your sexual prowess is quite unmatched." Piper wanted to gag.

"In fact" Piper slowly reached under the table and placed a gentle hand onto his thigh. She leaned over just enough to whisper over to him, "If you'd be willing perhaps you'd like to give me a demonstration. Maybe we can go somewhere alone."

Vladimir squinted his eyes at her and a smirk stretched on his lips. Piper eyed the gold chain that he was fiddling with around his neck.

"Is that so my lady? You're awfully forward. I'm not quite sure your husband would approve."

"My husband isn't here." Piper said putting on her best seductive voice.

Vladimir sat there pondering for a moment at Piper's offer. The three guests closest to them just gave them both blank stares, much too stunned by what was going on in front of them.

"All right. Victor, Carson, Lady Isabelle. If you'll please excuse us. Enjoy the rest of your evening."

Vladimir stood up, drew back Piper's chair and assisted her out of it.

* * *

On the way towards the back of the castle the sea narrowed into a small river through a large stone tunnel about several hundreds of feet down from where the castle stood. Alex and Nicky's boat led the other two boats down the stream and a row of torches along the walls of the tunnel lit the way.

"Over there." Alex's voice echoed through the tunnel as she pointed to the two torches that illuminated the portcullis that would take them inside the castle basement. They had arrived at the back gate. Their boats pulled up to a small loading point that was a stone platform with couple of wooden spars that jutted from it."

"Hook up the boats to the spars." Alex said.

"Captain, I hear voices echoing up ahead."

Reflexively Alex placed a hand to the pommel of her sword and froze. They all heard the sound of two male voices echoing from further down the tunnel and they were getting closer.

"Everyone ready." Alex said in a low commanding tone.

The scraping sound of everyone's swords slowly announced themselves. Alex waved a hand signal for everyone to wait until she gave the word. The two men came closer and and closer and right when she had them in her sight Alex lunged in for an attack.

"Hey, you!" The guard yelled. He swung and missed and Alex came right after slicing his throat. A gunshot rang through the air and Alex jumped. The other guard fell down dead. She whipped her head around to see who fired the shot.

"I said no guns! We can't draw attention to ourselves." Alex groaned and wiped a hand across her face.

"Hopefully no one heard that."

The remaining crew dumped the bodies into the river and Alex sheathed her sword and she and Nicky both walked over to the gate.

Where was Piper? She should be here to open the gate by now.

"Nicky how long has it been?"

Nicky pressed her back to the wall and slid down to the floor. She winced and covered her mouth as she let out several raspy coughs. She shrugged "I don't know about an hour, almost two."

"Fuck." Alex whispered. "I knew this was a bad idea."

"Relax, Vause. She's got to still be okay. We didn't hear any warning bells or anything. So that's a good sign right?"

"Still, it shouldn't take this long."

"Don't go thinkin' about doing anything crazy, we have to stick to the plan remember? We wait for Piper to get here. She knew what she was signing up for."

"I know it's just. We've done heists before and they've always been quick, the plan is always in and out. But…" she let out a deep sigh and shook her head "If I know Piper she might very well deviate from that plan and get herself involved in some other pointless side mission."

"Well let's hope she didn't. In the mean time I brought something." Nicky stood up and walked back over to the boat and pulled something from it."

Alex scoffed a laugh "Really Nichols?"

"There is always time for a little bit of rum." she said with a smile.

"No, we need to be fully aware until we're clear out of here."

"C'mon Vause a few sips," Nicky said with a playful whine as she shook the bottle. "Pretty please, it'll take your mind off things and it'll keep us busy while we wait."

She rolled her eyes and smirked. "All right, fine."

"Anyone else wish to partake?" Nicky asked the others.

They all agreed and sat around by the door and passed around the bottle.

* * *

Piper followed behind Vladimir and was very much aware of his two large body guards that were at her back following them both. Vladimir talked the whole way up about a lot of the fancy items that decorated his home but Piper wasn't listening. She would nod and offer up a halfhearted yes or pretend to be some foolish woman who was easily enamored by all of the shiny beautiful things. Vladimir seemed to buy into it and it really fed into his already inflated ego.

"And this here," Vladimir said when he finally came to a stop at a pair of ornate double doors "is the most important room in the castle. The lord's chambers."

Piper worked to keep the smile on her face. She wished this man would hurry up so she could get him alone already. She didn't know how long it had been but she feared she had already wasted too much time. If she stayed inside this castle for any much longer than necessary she knew that Alex would worry. She needed to move this along.

"That's all very well and good. Are we going to go in?" Piper asked with a seductive smirk.

"So eager are we?"

Eager to get the hell out of here, she thought.

Vladimir opened the doors to his chambers and bowed. He gestured a hand for her to come inside. Piper looked to Vladimir's two heavily armed body guards and then back to him. "I think it would be better if your guards weren't able to join us ."

"You need not worry my lady. They'll be just outside the door."

"That's my point. I'd rather they not be so close as I do not wish them to hear my screams of pleasure several times over." Piper wanted to vomit.

Vladimir looked at her thoughtfully and he smiled. "Damon, Frederick, you heard her, you're dismissed, make yourselves scarce. I'll summon you if necessary."

Both hulking men turned and left down the hall.

"Better?"

"Much."

"Now shall we go in? Ladies first."

Piper walked inside. The floors were marble but were completely covered with many bear skinned rugs. Up against the wall was a large four post bed that looked much bigger than Piper's old bed back in Imperial Terra. It was large enough to fit at least eight to ten people and was covered with heavy black blankets topped off with a leopard fur. Just beside the bed there was a tall arched glass window that stretched to the top of the high ceiling. Long dark curtains were drawn to either side and the moonlight from outside was canceled out by the roaring yellow light of the fireplace at the front of the bed.

Vladimir stepped out in front of her and looked at her with a smile that made Piper's stomach turn. Her awareness of the knife at her leg heightened. Her heart was beating fast with anticipation. Not yet.

He pinched her chin and tried to lean in an kiss her but Piper craned her head back. "No. over to the bed."

Vladimir chuckled "Straight to business I see. I like that in a woman."

Piper didn't know how much longer she could stand to be in this room with this pig. "I bet you do. Take off your clothes."

"And forceful too."

Vladimir did as he was told and stripped himself of his shirt everything but the one important thing that Piper wanted him to, the golden key around his neck that rested in between the muscles of his pecs.

Seriously?

He grinned from ear to ear and brought his fists to his bare hips. "Do you like what you see?"

Piper gave an internal eye roll and ignored him "Take off everything."

It took him a moment but Vladimir finally understood what she was referring to. "Oh no, my dear, the chain stays on, it never leaves my sight."

Very well Piper thought. She had hoped she wouldn't have to take it farther than this.

"Aren't you going to take off your clothes or… do you need some help?" He said seductively.

"In a moment." Piper said with annoyed smile "Get into the bed."

He crawled in on top of the bed and lay flat on his back. He craned his first finger over to her for her to join him. But Piper didn't look at him, instead she started to gather up his clothes.

"What are you doing?"

"Please stop talking."

With his pants Piper took his right hand and tied it to one of the bed posts. With his shirt she tied his left to the other.

"Well this is certainly different. This some sort of new technique you learned back home?"

Piper heard the doubtfulness in his voice and started to move quickly "I said stop talking."

At last Piper crawled into the bed and straddled his stomach and slowly started to remove the knife that was strapped to her leg. Vladimir flinched from underneath her.

"Wow… this…this really is different" he said nervously.

Piper used the knife to tear a long strip of cloth from her dress and then very quickly started to shove it into Vladimir's mouth. "What the…" He started to yell but his voice became harshly muffled. He screamed heavy screams into the cloth but he could not be heard.

She pressed the blade firmly against his throat "Lord Vladimir, prepare to be intimidated. Shut up! Don't waste your time screaming. I have my knife pressed against a crucial artery in your neck. If you move too much I just might knick you, and you'll bleed out right here."

She heard the muffled sounds of the words "fucking bitch" coming through his gag.

Piper drew the knife down and under his chain and with a flick of her wrist the chain broke away. Vladimir growled and struggled against his ties.

"You really are a disgusting little vole."

Piper drew her fist back and hit him as hard as she could knocking Vladimir into unconsciousness.

She crawled down from the bed and rubbed her aching fist. Piper let out a breath and looked at the key in her hand and smiled. She stood by his bedside for a moment "Thank you Lord Vladimir for your cooperation" and she struck him hard in the face again "That was for Alex."

She was half way out of this but she had to move fast. He wouldn't stay unconscious for long and when he woke up she was going to be in a lot of trouble. Time was crucial now. No time to waste, only one thing left to do: get to the caches.


	6. Chapter 6

The Pool of Souls  
Chapter 6

When she left Vladimir's chambers Piper lightly closed the doors so as to not make a sound. Her head darted left and right and she saw his two body guards at the far end of the hallway. They were too busy talking to each other to have noticed that Piper had left. She stayed out of the well lit areas and clung to the shadows pressing her back to wall panels and peering around corners for possible threats. Over and over again she thought of Edmond's instructions to the treasure chamber and the quickest way to get there.

She was sweating with nervous energy. The slightest mistake and she would be done for and if Vladimir woke up before she made it down she was fucked. More than fucked. She was almost out of here, she only had to focus on that.

Piper reasoned that she would use the door Edmond had suggested earlier that resided in the castle kitchen, the one that would bring her closer to the back gate and the dungeons. She figured if the basement was really that big she'd start her way from the north side where the back gate was and gradually work her way south towards the chamber. Then she could double back once she found it.

She sneaked back through the Great Hall and hid behind the tall pillars. She dodged the remaining guards and made it all the way down to the kitchen past the staff. Just as Piper was about to walk through the wooden door that would take her to the castle basement, she caught a glimpse of Edmond again. The lead chef was yelling at the poor boy and smacking him upside his head. Piper hesitated for just the fraction of a second to open the door but told her self to keep going, she had a job to do.

The castle basement was dark and dimly lit with torches. It smelled of mildew and the warmth that Piper felt up top had dropped slightly making the air a little colder and damp. There was the dripping sounds of water and the wind howling through the long corridors.

She grabbed a torch from the wall, but before she started to walk, she did some thinking. She didn't want to risk getting lost before she figured out away around this maze. First there was the issue of the exit, where was the exit? Piper thought and thought and as she thought she kept taking in the strong stench of mold and mildew and that's when Piper started to figure something out. The mold; she waved her torch along the walls of the basement and saw the tremendous buildup of it all. Then, she gingerly pressed the flat of her hand to the walls, they were moist. The mold, mold is caused by moisture, moisture means water. Judging by all the build up she saw in the direction she was facing, there might very well be a huge water source in that direction. And wind was blowing more forcefully from that way carrying the smell with it. That had to be the exit. But Piper had to be sure.

Using the mold and fungus as a guide Piper walked down several passageways. To mark her trail she drew her knife and tore strips of her dress and tied them to the holsters in which the torches were held. By the time she turned down the last corridor her dress was in tattered rags and she heard the sound of water lapping. She looked around the corner and several feet down the hall she saw the portcullis, the gate, the way out.

She silently rejoiced and tore another strip of her dress. Piper used the same method when she started to double back towards the south side, marking the holsters with pieces of her outfit. It really was a maze down here but her plan seemed to be working well enough. The posts she marked made it easier for her to not wander the same corridor twice. After what seemed like forever Piper heard the sound of men talking and when she looked to find the source, low and behold she saw two large armed men standing to either side of large arched wooden door covered with black battens. This corridor was lit the best out of all the passageways.

Fantastic, now it was time to head back and reunite with Alex and the others. They were almost home free.

* * *

Nicky's eyes popped open and she twitched "I hear footsteps."

Alex jumped up and looked through the square gaps of the portcullis. Coming out the darkness, her face filthy, her clothes torn, and her blonde hair dirty and disheveled was Piper.

"Pipes, you made it!" Alex yelled through the gate that separated them.

Piper waved a dismissive hand and gave a playful cocky shrug "Of course why wouldn't I have?"

Alex reached through the bars and pulled Piper's face close to hers to kiss her repeatedly on her smudge covered cheeks "I was starting to worry, what took you so long?"

"It's a long story I'll tell you about it later."

"Did you get the key?"

Piper smiled and held up the gold chain for Alex to see and Nicky came up behind her.

"Ha! Points for Piper."

"You fucking genius." Alex said excitedly.

Piper tucked the chain away and rushed over to the spokes that controlled the gate. It was just like the wheel of the Black Widow but much heavier when turning. Piper put one hand at two and the other at ten and began to turn it counterclockwise with all her strength. She worked up a sweat, she grunted with the effort, her muscles burned from her wrists, to her arms right down to her legs. Her palms stung and she could feel the blisters forming.

"You can do it Pipes."

She was on the verge of giving up but she kept trying until the gate started to lift and it made an old rusty sound of steel scraping against stone.

"That's good you're doing it!"

The other pirates started to coach and egg Piper on and Piper kept pulling but was growing tired fast. She was only able to lift it just enough for Alex and the others to slide under it on their stomachs. Alex and a few others began to help Piper turn the spokes the rest of the way until the portcullis was raised all the way up.

They all hooted in their victory and Alex embraced Piper in a hug as if she hadn't seen her in ages.

"All right ladies, we're in. Piper lead the way."

Piper pulled up another torch "Okay the way there is easy, we'll just follow the markings I left behind."

"Markings?" Alex asked

"You'll know them when you see them."

* * *

"There it is, right over there." Piper pointed out. "Those two guards are posted right in front of it."

Alex slowly drew her sword and Piper drew her own "Everyone get ready. Let's move."

The whole gang of them rushed down the hall where the two guards stood. Though both of the men were big Alex and her crew had the numbers and were more nimble than they were. They took them out and cut their throats.

"Piper would you care to do the honors?" Alex asked as she pointed her thumb at the door.

"Of course." she said twirling the key chain around her finger. She stuck the key in the lock and gave it a hard turn. It clicked open. They pulled back the doors and all of them were rewarded with the sight of hundreds maybe thousands of strongboxes all stacked taller than any of them. They filled the entire room, a room, Piper reckoned had to have taken up about a good portion of the castle basement.

Everyone expressed individual awe and excitement at what they found.

"Fuck me would you look at this."

"I'd say this is more than enough."

"I can by me own castle with a couple boxes of these."

Alex walked over to one of the strongboxes and a slow smile grew on her face as she looked at the others. She lifted the lid, reached her hand inside, and lifted up a handful of shiny gold coins before letting them fall back into the box.

"Ladies, lets start clearing."

* * *

Lord Vladimir was starting to come out of unconsciousness and the room was spinning all around him. His head hurt and he couldn't move his arms. When he looked up he realized why and suddenly he remembered. He grunted and twisted his wrists to loosen the makeshift ties. His naked body thrashed angrily on the bed.

"Guards! Guards! Frederick! Damon!"

He continued to twist until his right hand slid out. He called the names of his guards once more and his voice bellowed down the hall like an angry animal.

They came bursting through the room and saw their Lord naked and undoing the other tie. Both men immediately rushed to his aid.

"My Lord what happened?"

"Dismiss the guests and raise the alarm. Look for that bitch Lady Gwendolyn. Search the castle! Every crevice, every hole. She's stolen my key so you can start by looking for her in the treasure chamber. Go now! Find her!"

Both of them quickly bowed. "Yes my lord."

* * *

The crew had managed to create a system of emptying the chamber of it's contents. Half them were inside handing off the boxes while the other half took them to the boats and they used Piper's ties to guide them back to the boats.

"Are the boats full yet?" Alex asked

"Aye, captain we're putting in the last load now. Any more and the boats'll just sink we've got more than enough."

"Good."

Suddenly a heavy ringing echoed through the halls of the basement and each gong was about two seconds apart from each other.

"What the hell is that?" asked Nicky.

Alex looked up as the vibrations from the bells were so loud the dirt fell from the ceiling "Oh fuck me."

"Are those warning bells?" someone asked

"Shit they know we're here."

"Impossible it might be for something else."

"No that's definitely for us, more specifically for me, then soon to be all of us if he catches us down here." Piper confirmed.

Alex and everyone jerked their heads at Piper.

"Vladimir is raising an alarm. We have to get out of here and we have to get out of here now because this is the first place he's going to send his men to look."

"How does he even know?" Alex asked "He figured out who you are?"

"No. Listen he doesn't know about all of us, all he knows is I stole this key, the key to his treasure chamber, the key that for some reason he feels the need to keep around his stupid neck at all times."

Alex raised an eyebrow at her "Around his neck? So wait a minute how did you get it?"

"Well the short answer is I left him tied up and unconscious on his bed, but obviously he's awake now."

Alex folded her arms "Oh really?" she scolded "Of course you do realize how that sounds?"

Piper quickly spoke knowing exactly the accusation Alex was making.

"Yes, but it's not what you think Al, I'll explain it all when we get back on the ship but right now we should leave we're wasting time."

Alex made a face at Piper that told her that they were definitely going to talk about this later.

"Shut the doors, everyone let's go we're leaving."

They all rushed back through the basement corridors towards the exit and jumped onto the boats. They untied the ropes from their posts and began to shove off as fast as they could. Just as Piper was about to climb into the rowboat with Alex and Nicky she stopped. She looked back towards the gate and winced. The boy…Edmond. That stupid promise. The harsh sound of the warning bells rang loudly in her ears.

"Piper what are you doing get in the boat."

Piper continued to look back. She clenched her fists and growled.

"Piper!"

She hopped inside.

"All right start rowing." Alex said

"No, wait!" Piper yelled. She opened one of the caches, took out a bag of gold, grabbed her sword and hopped back onto the platform."

"What the hell are you doing?! Piper come back!" Alex tried to grab at Piper's arm but she slipped away.

"There's something I have to do first."

"Do what? We're almost out of here get in the boat!"

"I don't have time to explain but…I kind of made a promise to someone and I need to keep it."

"What? a promise to who? Who cares Pipes."

"Eh Vause is right Piper get into the boat the boat is your friend. Now, if you don't mind."

"Get into the boat we're going now. I knew it, I fucking knew it. We had one simple objective, and that was to get the gold and get out. We're not going on any special side missions. I'm not doing this again with you."

"Then don't. Just wait here until I get back I won't be long. Just give me ten minutes."

"No! Piper you don't have ten minutes!"

"Fine then five minutes, but I'll be right back."

"No! I don't know what you did but I'm sure it's something stupid and not worth risking your life for."

"Since when is wanting to help someone stupid?"

"It is if it puts your own life in jeopardy. Pipes, I get your incessant need to want to help people but you can't save everyone, you can't help everyone. You keep doing things like this and you'll get yourself killed one day. Sometimes you have to let people go. You have nothing to prove by going back in there, You are not going back, you go in there and they'll kill you."

Piper looked at the iron expression on Alex's face. It was definitely risky but Piper was tired of breaking promises, tired of disappointing people, her father, Alex, Nicky, the crew. She wasn't about to add that boy to the list. Though she didn't know Edmond very well, she still made a promise to him. She knew Alex was just worried about her safety but she had to do this. She had to. And Piper knew she would come back. She knew because she had someone to come back to, something to go on living for. Today was not the day she would die.

"No they won't. I'll be back. I'm wasting time if I continue to stand here and argue with you, Alex. I'll come back I promise just give me a few minutes." Piper didn't give Alex the chance to propose another argument.

* * *

With her sword out Piper took off into a sprint back through the gate. As she ran her eyes would look up fleetingly at the strips of cloth on the holsters to guide her way. Piper stopped for a moment to catch her breath. She was panting hard, she could feel the sweat dripping down her face and the blood pumping through her ears. The bells were still ringing and Piper could hear voices up top growing louder and louder. She very well couldn't go back up the way she came down, soldiers would be flooding right through that way, she had to find another way up and if she didn't she would be cornered down here with all of those men.

There had to be another way. Edmond said so. One of these passage ways had to lead to an exit. Piper started running again and stopped abruptly when she saw a soldier carrying a torch and searching around. She quickly turned back around and tried another way and yet again there was another soldier.

"Shit." she murmured.

Again she ran, until a burning stitch developed in her side. She pressed her back against the wall and she pinched it to ease the pain. Piper then made the mistake of turning the corner without looking and smacked dead into a guard with a hard grunt.

"What the—I found her she's over here! Over here!"

Piper didn't give him the opportunity to say it again. Quickly she engaged him. He tried to back hand her and Piper ducked and gutted him through his stomach. She heard the sound of running footsteps and Piper ran ahead until she saw a door she had never seen before. She didn't know where it would lead but to her it was a way out and hopefully up.

She ran up to the door and gave it a hard yank and saw that there were stairs that led up into darkness. Piper continued to run up and up until she saw dim yellow light breaking through the doorway at the end of the steps. Piper burst right through it and slammed it behind her.

She took another moment to catch her breath and looked around. She was back inside the castle and the bells were much louder. But where exactly was she?

"Edmond!" Piper said with a loud whisper. She starting trotting quickly through the hall of her unfamiliar surroundings. Footsteps were approaching and Piper quickly darted out of the way behind a wall. She peeped back around the corner and saw that it was just a servant. When he came close enough Piper pounced and yanked him into the darkness with her. She held her sword to his throat.

"Oh my god help, help!"

"Be quiet I don't have time. Where is Edmond?"

"Help!"

"Stop that where is he?!"

"Who are you?! Are you a bloody pirate?!"

"Dammit, answer me! Where is he?"

"Wha—who?!"

"Don't play dumb, he's the only little boy on your staff, brown haired, freckled faced."

"The boy?"

"Yes, yes the boy!"

"Ed-Edmond? What the bloody hell do you want with him?"

"Tell me where he is."

"I—I don't know the-the servant's quarters maybe?"

"And where is that?"

"The north side of the castle, down the north side stairwell on the first floor. They're in the service wing not far from the kitchen."

"And what's the fastest way to get there from here?"

"Down this hall here, when you reach the end go left and then a right. Now would please let me go, please? Don't hurt me!"

Piper released her blade from underneath his neck "Thank you. And I'm truly sorry for this."

"What?"

She used the hilt of her sword and hit him on the back of his neck knocking him unconscious.

* * *

Piper came bursting through the door and Edmond jumped up from his small bed.

"Wha—What's going on? Why are the bells ringing?"

"Apparently the castle is under attack. And I'm getting you out of here."

He looked at her, perplexed by her filthy appearance "Under attack by who? Lady Gwendolyn? Wait I'm confused. What happened to you? You look like you jumped head first into a midden heap."  
"Let's go Edmond. Now!" Piper peered her head back outside the door to see if anyone was coming.

"Wait I'm scared, this isn't right where are we going?"

"Edmond I really don't have time for a thousand questions okay."

"But—but…"  
Piper placed a hand on his shoulder and softened her tone "You want to save your father right?"

"Well yes but… I didn't think it would be like this… just what kind of noblewoman are you?"

Piper smiled "Don't worry about that. Remember Edmond, we're friends? Regardless of how I look I'm still your friend. And if you want to rescue your father now's the time. You, still want me to help you with that?"

Edmond nodded "But what can you do? What's your plan?"

"To be honest with you I don't know. Trust me I used to be big on planning but a lot of things have changed. Tell you what, you be the map. Take us to your father I'll follow you. We need the fastest way. Can you do that?"

"Aye, I can do that."

"Good, now let's go lead the way."

Edmond ran out in front of Piper "Is that a real sword? Is that blood on it?"

"Edmond! less talking more running. Focus on the dungeons, get us there!"

* * *

Edmond led Piper back down through the castle avoiding all staff and soldiers. Though Edmond still couldn't help but still ask questions. He didn't understand the confusion of all the armed guards running around the castle and the early dismissal of the guests or why Piper was acting so fidgety.

"Are we there yet?"

"Almost." Edmond called back "It's just this door up ahead."

Piper opened the cellar door and the strong gust of wind carrying the stench of mildew her "This is definitely it. Listen I'll go down first to make sure it's all clear and I'll call down for you to follow."

"All right."

She grabbed a torch off the wall and went down the steps. When she hit the floor she looked around and saw no soldiers, this part of the basement was still clear but it wouldn't be for long.

"All right come on down, quickly!"

Edmond stepped down behind her "Can you find the dungeons okay from here."

"Yes, it's this way come on."

The two of them ran through the torch lit hallways, turning left and then a right. "The dungeons should be right up ahead."

Just then Piper quickly snatched Edmond by the collar and hid behind the wall when she saw a guard pacing past the cells.

"What are you doing? My father's in one of these cells."  
"Yes and if he sees you so will we. These cells have locks and the guards carry the keys. We have to get them."

"How do we get them?"

Piper looked at Edmond "Wait here." She left him there crouching behind the wall and watching her as she crept up behind the soldier. Piper quickly drew her sword around his neck and cut his throat and he fell flat on his stomach gurgling up blood.

"C'mon." Piper said waving for him to come over.

Edmond rushed over with excitement "That was brilliant."

Piper stopped and looked at him sternly "No, Edmond there's nothing brilliant about killing people."

"I only meant—"

"Nothing do you hear me, killing should not be something that you enjoy. Now we have to—" Piper stopped and listened she heard more footsteps coming.

"Fuck, not now!"

"What?"

"Soldiers are coming. Take those keys, find your father. I'll…I'll hold them off."

"I'm sorry but Lady Gwendolyn you don't sound very confident."

I'm not, she thought.

Piper could handle herself pretty well with one opponent, with luck, two. But Piper has never had the experience of fighting multiple opponents by herself she wasn't that good. And that's when Piper started to wonder if she really was going to make it out of here alive and she also thought about how upset Alex would be with her if she didn't.

"Just do it!"

Piper extended her sword outward and breathed through her mouth as the sound of the racing footsteps grew closer. And then she saw them, "There she is!" Five or more of them running down the halls and running faster when they saw her.

"Hurry up, Edmond!" Piper ran down another hallway to draw the men away from Edmond and the men pursued her. She ran for as long as she could until she tired and the men quickly closed in on her. The first man struck Piper in the face and she smacked up against the wall and slid down to the floor. Her sword dropped with a loud echoing clang. "Grab her hands, tie her up."

She felt dizzy, the room was spinning and it didn't help that the dungeons were dimly lit making everything seem so groggy. The bone of her eye socket hurt and she could feel the sting. Through her dizzying vision she felt around for her weapon. The same man that struck her pulled her up by her hair and Piper yelped in pain, tears burned the corners of her eyes. Suddenly Piper punched his fat face right back but all it did was anger him and he returned her punch with a blow to her gut. He dropped her and Piper doubled over in pain.

Meanwhile Edmond continuously called desperately for father in the cells running down the hall checking each individual cell. The keys jangled against his pants leg "Papa? Papa where are you?!"

The pain hurt so damn much. Piper couldn't stop clutching her stomach "Now like I said, tie this bitch up and send her to Lord Vladimir."

Piper ignored the pain as best she could and tried to stand. The guard helped her by means of her neck. His big meaty armored hand clutched her throat and pressed her to the wall. Only the tips of her toes touched the ground. The pressure of his fingers around her throat grew tighter and Piper started to gasp and claw his hand for air, her head felt like it would explode.

"Papa! Papa!"

"Edmond?" Came a raspy whisper through one of the gates.

"Papa?! Papa I'm here."

The man was sitting corner wincing at the boy. "What are you doing here boy?"

"I'm here to get you out of here. Lady Gwendolyn is here to help."

"Lady Gwendolyn?"

Piper felt like she was going to die. And suddenly it happened again. That same feeling she felt a long time ago, that feeling she felt that day when they battled that monster, when Alex was in danger from being thrown over board. She had to get back to Alex, these men were in her way, they were keeping her from getting back to her. That anger swelled inside of her. She clenched her fists as the rage kept building. She would get back to Alex, she would and these bastards were not going to stop her.

Piper spat in the man's face and he immediately dropped her. He groaned and wiped his face. She fell flat on her palms, let out several hard coughs, and then reached for her sword. Piper stumbled back onto her feet and started to run again. As she ran she started to remember something Alex had told her once, back when she was first teaching her how to fight: Your opponents aren't always going to fight fair, if you ever find yourself outnumbered you have two options. You can either run or fight and if you choose to fight, try to even the odds, bring the fight down to your level.

And that gave Piper an idea. As the men continued to chase after her Piper continued to lead them where she wanted them to go until she found just the right passage though it was a dead end it was perfect, just what she needed, much more narrow than the others. The guards would have no choice but to line up an attack her one by one. And because of the dead end Piper wouldn't have to worry about anyone coming up from behind.

When they finally caught up to her Piper screamed a loud cry and started to take them out one by one. She allowed the rage she felt to consume her and channeled it into killing these men. She had completely blacked out. It was like her body was moving all its own and she was just a passenger watching the battle unfold. She cut off an ear, she sliced open the gut of another, pierced a man from his chin right into his brain. When she made a mistake someone had cut her shoulder but Piper continued her ruthless onslaught. Piper hadn't even realized the fight was over and the bodies lay in a bloody row in front of her. She almost couldn't even believe that she had done that.

Piper stood panting over them and winced when she felt the cut on her shoulder. She was bleeding but not too much. Alex was going to have a few choice words to say about it.

"Edmond!" Piper started calling back as she headed back in his direction "Edmond?"

"Over here, over here I found him!" Edmond was still working the key inside the lock and tried to turn it. "Gwendolyn, your arm." Piper stepped in to help. "Don't worry I barely feel it."

The cage door opened and Edmond rushed inside. Piper watched with a tiny smile on her face as the two of them embraced each other. Watching that man hug his son took Piper back to her childhood, remembering the more loving times between her and her father and how he used to hug her much like that boy's father was hugging him. It was a time before she knew anything of her father's cruelness.

"We need to go now." Piper said softly not wanting to ruin the moment. "Let's get you both out of here before more of them come."

Piper helped Edmond hoist his father to his feet and Edmond guided them all out of the dungeons towards another exit that took them up an out beyond the castle gates.

* * *

Edmond and his father both stood looking at Piper as they prepared to say their goodbyes.

"You're about the strangest noblewoman I've ever met Gwendolyn."

"You can stop referring to me as Gwendolyn now Edmond. My real name is Piper, Piper Chapman. I suppose since we're friends you've earned the right to know my actual name."

"Piper? Piper? Hey I know that name! You're the one everyone has been talking about. The one that was captured by Captain Vause, the princess! They say you and him tore through the streets of Imperial Terra and barely escaped. This is amazing I never thought I'd ever get the chance to meet a real pirate. Do you have a ship, a crew, what's it like to shoot a gun?!"

"Edmond! You're doing it again." Piper said.

"Well can you at least tell me what Captain Vause is like? Is he really as ruthless as they say?"

Piper smirked at him and nodded her head "Oh yes, very. But she's also a pretty amazing person once you get to know her."

Edmond tilted his head to one side "Her?"

"Listen here Edmond, take this pouch and you and your father get far far away from here. That should be enough to give you all a fresh start at a new life."

Edmond opened the pouch and he and his father both saw all of the gold inside.

"Oh my goodness. Milady we cannot accept this."

"Yes you can and you will. Courtesy of Lord Vladimir. Don't make me to have gone through all of this for nothing. Now go on both of you need to get out of here."

Edmond threw his arms around Piper's waist and embraced her in a tight hug and Piper hugged him back.

"Come my boy, thank you milady, thank you for what you did for me and my son. You have a good heart."

"You're welcome and it's just Piper. Now go while you both have the chance."

Edmond and his father both started to run off towards the hills until Edmond stopped dead in his tracks to look back her.

"What are you doing? Go!"

"I just…I just wanted to say that for what it's worth Piper, I think you make a much better pirate than you do a princess!"

Piper didn't know what to say to that but even from here she could see that big toothed freckled faced grin on that little boy's face stretching from ear to ear as he waved back at her.


	7. Chapter 7

The Pool of Souls  
Chapter 7

Alex sat in the boat with her knees drawn up to her chest and her arms wrapped tightly around them with her fingers clasped together. Nicky just watched Alex as she rocked back and forth nervously and kept looking back at the gate.

"You know if you keep going back and forth like that you could probably do a flip in the boat." Nicky quipped. But Alex didn't listen.

And then Nicky sighed "I"m probably about to ask a stupid question but uh—"

"We're not leaving."

"Vause we have to—"

Walking slowly out of the darkness covered in dirt and grime emerged Piper panting and out of breath. Her sword was still tightly within her grip. Alex abruptly stood up in the boat and looked at her. She looked a mess. Her hair was wild. There was specs of blood on her torn dress which now looked like rags, blood on her sword, and she saw blood trickling down her arm. The cut below her eye was raw and red which would only mean there would definitely be a bruise tomorrow. Alex had never seen Piper look like this before she looked like she had been in a fight, several fights, and they weren't easy wins.  
Piper walked over to the boat and stepped inside with Alex and Nicky's help. "Pipes, are you all right? Fuck, just what did you get yourself into? You could've been killed!" she said with worry.

"Just a couple altercations" she said between breaths looking at them both "…and two more just before I got here, but they're dead now. We can go." She seemed somewhat out of it, like she was slowly coming back down from the high of battle. What was a little unsettling for Alex was hearing Piper talk about death so calmly especially considering the first time Piper set foot on the ship and saw her first dead body it scared her half to death. Alex looked at Nicky and could see she was thinking the same thing. This was becoming second nature to her. Piper probably had more of a knack for this than Alex thought, a potential for ruthlessness.

Alex grabbed hold of Piper's arm to look at the cut and Piper winced "This cut's pretty deep."

"I'm all right."

"Right." she said sarcastically "This needs to be stitched. When we get back to the ship we'll have Ingall's look at it."

"Good. And I'm exhausted. I feel like I've been hit by a cannonball."

"All right Nicky, let's head back to the ship." She and Nicky began rowing their way back through the tunnel with Piper clutching her shoulder the whole way back.

* * *

Two nights later the Widow had finally arrived in the town of Holston. Alex had made the necessary arrangements with the harbormaster and per usual the profits from their heist were split and everyone received their fair share. They sought shelter for the night at a busy tavern in the center of the town and before they all settled down for sleep Alex led them all in celebration at their own private table. The server had brought food rum and beer and they all laughed and joked around with each other, playing their beer games. Others, like Valla and her little minions, Lollis, and Mina just sat there. The three of them didn't seem to care about the fun everyone was having nor did they look in the mood to celebrate anything. With her fist resting on her cheek Valla glared at Piper with disdain and intermittently drank from her glass. Then Alex stood up from the long wooden table holding her beer filled glass.

She cleared her throat "Everyone raise your fucking glasses." The entire crew with the exception of Lollis, Valla, and Mina did so.

"To the most glorious heist in all our years of pirating. Thanks to all of your efforts I here by declare us to be the richest bitches in the world."

Everyone cheered, whistled, hooted, hollered, and banged their fists on the table. Alex spoke loudly over them "Once the ship is in top condition and our food stores restored we set sail. One step closer to Tylassa and the largest treasure chamber we will ever set our eyes on!"

They all raised their glasses and cheered again. "And last but not least, to our girl Piper…" Alex looked down at her with pride and a smile on her face. Piper looked up surprised by the recognition. "Who voluntarily went on the the front lines and made it all possible for us." The girls applauded and cheered. They patted Piper on the back and Piper smiled and drank along with all of them.

"Our girl Piper, who for some reason still drinks her rum like she's sipping from a tea cup." Alex joked. Piper playfully smacked her on her shoulder and everyone laughed.

Alex sat back down and planted a kiss on Piper's cheek.

"Whatever." Valla scoffed.

The voices at the table simmered and they all looked at her. "Do we have a problem Valla?" Alex asked.

"Maybe…your girl, not mine."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm sorry but some of us just aren't as forgiving as you." Valla, Lollis, and Mina all stood up.

"Are we all just going to forget what happened to us almost a month ago. And that the very person who is responsible for all of it is right here sitting at the table with all of us. And we bear these lovely scars on our wrists because of her. So what, we're a little richer and she helped to pull off the heist but that doesn't change anything."

Most of the women hung their heads and looked at each other. The playful and fun energy had been completely sucked out of the room. Alex looked and saw Piper tense up at Valla's harsh words. She could tell Piper was getting uncomfortable again. She looked angry and embarrassed like she wanted to say something but didn't know what to say or how to say it.

Valla looked around at all of them. "I'm sure I don't need to remind all of you of the things that we went through in Byll's lovely home. What they did to us. Sitting amongst the piss and shit, the beatings, and the rape threats. That wasn't too fun was it?"

"No it wasn't and I'm sure we all didn't want the reminder either." said Nicky.

"Valla." Alex warned.

Piper seemed to shrink down into her seat. She looked torn between so many emotions somewhere between embarrassment and guilt but also looking apologetic, yet angry that she felt apologetic towards this short blonde haired cunt. "I'm sorry Valla," she said "I am sorry. I don't know how many ways to say it. I want to make it right I do! What do you want from me? Do you want to have a go at me outside? Would kicking my ass make you feel better?"

Valla let out a harsh laugh "Believe me you have no idea."

"Pipes, stop" Alex said as she rested a hand on her shoulder.

Valla scoffed and lifted her hands and let them fall. "I'm sorry but I can't do this. I just can't make nice and pretend like everything is fine when you still allow the traitor to sit and drink at our table. But I guess it all pays off doesn't it? Had anyone of us had done what this bitch has they would've been marooned with a single shot. You wouldn't have been so lenient had it been one of us would you? You should've left her back there." Valla's eyes looked directly into Piper's. Piper's face was red and she gave an unwavering glare right back at Valla. "Guess there are certain benefits to fucking the captain aren't there?"

Alex quickly drew her pistol and aimed it right at her face. Everyone including Valla and her minions jumped. "Now, I've already told you once before that if you tried to undermine me, or if you ever spoke ill against Piper again I'd shoot you right between the eyes. Or did you forget?"

Valla was still trembling as she stared down the barrel of Alex's gun.

"Did you forget?!"

Valla's voice came trembling with anger "No."

"And yet you insist. I'll tell you what Valla, I'm going to give you three choices right now. Option one is you can apologize right here and now to Piper and to everyone else for being an outright bitch and ruining our fun. Option two is you can leave and you'll report to the ship and stay there as a guard until we board the next day. Your final option which I'm sure you won't dare choose is to stand there and be shot. And don't mistake for a second that I'm bluffing. I'll give you to the count of three to make your decision."

"One…"

Valla looked at everyone and they looked at her. The muscles in her jaw were clenching and she still stood defiantly.

Alex cocked the pistol back "Two…"

Piper looked worried and hesitant to stop her. Valla and the other two women inched back in fear, you could almost see the sweat on their faces.

"Alex…" Piper said.

"Last chance Valla, do you really want to test me?"

Valla looked like she was about to say something but instead turned around and stormed out of the tavern.

"Oh and Valla, one more thing." she turned around and looked back at her. "Do that again and the next time I'm just going to fire, no warnings, just dead."

Alex gestured with her gun "Mina, Lollis, you can follow her out as well."

Both women looked at each other and shot a look at Alex and the three of them left out the tavern doors. Alex tucked the gun back in her belt. "Now that the riffraff is gone shall we get back to our party? More beer and rum for everyone?"

They all threw up their cups and cheered.

For most of the night the fun continued. Alex talked and laughed with everyone and would often exchange kisses with Piper. She was relieved that Piper seem to be having a good time and the tension in the air had been lifted. All the fun they were having seemed to take Piper's mind off of what Valla said. Alex couldn't remember the last time they had all just sat down and enjoyed themselves. Just as the drinks were running low she stood up to head towards the bar to request more.

She laughed all the way up towards the bar table and slammed herself down on a stool ready to bother the waiter for more rum. The bartender approached her and Alex made the order "Uh more rum and food for me and my comrades over there."

"Aye, miss." said the bartender as he walked away.

"You probably should've shot her." said a gravelly voice belonging to the hooded man seated beside her.

Alex turned irritably towards him "Excuse me?" She snapped.

"The old you would've shot her without a second thought."

 _The old me,_ Alex thought "And just who the hell are you to tell me who the old me is?"

The man looked up at her and slowly removed his hood. He had a shaved head, several earrings on both of his somewhat pointy ears, dark brown eyes, and a thick black mustache over his lips. Alex knew at once who this man was and her body became tense.

"Fahri?"

"Alex fucking Vause. Of all the taverns in the world I just so happen to find you here in Holston. Isn't this just my luck. It's been a long time what's it been about five years or so since we last saw each other?"

"Aye it's been a long time."

Fahri nodded and sipped more of his drink "Like I said you should've shot that woman. The Alex I knew from before would've simply killed her and would've thought nothing of it."

"Well I'm not that Alex anymore."

"That's obvious. You've grown a little softer around the edges?"

"What are you doing here Fahri? Kubra turned you loose?"

He chuckled to himself "I see that hasn't changed. Typical Alex, never one for small talk, always straight to the point. Did Kubra turn me loose?" He sighed "Something like that."

"There's lots of gossip going around these days. People talking about the moon from the other night, coming up with their own speculations of what it means. But we know the truth don't we? And that bit of gossip isn't nearly as interesting as the other. Word has spread about the revolt in Imperial Terra that was led by none other than Captain Vause herself. The ruthless Vause who dared to challenge King Byll and his soldiers, liberated the prisoners, and wreaked havoc through the streets of the city. You've made quite the legend of yourself. People have either developed a great bit of respect for you or now can't help but fear you even more."

Alex gave a dismissive wave of her hand "Whatever. Are you done dancing around the subject or are you going to answer my question."

"And that's not all." Fahri went on. "They say the now former crown princess has chosen to abandon her family home and has taken up arms with Captain Vause and the other pirates."

Fahri took a long gulp of his drink and turned around to look at the table where Alex's crew was sitting "It would seem that the rumors are in fact true."

Alex continued to patiently wait but her patience was wearing thin. The only reason she hadn't beaten the answers out of him was because she sensed anxiety in him. Eyes darting around the room as if he were being watched and he was slightly fidgety.

"Things haven't really been all that great since you left." Fahri looked back at Alex and sucked in his teeth.

"How so?"

Fahri held up his right hand and pinched the middle finger of his glove to remove it. When he did Alex saw two small deformed looking nubs where his fourth and small finger used to be.

"He did that?" she asked.

Fahri reapplied the glove "Shortly after you left. Was my punishment for helping you."

Alex couldn't take much more of this."What are you doing here Fahri? I know you being here in the same tavern as me is not just some happy coincidence. You're here on business. So what is it? What are you doing here?"

"Well unfortunately for me it is in fact coincidence. Kubra has dispersed part of the crew, some you know and few others you don't."

"To do what?"

"To find you…to take you back. He wants revenge on you for abandoning the crew, for stealing from him… you also have something he wants."

Alex swallowed as fear trickled down her spine and goosebumps prickled her flesh, Fahri waited patiently allowing her time to process this news.

"I'm not going back." She said with finality. "I swore I would never go back. And if you're talking about that book he can forget it. I burned it months ago."

"He's not talking about the damn book. He figured you would get rid of it. Apply it to memory and burn it because that's what he would've done."

"Then what is he talking about? I don't have anything."

"Aye, you do." Fahri turned around in his stool and looked back towards Alex's crew. Alex's eyes followed the direction to where he was looking.

"I take it the blonde one over there, that's her isn't it?"

"Who?"Alex asked suspiciously.

"The pretty long haired one, that's the former princess of Imperial Terra isn't it? Piper…isn't that her name?"

Cold dread came down on Alex like a sudden chill "What's your point?"

"My point is your little girlfriend over there is in a great deal of trouble. It's not just you he wants. He intends to have her too."

Alex slammed a hand on the sleeve of his wrist and her eyes grew wide "Why? What does he want with Piper?" she demanded.

"Well a lot of it has to do with this." Fahri shook his arm away and lifted the left sleeve of his coat and showed her the mark.

"You've been branded."

"All of us were. We were there that day at Litch when Imperial Ships came and took over the island. A lot of us were captured, tortured, and killed. Litchman's Island no longer belongs to the pirates. It's now being used as an encampment. No pirate is safe. We barely escaped with our lives but not before Byll's men had bestowed upon us this nice little parting gift."

"What does that have to do with Piper?"

"I think you know. It's been going around that it was Byll's daughter who provided him with the information of Litch's location, basically working as a spy, therefore bringing about our suffering."

"So? Kill the soldiers, kill the man who issued the order. Piper was no spy she made a mistake and is sorry for what she did. I can vouch for that."

"I'm sure she is sorry but it doesn't matter. Kubra intends to kill her as a means of getting his revenge against her father. As he puts it and I quote 'send her bloody mangled body back to him in a crate.'"

Alex's chest became tight and she tasted bile in her throat. She clenched one fist, ran a hand through her hair and looked over at Piper who was smiling and talking to Nicky and Morello about something. This wasn't happening. Alex had only just gotten Piper back now she was under threat of losing her all over again.

"He knows she's with you. And if he finds you he'll find her and you know just as well as I do that he won't just kill her Alex. He'll make an example out of her, he'll make her death last days. He's good at that. The man's got resources, he knows everyone, he's got every pirate out here looking for both of you."

"Why now?" her voice shuddered. "After all these years why now?"

"Who knows. I thought it strange myself. Kubra knew you took the book, could've gone after you any time he wanted, just never did. I don't know why now."

Alex's mind was racing for any possible solution "So what do I do?"

"Get rid of her for starters. Maybe hide her somewhere. Since Kubra knows you're both together and the rumors are true that you love her then it makes sense to believe that you would never separate yourself from her. So why not prove him wrong and take her back home to daddy. She might be safer there. Out here she's an easy target just waiting to be shot."

"I'm afraid that's where you're wrong." Alex said removing her glasses and putting her face in her hands "Piper's father threatened to kill her when she decided to leave with me. She gave all of that up for me. If I send her back I might as well kill her myself."

"Perhaps you should."

"Is that supposed to be funny?" Alex snapped at him.

"I'm not really joking. If it's as you say and her father wants her dead, Kubra wants her dead, and she's obviously not very popular among most pirates. Apparently a lot of people seem to hate her. Enemies on both sides. She might very well have more enemies than you Alex. Perhaps you should grant her the generosity of a mercy killing."

"Fuck you, Fahri."

"Fuck me?" he laughed. "I'm just being honest. Death is the best alternative. Did you not hear what I said? You know Kubra and you know what he's like. But I've known him longer, I've seen what he's capable of. He will torture her or worse. Just put yourself in his mind and imagine the worst possible punishment befitting for her."

Alex's eyes became heavy and she averted them to the ceiling as her thoughts ran wild with the possibilities. She tucked in her lips "Why are you telling me all of this Fahri? I mean fuck if you were sent to capture us than why are you telling me all of this? Because if you want honesty than I'll have you know that I have half a mind to slit your throat right now."

"Aye, kill the messenger. That makes a fuck load of sense. I'm not here to make you angry Alex."

"Well too bad for you, you fucking failed."

"I'm here to give you fair warning."

Alex let out a wry laugh "Wow a running head start is that it?"

"If you choose to think of it that way. Listen Alex, I'm telling you this because in some way I still feel responsible for you. Since it was I who brought you into the fold in the first place."

Alex looked down and scratched at the wooden counter top with her nail. A tear almost escaped and she quickly wiped it away before it could fall. "I can't lose Piper. I can't. I won't." She said softly "If Kubra wants to deal with me than fine. I've survived him before and I could again but if he ever…no I won't let that happen."

"Are you sure? Because you don't sound so sure. I can hear the fear in your voice, I can see it in your eyes. Right now you're wondering if you truly can keep her safe from him and deep down you don't think you can and that fills you will fear and anger."

"Shut up! "

"I'm telling you, get rid of her, take her somewhere where no one can find her. Because as long as she's with you she's in danger. Kubra won't stop he will hunt you to the far reaches of the world if he has to. From this point on I suggest you trust no one and keep your head down."

Alex suddenly became very aware of every single person in the tavern. If what Fahri said was true anyone of these people could be a threat. Was there a spy in here now plotting against them. She wasn't quite sure if the eyes she saw were actually looking at her or if she was just being paranoid.

"So are you saying Fahri I shouldn't trust you then?"

"After this moment I'm afraid not. I wouldn't stay long in Holston if I were you. The next time should we see each other Alex it won't be as mates. Sorry to ruin your little party with bad news. Try to enjoy the rest of the night. Remember what I said. If she's really that special to you place your feelings aside and send her away. Keep her with you and I promise you she will suffer, she will die, and you will be there to see it all."


	8. Chapter 8

The Pool of Souls

Chapter 8

 _The Years Before_

Light grey clouds overhead covered the city of Drewry. The air was light and moist and there was a light drizzle making Alex's long dark hair damp and frizzy. As the ship sailed closer and closer to port Alex kept looking out over the side of the ship. She placed a hand on her hat to keep it steady as the wind picked up and tried to blow it off of her head.

"Oy miss?!" A man called over to here "Miss?!"

Alex turned to the captain's call as he approached her from behind.

"We're here. Fucking Dreary."

"Dreary? I thought this was Drewry?"

"Aye, it is. Dreary is just the name the locals prefer to call it because of how fucking depressing this place can be. City is full of disappointments, always raining, high crime."

Couldn't be much different from all the other towns and cities Alex had encountered on her journey. It had been a long road, over a year of searching, and along the way she had made some friends and a few foes. Though Alex wouldn't call the people she met friends exactly, more so fun and interesting acquaintances. Alex never really stayed in a single area long enough to have friends. She'd sometimes might visit a bar and share the night and a few drinks with rowdy strangers who just wanted to have a good time. Or there might be a woman that would spark her interest and sate her sexual appetite.

Alex had a natural gift for seducing women. It wasn't lost on her that she was quite the beauty to look at but it was her directness, eye contact, and confidence that most women found the most alluring about her, and the way her voice just seemed to weave a spell through their ears. Whenever she saw a beautiful woman that she liked Alex would never hesitate to approach. She was mostly attracted to the ones who were more intellectually sound and she usually preferred them that way and even though that was her preference often times that wasn't what she got. The most common types were the beautiful foolish women that could fuck really good but were also incredibly stupid when it came to having a normal conversation. Then there were the other types, the curious women who had never experienced being with a woman before and as they would put it "like to have a go and see what it's like." And then after being with them they were questioning their entire existence and would proceed to convince themselves that she was some kind of witch rather than admit they enjoyed themselves.

Alex remembered one woman in particular on her travels, her name was Ethel. She had met Ethel in a marketplace in one of the first couple of towns that she had started her search. After a couple of meet ups Alex had took a liking to her and Ethel had even offered to let Alex stay with her while she was in town. Ethel had been one of the smart ones and Alex did enjoy her company, not just for the sex but because Alex genuinely thought she was a great person and had a good sense of humor. And looking back on it Alex could've seen herself having deeper feelings for her had she stayed longer and things had not turned out the way they had that day when Ethel's husband came home. Alex didn't even know that she had a husband. Fortunately for him he had just so happen to come home shortly after they had finished their most recent sexual romp. So to him they just looked like two good friends enjoying a drink together at the table. When Ethel introduced Alex she introduced her as her cousin who was just passing through town. Alex left the next day without so much as a goodbye.

Starvation was always a constant threat but it was a threat Alex learned to ignore. She had years of practice as a child having grown up destitute and living in the slums of the city in which she was raised. She had learned how to go without and how to ration food to make it through the week, she and her mother practiced it often. While she learned to ignore her hunger, she could not ignore it for long. The threat of starvation always led to eventual stealing when she couldn't afford food. She didn't mind pickpocketing a soldier for all their gold, from the common folk she only took what she needed, but Alex never stole from those who had lesser means. She also had to be constantly aware of the thieves that would try to rob her of her rightfully stolen money. Alex was a fighter and could throw a punch if she needed to but if there was a way to avoid confrontation Alex would sooner take that route first.

"You sure this is the place that you want? Pretty girl like you ought to think twice about being somewhere like this."

"I'm sure. I can take care of myself." Alex reached into her coat and pulled out a rolled and tattered parchment, an old wanted poster her mother had given her when she was younger. On the front of it in large print it read:

WANTED

for

PIRACY and LOOTING

LEE BURLEY

 _A bounty of one-hundred pounds will be paid to the person who can surrender_

DEAD or ALIVE

 _the aforesaid pirate_

Alex had held onto this paper all these years because it was the only thing tangible she had that linked her to her father, that and the tricorne she wore. The tricorne her mother had said once belonged to him. She remembered when Diane first gave her the hat when she was a little girl. When she had placed it on her head it had been much too big to fit at the time and was so loose that it almost covered her eyes. But that didn't stop her from running around her home pretending to be a pirate just like her father and waving a stick around like it was a real sword. Lee's picture on the front of the poster showed an inking of a man who was a little gaunt in the face, circles under his eyes, with a thick mustache, and the shadow of an incoming beard, his hat atop is head and a sash coming out from under it. Several small chains were around his neck and he had piercings on his ears. Sometimes Alex would look at his picture long enough to see if she could spot any similarities between them but that was a little hard to do from a drawing. The only way she would only ever know is if she looked him in the face.

After a year of asking sailors and local townspeople Alex had been starting to get discouraged. Only a small fraction of the people Alex had made contact with seem to be able to recall who Lee Burley was and even when they could it was like a fleeting memory that didn't carry any actual weight. It was like knowing the name but being unable to match the face.

The name Death Maiden seemed to jog people's memory a bit more. It was the name of Lee's ship. But Alex had come to find out that the Death Maiden had been destroyed a few years before in a naval battle with another pirate ship. No one knew what became of Lee or his crew. His name as well as Lee himself seemed to just disappear after that. It was no wonder no one really knew who he was.

At first Alex thought that maybe she was too late and Lee was dead, that is until recently when hope restored itself. She booked passage from the town of Granville almost a week ago after speaking with the captain of the ship in which she currently sailed on. He had recognized the face of the man on the old wanted poster she carried. He knew him and said he last saw him here in Drewry. Luckily for Alex this ship made frequent visits to Drewry for purposes of trade. For a moment it felt like fate was extending it's hand out to her, he was still alive and this man was offering a clear path to him. She was that much closer to meeting her father, the renowned captain of The Death Maiden…or not so renowned rather.

The ship bumped against the docks as it came to a stop. "Alright miss prepare to step off whenever you wish. If Lee's the one you're looking for I suggest you start by checking every tavern and brothel in the city and Drewry has a lot of 'em."

Alex was feeling so excited and nervous, she couldn't make herself move. She had been so determined to find him and now that she was so close she was suddenly terrified. Her father was possibly somewhere out there in this city and a million questions were going through her head. Would he like her? Would he recognize her? Would he be happy to see her? Would he think her foolish for wearing this hat? Confidence was fading and Alex started to feel very much like the little girl she once was in her childhood home. She started going back to those nights in her small bed dreaming of him taking her on trips on his ship, traveling the world, all three of them together, he, her, and her mother, a wonderful and adventurous trio.

There were other questions that needed answering too. Why did he never come back to see them? Why didn't he ever help them? They were poor and struggling but Lee was never around, why? Alex hoped to get those answers.

"Miss if I might ask, why are you looking for Lee? Are you a bounty hunter or something?"

"No. It's just important to me that I find him. I need to find him."

"Ahh. Lover? Long lost friend?"

"No." She said almost annoyed and disgusted.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't pry. Anyway The Sea Witch leaves in three days. And she leaves with or without you. Good luck, hope you find what you're looking for."

Alex paid the ship's captain and lifted her sack over her shoulder as she walked down the planks of the dock. The sound of her boots hitting the hard planks of the harbor slowly transitioned to the wet and squishy sound of the muddy outskirts of the city and then eventually onto the multitude of steep and narrow cobblestone streets that were wet and slick with rainfall. It really was a gloomy and unwelcoming looking place that gave off the feeling of hopelessness and depression. It's buildings were like tall run down shacks with the signs of the establishments falling off the wood. Alex walked the maze of Drewry, under overpasses and through alleyways, catching the eyes of random onlookers who watched her with suspicion and curiosity. She was careful to avoid eye contact so as to not draw attention to herself.

Much too tired to continue her search for the moment, she instead looked for a place to rest for a few hours. She turned down another street and saw the warm lights from the windows of an inn a little further down the road. Alex opened the creaky door to the establishment which triggered a little bell at the entrance. Inside it looked almost empty with the exception of a few people spread out at a couple of the round tables around the inn, there were mounted deer heads and antlers on the walls. a warm fireplace, lit candles all around the room, Some of the people looked up to look at her briefly to assess the stranger that walked in before going back to their business. Ahead of her was the bar table and standing there behind the counter was the owner, a thin man with a mutton chop beard wiping diligently away at the counter top. He stopped when he saw Alex coming towards him and she seated herself at one of the stools.

"What can I get for you miss?"

"A glass of beer. And a room if you can spare one."

"How long are you lookin' to stay?"

"Two nights at the most."

"You got any money?"

Alex patted at her waist and reached for her pouch. It was light with only a few coins left inside. The owner seemed to notice this as he eyed her bag. He looked ready to turn her away. She emptied her pouch on the counter top showing two gold pieces, three coppers and one silver. With one finger the owner took the two gold pieces "For one room and two nights." Then he took the silver "For the beer."

Alex made a face and slid the three little coppers back into her hand and into her pouch. The owner returned with a tall glass of beer. "There should be a room available upstairs two doors down on the left."

"Thank you."

When she finished Alex drew up her sack and went upstairs to the spare room. The room was nothing fancy, but Alex wasn't used to fancy anyway. She had slept in worse places before, like animal sheds sharing the space with cows and pigs and leaky roofs. Alex was thankful to just have a roof to shield her self from the rain. This room had wooden walls and wooden floor boards that creaked with every step, a straw stuffed mattress only big enough for one, and an oil lamp seated on the wooden table right next to it. This would be her new home for the next two days.

Alex lit the lamp and undressed before crawling into bed and under the sheets. She sat up at the headboard and took out the old wanted poster and just like she always did right before she went to bed. She would look at her father's picture and imagine what it would be like to meet him she even thought about what his voice would sound like. Before long Alex drifted off to sleep with the poster still clutched in her hand.

* * *

After a few hours of rest Alex felt revived and ready to wander the streets again. She got dressed and pocketed the wanted poster and went on her way. Alex wasn't surprised that there were no immediate results to the whereabouts of Lee. She took the captain's advice and started to check every tavern and brothel in the city starting west. With each one she searched there was no luck. In that night alone she may have looked in about 10 different brothels and searched for maybe over eight hours before she decided to call it a night.

The next day Alex got an early start and took to the east side of the city instead of west this time around. The city was much more lively with a lot more people in the streets but the clouds were still grey and there was still light drizzle. Her stomach was growling and with only three coppers to her name Alex couldn't afford food so with quick and nimble fingers she snatched up a couple of persimmons from one of the market stalls while the owner wasn't looking.

She bit into one of them and allowed the delectable sweet juices fill her mouth. It tasted like heaven. Her legs were growing tired and she was growing more tired of asking the same old question: Have you seen this man? Hours went by. She was running out of time and she was beginning to think that he might've slipped through her fingers and moved on somewhere else, until later that evening when Alex decided to go to one last brothel before returning to the inn.

* * *

"Are you going to order something miss?"

"I would but I can't afford it."

"Then perhaps you should move over for the ones that can pay then huh?"

Alex ignored the man and kept playing with the poster on the counter top with both hands. "You some sort of bounty hunter? Is that why you keep looking at that thing."

"I'm not a bounty hunter, I'm just trying to find him…he's my father."

The bartender nodded off "That man over there is your father?"

Alex's head jumped up "What?" She quickly turned around in the stool.

"Aye that man over there, looks like the one in that picture anyway."

"That man is Lee Burley? Captain Lee Burley?"

"I don't know miss." he said in annoyance "I just said he looks like the one in your picture."

There was a man at the far end of the brothel seated at a round table with two other men and two women, drinking, laughing, and smoking. Among the three men Alex saw him seated between the two women. It did look like him, his beard was shaven with only his salt and pepper mustache, he had the piercings in his ears, and he was balding at the top of his head. It had to be him, it had to be.

"Are you going to step away from my countertop?"

Alex snatched the paper from the counter and stood up. She started slowly walking towards Lee's table. Suddenly her tongue felt thick and swollen, her palms were sweating, and her chest was tight. This was it she was about to meet her father and all the things that she planned on saying had suddenly left her mind. All fear and and excitement had rolled into one and it grew stronger with every step she took. And then Lee looked up when he saw her coming, so did the others. He looked confused.

Alex stopped and looked at all five of them, her eyes finally rested on Lee. She was so overwhelmed with joy that she couldn't even find the words to speak. There he was, the moment she had been waiting for her entire life, Lee sitting right in front of her and Alex couldn't think of a single word to say.

"Are you lost girl?" One of the men asked.

"No—I…um"

One of the women spoke up "Maybe she's one of the barmaids."

"Well good we could use more rum." Lee said.

"Are you Lee Burley?"

Lee sat up and looked at her skeptically. He had a gravelly voice that slurred a little from drunkenness ."Who the bloody hell wants to know?"

"You're Captain Lee Burley? Captain of the Death Maiden?" Alex asked meekly

"Ah, The Death Maiden, that was a great ship, a great fucking ship, we've been through a lot, it's a shame what happened to it."

"It was a great fucking ship."

"Oh shut up, Elsa."

"I'm—I'm Alexandria—Alex."

Lee leaned back in his chair and wrapped his arms around both women "Is that supposed to mean something to me?"

"Why don't you bugger off girl find someone else to bother with your stupid questions." said one of the men."

"I'm your daughter." Alex said with as much confidence as she could muster.

Everyone at the table froze and became silent. Lee squinted his eyes at her and tilted his head to one side as if he were trying to see her better. "Oh shit. C'mon have a seat, have a beer."

Alex hesitated a moment and sat herself down on the other side of the table in front of her father in between the two older looking men smoking their pipes. The woman called Elsa was leaning against Lee and hugging his arm while he continued to smoke his pipe and drink more of his beer.

"Elsa, Victoria, this is uh—uh—what you say your name was again love?"

"Alex."

"Alex. Apparently she's my kid."

"We heard the girl the first time, Lee." Victoria groaned.

"You fucker," one of the men guffawed "Didn't know you had one of those."

"Me neither mate." Lee chuckled. "This is a surprise. Why didn't you just fucking say so?"

"So who's the poor unfortunate bitch you squirted in?"

Alex's head jerked in the man's direction ready to lay in on the man for disrespecting her mother but Lee started before Alex could say anything. "Hey now watch your mouth James that's my kid's mother you're talking about mate."

James flicked his hand at Lee "Eh fuck you, they're all the same." Both Victoria and Elsa snorted and giggled.

Lee looked at Alex "What's your mother's name by the way? Was it Patricia? Holly? Erika? It's Erika isn't? I remember her. Beautiful woman, her twat was so wet and tight a man could stay in it for days, it had to be her. It's Erika right?"

"Diane. Her name is Diane" Alex said sadly but yet still trying to hold on to hope.

"Diane. Not sure if I remember a Diane. But I have a kid, I can't believe this mates I have a kid, you're my fucking kid. I'm so happy to see you."

Alex tried her best to keep her smile but she was near tears and her resolve was weakening "Me too. I've waited for this moment my entire life. I've been looking for you for a long time."

Lee continued talking like he hadn't even heard Alex speak. "I never would've recognized you in a million years."

"She looks like you." Elsa purred "She's got your eyes."

"I know." Lee said " And you've got a nice pair of tits too, seriously I could've accidentally fucked her right."

Alex flinched and shrunk back into her seat. She self consciously moved her arms to hide her chest.

Victoria gave a playful slap to Lee's arm and laughed "Lee, you can't say that!"

"What?"

Both ladies continued laughing "You said you could've accidentally fucked her."

"Did I say that?" Lee snorted in laughter but Alex did not find it the slightest bit funny or amusing.

"You really did mate." James laughed over is pipe.

"Oh fuck" Lee laughed "I'm sorry love, that's—that's bad. I didn't say that—I shouldn't have said that."

All Alex wanted to do was escape. Her eyes were starting to well up with tears. She wanted to get out of here and now without suffering further humiliation.

"I have to—I have to go. I need to go to the privy—or something."

"Need to go? You just got here. We were having some good old family bonding." said Lee.

James smiled showing his gold front teeth "Aye stay a little longer girl, your daddy here can't very well fuck you but uh…I reckon if you stay a while…" He ran his hairy hand down Alex's arm and Alex violently snatched it away before drawing it back and punching him square in his nose. She felt the bones break.

He cried out and held his nose as blood squirted from it "Bitch!" Lee, Elsa, and Victoria roared with laughter. "Definitely my daughter alright!"

Alex stormed away before they could say anything else. She ran as far away from the tavern as possible trying very unsuccessfully to keep from crying. She ran until she could no longer run anymore and started to wander the streets hugging herself from the rain and cold. It was nothing like Alex had dreamed and she had dreamt of this moment a thousand times. It was nothing like the reunion she had wanted. She had thought a reunion between a father and his daughter would've been more heartwarming. She expected tearful hugs, questions about her mother and how she was doing. But as it turned out Lee was not the man that she had envisioned. And now she honestly felt truly disgusted to share any blood with that man.

She didn't return to the inn where she stayed, instead she walked all the way back to the docks. The rain had finally stopped and the clouds opened up showing the orange and yellow sunset. Alex sat on some overturned barrels no longer crying, just angry now and disappointed, though her face still felt tight and swollen from her tears. She sat there for a long time, unsure of her next move. The only other alternative seemed to be to just return home with her tail tuck between her legs, she did miss her mother and she wished she was here.

Alex heard the sound of boots walking along the planks coming right towards her and she looked up into the dark brown eyes of a man with a thick mustache looking down at her.

"You alright there?"

"I'm fine. I just got a rock or something stuck in my eye."

"I see." The man took out his pipe and took a couple of puffs.

Alex began to open up feeling the need to release some of her anger "I just came to this town, I've been here for two days trying to find my father. Well actually I've been searching for over a year."

"So what's the matter, you didn't find him?"

"No, worse, I did."

"And he's nothing like you thought."

The man took it upon himself to sit right beside her without even asking if it was alright. He sat on another barrel that stood up right and was higher up from Alex. She removed the hat from her head and looked at it for a time all the while feeling the fabric as she reminisced "You know this was his. My mother gave it to me when I was little." Alex huffed out a breath and violently threw the hat sending it spiraling out into the sea.

"Hmm…sorry to hear that but you know what they say some people are just better in the abstract."

"Who says that?"

"I did."

"I'm sorry but who are you? If I'm going to be telling you all of this I should at least know your name."

"The name's Fahri I'm a pirate and quartermaster of the Jackal led by Captain Kubra Balik. And you might be?"

"Alexandria Vause, but I go by Alex."

Fahri handed his pipe over to Alex. "You want to take a couple of puffs of this, might help you relax."

"Not really fond of tobacco."

"It's not tobacco."

"What is it then?"

"Opium."

Alex made a face and declined the offer again. "I've always wanted a better life for myself and my mother and for the longest time I've always wondered where was Lee, the famous pirate Lee? Why was he never around to give us that better life? Well today it became obvious. Lee didn't give a damn about either of us he, didn't even know my mother's name."

"Well your father may not be who you thought but what if I told you that you can still give yourself the life you wanted. The life for you and your mother. Stop waiting for others to make your life better and do it for yourself."

"How?"

"You say your father is a pirate, which means the blood of a pirate flows in your veins. Maybe you ought to consider taking up the profession, who knows you might be good at it. It's an exciting life. And the rewards…" Fahri plucked a pouch from along side his belt and plopped it in her hand. "…can be great."

Alex poured the contents of the pouch in her hand and the gold spilled between her fingers. The weight was so heavy and she was mesmerized by the wealth.

"There's more where that came from, lots more, and the effort it takes to get it, isn't much."

Alex was still looking at the gold "Listen here little lady, the way I see it you have two options right now. You can stay here feeling sorry for yourself, go back home to your mother, or you can come with me and we can see about getting more of those gold pouches for you and you can go home to your mother a whole lot richer."

Alex's eyebrows bunched together "Go with you? Just like that? I don't even know you. Why the sudden desire to help a complete stranger?"

"I'm just a good guy trying to help someone and I see you as a woman who's down on her luck, someone who's looking for a chance to change the life that she's been given. A chance to make things better. Everyone deserves the opportunity to better their lives. And we just so happen to be in the market for some new recruits, we've lost a few good men. I'm out here scouting the area."

"And you think I'd be a good recruit?"

"I have a knack for spotting the hidden potential in people and I see something in you. You have passion, desire, motivation. The fact that you spent a year searching for this man tells me that you are determined and you will stop at nothing until you reach your goal. That might be very useful."

Alex looked at Fahri thoughtfully "Look kid it's up to you, but I got to keep moving. Good talk. Sorry about your father."

Fahri started to walk off and Alex bolted up yelling behind him "How do I know this is worth it? How do I know this is worth it and I'm not wasting my time?"

He turned around to face her and shrugged noncommittally"Fact is kid, you don't. But you might as well take a chance. Take the free fall. From where I'm standing by the looks of it what do you have to lose?"

Fahri stood there for a moment as if he were waiting for her to decide and soon enough Alex was following behind him. Fahri gave the tiniest smile when Alex stopped in front of him. "Alright then first order of business…" Fahri grabbed a handful of Alex's hair "We've got to do something about this."

"My hair? You mean cut it? Why?"

"You're a woman, women aren't allowed on the ship unless they're performing a special service if you know what I mean. Trust me it's for your own safety. Perhaps as time goes on and everyone gets used to you being around you can switch back to your old identity but for now it's best if you keep a low profile."

Alex grabbed her hair and looked at Fahri as she still pondered thoughtfully if this was in fact the way to go. She thought about Lee, her mother back home, and how it felt to have that gold in her hand. How rich she could be, how she could give her mother the life she desired for her, the life Lee failed to provide. It all seemed a very easy decision but little did Alex know that it would be a decision that would change her life forever.

"Let's do it then."

Fahri chuckled and extended his hand out for her to shake "Congratulations Ms. Vause as quartermaster of Captain Kubra Balik I hereby induct you into the crew of the Jackal. Welcome aboard."


	9. Chapter 9

The Pool of Souls

Chapter 9

To say that Alex was having great difficulty swallowing Fahri's news would not be enough to describe the terrible fear she felt deep within her chest. Constant worry had begun to infest her mind and body like a deadly disease that threatened to swallow her into a never ending black void. This new information certainly made things a hell of a lot more difficult and for the first time, as much as she didn't want to admit it, Alex wasn't completely sure of what to do. After their talk Alex went to find a secluded spot outside the tavern to collect her thoughts. She slammed her back up against the wall. She was going down that hole again, that terrible dark oblivion, tumbling into a downward spiral, her hands were trembling and she grabbed fist fulls of her hair at her scalp both out of frustration and to try to stop her hands from shaking.

"Fuck." She said in a low shuddering voice. Her lips were quivering and her eyes were heavy and burning.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" she screamed. Alex slid down the wall in a slump and put her head in her hands.

 _If she's really that special to you place your feelings aside and send her away. Keep her with you and I promise you she will suffer, she will die, and you will be there to see it all._

Alex couldn't get a grip on reality, she couldn't stop thinking about what Fahri said. Something about his warning felt eerily prophetic. What if Piper's fate was truly in her hands? Should she send Piper away? Sending her away would mean the possibility of never seeing her again, never knowing if she was alright. Was she more at risk out there? Or was it better to keep her? She wanted Piper with her always but would it be selfish and more dangerous to let her stay? If it's like Fahri said and Kubra knows that Piper is with her and it would only be a matter of time before he found them, was Piper truly safe with her? Or maybe there was hope that he would never find them. It was a risk but was it a risk that Alex was prepared to take? At the moment the former choice to let her go seemed like the best decision but there was also another problem. Alex knew Piper and who Piper is now compared to who she was when they first met, she would never leave if she told her to, not after everything they've been through. Even if it was for her own safety Piper wouldn't do it.

Had Alex known there would be a death warrant out for Piper's head she never would've rescued her from that chapel. Piper would be married to Laurent and she would be safe behind the castle walls right now, had she known.

It was all so horrible. So close she was to having everything she wanted only to have it threatened to all be ripped away. Her life was so full of tragedy and disappointments. Maybe Piper was never meant to be hers, maybe she was never meant to be truly happy.

Alex angrily wiped the tears from her face. No, no she wouldn't think that way. It doesn't have to end, this would not end in tragedy. She deserved this happiness. She and Piper both deserved it. Damn it, they fought to be together and risked death to have it. They earned this. Alex may not know what to do now but she would think of something. She could find a way to fight this.

Using the palms of her hands Alex made sure to wipe her face of all her tears and waited until she stopped shaking. When she was sure that her mask of confidence was back on her face she stepped back inside to rejoin everyone. She was going to enjoy the rest of this evening with Piper and her crew as best she could. Kubra was not going to take this night from her.

When she returned to their table she didn't talk much, instead she drank, and she drank, and she drank. She drank a lot. She drank until she could drown out the horrible visions of Piper being hurt, until Fahri's warning disappeared into a dull blur inside her head. If Alex was showing any change in behavior no one seemed to notice. Nicky was far too drunk as was Piper. Piper, who was smiling, laughing, and snorting with the rest of them as she drank more rum and ale, flirting and being playful with Alex. She gave Alex sloppy wet kisses and Alex returned them. Alex allowed the rum to take over until she was back to having fun with the rest of them. It was as if her encounter with Fahri had never happened.

Their celebration carried well into the night until everyone grew tired and headed to their rooms. A drunk and giggling Piper wrapped her arm around an equally drunk Alex's waist hoisting her up the steps to their room for the night. They both stumbled inside and Piper kicked the door closed.

Alex and Piper both leaned up against opposite ends against the wall still laughing at each other and then the laughing quickly died down. Piper started to eye Alex hungrily and Alex's lips parted as she breathed through her mouth. She looked at Piper with hazy, drunken, lustful eyes. She noticed that Piper was starting to get this really free spirited look about her, the look of someone who has seen things and been through things, a look that made her seem more wild than her former self. She looked absolutely edible to Alex. Her heart was beating wildly inside her chest. Suddenly Piper rushed Alex and grabbed her face to kiss her deeply, Alex grabbed at her wrists as Piper's fingers tangled into her hair. Alex kissed her back fiercely, moaning against her mouth and both their lips parted frequently letting out husky breaths. Fierce kisses became wild and hands ripped and pulled desperately at clothing. Buttons came loose and popped away. Piper wrestled Alex's shirt down to her waist leaving her topless and exposing her full breasts. Alex pulled Piper's shirt over her head revealing creamy white skin and quickly kissed the bruises that covered her chest and torso. She cupped Piper's breasts as Piper kissed her again, quickly and fiercely, dragging her lips over her cheek, down to the spot underneath her chin to tongue at her throat. Alex threw her head back in a moan. She was getting wet with the feel of Piper's velvet soft lips on her throat, and the gentle smooth pressure of her tongue. Alex wanted that tongue somewhere else, she hungered for it, so much she thought she would explode.

As if Piper could read her thoughts Piper backed Alex forcefully onto the bed. The force of the impact made Alex bounce on the mattress and Piper was already on top of her, pressing a sloppy kiss to her lips and sliding Alex's undergarments off of her legs with ease. Alex was impressed and deeply aroused by Piper's aggressiveness. Piper spread her legs apart and used her fingers to open her up. As Piper went down on her all Alex could see was Piper's full mane of blonde hair and her head gently bobbing up and down between her legs. Alex felt the wonderful sensation of her tongue vibrating against her folds aching and teasingly slow. Alex gasped Piper's name and let out a moan as her back arched. She stared up at the ceiling gripping at the sheets as her lungs took in deep breaths of air. Then Piper did something with her tongue that Alex had never felt before that made her cry out with such overwhelming pleasure that it made the back of her head dip back into the bed and she reached her hand down to grip the hair at Piper's scalp.

Piper looked up at Alex and crawled back up the length of her stomach. Alex rolled Piper over and pinned her down on her back by her wrists and pressed her forcefully onto the bed. Her wild black hair danced around Piper's face. She worked her way down her neck leaving a path of heavy wet kisses to the flatness of her sternum to the mounds of her breasts, the peak of her nipples, the slope of her belly. She removed her undergarments and both their naked bodies pressed firmly together. Sweat and tangles of hair mixed together. Alex moved over a little and allowed her hand to gently stroke the inside of Piper's thigh just before placing two fingers inside of her. Piper gasped and Alex kissed her bottom lip. She found a rhythm and a stroke that was to Piper's liking and the two of them passionately kissed as Alex continued to move. Piper brought up a hand to cup Alex cheek and let out another gasping moan. Both women opened their eyes and looked at each other with lazy smiles in just complete awe of each other until Piper pulled Alex back in for another kiss.

As Alex was enjoying the feeling of being inside Piper and the feel of her legs vibrating against her hand she was also starting to feel the effects of the beer and rum beginning to wear off. As she looked down at Piper's looks of sheer ecstasy and pleasure flickering visions of Piper being whipped, Piper being beaten, started to interrupt the pleasure and Alex was losing focus. The buried memory of her mother in a pool of blood resurfaced and in her mother's place she saw Piper. In the back of her mind she heard Fahri's voice like a distant echo repeating his horrific message of death over and over again. She remembered hearing the sound of Piper's screams once before and she envisioned hearing them again. The thoughts wouldn't go away. They kept playing in her head in a seemingly never ending cycle. At the same time she could feel Piper getting close to her peak. Alex forced herself to concentrate on Piper as Piper's moans grew louder and her muscles tightened. Alex increased her pressure. Piper gently clutched both hands at Alex's cheeks so that she might look at her and tangled her fingers into her hair. Their foreheads touched. Their hair had sweated out and clung to the sweat on their faces and bodies.

Tears were starting to burn the corners of Alex's eyes as she did her best to drown out the voices in her head and focus on Piper. She shut her eyes and buried her face into Piper's neck so she wouldn't see and ravished her with wet kisses on her neck and collar bone. Meanwhile Piper was going mad with the pleasure Alex was creating for her and she clutched her tightly.

Alex's imagination forged the thought of a noose around Piper's neck. She fought the visions as she continued to pleasure Piper until the muscles in her arm ached. And then Piper came. It was deliciously violent and deeply satisfying, Piper's wetness coating her fingers and their slick and sweaty bodies lay trembling together. Alex felt Piper's muscles becoming slack. Though Alex was trembling also, she knew only a portion of it had to do with orgasm. Alex quickly lifted herself up from the crook of Piper's neck rolled away from her, and wiped her hand on the sheets. Alex turned away from her and sat at the edge of the bed while Piper tried to catch her breath.

"I'm definitely putting that down as one of our best." Piper said.

Alex could hear the smile in her voice.

"I don't know if it was the rum or what but definitely, definitely, one our best." She giggled.

Alex didn't turn around. She quickly wiped away the stray tears and made the mistake of sniffling which of course alerted Piper.

Piper shot up and sat back on her elbows "Alex? Alex what's wrong?"

Alex felt the bed move as Piper crawled up behind her. "Alex? Al?"

"What?" Alex hadn't meant to snap at her. It made Piper jump and she paused to look at Alex for moment.

"Are you crying? I mean I know it was great and everything but I didn't think it would bring you to tears. Seriously though Alex what's wrong?"

"It's nothing."

"You're sitting here trying to hide your tears from me and you expect me to believe that it's nothing?"

Alex was silent. She looked at Piper with sad eyes, she took in the look of her wild and messy blonde hair, blue eyes, and the concern etched on her face. She was terribly in love with this woman, so much so that it hurt. Why was this happening?

Piper placed a hand on her back and gently ran her hand up and down the bumps of her spine. "Alex, you know if there's something wrong you can tell me, whatever it is." she said softly.

Alex sniffled again and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. "…It's nothing. I—I'm just really tired now. I have a headache… and I was having a moment."

"Memories?" Piper asked.

Alex nodded.

"About Kubra?"

She nodded again. "I just—I just needed a second to ground myself."

Piper nodded slightly. She seemed to accept the answer. "Alex are you sure you're alright?"

Alex's voice cracked a little "I'm fine, everything's fine, everything's going to be fine."

"Going to be?"

Alex crawled into the bed before Piper could ask any further questions "I'm tired I just need to rest, sleep off the rum."

Alex looked back and playfully gestured Piper to come over to her. Piper still looked a little concerned as if she wasn't so sure if she wanted to drop the subject or press her further. So Alex put on the best smile that she could muster up and asked jokingly "Care for a little after sex cuddle?"

A smile grew on Piper's lips "Well, if you insist."

"I do."

Alex kept the smile on her face as Piper crawled back into bed with her. Piper fit herself back up against Alex's chest and her buttocks against her pelvis. Alex pulled her arm around Piper's waist and pulled her closer to her before idly stroking Piper's shoulder with her fingers. She moved Piper's hair away and left a lingering kiss right at the nape of her neck.

They lied there together in silence with Alex idly stroking Piper's shoulder until she heard the sound of Piper's breath evening out. She was asleep, which left Alex to cry alone in silence. Her thoughts were keeping her wide awake. Sleep just would not come for her, not until just a couple of hours before the light of dawn approached.


	10. Chapter 10

The Pool of Souls

Chapter 10

They awoke early the next morning when the blue tint of the approaching day covered the sky. Alex gently but firmly nudged Piper awake and had practically jumped from the bed to get dressed. Piper slowly lifted her head up, eyes still heavy and groggy with sleep and a whiny groan escaped her lips. Her hair was wild and in tangles from the fierce passion of the night before. Strands of hair stuck to her face and mouth. Once her vision cleared she saw that Alex was quickly putting on her clothes. She already had on her pants and shirt. Piper slowly sat up stretching the muscles of her arms and back, the blanket fell from her breasts and into her lap and she wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. She watched in confusion at Alex's restless and hasty movements.

"I know the idea was to leave from here at first light but…" Piper yawned "But why are we rushing?"

Alex didn't answer her she just went for her boots and put them on.

"Alex?"

After she applied her boots she shook the tangles from her hair with her fingers.

Piper crawled across the bed "Alex?" she asked more insistently.

Alex still didn't answer. She was still so preoccupied with getting dressed. Did she even hear her?

"Did you get any sleep last night?"

No answer.

"Alex?!"

"What? What is it Piper?!"

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing. I'm just trying to get dressed is that all right? And you should be too."

"Fine, I'll get dressed but you should know the left boot goes on the left foot." Piper said as she nodded at Alex's feet.

Alex looked down and saw that Piper was right and with a frustrated breath she angrily yanked the boot off.

"C'mon Pipes, you gotta get dressed. Hurry."

"That's just it what's the hurry? Why are we rushing out of here?"

"There's no rush. We just have a schedule to keep remember? Tylassa is only around for one year. Time is precious every second counts."

Piper still looked unsure "…Okay."

She came up from the bed picked up her shirt from the floor and started to put it on over her head. She looked down and noticed the couple buttons missing from the top but ignored them. Even as she was getting dressed Piper watched Alex's fidgety movements."Alex are you sure you're all right?"

Alex had had quite enough and gestured with her hands to emphasize her need for Piper to stop asking. "Piper. I'm fine. And I'll be even more fine if you stop asking me if I'm fine. I just want us all to get out of here. Now for the last time just get dressed okay? Can you do that please?"

Piper didn't ask again and quickly continued to dress herself. Once they were both fully clothed Alex knocked on Nicky's door and woke everyone else from their beds with orders to quickly load up the ship. With the way they were all moving Piper would've assumed that maybe they were running from something.

Just as the sun began to peep out from over the horizon the last of the supplies were loaded onto the ship the Widow's large sails opened up to catch the wind. The weather was good, there was a strong gale, and nice calm seas.

"Weigh anchor!" Alex shouted. Her orders were repeated for others to hear.

"To Tylassa!" One of the crew members shouted and a chorus of cheers erupted throughout the ship. Piper joined in with joyous energy and excitement and cheered right along with them. But when she looked up at Alex she noticed that she did not partake in their joy. Her eyes kept fleetingly wandering back towards the town of Holston.

Over the next three days despite what Alex had insisted, things certainly didn't feel very fine. Alex was antsy, she didn't talk as much, and she was drinking a lot more which seemed to add more fire to Alex's irritability. Piper noticed how her eyes would constantly follow her around the ship as if to make sure she was there. Even their nights together had become different. Not that Piper was complaining but Alex was a lot more insistent on the sex. There wasn't a lot of talking just Alex pawing at her trying desperately to get her out of her clothes. Alex had developed a sort of clinginess that wasn't there before, a need for that closeness and contact. The sex was wild and passionate and much like their mock sword fights sex almost felt like a competition. A competition of who could get who to come first and the most.

Though as good as it was Piper's worry increased. Things just felt strange. She wished Alex would talk to her but every time she pushed for answers Alex kept insisting that nothing was wrong which frustrated Piper to no end.

Late in the day, about a week into their voyage, Suzanne called out from above in the crows nest. "Patrol ship! Patrol ship off the port side!"

Alex looked up at the nest "What?!"

"Patrol ship! Imperial Flags!"

Alex let go of the helm and rushed to the side of the ship to have a look as did Piper and Nicky.

"Fuck, this is all I need right now." Alex grumbled under her breath irritably.

"Looks about ten leagues from where we are." Nicky said. "A couple hundred guns. She looks pretty strong."

"Do you think they can see us?" Piper asked.

Nicky looked back into the spy glass and then waved a dismissive hand "Not possible. We're well out of range there's no way. I don't think they've even noticed us. "

A loud thunderous sound of booming cannon fire broke through the silence of late day. Alex, Nicky, Piper and everyone else hit the deck hard.

Alex eyed Nicky "You were saying?!"

"My mistake." Nicky shrugged innocently.

She rolled her eyes, not in the mood to argue. "Open the sails, ready the cannons, prepare to fire if need be!"

Everyone ran to their posts. The patrol ship was turning and was sailing right towards them still firing and the Widow fired back with a vicious barrage of cannon fire. Piper ran up to a spot at one of the swivel guns and readied to fire once the enemy ship got close enough. When it was well within range Piper aimed the gun at what she recognized to be the ship's powdered kegs. She fired and the barrels exploded killing several of the men on board, bodies flew into the air and landed in the water. She fired again and killed a few more. Alex continued to yell her orders to keep firing and the enemy ship started to turn its broadside towards them aiming all of it's gun's at the Widow's bow. In response Alex turned the ship exposing the ship's hull to the attack and ordered everyone to prepare to open fire.

Nicky looked up in fear at Alex "Uh, Vause, what are you doing? Enemy ship is about to fire we'll suffer less damage if we allow it to hit the bow instead!"

"We can beat it before it has the chance! Ready to fire!"

"Vause!"

"I said ready to fire!"

"They're preparing to attack we're turning too slow!" Nicky shouted up at her.

"Load up the chain shots too!"

The Widow was almost in position to fire but the enemy ship had already begun it's attack. The guns fired hundreds of vicious explosive rounds at the Widow's broadside, heavy iron balls engulfed in flames ripping away at Alex's ship and her crew, heads were blown clear off their bodies, guts were ripped out. Piper abandoned the swivel and took cover from the assault. It was such a vicious attack on the ship that the impact from the enemy's heavy barrage hit their supply of their own powdered kegs. Their was a violent explosion at the ship's stern and it took out several more of ship's crew. Bloody dismembered bodies flew into the air in a cloud of dark grey smoke, fire, and wooden splinters.

Piper looked wide eyed at Alex who didn't even seemed fazed by the fact that a good chunk of the crew had been obliterated in that horrible explosion.

"Fire!" Alex yelled. "D'you all hear what I said? I said fire!"

It took several moments for the Widow to regroup. They found their chance when the patrol ship stop firing to reload their guns. "Open fire with everything we have, tear at their masts!"

The Widow returned it's attack and it didn't stop. It's broadside hit up against the enemy ship's and their cannons ripped through the enemy's hull like paper. There was a madness to all of this that filled Piper with fear and worry. Alex was someone Piper believed to have a good control on things, who thought things through, who could handle just about anything, but her actions as of now seemed more reckless and inhumane. Seeing Alex at the helm always made Piper's heart swell with great admiration at the power she exuded when she was there. But the Alex she was witnessing now was becoming unrecognizable.

The enemy patrol ship was finally destroyed, left in a stand still and completely immobilized. Parts of the ship was engulfed in flames and black smoke floated towards the sky from the burning canvases of their sails.

Alex abandoned the helm and drew her sword "Board the ship, salvage whatever supplies you can!"

The Black Widow's crew had grown thinner in it's numbers but still they fought and followed their captain's orders and swung aboard the enemy ship with guns and swords raised. Alex followed right along with them and so did Piper. The soldiers on the dead vessel opened fire with their muskets and pistols shooting at a few of Alex's crew and killing them mid swing before some of them could board. Those that did make it immediately began their attack. Alex swung aboard and sliced off a man's head and Piper came in right behind her. The Black Widow crew set to work of ridding the ship of it's remaining officers while others went to work to scavenge the ship for any useful supplies.

* * *

Nicky took some the crew down through the enemy ship's lower decks. It was dark with very little light coming through. The ship was taking on a lot of water that filled the cargo hold up to their knees and leaked from the wooden floor boards up above. They all moved with urgency and with her sword out Nicky sloshed through the water with Lorna and a few others tailing right behind her. Those in the back found stores of metal, usable cloth, wood and weapons.

"Collect whatever you can find and take it back up top." Nicky said to the others as she surveyed her surroundings. She stopped and clutched at the sharp pain she felt in her chest and with the sharp pains came the harsh raspy coughs. Nicky grabbed hold of a wooden beam and slowly started to lean up against it as the coughs brought up an arm and coughed hard into her elbow. When she pulled away she looked down and saw a heavy red stain on her white sleeve and she tasted blood on her lips. For a moment she froze but then quickly regained her composure when she saw Lorna coming up from behind her. "Hurry up what are you guys doing let's move!"

"Help!" Nicky was about to turn around and head back up the steps when she heard the call again and then several more, all begging for help.

"Help us don't leave us all down here to die! Please!"

"Wait a second." Nicky called back to the others. She doubled back and followed the sounds of the voices.

Nicky continued to slosh through the water further down into the ship. The deeper she went the louder the voices got and then she finally found them. The room was rapidly filling with water and there were frightened pirates trapped behind iron bars screaming and shouting for help. At first Nicky had half the mind to leave them all, to just take the necessary supplies and run back up top, but her conscious wouldn't allow her to.

"Fuck." She growled.

"C'mon and help me break these fucking locks!" She hollered back to the others. "C'mon let's go already!"

Nicky pulled out her gun and ordered the prisoners to get back away from the blast. She fired a shot at the locks and yanked them off the bars. "Now get out all of ya, move!"

She went to the next one and fired another shot. One by one Nicky went to each cell and freed them all.

"Ok you're all free. The party's up top, we've taken over. And you're all more than welcome to join us. Let's go!"

Nicky led the horde of pirates back through the maze of the lower decks and back up top where the fight was taking place.

* * *

Alex and Piper took their fighting stances, standing back to back against each other. Both of them tried to catch their breath.

"Piper remember to keep your guard up on your left, you're weaker on the left side." She said over her shoulder.

"I'll keep my guard up if you remember to not be so over confident, overconfidence makes you careless."

The soldiers all came rushing in at them. Piper and Alex broke apart and continued their fight. Alex yelled her battle cry, danced and twirled around, running the men through and cutting off heads. She severed limbs and sliced through guts. A soldier came at Alex wielding his sword with both hands over his head like a hammer ready to bring it down right on Alex. Alex quickly crossed her blades and blocked the attack just before kicking him in the chest.

Piper was able to hold her own disarming one soldier at a time, dodging, thrusting, and parrying her way through the groups of armed men. Piper dropped her sword and the soldier swung his sword again. Piper ducked and came up grabbing both of his shoulders. She kneed him hard in the groin, he doubled over, and she kneed him again in the chest, and then punched him hard across the face. The man fell over and Piper stopped to comfort her aching hand until she turned around and a soldier struck her in the face and grabbed her in tight a bear hug from behind.

"Filthy wench!" He growled against her ear as he threw her hard like a rag doll against the wooden rail. She hit her head and hissed at the pain, clutching her fingers over the spot where it hurt.

The man drew out his sword and cut the netting from the sail and it fell on top of her. Piper became caught and tangled within the net, her boots and arms intertwined within the holes. Piper let out an angry grunt with the effort of trying to fight and free herself, her sword to far out of reach.

The soldier went to work immediately stabbing at the net trying to get at Piper. Her only defense was to roll back and forth hoping that every time he tried to stab at her he would miss. But the more she moved the more she tangled herself within the confines of the rope.

Alex who had saw Piper's distress quickly took her attention away from the soldier she was fighting and ran quickly to Piper's aid but just as she was about to slice her sword through the man's back she was tackled from the side and slammed against the wall. Her anger spiked at these men that were blocking her path to Piper. She was losing focus. "Piper!" she yelled. One of the soldiers punched Alex in the face and she responded quickly with a two move combination and a sword thrust up through his chin. She tasted blood on her lip. Three men were right on top of her and she still saw Piper struggling to free herself from the rope trap. She was angry with herself that she couldn't get to her, angry that these men were in her way. With her anger taking hold her fighting became sloppy. Every swing of her sword became more violent and reckless. "Pipes!"

* * *

A knife came whistling through the air and struck the man that was attacking Piper right in the temple. Piper suddenly stop struggling and looked through the gaps of the net and saw the man fall down dead. Stepping over the soldier's dead body, was a young man, or at least he looked like a young man, she really couldn't see clearly enough while still caught in the trap. The stranger drew his knife from the soldier's skull and came to his knees over Piper. He started to use the knife to cut her free and untangle her from the rope.

Once free Piper looked into the frantic eyes of the stranger who saved her. She had never seen this person before and he wasn't part of their crew. As Piper got a better look at him she realized that he wasn't a he at all, he was a she, a very beautiful she even with her filthy appearance. She was short haired, gray eyed, high cheek bones, and full lips, slender, almost the same height as Piper and maybe the same age. She held out her hand and revealed an arm covered in tattoos and a branded "P" on her wrist. She was urging her to stand up. She spoke to snap Piper out of the trance of the stranger that had rescued her.

"You want to get up now instead of sitting around here waiting to die?" The woman asked in her island accent.

Piper extended her hand out and grabbed hold of the woman's hand to hoist her up.

* * *

Alex still continued her fight and saw everything that happened. Thankful she was that someone came to help Piper, confused by the stranger that did it, the short haired boy that she recognized immediately to be a woman. And in a way it kind of bothered her more than it should've. She stabbed one more soldier through the gut but then she was struck hard from behind and Alex fell flat on her stomach. A heavy boot pressed hard into her back and Alex cried out in pain. Two other soldiers repeatedly kicked at Alex. She heard Piper's voice calling her name and as she tried her best to look up from the ground she saw Piper sword in hand running towards her as well as the woman. The woman had two knives twirling expertly in her hands. She threw one knife and then the other. Both men that were kicking Alex fell dead and Piper took out the last one with a mighty swing across his face.

Piper helped Alex up on her feet. "Alex are you all right?" Alex looked over at the woman suspiciously "I'm fine. Who is this?" Piper looked at the woman, also wanting to know.

The woman reclaimed her knives "Stella. Stella Carlin. And while it would be delightful to hear you issue your thanks and gratitude and to learn your names as well we should probably finish with what we have going on here wouldn't you agree?"

Alex's face frowned up "Thanks and gratitude? I was doing just fine."

"Not from where I was standing you weren't."

Alex was about to say something else but Piper cut in "She's right Al, let's finish this first."

Piper, Alex, and Stella all came together to dispatch the remaining soldiers, Alex and Piper with their swords and Stella with her daggers. Stella was a really skilled fighter and gave the soldiers a hard time even with their larger weapons. They made their way all the way up to the helm of the ship and found the ship's captain. Just when he was about to run away Stella stopped him by throwing her dagger right through the captain's wrist. He yelled in pain and dropped his weapon.

"Wow, that was a good shot." Piper said sincerely impressed, "And from so far away."

Alex gave Piper a look.

"Well, it was."

She rolled her eyes and walked over to the captain. She kicked him in the chest, he fell to the ground and Alex stabbed him in the stomach and yanked her sword free.

"Help me get him up." Alex said to Piper. They hoisted the captain up as he bled out from his wound. They brought him over to the rail looking over the main deck. Alex shouted down at everyone still engaged in battle.

"This fight is over! Everyone drop your weapons now!"

Everyone looked up. Battle cries and the clanging of steel slowly faded. " I said drop your weapons!"

Alex held her sword to the captain's throat and quickly dragged it across. The captain fell down dead to the floor. The soldiers that remained let their swords fall to the ground with a chorus of clanging steel as they impacted with the floor.

"This ship is now under my control!"

* * *

The remaining soldiers were brought to the ship's main deck and tied up and gagged. Nicky oversaw the loading of the salvaged supplies while Alex just paced around tapping her sword to her shoulder and looked into the malicious eyes of each individual soldier. Piper stood off to the side with a few of the Black Widow crew watching and waiting.

"I would like to thank you all for your cooperation. I assure you all of your goods will be put to good use."

One of the shipmates handed Alex the ship's flag with the emblem of Imperial Terra right on it's front. Alex threw the flag on one of the random burning embers that ate away at the ship. "My regards to Byll Chapman."

"That's everything. We're ready to go." Nicky reported.

"Good let's get out of here. We're done."

"Uh just a second Vause." Alex turned back around to look at Nicky. "So during the fight as we were searching the ship we found a few cells with several prisoners." Nicky looked over and gestured to the small group standing off to the side. In front of the group was the woman Alex remembered to be named Stella.

Alex looked at them for a moment and then looked back and Nicky "What's your point?"

Nicky eased into the question "My point is do you want us to do anything with them?"

Alex looked at all of them again. She looked at Piper, and then at her own crew. She didn't even take a moment to think it over. "Leave them."

"Wait, what?" Piper asked over hearing the conversation.

Alex's look was cold and unflinching "I didn't stutter Piper, I've made my orders very clear, leave them, we have what we need now we're leaving."

"Wait, just wait a minute, Alex we can't just leave them here. This ship is dead still in the water, how long before it sinks. We can't leave these people here to go down with this ship."

"Sure we can and we will."

"Alex this is inhumane. They've been starved and beaten by the looks of it. I think we should help them."

Alex scoffed "Help them how exactly?"

"Why don't we consider some alternatives?

"What alternatives?"

"They did help us in the fight and unfortunately we've lost a lot of the crew during the battle I'm thinking maybe—"

"No."

"Are you going to let me finish?" Piper asked irritably.

"I know what you're going to say and the answer is no, if you're going to suggest that we allow these people to fill in for our losses, no, fuck no, forget it, not happening."

"We should at least offer them the choice."

"No. Piper!"

"Seriously what is wrong with you? Why are you acting like such a bitch about this?!"

Alex flattened a hand to her chest and laughed sarcastically "Ho ho, I'm acting like a bitch? Because I don't want to invite total strangers on my ship?"

"All right, All right." Nicky said cutting between them "Look Vause in a way I have to side with Piper on this one. Believe me this has nothing to do with human decency —well maybe some of it does— but I'm thinking more so in terms of covering for our losses. You saw, Alex. We've suffered some heavy losses." Nicky refrained from mentioning that it was due to Alex's recklessness was the reason why they suffered.

"We could use the extra help with certain duties on the ship."

"Then we'll just have to double up on the duties, everyone will pull the extra weight."

"C'mon Vause you know that's not possible."

"Is it really you?"All three women looked over at Stella when she finally spoke up. "Are you—are you really Captain Alexandria Vause?"

Alex squinted her eyes at her. "Why?"

"I just heard so much about you, about your reputation. I'm a huge admirer." she said with a smile "And might I say what an honor it is to meet you. There aren't very many female pirates out there that captain their own ships. You're practically a legend. Even more so now that everyone knows you're a woman."

The look on Alex's face was distrustful she looked at Stella like a dog ready to pounce. Piper didn't even think she realized it but Alex's hand was fidgeting with the pommel of her gun.

Stella then looked over at Piper. "And if she's Vause than I guess that would mean that you must the one called Piper that everyone's talking about. The rebel princess that got away."

"Yes, that's—"

"Shut up Piper, don't say anything."

Alex slowly walked towards Stella and Stella didn't shy away. She just stood there confidently."I remember you, you're the one who saved Piper."

"And you if I recall." Stella said.

"Whatever. Why did you help Piper?"

Stella looked past Alex in Piper's direction "She looked like she needed some help and I didn't see you or anyone else around to help her. "

Piper could see Alex bristling. Suddenly she whipped out her gun and pointed it at Stella's face. The prisoners all took one step back away from her in shock.

"Alex!" Piper shouted.

"What the bloody hell?!" Stella jumped back with both hands up in defense.

"You heard so much about me huh? From who? Who told you about me? Who do you know, and where did you come from?!"

"Well, which question do you want me to answer first?"

"Don't get fucking cute with me. Answer the question."

"I don't know anyone, no one told me anything it's just things I've heard from local bars, people talk."

"Not a good enough answer."

"Not good enough? I saved your ass! And this warrants a gun in my face?"

"Alex, stop it you're acting insane!" Piper yelled from her left.

Nicky nodded "Vause, Piper's right put the gun down."

"I'm just trying to figure out who she is. Where'd you come from? Start talking and if I'm satisfied with your answer maybe I won't shoot you."

"Alex!" Piper said as she stepped out in front between the gun and Stella "Stop. What are you doing? Stella helped us. They all helped us."

Alex was not hearing any of it. "Piper get out of the way."

Piper wouldn't move. The gun in Alex's hand was trembling. Her jaw was clenched.

"Alex. Listen to me. Put the gun down."

Stella stood from behind Piper. She looked afraid and unsure of what was about to happen.

Alex slowly lowered the gun and rubbed her temples with her fingers "You know what I'm done. You and Nicky both can do whatever you fucking want."

"Everyone back aboard the ship we're leaving now!"

Alex stormed off back across the planks. That was the last straw and Piper finally had enough, she needed answers and now. "Alex we need to talk."


	11. Chapter 11

The Pool of Souls

Chapter 11

Piper stormed into the captain's quarters right behind Alex and shut the door.

"All right enough is enough, you need to tell me what's going on and right now." Piper demanded as she started pacing around the room. She was talking fast and using her hands a lot.

"What?" Alex asked as if she clearly didn't understand what she was talking about. She pulled out a book from her bookcase, cracked it open, and plopped herself down on the bed.

"Don't play games with me you know what! I mean everything what is going on, what's wrong with you?!"

"Nothing. You're acting insane."

"Uh firstly you didn't even try to make that sound convincing. And secondly I'm acting insane? I know what I saw don't make me out to be some sort of crazy person here Al. I know you and you are not a cruel person. That display out there was cruel. What's going on with you? You've been acting strange ever since we left Holston. And even before Holston I feel like there are things that you are just not telling me. I feel like you're shutting me out."

"I have not been acting strange, there's nothing to tell, and I'm perfectly fine." Alex said in an even tone.

"Stop saying you're fine. I know you're not fine and you have been acting strange. And just because I haven't mentioned it doesn't mean that I haven't noticed. Pretending things are fine and denying things that are right in my face is my area of expertise not yours. It's an ancient Chapman family tradition that I'm not going to continue practicing."

"You say you haven't been acting strange? Well, let's observe that shall we?" Piper started to count on her fingers. "I don't think you've been completely honest about Tylassa. You say there's this great treasure that would make us all rich but I don't think that's what you really want. And Nicky knows too or at least knows something. A great treasure chamber could not possibly have you this worked up."

Alex let out a sigh through her nose and turned another page as Piper continued her rambling.

"You're not sleeping well, you're irritable all the time, you're drinking a lot. Your eyes follow me…constantly… like you're afraid I might disappear or something." Piper saw Alex flinch a little and though she didn't look at her Piper knew she struck a nerve. "You behaved recklessly during that battle and because of that people were killed, you pulled a gun on the woman that saved our lives. And…even the sex is different, not bad, just different. It's been amazing but it's just I don't know…"

Piper put a hand on her cheek as her eyes wandered the room thinking of a way to describe it. She slowed down to finally catch her breath. "I'm not going anywhere Al…I'm not leaving I'll never leave you again…I'm right here. And put down that stupid book I know you're not actually reading it."

Alex shut the book and removed her glasses. She looked away from her and bit her bottom lip. Piper moved to sit down beside her on the bed and her voice came almost in a low whisper. "Alex, I need you to talk to me. Whatever it is I can handle it." Piper intertwined her fingers with Alex's and Alex held her head down and looked at how well their hands fit so perfectly together.

Alex didn't look at her when she spoke "He's back." she said softly.

"Who is? Who's back?"

"Kubra."

"Kubra? You—you mean Kubra Balik? Captain Kubra Balik, the man you used to sail with, your old captain?"

"Unless you know anyone else that goes by that name."

Piper shook her head "Right. Kubra Balik. You said he's back, what do you mean he's back?"

"I mean he's back and he's looking for me."

"Why? How do you know?"

"In Holston I ran into an old friend, Fahri. Fahri came to warn me. Kubra wants revenge, he wants me back and he wants to punish me for stealing from him."

Piper swallowed "All right then um…we just…we just have to be more careful. We won't let him find us. What did you steal?"

"Just a book."

"Kubra's angry because you stole a book from him? A book—wait a minute. The book you were telling us all about, that little black pocket book I've seen you reading, The Mariner's Journal, the book that would lead us all to Tylassa. That's the book you stole isn't it? Where is it now?"

"I burned it months ago back when we were stranded on Tekoya." Alex said. "Everything about the book is now in here." she said pointing to her temple.

"Is Kubra's return what has you so upset? Is that what has been bothering you so much? Why you haven't been sleeping?"

Alex nodded "But there's more." she paused for a moment for what she was about to say next "There's no easy way to tell you this so I'm just going to tell you. Kubra isn't just looking for me he's determined to find you as well."

Piper's shoulders slumped."Wh-Why me?"

"To torture and kill you. He wants revenge against your father for what happened to the pirates of Litch. He has every pirate he knows out here trying to find us, he knows you're with me."

"Well that's unfortunate for him my father no longer cares. Talk about a waste of time." Piper said with a nervous laugh.

"I care. Piper don't make light of this. I'm serious. You don't know Kubra, you don't what he's like or what he's capable of."

"And you don't trust those captives we rescued because of this."

"Honestly Pipes, I'm not very trusting of anyone these days not even my own crew and I hate it. Everyone looks like a stranger to me. And even though I know my crew, I know their faces, I know their habits, I'm not sure if I really know them. How do I know they wouldn't betray me if they had the chance?"

"The crew is loyal to you Al. They'll follow you to the end of the world."

"But some loyalties only go so far. There are those who follow you and those who follow power. The second you lose that power you are nothing. These captives that you and Nicky insisted on allowing aboard my ship I don't know these people I don't know anything about them."

"Our numbers have dropped during the fight and Nicky is right we could use the extra help. And they did help us defeat those soldiers." Piper said making her point again.

"I don't care." Alex snapped " I don't know them, any one of these people could be working for Kubra."

"Are you sure? Because looking at all of them they don't seem that threatening. Stella saved us and she seems to be a great admirer of yours."

"I'm so flattered." Alex scoffed.

Alex looked tired, like she might have a headache and didn't want to discuss this anymore "I could be wrong okay, but what if I'm right? I know people and my instincts about people are hardly ever wrong."

"Did you ever think that maybe your judgement could be clouded because you're afraid? I'm not dismissing the fact that Kubra is out there hunting us but we can't assume that everyone is an enemy."

"Assuming that everyone is an enemy is how I survived as long as I have. Fear or not."

With her other hand Alex rubbed her eyes and turned a little on the bed until she was looking at Piper face to face still holding Piper's hand in hers "Listen to me…I'm a survivor…I survived a lot of things and I could survive Kubra again if I had to. It would be hard but I could. I know how. I could survive if anything happened to my ship or my crew. It would hurt me but eventually I would recover. I could survive."

"What I couldn't survive, what I couldn't recover from…is if anything ever happened to you, Piper. Especially if I could have done something about it. I'm not prepared to lose you. I don't know how to recover from that. I will not risk you. I will not take a chance on your life. If it had only been me I probably wouldn't be as scared but now because I have something precious to lose I'm terrified. And maybe that makes me seem like more of an unreasonable bitch but so be it. I've already lost my mother and that nearly destroyed me. I can't handle another loss like that. My heart couldn't take it."

Piper just looked at her and could only nod. She understood completely. Piper did not want to live in a world where Alex did not exist. To lose Alex would feel like losing everything. "You're not going to lose me. We'll think of something. We'll figure this out. What are our options?"

"Well I had already been advised to send you away."

"Out of the question."

Alex slapped her other hand to her thigh "Exactly what I'd thought you'd say."

"And who advised you to do this? Nicky?"

"Nicky doesn't know. Fahri suggested it would be the best thing to do."

"And you trust Fahri?"

"To some extent I do. He's done a lot for me in the past."

"I'm not leaving you Al. So you can just get that idea out of your head right now."

"You're not scared that Kubra wants to kill you? I don't want you to leave but leaving could be the best thing for you right now Piper."

"Oh I'm definitely terrified, make no mistake about that. But you know what? What's this compared to all the other stuff we've been through? It's just another day of someone or something wanting to kill us. Only this time it's a sadistic and ruthless seasoned pirate who just so happens to be your former captain. We battled sea monsters and cannibals for god sakes."

Alex scoffed and shook her head. She almost smiled. Piper clasped Alex's hand tightly and stared at her "We're a team now. It's not about what's best for me, it's what's best for both of us we deal with our problems together remember." Alex pressed her head against hers. "And if we're going to be a team, if we're going to be together, we have to stop keeping things from each other, we can't keep secrets, we have to trust in each other. Between Kubra and getting to Tylassa we have to be honest from now on. Let's get to Tylassa first and then we'll worry about how to deal with Kubra. We need you focused, I need you focused, so we can all get to this island in one piece."

After a long period of silence Alex spoke again. "You're right." Alex nodded. She seemed to relax a little more. "You're right. One thing at a time. It's going to be all right. I still don't trust these new recruits."

"I know but what's that saying? 'keep your friends close and your enemies closer.' If any of this goes to shit and these people turn out to not be who they say they are we'll just… I don't know… make them walk the plank."

Alex snorted and shook her head.

"What?" Piper giggled. Happy she was to see Alex crack an actual smile in what seemed like days.

"Walk the plank?" Alex said through her laughter.

"What? Is that not something pirates say?"

"It is it just sounds strange when you say it."

"Oh I'm sorry was that not piratey enough for you?" Piper joked "What if I added an 'argh!'"

"Wow, 'piratey and 'argh!' Just what sort of fairy tales has your nursemaid been reading to you as a child that made you even think to utter the word 'argh'? "

"Well, when I was little, in the books I read that talked about pirates the word 'argh!' was a common vernacular."

"You studied how to be a pirate?" Alex shook her head and laughed. "Why does that not surprise me?"

"I did it mostly because of curiosity."

"You are something else." Alex said as she quickly pecked her on the cheek.

"Anyway Al, I know you don't trust them. But I'm asking you to trust me. Trust in me. I really don't think we have anything to worry about from these people."

Alex looked to the ceiling and huffed out a breath "Fine Pipes, I trust you. But the second these people do anything suspicious I'm marooning them on the first island I see."

"Fair enough. Now tell me, why are we really going to Tylassa what are we actually looking for."

"All right." Alex let go of Piper's hand readjusted herself on the bed. "It's true there's more on the island that holds more value than gold. The treasure chamber is more of a consolation prize."

"So what's the real prize?"

"According to what I've read, past the treasure chamber deep beneath the island is a giant dome made of rock and in it the book spoke about a giant whirlpool and the ultimate treasure, a jewel as small as the tip of your finger that is said to have special powers, the gift of immortality to whosoever possesses it called the Light of Tylassa."

"The reason we're going on this trip is for the promise of immortality?" Piper asked sarcastically.

Alex made a face at her "C'mon Pipes you really think I'm interested in immortality?"

"No, I don't. Keep going."

"The book spoke about it a lot, the Light of Tylassa, how it is worn upon the breast of the great stone idol that is in her image, the gift of immortality to whoever possesses it, but death to the island should it ever be taken. The book talked about it as if it were some sort of source of power for the island and the whirlpool or something."

"What about the whirlpool? What's that about?"

"I'm getting to that." Alex took a deep breath " The book refers to it as 'Verum de Inseperus' and can be translated as Whirlpool of the Spirits or The Pool of Souls. It's a bottomless whirlpool that is said to contain the soul of every human being that has ever passed on into the next life. It's a physical link between the realm of the living and the realm of the dead."

Piper had a disbelieving look on her face. "The realm of the dead?"

Alex sighed "Look I know it sounds mad but that's what the book said the Pool of Souls is a temporary doorway between life and death that appears once every fifty years, powered by the Light of Tylassa."

"And…what does it do?"

"Well, the simplest answer is, it has the power to bring back the dead. But not without a cost."

"This sounds too unbelievable, like a fantasy. How could something like this with that kind of power exist in the world? And among human beings?"

"I don't know. Anyway like I said bringing someone back is not without cost. It's a ritual that must be performed. You can only bring back one person for that year and you must also put a soul in it's place. Life for life."

"You mean…" Piper looked away thoughtfully "Sacrifice someone in order to bring someone back."

Alex sat in silence letting Piper figure it out for herself. She saw the familiar look in her eyes as the pieces were starting to come together."You want to use the Pool of Souls to bring your mother back from the dead."

Alex said nothing, her face said nothing. Though her eyes held a strong conviction for what she was committed to do and could not be swayed.

Piper spoke carefully as more of those pieces knitted together. "That's why you're so eager to find this place. You're going to try and bring her back."

"And who are you going to offer in her place?" she asked with rising suspicious inflection. "You very well can't sacrifice yourself that would defeat the purpose. And even if that were the plan I wouldn't let you." Suddenly, the answer struck her and she stood up and looked down at Alex.

"Nicky. That's why Nicky knows. God, you're going to sacrifice Nicky?"

"Nicky is dying." Alex said softly but plainly.

Piper froze and her eyes grew wide "What?"

"Her heart is slowly giving out and she doesn't want anyone to know but she's getting worse. She doesn't have a lot of time. She hasn't even told Lorna."

"What? So you just sacrifice her to some mythical whirlpool because well she's dying anyway. Alex?! If Nicky is that sick we should be trying to figure out a way to help her not sacrifice her to some mythical deity's magical whirlpool."

"We've tried for years Pipes. Theres no cure for whatever she has. Nicky has already made her peace with it. With the way it's progressing she'll be dead within the year. Ingalls gives her herbs to help get her through the day but even that hasn't been working as good as it used to."

"How can you just sit there and rationalize all of this? Talk about sacrificing your friend as if it doesn't bother you?"

"Who says it doesn't? We've cried about it we've had endless talks about it. Like I said Nicky's made her peace with it and doesn't want to talk about it anymore. She volunteered."

"And what if this doesn't work? What if the pool is just a myth? We would've traveled all this way to this island for nothing when we could actually be getting help for Nicky. There's got to be a healer out there that can help her."

"There isn't. And you saw the moon Piper, the sign in the sky, I've read the book, studied it. It has to be real, it has to work."

"Why didn't you tell me all of this before, what your real intentions were?"

"I was going to tell you eventually when the time was right."

"When? When we got to the island? When Nicky fell dead? When it was too late for me to offer up any objections."

"I didn't tell you because honestly I was a little afraid of how you would see me. I was afraid you would view me as some sort of horrible person. Kind of like how you're looking at me now."

"I don't think you're a horrible person. But what you're talking about doing is horrible you're talking about sacrificing someone to get your mother back, and Nicky for that matter. Certain things about this don't sit well with me. For one you're talking about bringing back the dead. I feel like maybe we could be messing with something that we shouldn't be messing with. And I know how much you miss your mother and I know how much you want her back but this…"

"I want her back Piper. That's it. And now I have a chance. A window of opportunity if you will. Tell me the truth. If you had the chance to bring back someone you loved, anyone, wouldn't you take that chance? Your brother, Cal?….or me? I know I would do it for you."

Piper was silent for a time. The answer was obvious "I miss my brother and I would love to see his face again. And of course if it was you I would do the same. All I'm saying is we don't know anything about this place. If it doesn't work than you will have sacrificed Nicky for nothing. Or say it does work will Diane even be the same person that she was. Immortality, the living and the dead I feel like we're dealing something that is much bigger than the both of us, this could be dangerous. What if you misunderstood the book?"

"There's only one way to find out. If I am wrong than Nicky will just be dead but there is the chance that I could be right. Either way I rather take a chance at hope. I could have her back Piper, do you know how wonderful that sounds? There's hope that I can have her back. I don't want to go the rest of my life wondering if it could've been possible."

"It sounds horrible, I know. And believe me Nicky is my friend and I love her. But we've talked about this constantly, we've gone over this hundreds of times. We're committed to it, for us there's no backing out now. I know I can't force you to agree with what I'm saying but I would love it if I had your support in this."

Piper's eyes glazed over "I want you to have your mother back Al, I do. I'm just not sure I agree with the methods. I love you and I want to support you in what you're trying to achieve but I don't know if I can. A lot of this just feels wrong."

Piper looked at Alex and Alex looked at Piper. Neither of them said anything but Piper could easily see the flicker of disappointment on Alex's face.

"I'm going to go and help make sure the new shipmates are situated. I'll see you later tonight." And with that Piper walked out leaving Alex sitting alone in her cabin.


	12. Chapter 12

The Pool of Souls

Chapter 12

"Heave!" a man shouted down to the line of men behind him as they applied all their strength to pulling at the strained rope from over the ship's rail. The men pulled and pulled with deep heavy grunts, until their palms burned and the veins emerged from their biceps and the sweat beat down on their dirt covered faces. There was a scraping grating sound coming from beneath the ship with every tug the men gave at the rope.

"Heave you lazy sons of whores! Heave!" In unison the men grunted with the effort of pulling. While these men pulled the halyard rope the others stood by on the main deck waiting patiently and silently. There was Desmond, nick named Desi. He was tall, a fully bearded giant of a man and the crew's muscle, with hands so big they could crush a man's throat within their grip. Aydin was average height, handsome, curly dark hair, clean shaven, always caught with a toothpick in his mouth, and then there was Haluk, shirtless and lean with shoulder length stringy dark brown hair with a sash to cover his head, a full beard, and one large gold hoop earring on his right ear. They were considered to be Kubra's right hand, his most trusted of men. Everyone's eyes looked in the direction of the port side rail.

Coming through the crowd of men taking slow heavy steps came Captain Kubra Balik. His long black trench coat looked tight around his broad and muscular shoulders. He had a thick and coarse black goatee beard that was peppered with white and looked prickly to touch, a bald head that shined with sweat, his eyes were bulgy and as black as coals with thick bushy black eyebrows. He had a couple of tiny hooped gold earrings on one ear and a couple rings on both the index and ring finger of both hands. He scratched his beard and stopped and looked down over the rail with boredom while the men continued to pull at the rope. With each tug a drenched body of a man was hoisted more and more out of the water and then finally left suspended in the air with the man's feet just inches from the floor. His arms were stretched and tied above his head and a black hood covered his face. The man coughed, sputtered, and moaned in pain.

His clothes were ripped and torn and his body was covered with deep gashes. Some of the cuts had barnacles wedged deep within the wounds that seeped heavily with blood and dripped into red puddles onto the deck. Chunks of skin had been scraped off as well as some of the muscle on the man's chest. About three quarters of the man's skin had been flayed from his body, clothes and skin torn to ribbons.

When the man's head drifted limply to one side Kubra roughly lifted the man's head up and snatched the tattered remains of the black hood off from his blood soaked face. Kubra clamped down on the man's cheeks with his fingers like pincers and forced him to look him in the eye.

"I like to think that I am a pretty reasonable man." Kubra's voice came deep and lethal. "I don't ask for much. All that I ask is for the loyalty of my crew and for them to simply do as they are told. My instructions were quite simple: Find Vause and bring her to me." Kubra turned around and looked at the others. "Very simple yes?" Everyone nodded and mumbled in agreement. "And yet somehow you managed to fuck that up. Now how is that Fahri?"

Fahri just looked at Kubra with his one good bloodshot eye. He hung there whimpering. He couldn't answer Kubra even if he wanted to for the skin of his lips had been savagely torn away leaving his exposed gums.

"I give you a second chance to redeem yourself and this is how you repay me. I gave you mercy the first time you helped her and yet here we are again. There she was right within your grasp and the princess too no less and you let her go."

Kubra viciously reached for a piece of peeled flesh from Fahri's cheek and began to pull at it. Fahri screamed in pain. "Do you think me a fool?!" He continued to peel harshly at the skin and new blood sprung forth. Fahri continued to holler in agony. "Did you not think that I wouldn't find out?! I thought you knew better than that. You think I wouldn't have sent someone after you? I had to be certain Fahri. I had to be certain that you could be trusted."

He violently ripped the skin away and threw it onto the deck. In another quick motion he drew his sword and cut the rope making Fahri fall to the floor.

Kubra nodded over to Desmond who knew right away what he wanted. Hard as he could Desmond repeatedly kicked Fahri in his chest over and over again until he could feel the bones breaking beneath his feet. With every kick Kubra spoke over Fahri's agonizing cries of pain.

"You see Fahri," He said speaking matter of factly as he paced around his body "I have a problem. Between a captain and his crew all a captain has is trust, trust within his crew and the crew within their captain. And without trust, like in any relationship there is nothing. So tell me Fahri how are you to remain a useful asset on my ship if you can no longer be trusted?" Kubra held up a hand ordering Desmond to stop. From his belt he drew his pistol and cocked it back "You had one simple task and I knew if anyone could find Alex it would be you, I was right and yet you betrayed me. You brought this on yourself."

Kubra fired the gun right at Fahri's head. Blood and brains splattered the deck.

Kubra pulled a rag from his coat and dabbed at the sweat on his face. "Clean this up" Kubra said throwing the rag onto the body. Desmond lifted Fahri's broken body from the deck and tossed it overboard.

"It's a shame this had to happen. Fahri was one of my best, he's been with me a long time." Kubra mused as he walked into his captain's quarters with Haluk, Aydin, and Desmond following right behind him.

"So what do we do now?" Aydin asked as he chewed on his toothpick "We can't get to Tylassa without Alex and now that she knows we're looking for her she'll be on high alert."

Kubra sat down in his arm chair and scratched his beard. "As she should be. She's a smart woman but she's a fool if she thinks can outsmart me. I don't need to chase her. I've had patience for years, what's a little while longer. Soon, Alex will come to me. I'm confident in the abilities of the people that I sent to find her, far more reliable than Fahri was."

Desmond spoke up "With all due respect sir we're wasting time you yourself said we only have a year to find the island. If Vause is the map than we need to find her and quickly."

"And we will. There is still time my friends. Trust me, Alex. will. come. And when she does I'm going to teach her a very valuable lesson in loyalty and her new girlfriend, Piper, is going to help me teach it to her. She thought she escaped me before but she's going to be in for a rude awakening. Now that she has had her fun, it's time to bring our girl back home where she belongs."

Kubra flicked his hand "Now go all of you. Have the crew clean up that mess outside. I don't want it to stain."

Desmond left first followed by Haluk and Aydin leaving Kubra alone in the room.

Kubra drew his knife and looked at his reflection in the blade "Soon Alex. You can't run from me forever." And he jammed the knife into the table. It stuck tight.

 _The Years Before_

In the pitch black of night their small row boat creeped slowly through the dark still waters towards a small island not far away from their ship. Only the light from the tall torches posted on the island's shores guided their way. There was a crowd of six other men standing patiently on the beach. With the help of the illumination of the torches Alex saw the shadow of another ship floating nearby, sails drawn up. Kubra knelt down in front of the boat, two men held the responsibility of rowing them all to shore, Aydin sat with his sword in his lap leaning against the tarp covered crates carefully sharpening his sword with a whetstone. Haluk sat lazily enjoying a bottle of beer, and Fahri and Alex sat meticulously loading their pistols with gun powder. The scraping sound of the whetstone against Haluk's blade was becoming annoying to her.

 _ShhhhRIIINK! ShhhhhRIIINK!_

Alex's eyes looked up from her guns "Don't you think you've sharpened that enough already?"

Aydin stopped mid scrape and looked at Alex "There's no such thing as a blade that's too sharp. The sharper the better. I like the feel of it as it slides through the bellies of my enemies. It just slips right through." He made a show of gently running his index finger across the edge of the sword. He showed her the small cut he made and the blood he drew. "Just the way daddy likes it."

She looked away from Aydin and then over to Haluk and sighed before going back to loading her pistol "You've had enough. Put that away."

Haluk stopped drinking and little droplets of beer rested on his beard "Just trying to get myself in the mood. I always drink before a raid."

"This is not a raid. It's an exchange and we can't have you drunk during this whole function everyone needs to be at full form and focused. "

"And I will be…once I finish this beer." He chuckled.

Haluk went back to drinking and took three large gulps. Alex didn't speak she just drew her gun and fired it at the barrel of Haluk's beer bottle. The bottle exploded into shards, the sound of it cracked through the stillness of night. "The fuck Alex you shot my beer!"

Alex stared at him unapologetically "And you made me waste a bullet. Get your shit together we're almost there."

Haluk grumbled under his breath and threw away the spout of what was left of his bottle.

"You have something you wish to say?" Alex asked as she tapped the gun against her thigh.

Haluk's lips tightened and he clenched his teeth.

"Good." Alex made a point to look at all of them "We're not here for fun. We're here for business, no fuck ups. Everyone needs to be at their best. Look to the man on your right."

Everyone did as she asked as she continued to speak "That is your comrade, that man is responsible for your life. We must look out for one another. We work as a team and that team falls apart when one of us is too drunk to walk in a straight line." She said looking at Haluk who still looked like he had a sour taste in his mouth.

"Now load up we're almost there."

Kubra looked back from the bow of the row boat and looked at Alex with a smirk on his face before turning back.

The row boat finally slid onto the sandy shore of the beach. Everyone jumped out and two men pushed the boat the rest of the way up the beach so the waves wouldn't take it away.

Kubra walked up the beach to greet the man who stood out in front of the others. "Kubra. You finally made it."

He tightened the gloves on his wrists as he drew closer "Nathan." Kubra's captain's jacket billowed out behind him.

Both men clasped wrists "Hope the seas were kind. Wasn't sure if you would be able to find this place."

Nathan was lean with short slicked back black hair and a mustache. He had a webbed tattoo on his face.

"Spare me the small talk Nathan. Do you have what I want?"

Nathan grasped both hands to his belt "1000 gold as always right?"

Kubra's crew removed the tarp and unveiled the crates. They unloaded the boat. While two men stood by and protected the crates Alex, Fahri, Haluk, and Aydin flanked Kubra waiting to make a move in case things went awry. Nathan's crew watched Kubra's and Kubra's crew watched Nathan's. Alex remained attentive with her hand strumming at the pommel of her gun.

"Can I see it?" Nathan asked.

Kubra snapped his fingers and one of his men brought one of the small crates forward and opened it right in front of him. Inside were three rows of small black pouches. He took one out and drew the string of the pouch and smelled it. "Aye, that is indeed one hundred percent pure raw opium."

Kubra cleared his throat "Now do you want it or should I take my business else where. Time is essential."

Nathan looked at Kubra and hollered back towards his men "Bring the scale."

Alex's eyes focused in on the scale that Nathan's men brought out, a beam balance meant to measure weight.

They positioned the scale and one by one they placed one small crate on one of the disk platforms and a bag of gold on the other. The disk plates became uneven because the bag of gold weighed more than the small crate. Kubra seemed satisfied with the weight so they continued the process. Alex didn't watch the exchange she watched the men, she watched Nathan. Nathan had a very nervous way about him that was very peculiar. He was watching as they weighed the bags of gold and the crates one by one and was rubbing is hands as if he were washing them, he was licking his lips a lot, and he looked really sweaty. He was nervous. About what? Alex and Nathan's eyes connected and he looked like he had just been caught.

She looked at the scale as they placed another crate on the platform. Something was wrong. That's why he was nervous. It was rigged. The scale was rigged.

"Stop!" Alex stepped forward. Kubra turned back to her "Take the gold off the scale."she said.

"What?" Kubra asked.

"Just do it. Have him take opium crate and the bag of gold off the scale."

"Why?" Kubra asked suspiciously looking at Nathan.

"The scale is rigged. The weight is off." Alex said.

Kubra's head snapped up at Nathan.

Nathan let out a nervous laugh "What the fuck are you talking about it's all there, 1000 gold."

"The weight is off, Kubra. This man's full of shit."

"I'm full of shit? You lying bitch. The weight's not off it's all there. Kubra I've known you far longer than you've known this broad. You honestly think I would lie to you?"

Kubra folded his arms and spoke calmly. He looked at Nathan and his eyes seemed to bulge even more.

"No, no I don't. Because lying to me would be terribly stupid of you and if there's one thing I don't like it's a liar. I don't think you would lie to me Nathan." Kubra pinched the beard on his chin "In fact because I know you wouldn't I don't see the harm in simply doing as she asked."

Alex saw the adam's apple in Nathan's throat bob up and down as he swallowed. He was sweating so much now he could make a puddle.

"You're seriously going to believe her?!"

"Here's the situation…friend. if she's wrong and the weights all there than it is she who will be punished for interrupting this trade. However, if she's right then I'm afraid I'm just going to have to kill you. You and everyone standing here tonight."

Nathan's eyes shot a venomous glare at Alex as he knelt to remove both the bag and the crate. As he slowly knelt down Alex felt her hand slowly inching towards her gun. Suddenly instead of reaching for the gold Nathan pulled out both his guns and as soon as he was about to fire at Kubra , Alex drew hers first and fired it right at Nathan's shoulder. He fell down into the sand in pain. All the pirates had suddenly drawn their guns and swords and opened fired on each other. Alex and Fahri stood back to back firing at Nathan's men one by one. Aydin drew a knife that went flying through the air and hit a man straight in the center of his forehead. Haluk sliced a man's head clean off. When the dust and smoke from their guns have finally settled the only crew left standing was Kubra's.

Kubra stood among the bodies and placed his gun back in his belt. "Well, that was awfully short. It would seem that we're done here."

Alex saw a wounded Nathan trying to hoist himself up. With a bloody hand he raised his gun aiming it right at Kubra's back. Quickly Alex aimed her gun at him and shot Nathan in the head. Kubra turned around and saw what she had done and nodded his thanks to her. "Let's go."

When they arrived back on the Jackal Kubra gave the order to destroy Nathan's ship and instantly it was swarmed with cannon fire. The ship had become a blazing fiery inferno of red, orange, and yellow light that lit up the night sky. Alex watched as the flames ate away at the sails and the wooden beams that held them up collapse into the sea. She heard the symphony of men screaming as they jumped to save themselves. The sound slowly faded the further away they sailed until the burning blaze was nothing but a tiny beacon of red far out at sea.

* * *

Some time later the Jackal had stopped in a city called Silius and the ship was loaded with their usual beer, rum, and women that were taken along from local whore houses. Stocking the ship with basic supplies, more beer, rum, and tobacco was a normal thing. Women that were brought on board were just a way to ease the crew's frustrations and stress. By night fall they were back on the ship sailing north. On the main deck it looked like a very lively party. Almost every night on the Jackal was a party. Lots of laughing, drinking, and dangerous knife game. The women they brought aboard had stripped their dresses down to their waists and showed their breasts. Haluk and Aydin shared one of the whores and poured a bottle of beer down between her cleavage. The woman threw her head back and laughed as Haluk buried his face in her breasts and drank the beer running down her chest as Aydin poured more.

Alex didn't participate, she rarely did. Tonight especially she had no desire for any fun because she felt terribly homesick. She just sat alone on the steps, drank her rum, and watched everyone else. Out the corner of her eye she saw a woman standing out from the crowd in a corner away from everyone with short auburn hair. She was dressed like a whore but she didn't really act like one nor did she join in with the others. She was slender and very young in the face, her eyes moved from left to right as if she didn't want to be there. Alex could tell that the girl was frightened and nervous. It was always easy to tell the seasoned ones from the new ones, and this one was indeed very new and very young. She was like a small deer that had yet to be spotted by the wolves. But that would change soon.

Alex rolled her eyes and gave a loud sigh before getting up and walking over to her and right on schedule Haluk noticed the girl too and beat Alex there.

"And what's your name gorgeous?" Haluk asked as leaned up against the wall eyeing the girl up and down hungrily. Even when he asked he wasn't looking at her face.

"Go away Haluk." Alex said.

Haluk saw Alex standing right behind him and looked irritated by her interference "What do you want Vause can't you see I'm busy here?"

"Go. Away. This one is mine I'm taking her."

"How about this then, we both can share, you, me, and the girl. What do you say Vause huh? We can find out if you're actually a lesbian."

"Fuck off! Get out of here Haluk!"

Haluk scoffed "You're no fucking fun. Fine take the whore. Plenty more to choose from." He left them alone and Alex got a better look at her. She was young. Only the make up on her face and her outfit made her appear older. The girl was smaller than Alex, very mousy and fragile looking. Alex folded her arms across her chest.

"You're um…you're really pretty." The girl said softly "I've…I've never been with a woman before but if you give me a chance I'm sure I could be really good."

Alex didn't think this girl had been with anyone before.

"What's your name?"

"Roslyn. Madame Synclaire calls me Rosie."

"And how old are you Roslyn?"

"I'm—I'm however old you want me to be." she stammered.

"Let's cut the rehearsed horse shit alright? How old are you? Really?"

"Im 15."

Alex looked away and shook her head "That's what I thought."

"Listen go down to the lower decks to my cabin and stay there. It's the room at the tail end of the ship. Lock yourself in there. I'll knock three times so you'll know its me."

"Is there a certain way that you want me when you get there?"

"Just go." Alex snapped. Roslyn seemed to scamper away and Alex waited until she saw that she was away from everyone.

She stormed across the deck past the crew to the captain's quarters and knocked. The first time there was no answer so she knocked again and Kubra finally instructed her to come inside. He was at his desk smoking a pipe and studying a map. He didn't look up.

"What do you want?" He asked over his pipe.

Alex walked right up to his desk "I thought we agreed that we don't take women as slaves. All the women that are brought here must be willing participants and not here against their will."

"They all seem pretty willing to me. Trust me no woman isn't here because they don't want to be."

Kubra lost his smile when he saw the serious look on Alex's face "Relax Alex we still follow the rule in which you put in place, only the willing as you so asked of me."

"I just saw a young girl out there that was only 15 years old."

"Well, you never actually gave a restriction on age Vause."

Alex's eyes winced "I didn't think I would have to."

"She chose the profession. If she wasn't ready to be treated like a woman than she shouldn't dress like one."

"It doesn't matter. She's a child. Whether she dresses like a woman or not, it doesn't mean she's ready to do adult things" Alex said firmly.

"Be careful Alex," Kubra warned "This is me you're talking to now."

Alex shut her mouth and decided to have a seat in the chair in front of him. She was still irritated.

"Alright Alex, Alright I see that it bothers you so it won't happen again. You have my word."

"Thank you."

"Is that all you came in here for?"

She paused for a moment "No it isn't. I've been meaning to talk to you."

"So speak then." Kubra set down his pipe and sat back in his chair with his fingers laced across his middle and waited.

"It's been over year." Alex couldn't believe how timid she was being all of a sudden. This shouldn't be hard she has already asked him once before. "I want to see her, I miss her, I need to know how she's doing."

Kubra just looked at her and said nothing. "I want to go home."

"We had this talk before Alex this is your home now."

Her eyebrows scrunched together "She's my mother. She's my family. Not that you all haven't been great. But I need to see her. I'm all she has and she's all I have. I promise I won't stay long all I'm asking for is maybe a week. I've done so much for you Kubra. You said once that I am probably the most competent shipmate and quartermaster you've ever had."

"Indeed you are. And I owe you one for what you did. You're smart, smarter than these lot. You're good at what you do. You're a natural. I'm proud of you and what you have helped us accomplish. Which is why I would hate to lose you."

"This isn't permanent Kubra I just want to see my mother."

"I know and that's understandable but I must say it concerns me. It would seem that you still have certain ties to your old life."

"My old life? She's not my old life Diane is just as much a part of my life now as she was before all of this."

Kubra made a face that warned her that she was raising her voice and getting out of line again.

"I'm sorry." She said in a low voice.

"I'm just worried that you're not fully invested in this. And one of these days you are going to have to make a decision Alex. Sometimes in order to achieve greatness, in order to reach our fullest potential we have to let go of certain things as hard as it might be."

"I can still be the strong quartermaster you need me to be even with Diane. She's not holding me back."

"But she is. This is why men are often chosen to join a crew and why we prefer these men to be without families. To be rid of the emotional tether. Beware the man who is empty and alone for he has nothing to lose but everything to gain. It's impossible to put fear in a man who has no one he loves. I warn you Alex this is a hard life you live now and you make enemies. Enemies that no how to hurt. This life not only puts you at risk but those who are linked to you. Your actions affect the people you love, everything you do, everything you say. Make enemies with the wrong people and it won't be you who suffers it will be them. When you're alone no one can hurt you, no one has anything they can use against you. Just something to think about."

"My mother will be fine. I can protect her and I do my best to exclude her from what I do. You say people are much stronger when they have no one. With all due respect, I'm stronger because of her. She's what motivates me."

"Sorry I didn't mean to offend. I'm simply stating facts. All I'm saying is that it rarely works out."

After a beat of silence Kubra spoke "As reward I'll let you see your mother again. You can leave tomorrow but I want you back in a week's time."

Alex nodded and thanked Kubra again before scooting away from the chair and leaving the room.

Later on Alex went down below decks to her cabin and the door was locked. She tapped three times and heard Roslyn's foot steps. She opened the door and Alex brushed past her and walked over to her small wooden chair beside her bed. In the chair was an over turned book that Alex picked up before sitting down. Roslyn just sat awkwardly on Alex's bed with her fingers clasped together. She just sat there for the longest time watching Alex read.

"So umm…what are we going to do in here? What do you want?"

Alex's eyes looked up from her book and peered up from her glasses "We'll I plan on sitting here and enjoying my book if you don't mind. You're welcome to share my bed if you're tired. Or if you prefer there's a small stack of books beside the bed if you want to find something to read. Whatever you decide it's up to you."

"You're serious?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

Roslyn looked around Alex's cramped cabin. "Do you have something more comfortable for me to sleep in?"

Alex pointed "There's a trunk over there you should be able to find something to wear. And theres a wash basin right next to it so you can get all that stuff off of your face. You'll probably look much better without it."

Roslyn washed her face and body and put on a night gown. Not once did Alex bother to look up. She was way more interested in her book. When she did look up she saw that Roslyn looked like the 15 year old girl that she said she was.

Alex gave her the tiniest little smile of approval. "Like I said, much better." And she returned to reading. Roslyn crawled beneath the sheets and lied awake in the bed.

"I'm leaving this ship tomorrow, heading back towards land." Alex said not looking at her. "I'm taking you with me but as soon as we hit the shore that's where I'm going to leave you. Where you go from there is up to you whether thats back to that whore house or anywhere else but the choice is yours."

Roslyn lay thinking for a moment and spoke softly "I have an aunt…she lives on a farm not far from Silius."

"Then I suggest that's where you go."

Roslyn made herself more comfortable on Alex's pillow. "Thank you Ms. Vause"

"Just go to sleep. I'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

After three hard knocks Diane came marching up to the door "Alright, alright for fuck sake I'm coming already." She swung it open and shrieked with joy when she saw the familiar beautiful green eyes and long dark hair. "Is that my Alex?!"

"Hey mom." Alex said with an excited grin.

"Well don't just stand there get your ass in here in hug me!" Diane rushed Alex and held her tightly in her arms and rubbed a hand against Alex's back. Alex buried her face into her neck and inhaled her scent. She felt warm and she smelled of home. No matter where Alex went nothing would shake the feeling of being back here with Diane.

Diane and Alex were almost mirror images of each other with slight differences here and there. Diane was a woman in her early fifties, slight incoming wrinkles around the eyes, long hair like her daughter's that was loosely pinned up with a few loose strands that brushed her neck, she was a little longer in the face than Alex and her voice was not as deep either.

They both moved to the simple wooden round table right next to a fireplace in the center of the house. It was a table Alex remembered being a lot bigger when she was younger. She remembered the brown bread and cabbage soup she ate on top of it. They ate a lot of cabbage soup and whenever there was a little more money there was cheese and poultry. She remembered the late nights she would spend waiting up for her to get home from work. She would sit at this table and read a book while her legs dangled from the chair. Sometimes she would fall asleep before Diane would get back.

"Oh it's so good to see you kid. It's been so long though what's it been? A year? almost two? What have you been doing?"

"I'm so sorry. I've just been really, really, busy."

"You're always busy. So busy you barely even fucking write to me anymore. Don't have any time for that either?"

"Again, I'm sorry."

Diane sighed "Don't worry about it, you're here now that's what's important right. Time doesn't matter."

"So tell me something new, what's been going on?"

"Oh you know lots of traveling."

"Been anywhere new? Any special girls?"

"Mom." Alex blushed.

"What?" she laughed "I'm curious. I want details it's been more than a year already."

"No, no one special. Just the usual sorts. And they're fun but I don't know I just haven't found one that's…different you know? It would be nice to have an emotional connection with someone that isn't just sex."

"Don't worry, it'll happen. Right when you least expect it to. Things tend to fall in your lap a lot easier and faster when you're not looking for them. Just promise me when you do find her you'll take her to meet me."

"Why?" Alex chuckled "To see if she meets your approval?"

Diane's face scrunched "Please Alex, any woman that you decide to bring home to meet me I'm sure doesn't need my approval. I didn't raise an idiot. You were never one to get close to just anyone so I'm sure whoever she might be she'll be special."

"So you're staying a little longer this time? You want your old bed?"

Alex nodded "I'll be in the city for about a week and then I have to go back."

"Wow, two days longer than last time. And your hair I see is back to it's old length."

"And I'm spotting some grey strands in yours." Alex said smiling.

"Still gorgeous though am I right?" Diane giggled.

"Of course. Always. Now I have to ask. When are you going to move out of this place? I've been sending you more than enough money."

"Meh." Diane said waving a hand "I'm not going anywhere."

"Why not? Don't you want to get out of this city? Have your own patch of land. You don't even have to work anymore. I don't want you to have to struggle anymore. I worry about you. I want you to be happy."

"And I am happy, Al. More happy than I've ever been and it's not just the money that you send home. Me working at that tavern is more of hobby for me now, gives me something to do. I eat well, I'm able to take care of the things around our home. My life is good, it's great. What really makes me happy is knowing that you're happy Alex."

"Stop it." Alex mumbled in embarrassment.

"No, it's true. The one thing a mother can ask for is her children's happiness. My life has been messy and I haven't always made the best decisions but having you was probably the one thing in my life that I feel like I've done right. From the moment you first opened your eyes I knew that I would do anything for you I would kill anyone that ever tried to hurt you. Had I been there the day you met your father I would've killed that bastard too."

Diane reached over the table and took Alex's hand and her voice was serious. "I'm very proud of you."

"I have a daughter who travels all over the world, who's making all this money, who's just living her life, and is happy while doing it. My life is just perfect now." She squeezed her daughter's hand for emphasis and her tone became more lighthearted. "So stop worrying about me. I'm fine."

Alex's face twisted up "Are we having one of those heartfelt mother-daughter moments right now?"

"I know, disgusting isn't?"

"Absolutely" and they both smiled and laughed.

"The bottom line is kid, I fucking love you. Just do what makes you happy, do that and I'm happy—you still better come and visit me—but just go on and live your life. Your mom is doing just fine."

Suddenly there was a light tap on the door. "Are you expecting someone?" Alex asked.

"Oh, dammit I almost forgot." She jumped. "It's a good thing you came back when you did. Now you finally get to meet him."

"Meet who?"

Diane opened the door and in stepped a man holding a bouquet of flowers. He had blonde hair that measured down to his chin and he had a short stubble beard. He was ruggedly handsome and about the same age as Diane.

"It's good to see you" Diane said as he leaned in to kiss her on the cheek.

"For you dear," He said holding out the flowers "I believe it was dahlias you said were your favorites yes?"

"Well aren't you a kiss ass." Diane joked before kissing him.

Diane looked at her daughter "Alex this is someone I'd like you to meet. This is Declan. Declan, this is my daughter, Alex."

Declan extended out his hand for her to shake. His arm was really hairy and beneath the hairs on his wrist Alex saw an old tattoo of a mermaid clutching onto an anchor . She took his hand and his grip was hard and firm.

"The looks in this family are quite exquisite. She looks just like you Diane." Alex cringed a little. This man was a kiss ass. Alex smiled but the smile was more for Diane's sake. Declan seemed nice and charming enough she guessed. A nice smile, maybe a little too nice. She felt a small sickening feeling in the pit of her stomach when she saw this man that made her a little wary of him but Alex imagined it was maybe just the worry of her mother having someone else in her life that wasn't her. Though Diane didn't worry about her own daughter's choices in relationships Alex did worry about her mom's, there was Lee after all.

Alex slowly reached out her hand and carefully shook his "Pleasure."

"No Ms. Vause, the pleasure is all mine."


	13. Chapter 13

The Pool of Souls

Chapter 13

With curious and nimble hands she wandered about the cabin exploring every trinket within the captain's quarters. She admired the rows of books on Alex's shelves pressed a finger to the binding and mumbled out loud to herself the title of each one. When she turned away from the shelves she folded her arms behind her back and strolled the room for anything else that might spark her interest, a candelabra, a compass, a small decorative dagger. She plucked the dagger from it's mount and played with it between her hands before making the mistake of poking her finger. "Ouch!" she yelped "Well that's pretty sharp."

She abandoned the knife and moved to Alex's bed and rubbed her hand over the made up furs and pillows. "Now that feels really nice. Fluffy."

Moving on to Alex's desk she leaned in and studied the various maps spread out sporadically on the table and tilted down her glasses to get a closer look at the hand written markings on them. Finally she sat down in Alex's thick leather arm chair and strummed her fingers on the arm rests. "Hmmmm." she said to herself "Not too bad."

Right then Alex came in and before she could shut the door behind her she stopped abruptly when she saw her sitting in her leather arm chair.

"What are you doing?!" Alex asked with an accusing tone.

The woman quickly stood up and eased her way towards Alex "Oh hi there, you must be uh Vause? Alex? That's what I heard your friend out there say your name was. What was her name again? Spout? Cylinder?"

"Piper." Alex said curtly.

"Oh right, that's it. I'm Lolly nice to meet ya." She extended her hand for Alex to shake.

"What are you doing?" Alex slammed the door and folded her arms across her chest.

Lolly withdrew her hand and looked around gesturing to the cabin "I was just admiring your quarters here, trying to get some ideas for how to decorate my new bunk."

"Put some pictures on the walls." Alex sassed.

"Great idea. Hey thanks for saving me by the way and offering us all a spot on your ship, those guards back there were not very nice."

"It wasn't my idea, you have Piper to thank for that."

"You got a lot of nice stuff in here. You like reading?"

"You want to get the fuck out of my cabin now?!" Alex snapped at her.

Lolly raised her hands in defeat "Fine, you don't got to be rude about it."

* * *

Outside Piper had taken it upon herself to help fix one of the ripped sails and found a spot on a step to sew up the holes. About 15 minutes into her work a looming shadow cast itself over the tarp blocking out the sun that beamed down on her. She looked up and at first all she did see was a dark shadow. The sun shining behind the figure that stood over her was making it hard to see who it was, until she heard the voice.

"You want some help with that?" The voice asked in a calm tone. Piper recognized the accent.

Piper brought up a hand to shield her eyes from the sun's glare "You know how to sew?" Piper asked.

The figure finally came down out of the sunlight revealing herself to be Stella. She sat down on the step beside Piper as if they were long time friends. Shoulders and knees were just a couple of inches away from touching. Stella proceeded to pick up a piece of the tarp and started in on one side.

"Eh not really but I'm a pretty fast learner. By the looks of it you don't really know too much about sewing either. It's a little sloppy don't you think?"

Piper went back to her work "I know enough, back home I spent a lot of my time doing little projects like these. My nanny would have me practicing things like needle point and sewing in my leisure." Piper scrunched her face at the memory. "I hated it and I was terrible at making designs but I at least learned how to sew a hole shut. So I guess I learned something."

"When you say back home, you mean back in Imperial Terra? Back when you were a princess?"

"Yes. Back when I was a princess. Which is starting to feel like a lifetime ago."

Stella punctured the needle into the tarp and began to sew "Listen, I've been meaning to thank you for your help back there and for persuading your captain to allow us to stay."

"Just returning the favor, you did save my life so it seemed fair." Piper said.

"So this makes us even then?" Stella looked over and smiled at her.

Piper smiled back "Now we're even."

Stella became quiet for a while before she treaded softly into her next question "So, you and Vause What's the story there?"

Piper scoffed "C'mon you know the story, everyone's heard the rumors."

"I have heard the rumors but it's always best to go to the source right? Separate the facts from the lies. There's a lot of talk about what happened in Imperial Terra how you conspired with Vause to revolt against Byll and his kingdom. People are saying that you threatened to kill your father and you held a sword to Prince Laurent's throat."

Piper stopped "What? My god what else have you heard?"

"Little stuff here and there. Something about you eating human flesh with cannibals…I'm going to assume by the look on your face that that isn't the truth."

Piper was taken aback. It made her think of all the rumors that she had heard about Alex before she had come to know her, a drinker of human blood, evil incarnate, a vicious and horrible woman who abducted women for her sick and twisted purposes.

"It's a terribly distorted truth." Piper said.

"What? The human flesh bit?"

"All of it. I didn't plot any revolt. That was the last thing I ever intended. Alex just asked me to come with her and I did. I never tried to hurt Laurent and I never threatened to kill my father. He threatened to kill me and he probably would have if I stayed. All I did was escape we were both fighting and running for our lives."

"Wait a minute I thought—everyone says that she kidnapped you."

"The first time."

"The first time?"

"It's a really long story."

"Am I making you angry? I'm sorry."

Piper quickly wiped her eye before an angry tear could fall. "It's not you. It's just the more I think about how my father was so willing to kill me over a choice I made…it just makes me want to scream sometimes."

"Maybe you should. Let it out. Unleash your rage."

"I guess. Now I've got a question. Where are you from? What's your story? I mean with your accent you're obviously not from the main lands. What are you doing all the way up here?"

"Well, I never knew my mother or my father. I was a foundling left abandoned at a church and I was held there until I was given to a foster family, and then another, and another, another. By the time I was 15 I had been in over 7 different foster homes. The last home I stayed in the husband was a blacksmith and he could make anything and he even taught me some things. He taught me a lot of things. His wife however was a real cunt. She would swear that her husband and I were engaged in some affair. Imagine her shock when she found out I liked girls. She caught me in her bed kissing this pretty little red haired girl that I had brought home. I timed it perfectly I wanted her to catch me. She was absolutely mortified."

Piper laughed just a little.

"But then after she found out, she called me a heathen, an evil spawn who needed to be saved by god. I was taken back to the church where they tied me to a wooden board and tried to exorcize the evil spirits that lived within me. I escaped and I've been on my own ever since."

"I'm so sorry. Do you ever think about your real mother and father. Do you miss them?"

"You can't miss someone you never knew. I feel like I've spent my whole life searching for family I developed a fascination for piracy. The thought of being a part of a group of people who lived and enjoyed life and did whatever the fuck they wanted. I heard about so many pirates and then finding out that Vause was a woman became even more inspiring. I'll admit though after our first encounter she's not the most welcoming person."

"There's a lot going on right now. You just happened to come around at a bad time."

"Must be pretty bad if she had to put a gun in my face."

Piper could hear the bitterness. "It'll get better trust me. Alex just doesn't warm up to people so easily."

"Alright, all done. Could you help me raise this?" Piper asked.

They both stood up and lowered the ropes to reattach the sail.

"So…how is your relationship with her, are you both really good friends, are you girlfriends?"

Piper's attention was focused on raising the tarp as she answered her question "She's my girlfriend. We're together."

"Oh."

"What's 'Oh'?" Piper asked

"Nothing it's just … it's not complicated at all? Not tricky?"

"Why would it be complicated?"

"Well, she's your captain and she's your girlfriend. It's got to be difficult trying to balance business with pleasure. She's your lover but she also gets to tell you what to do. Sounds like a recipe for trouble."

"Alex doesn't tell me what to do. Alex respects me and allows me to make my own decisions."

Stella raised an eyebrow and her lips poked out "Allows you?"

"You know what I mean. She would never force me to do anything that I wouldn't want to do. I chose to be with Alex I chose to follow her because I love and respect her."

"Hmmm…and how does she feel about the incident at Litch?"

And there it was, the question Piper had been anticipating. She had saw the brand on her wrist and she was wondering when she was going to bring that up. Piper held her head down and stopped raising the sail.

"So you know about that huh?"

"Everybody knows about that, and what you did. They call you the rebel princess and they're also calling you a traitor."

"Suppose I deserve that. Alex so far is the only one who has forgiven me. The only one who doesn't hate me."

"I don't hate you."

Piper scoffed "You don't even know me."

"Exactly. You can't hate someone you don't know. So far I think you're a pretty nice person, a good girl. Beautiful. I think I could like you."

Piper smiled a heartfelt smile "Thank you, it's nice to know that there's someone else around here that doesn't hate me or think I'm a horrible person."

* * *

Alex had been anxiously looking around for Piper. When she found her she saw her talking to the new girl that had rescued her earlier. The one called Stella. She saw them together hoisting up one of the ship's sails. They were talking and Piper looked to be actually interested and enjoying the conversation.

She felt her body tense up and her emotions were rising in her throat like bile. She was embarrassed that seeing them together bothered her a little but she quickly corrected herself. She would not be the jealous girlfriend, besides it was probably nothing….right?

Piper turned away from Stella when she saw Alex approaching. "Hey, what's the matter?" Piper asked.

"I need to talk to you."

"About what what's wrong?"

Alex looked over at Stella "Do you mind?"

"No, not at all. We were all done here anyway." Stella said tying the rope back in place "Good talk Piper, see you around then."

Alex rolled her eyes at Stella before focusing her attention back on Piper.

"What's the matter?" Piper asked again.

Alex licked her lips and lowered her voice "I saw one of them in my cabin, going through my things."

"Who?"

She nodded her head in the direction of the woman she was referring to, Lolly. She was wandering around idly on the deck as if she were looking for something just before stopping and sparking up a conversation with Suzanne.

"Oh her. That's Lolly."

"I know, we've met. She was going through all of my things, sitting in my chair, going through my books, and whatever the fuck else she could get her hands on. I told you Piper if any of these—"

Piper gripped Alex's arms "Whoah Alex calm down you're talking too fast, slow down. Lolly is pretty harmless I've already dealt with her a few times. She's not exactly what you would call as someone who is all there. Are you alright?"

"No, I'm not alright a fucking lunatic was just in my room. And here I am telling you and I just feel like you're not taking this seriously. We're you not listening to anything I said? How Kubra is trying to find us, how he plans to kill you. You did hear that right?"

"I am taking this seriously Al, I'm just being honest when I say I don't think Lolly is a threat. All the new shipmates are adapting pretty well and no one appears to be an actual threat."

Alex closed her eyes and took her first finger and thumb to pinch the bridge of her nose. She then folded her arms and bit her bottom lip. "So what was that about with Bella. Or whatever her name is."

Piper immediately recognized her offensive tone. It reminded her of when Alex would purposely mispronounce Laurent's name. "Stella. She was just helping me to fix one of the sails."

"That's it? She didn't say anything?"

"We just talked about her home life, cleared up a couple rumors."

"Hmph."

"What's that noise?" Piper asked.

"Nothing."

"You don't have to worry about anything Alex."

Alex laughed and flicked a hand "I'm not worried, not at all. I'm fine."

"Alex?"

"I trust you, Pipes. I'm not worried."

"Captain!" someone called out.

Alex's head turned towards the sound of the voice "What?!"

"We're coming up towards the rocks!"

Alex marched up towards the bow and Piper followed behind her. Still a few leagues away lining up along the horizon was a tall jagged rock formation that stretched on for what seemed like miles. They had finally arrived at Razor's Rock the dividing line between them and the Colossal Sea.


	14. Chapter 14

The Pool of Souls

Chapter 14

"No sail!" Alex shouted upward.

"Wait a minute belay those last instructions give me half sail, Nicky face the port side of the ship towards the rocks I want to have a better look."

Nicky did as ordered and the ship's broadside faced the enormous rock formation. The rocks were jagged and sharp, rust colored, tall like towers making the Widow seem much smaller, and dense. Alex could not see a clear pathway to sail straight through not without the sharp rock edges impaling the Widow. One wrong turn could sink the ship.

Piper came up behind Alex, folded her arms, and scrunched her face thoughtfully as she looked at the large wall of rock "So what are you thinking?"

Alex's hands were on her hips as she looked at the obstacle before her "I'm thinking…how the fuck are we going to get through this? We can sail through but we would have to move slowly. And we don't know the width of it I can't see the other side so we don't know how long sailing through it will take."

"What if we sent a small group on a rowboat. We can send them in they find the clearest path and then report back to the ship."

"Not a bad idea but I'd rather we do it in a single trip. We'll stop here for today and then in the morning we'll sail through but we'll tread lightly. If we get an early start we'll have the whole day to get through it."

"Mind if I make a suggestion?" Piper and Alex both turned around and saw Stella standing behind them looking at the rocks herself.

"I'm willing to bet that we've probably come in contact with one of the more denser parts of the rock formation."

"Really, you think so?" Alex said sarcastically. Piper gently nudged her arm as a signal for her to relax.

Stella ignored it "I'm saying what if the rocks get thinner in a different spot, might be a little easier to get through if we traveled further down. Maybe look for a weak spot somewhere else. There has to be one. Either look for a weaker, thinner spot to sail through or we can search for the tail end of this thing and travel around it."

The other gang of pirates all crowded around the deck to listen to the small debate.

Alex crossed her arms "And just how far down do you suggest we sail. These rocks stretch for miles if we travel around that might take days. We don't have days and we don't know if the rocks do get thinner down the line."

"All due respect it doesn't sound like it would matter if we sail straight through right here or if we spend a little more time sailing along the edge of these rocks looking for a thinner and safer way in. Like you said we don't know how long it would take to get through."

Alex spoke in a matter of fact tone "Sailing around these rocks will not only take longer but it could take us further out and away from our destination. We don't know how far down these rocks go."

Alex tossed the hair away from her face and Piper could tell Alex was getting impatient with her.

"We don't know how far in they go either. Why not just take the extra time to look?"

Alex spoke through her teeth "For the last time. We don't have the time. We don't know what lies further down from here. We're here now at this spot all we have to do is proceed slowly. I'd rather waste time sailing through than waste time on the uncertainty of looking for another way in."

Stella lifted her hands in defeat "Alright fine, don't mean to step on your toes Vause, just a suggestion is all. I clearly see how it is around here: what you say goes nothing is up for debate."

Piper shut her eyes and let out a breath knowing that was certainly not the right thing to say.

Alex made a face at Stella and pulled the glasses from her face "Listen, you're new so I'm going to make this plain for you to understand, and I'm not going to mince my words because that's just not my way. You're absolutely right what I say goes, while I do consider the thoughts and opinions of my crew even you, with your stupid dingo fucker of an accent…"

Stella squinted her eyes and cocked her head to one side at the insult.

"I'm the captain and I have the final say so I'd appreciate it if you didn't challenge me again by throwing out disrespectful antagonizing quips like what you just said."

"I apologize" there was a measure of impudence in Stella's voice " I didn't mean to come off as antagonizing." She looked around at the crew "I'm just the kind of person that feels that everyone should have a say without being made to feel like a fool for having an opinion. No need to lose your temper."

"I don't have a temper. Believe me you have yet to see me lose my temper."

"Are you sure you don't have one right now because you seem a bit riled up. How are you sleeping?"

"That's none of your fucking business." she snapped at her.

Piper immediately stepped in "Alex stop! Stella, shut up! Enough. Tomorrow we'll sail through it alright. now stop it." She gently stroked Alex's back to calm her down. Her body felt tense.

Alex's eyes glared at Stella before she decided to place the glasses back on her face "Drop anchor!" she shouted "We're done for the day."

* * *

Later that evening it was dinner time below decks and the crew flooded in towards their tables. Alex and Piper both came down together and sat at their table with Lorna and a couple others. The new girls found their own places amongst the crew. As Piper watched the others take their seats she focused her attention on Alex she saw the nervous look in her eyes as she watched everyone. She looked uncomfortable and distant and it made Piper feel sad inside. Later on she would do what she could to comfort Alex but for now she did the only thing she could think to do in the moment. She took Alex's hand and held it firmly in hers on top of the table and gave it a reassuring squeeze to remind her that everything was fine and she was here if she needed her. Though Alex didn't look at Piper and she still had that tense look in her eyes she still squeezed back in appreciation and continued to hold onto her. That at least told Piper that Alex was still there with her and it eased her worry, if only just a little.

Several tables away from them Valla and her minions watched. Valla's arms were folded tightly on the table and she used her first fingernail to scratch at the wood while she eyed Piper over at Alex's table.

"I swear I bloody hate that fucking bitch."

"You might want to keep it down." said Mina "Vause has sharp ears these days. You don't want her to hear you. Besides I'm really hungry tonight and I don't want to risk any sort of punishment because of your mouth again."

"Fuck her I'm so sick of this." Valla said in a harsh whisper. "Can't say anything foul about the captain's piece, I swear she must have diamonds in her twat or something."

"That's a horrible image actually. Diamonds in your twat just sounds painful." said Lollis.

Valla made a face at her "Shut the fuck up Lollis."

"Still, I can't stand her pretty highborn ass and here's our captain always jumping to that bitch's rescue. Always! Our lives put in jeopardy because of her."

Mina put a hand on Valla's wrist "Valla just let it go. Let's just stick to the plan. We get to Tylassa we get our share of the gold, we have Vause drop us off at the next harbor, we get the fuck off this ship and start our own. We can leave all these bitches behind and start anew. We just have to deal with this a little while longer. Focus on the prize."

"You're right, this treasure chamber better be as big as Vause says it is."

Stella suddenly came strolling by and calmly sat herself down at Valla's table. "Hope you all don't mind if I sit here, everywhere else is pretty crowded."

Valla, Lollis, and Mina all just looked and Stella with confused and sour expressions "Can we help you?" Valla asked.

"I'm just here to eat ladies. I saw a spot at your table figured I'd help myself. Hope you don't mind."

"What if I said we do mind, this is our table, we sit here. Everyone knows not to sit here."

"Well I'm sure it's certainly not because of intimidation. Judging by the scowls on your faces you're just not very good company and probably not very good conversationalists either."

"For a new fish you certainly got a lot of balls to be talking this way towards us."

"Believe me you have no idea how big my balls are." Stella said with confidence.

"And what's with your fucking accent, where are you from? The southern isles?"

"Born and raised. I was a foundling but I won't bore you with that story."

"We can appreciate that. You can leave now."

"I'm quite comfortable thanks. So uh… you lot have names?"

Valla turned her face up at her and looked to her girls "I'm Valla, this is Mina and Lollis."

"Pleasure. The name is Stella, Stella Carlin. So as I was walking by I couldn't help but over hear you talk about a treasure chamber and talks of gold. Is that where this ship is headed?"

Mina spoke up "Vause is leading us to the greatest treasure chamber known to man. The great island of Tylassa, that's supposed to have a treasure chamber so vast and enormous that we could fill the entire ship with gold and the chamber would still look untouched. At least that's what she says."

"Sounds like quite a prize, we've got quite the adventure ahead of us then."

"If we make it there. I'm starting to question our leadership." Valla said in a venomous tone.

"Really? Why is that?"

"Why you going to run back and tell the captain? Piss off."

"No, no of course not and I get the feeling the captain isn't to fond of me anyway so she and I don't really have a whole lot to talk about. I'm just making conversation. You seem pretty smart, everyone has a right to an opinion don't you agree? You should be able to voice your concerns."

Valla gave Stella the tiniest hint of a smirk. She shook her head and scoffed and looked over at Alex.

"I remember what it was like in the beginning when I became a part of this crew and back then I had a lot of respect for Vause. She was unlike any woman I had ever met before, a strong leader that rivaled any man. She exuded power. Spoke up for the poor and less fortunate, made us all feel powerful, made us feel as if the world was ours. And then…"

"Then what?"

"Then all of that changed the day she kidnapped Byll Chapman's daughter. Our first plan was to kidnap her for ransom, but then Vause decided otherwise and things have gone downhill ever since. She went and fell in love with that privileged bitch, Piper. And if you ask me her decision making has been compromised because of her. She's a dangerous influence. She's the reason we were all branded and Vause still lets her walk!"

"I suppose I can understand your disappointment about Vause I too admire her. I heard about her, became fascinated by her I had even hoped to meet her one day. She became like a heroine of mine. You can imagine my disappointment when she put a gun in my face."

"I remember, I saw."

"In fact ever since I've been here she's had nothing but harsh words for me. She didn't even bother to thank me for saving her life. But I suppose it may be as Piper says and I simply caught her on a bad day."

"Don't fool yourself, I get the feeling anyone who isn't Piper is going to have a bad day."

Stella's eyebrows furrowed together curiously "Vause loves her that much does she?"

"Like a sickness." said Mina.

"Well my question is if you're so unhappy with the way things are now why do you stay? Is it the promise of gold that keeps you three around?"

"It's the _only_ thing keeping us around." said Lollis

"This is our last voyage after this we're abandoning this crew. We're commandeering our own ship and starting from scratch, sail the world all our own with a new crew."

"That'll be a little hard don't you think. Three women out in the world, starting over. Even with the coin you'll have. Vause's reputation took years to develop, her ship, The Black Widow has become legendary, all passerbys have to do is see the red spider on her sails and they will turn tail and run. That didn't happen over night. And I have to be honest I don't exactly take you as charming person with an alluring personality. Someone like you would need to rule with fear."

"Are you saying that I couldn't be as good a captain if not better than Vause."

"I'm saying no such thing, I'm simply saying it would be hard is all."

Stella shrugged innocently "Just a thought. Now let's enjoy tonight's meal shall we food's coming around."

Valla's eyes squinted at her as she considered her words. All three women exchanged looks with one another, they seemed to read one another's thoughts. None of them asked Stella to leave again.

* * *

As the plates of herring came around Piper paused before digging in and looked back up towards the steps.

"Hey, where's Nicky?"

Everyone around the table looked up and shrugged. Piper looked at Lorna "Lorna have you seen Nicky?"

"She said she wasn't feeling very good, she looked pale, said she wanted to go to bed early this evening." Lorna said sadly.

Piper immediately looked at Alex who had that sad knowing look on her face that told Piper it was pretty bad.

"She's not hungry?" Piper asked.

"She didn't say anything about eating." Lorna said "She's been vomiting. I don't know if she can keep anything down. You think maybe she's seasick?"

Piper looked at Lorna. She saw how worried she looked and she felt horrible knowing the actual truth of it.

"Yes. Maybe she's seasick. I'm going to go and check on her."

* * *

With each step Piper took, the floorboards creaked beneath her feet as she walked towards the bunks with a plate of tonight's supper in her hand.

"Nicky!" Piper called out.

"Nicky?!"

Piper heard a loud irritated groan "Who is it? What the hell do you want? You know what never mind I don't care."

"Nicky? It's me Piper. I brought dinner. Red made herring. I thought you might want some."

Piper didn't hear an answer so she took it as permission to keep going. Piper reached the door to Nicky's bunk. It was cracked open with the glow of candle light coming from inside. She slowly pushed the door open and saw the lump of Nicky's body huddled underneath blankets and facing away from her. Beside her bed there was a rusted steel bucket. The inside of it was stained dark red. Piper recognized the smell.

"Nicky?" She said softly as she placed the plate on the worn wooden counter top beside the bed.

"What do you want?" Nicky asked in a low groan.

"I just came to see you. See how you were doing. I also brought you dinner."

"You wasted your time. I don't want it. What'd you say it was? Herring? I hate Red's herring. Don't tell her I said that."

"Don't worry I won't. Lesson learned." Piper almost laughed as she nodded. She took a seat on the stool by the bed.

Nicky drew back her covers and sat up. She turned over to look at Piper. Her skin looked clammy with gray circles around her eyes.

She let out a few harsh wet coughs and reflexively drew up her hand. Speckles of blood covered her palm. Piper saw this as Nicky motioned quickly for her to hand her the bucket.

"You look awful." Piper said.

"'Awful' doesn't begin to cover it." Nicky said. "I'm coughing so hard it's a miracle I still have all my guts."

"Alex told me everything… about her plan…what you agreed to do. How could you just give up like that?"

"Was bringing me food just a ruse for you to come down and lecture me. Save it I don't want a lecture. At this point I just…I just want to live out my final days in peace. And it seems like I don't have a whole lot of 'em left. At the rate it's going I might not even make it to Tylassa."

"How long have you been coughing up blood?"

"Not long. This is something new. I've been hacking away at my insides. And I can feel my body wasting away."

"But why give up Nicky? Maybe we can still help you."

"I thought you said Alex told you everything. We have. The only thing that can help me now is some divine fucking miracle. And anyway I'm done trying."

"So fuck it then huh?"

"Something like that. I don't want help anymore. Nothing works. I'm done. You really got to learn to let things go Piper. You can't control everything."

"Why did you even agree to do this?"

"Just wanted to do something nice for Vause I guess. One final good samaritan act. Alex is my friend why should she waste her time trying to find someone to kill and toss into the pool when I'm almost out the door."

Nicky coughed again "Oh fucking shit." she groaned.

Piper's face became sad and she grew silent as she thought "You remember when I first met you?" Piper asked lightheartedly.

Nicky scoffed " Aye, I remember. I remember a little blonde woman who was so scared she pissed herself when she saw us. You were a pain in the ass to get out of that castle. You were a little feisty and I liked that about you but you were also just a real pain in the ass in general, you complained a lot, you screamed a lot too. Ehhh to be honest I wasn't exactly sure what it was that Vause ever saw in you. I thought you would be trouble, I warned Vause that you would be trouble…and I was right. "

Piper rolled her eyes and had a look on her face that said she couldn't argue.

"But you got better. You're not that bad. And for what it's worth, I've forgiven you for that whole Litch thing."

"You have?"

"I got a short life span Piper. I could be dead tomorrow or in a week. I'm not holding grudges."

"Thank you Nicky."

"I am sort of glad you came down here though. I've been meaning to talk to you about something. Something important, just couldn't decide when. But I guess now is as better a time as any."

"What did you want to talk about?"

"Peep outside make sure it's all clear then shut the door. I don't want anyone to hear this. You never know who might be listening. Walls have ears."

Piper did as she asked and pushed the door closed until it clicked shut. She sat back down on the stool.

"What I'm about to say now stays right here in this room you got that. You tell no one. Tell Alex if you feel it necessary but no one else do you hear me. This conversation stays here."

"God, Nicky what is it?"

Nicky took in a deep breath and let it out " A part of me thinks I'm a fool for doing this but in some strange way I think it's the right decision."

Piper sat silently waiting.

"You and Alex are together now. And since you're together you're going to have to do more Piper."

"What do you mean do more?"

" I mean you're going to have to be more than just her girlfriend, you have to be her partner, her friend. You have to be stronger, tougher, and smarter. Your old life is officially over, out here is no place for a princess. Step out into the real world and get out of the one that's inside your pretty blonde head. This is a new game you're playing now, different rules. People out here won't show you mercy simply because you're a woman."

"So I'm learning, but what does this have to do with Alex and why are we whispering?"

"Alex needs someone she can depend on, someone who's going to have her back no matter what, someone who will tell her what she needs to hear and not what she wants to hear."

"You don't have to worry about that Nicky."

"Listen to me. You can't be the Piper you were when you first got here, timid and unsure."

"I feel like you're leading up to something will you just say it already."

"Fine. I don't have much time left. Like I said I could be dead any day now but I will try to hold on for Alex's sake until we get to Tylassa. But should anything happen to me before then…"

"Wait a minute…"

"Piper…"

"No."

"I want you…"

"No, Nicky."

"To take my place as quartermaster."

Piper jumped up from her stool "Are you out of your mind?"

"No I am completely sane. And lower your god damn voice."

"No Nicky, no. I can't be quartermaster. Everybody hates me, are you trying to get me killed?"

"It sounded crazy to me too but the more I thought about it the more it made sense. Normally the position of quartermaster is decided by vote, with the captain having the final say."

"Well there you have it. I can't just be quartermaster."

"You can if you assert yourself."

"Nicky quartermaster is second in command to the captain. If I'm quartermaster that means I would be in charge of overseeing the crew. How do you think everyone is going to react to this? A lot of these women still don't like me, Valla for example would rather see me dead. Imagine her face when she finds out I've been appointed quartermaster. Why can't we just do the vote?"

"Fuck Valla, fuck a vote, sometimes Piper you have to say fuck the rules. Trust me you being quartermaster after I'm gone will be for the best. I'm choosing you because I know you'll have Alex's best interest, you love Alex, you care about Alex, and it's not horseshit it's real. And because it's real I know you'll do whatever it takes to make sure Alex is okay."

"I see how fucking crazy Vause gets when you're a concern. I see how fucking reckless and crazy you get when she's a concern. Basically both of you are just fucking insane for each other. But I guess love does that I suppose. You being quartermaster is probably the best thing because you won't be in it for selfish reasons. You'll have Alex's best interest."

"My point is Piper, you have to really step up now. Truthfully it's because I'm worried about Alex. I got a bad feeling."

"I know, I'm worried about Alex too. Ever since she found out that Kubra was hunting us she hasn't been the same. We talked about it but I'm still worried, she's scared…really scared. I've never seen Alex that scared before."

Nicky looked at Piper wide eyed "Hold on a second, Kubra, when did this happen?"

"Alex ran into one of her old shipmates back in Holston, Fahri, he says Kubra's back and he's hunting us, he intends to capture Alex…and kill me."

Nicky continued to stare at Piper "Wow, that's something that I was not expecting. Definitely explains the paranoia. We might be more fucked than I realized. There's only one person in the world Alex is truly afraid of and that's him. Fuck, guess this is a bad time to bring this up then."

"Bring what up? What's going on?"

"Nothing… yet anyway. We may have a problem. A lot of these women are loyal to Alex, they believe in her. But then you have some that only follow her power, if that power shifts they shift with it. If they see or sense any sort of weakness in her they will strike. And that's how mutiny's are born."

" I don't understand. You really think there would be a mutiny?"

"All it takes is one person and it will spread like a disease, one will turn to three, then five, then ten, next thing you know the whole god damn crew will turn. Alex will be all on her own the rebels will outweigh the loyalists and the rebels will kill anyone who won't turn to their side."

"You're talking about Valla. But you told me once that Valla was afraid of Alex."

"The key word in that sentence is "was" her little outburst back in Holston proved that her fear is slowly waning. She's testing her limits with Vause. Honestly Alex should've killed her back there…if only just to make an example out of her. She'll just keep testing her limits with Alex and if Alex doesn't start making good on her threats, others might follow suit. They might think her soft and weak. This is where you come in and why I'm asking you to take my place."

"Nicky I hear what you're saying I do…but I can't be quartermaster I don't know the first thing about being a quartermaster. I only just learned the different parts of the ship just about half a year ago."

"C'mon Quartermaster Chapman has a nice sound to it and so what you don't know the first thing about being a quartermaster, you think I did? I didn't know shit. It's all about how you carry yourself. If you believe you are, eventually the crew will too. Despite what you might be feeling show no fear."

"Nicky…"

"If you're not going to do it for me do it for Alex. There's a storm brewing on the horizon. I'm getting weaker everyday. Alex is going to need all the support she can get. You can't run away when things get hard."

"You don't have to worry about me supporting Alex. I'm going to be there for her. I'll never betray her again."

"I hope not."

"I won't."

Nicky looked at Piper in silence for a moment as if to consider the weight of her words. "Good." She turned herself in the bed so that her feet touched the floor and she looked Piper in the eyes.

"Give me your fucking hand."

Piper hesitated a moment but clasped Nicky's hand in hers.

"Promise me right here and now, that should anything happen to me between now and getting to Tylassa and after when I'm gone, should anything happen to Alex where she is unable to perform in her duties for whatever the reason, that you'll say fuck that and step up and assume the role of quartermaster, no matter what you're feeling, no matter your fucking fears, no matter what these other bitches have to say about it."

Piper's eyes glistened "Nicky…I can't"

"Yes you can. And you must. Alex needs you now more than ever. Promise me that you will do this. Promise me!"

Piper's answer was a long time coming "I promise."

"That you'll say 'fuck that', no matter how scared you are, 'fuck that'"

"Fuck that."

"And fucking say it like you mean it."

"I promise, Nicky."

"Alright then." She released her hold on Piper's hand "Now go away, I'm tired."

Piper stood up from the stool and started to walk out. Nicky crawled back under the blankets and turned her body away from the door. Just before Piper could close the door behind her Nicky called out to her again without looking at her.

"Hey, Piper." Piper stopped and looked back from he door.

"Thank you."

Piper didn't trust her voice instead she nodded and softly closed the door behind her.


	15. Chapter 15

The Pool of Souls

Chapter 15

Piper walked back with the weight of the world on her shoulders. Her feet felt heavier, her muscles a little more tense. So much was happening and suddenly Piper felt very overwhelmed, she needed a moment to collect her thoughts. But for the sake of not worrying Alex further she rejoined her and everyone else for dinner with a brave face. She sat back down at their table and offered some comfort to Lorna that Nicky would be fine. Though she felt bad about lying to her Piper reasoned that she would not tell her since Nicky had chosen not to do so herself. Probably Nicky's way of protecting her. A fleeting thought had came to her and she wondered if it had been Alex that was dying, would she tell her? Would she want to know?

After dinner everyone retired to their bunks for the rest of the evening. Piper went back to the captain's quarters. She lied back in the bed and stared up at the wooden planked ceiling. For Piper being in the captain's quarters was starting to feel so normal to her like it was just as much her bunk as it was Alex's, the closest thing they would have to having a home together. After a long day of working on the upper deck with everyone else, coming into this cabin was like stepping into their own little house, their place of refuge. Whenever they were in this cabin together, whenever they were alone together, they were their truest selves. Right now this cabin seemed like the best place for them because out there was reality. Out there Kubra was hunting them, out there Nicky was dying.

She imagined a life with Alex on land, together in their own home, building a home, just living life and enjoying each other. It could be a run down shack, didn't really matter to Piper, so long as she had Alex. Perhaps when all this was over she could persuade Alex to have that life with her. They could try something a little easier.

Piper waited and waited for Alex to join her but she never came. She wanted to hold her tonight. She needed to feel Alex's presence. About an hour had gone by and still no Alex so she rose from bed and went back outside.

* * *

She saw Alex with her back turned towards her hunched over the ship's railing. She came up behind her and took her place beside her. Their shoulders were touching. Alex leaned her head in and rested it on Piper's.

"Hey, Pipes."

"Hi. You're not coming to bed?"

"I'm not tired. How was Nicky doing?" Alex asked.

"Not so good. It's pretty bad. She's getting worse."

They stood there for a moment in silence "Why does it feel like the whole world is crashing down on us?" Piper asked.

Alex didn't have an answer she just reached over and took Piper's hand in hers "It's going to be alright Pipes."

"Right. But at least we're here together. That's the important thing isn't it?"

Alex smiled sadly "Right. At least we're together."

"How are you doing?" Piper asked.

Alex sighed "I'm mentally exhausted, I have paranoia, flashbacks, I still can't sleep even if I wanted to. It's all horrible."

Piper squeezed her hand a little tighter for reassurance.

"Listen how about how about we have some fun tonight , let's take a break from all this gloom and doom."

Alex smiled "What do you have in mind?"

Piper stepped away and tossed her a weapon and Alex caught it and chuckled "A little sword play foreplay huh?" Alex joked.

"Absolutely, come on when was the last time we had a round? Let's take your mind off things."

"Ooh so anxious are we for me to put you on your back."

Piper giggled loving every bit of this and seeing Alex smile. A moment for them to just have some fun amidst all this chaos. "Don't be so sure, I might surprise you."

Alex made an amused face at her and nodded. Suddenly she quickly unsheathed her weapon and swung her sword at Piper but Piper surprisingly was already there ready to meet her. She not only blocked her swing but she returned the attack in two moves and before Alex knew it the tip of Piper's sword was inches away from her neck. She hadn't even seen it coming and had she not blocked it Piper would've won.

The both of them stood frozen in place. Alex looked at Piper in shock and Piper smiled at her. "Like I said tonight I might surprise you."

Alex grinned with excitement. The excitement of a possible real challenge from Piper "Well played, Pipes, well played."

Alex swung again Piper ducked under the blade. She swung once more and Piper effortlessly moved to the side and caught Alex's sword with hers.

CLANG! CLANG! CLANG!

They danced back and forth across the deck until the both of them began to work up a sweat and took the fight to the large mast. With the mast between them suddenly a new game emerged that left them giggling and laughing. Both of them took turns trying to reach around the mast to get at the other until Alex made the bold move of running around it and took a swing right at Piper's back. Piper turned around just in time to get out of the way and started to run which provoked Alex into a chase.

Piper smiled back at her and saw Alex laughing behind her. She turned back around and their swords met again.

CLING! CLANG! CLING!

Piper leapt up onto the side of the ships rail and almost stumbled over the side

"You idiot get down from there!" Alex yelled up at her still not yielding her attack.

"I got it Alex don't worry"

CLING! CLING!

Alex swung at Piper's feet and Piper jumped. When she landed she almost lost her balance and Alex quickly grabbed her by her shirt and pulled her back down but they kept going not missing a beat.

"I told you."

CLANG!

"That's alright I knew you wouldn't let me fall."

CLANG! CLING!

"Give it up Piper you're getting tired, you're about to make a mistake"

"Not this time Al. Are you sure it's not you that's about to make a mistake?"

"Ho ho! I'm doing just fine over here."

Piper swung her sword and saw Alex stumble back a step. That's when she saw her opening. She swung right, then left, and before Alex had time to move out of the way for the third she was hit. But she didn't hit her. Piper had made a small tear in Alex's shirt, right over her abdomen.

Alex stopped and looked at the tear and looked at her "Seriously?"

Piper smiled and twirled her sword. "What can I say I'm playing to win."

"Is that so? Alright then" Alex smirked and came at her in an unforgiving attack but Piper didn't waver. Whatever Alex put out Piper gave it right back. And then Piper made a mistake and she felt Alex's sword graze past her shoulder. The fabric of her shirt was now torn all the way down to the elbow. Piper peeled back the torn fabric and examined it.

"What's this?"

"Returning the favor."

"Alex Vause you vile and vicious bitch." She said playfully.

Alex roared with laughter. Piper tore the rest of the sleeve off exposing her full bare arm.

"Shall we finish this?" she asked

"Ready for the climax?"

"Let's go." Piper moved in and their swords met again, and again, and again. One moment Alex was on the run, then Piper, then Alex, on and on their battle went. Piper thrusted her sword at Alex's belly and Alex turned out of the way. Piper was just about to swing at her again but she stopped when she saw Alex had the edge of her sword to her throat with a smug smile of victory. There they were a breath away from each other standing face to face trying to catch their breath. A slow smile spread across Alex's lips.

"You were good…very good. But once again by the looks of it I win again Pipes."

"Is that so?"

"Oh I know so. I'll be accepting your praises now."

"Well I suggest you check again, because from where I'm standing it would appear that I am the winner."

Alex squinted her eyes at her and laughed a little "What are you talking about?"

Piper's eyes signaled for Alex to look down between them. When she did she was shocked to find that Piper had stolen her knife and had the tip of the blade pointed right into her side. Alex was stunned, now it was Piper's turn to sport the cocky smile.

"What the fuck? When did you—"

"That last turn you did. You favor your right side more than your left so you weren't even aware when I took your knife from you."

They both withdrew their weapons "I've been practicing in between ship duties, mostly at night before bed."

"Obviously. No fair Pipes pulling a knife on me in the middle of a sword fight. I would not have expected such un-becoming behavior from you."

"My dear Alex, was it not you who once said that you should never assume that your opponent is always going to fight fair. The rules of swordplay are simple right? There are no rules."

"I guess that's one way to sum it up. My little Piper finally managed to best me in a sword fight."

Alex flattened a hand to her chest and pretended to cry "I'm so moved."

"Oh shut up." Piper pulled Alex in for a kiss. She slowly and seductively slid her hand just around the curve of Alex's waist line until she was standing right behind her and moved her towards the ship's rail, her chin rested on Alex's shoulder, her warm breath brushed up against her ear and her chest pressed firmly against her back. She felt Alex's body tremble with anticipation and Piper felt a sense of pride that she had this deep profound affect on Alex's body, how she was able to ignite it with the simplest of touches and she hadn't even made contact with her skin.

She whispered seductively into her ear "In celebration of your almost-victory."

Piper could hear the smile in Alex's voice "That's my line" she asked in a throaty voice.

"I know it is." Piper very slowly untucked Alex's shirt from her pants and slid both hands up under her shirt and began to caress her stomach, the bones of her ribs, her breasts whatever Piper could get her hands on. Piper's goal was to make Alex forget at least for now, to forget about the imminent danger that stalked them across the sea, to lift some of that paranoia, to relieve the stress of Nicky dying, the stress of continuing to be the strong leader that she needed to be, to remind Alex that she was still here with her and would be no matter what. Nicky was right Alex needed her, though she didn't really need Nicky to tell her that. Piper needed Alex too.

She had Alex pinned between herself and the railing. She slowly slid one of her hands down into Alex's pants and found her there, wet and ready. Piper heard a small gasp escape her lips and Alex tilted her head back the moment Piper opened her up and began to stroke her down there. Alex placed her hand over Piper's and firmly kept it there, occasionally running her hand back and forth on top of Piper's.

Alex's breath was becoming shallow. She closed her eyes and allowed herself to be taken away by Piper's touch and the way her fingers curled inside of her, a delicious tickle. She felt it from her finger tips all the way down to her toes. Alex was good with her mouth, she loved watching Piper come whenever she was between her legs, how delicious she tasted, how her body would seem to violently erupt when she did. But Piper had definitely become very good with her hands. She felt proud that Piper had finally been able to best her in sword fighting which to her still felt like a win on her end. And Alex had taught her everything she knew when it came to pleasure. During their first time together Piper had fumbled at first and it had been adorable and amusing to watch that confused but determined look on her face but without making Piper feel embarrassed about it she instead smiled coached her through it and eventually Piper had found her rhythm and she had been amazing. She had been right, Piper could only get better and she really did get better.

Piper had been a very good student not just with a sword but with the flesh, so much so that Alex was sure that her skills rivaled her own. Tonight was proof of that.

Piper nuzzled against Alex's neck and used her other hand to move her thick mane of hair so that her lips would have access to the curve of her neck. Piper's kisses were as gentle and as delicate as a butterfly's wing and it was making Alex crazy. While Piper kissed her there her fingers quickened their pace and Alex felt her knees grow weak. She had to release her hand from Piper's and grab the rail with both hands. Piper pressed herself a little harder against her back to better extend her reach. She went faster and faster. Alex was gripping the wooden rail so hard the veins in her hands throbbed and she thought she might break it. She gasped out a moan, closed her eyes, and tilted her head back. She was so close, so very close and Piper was starting to tease, right when Alex felt like she was about to burst Piper would slow down. Alex almost whined and Piper chuckled against her ear. Alex was completely at Piper's mercy and under her control.

Piper started up again, faster and faster. Alex was right there, her eyes tightly shut. She opened them briefly and looked through the slits of her eyelids and just so happened to glance over and see that someone was at the helm watching them very intently. This immediately took Alex out from under Piper's spell and she jerked her body in the direction of the one who was watching. It was Stella with a tiny smile on her face looking like a cat twirling it's tail. Piper backed away confused by Alex's sudden mood change until she saw what she was looking at.

"What the fuck?!" Alex exclaimed. "What the hell are you doing?!"

Piper composed herself and wiped her hand on her pants. She too looked irritated and a little embarrassed.

"How long have you been up there?!" Piper asked shouting up at her.

Stella threw up her hands as she walked down the steps towards them both "Oh hey I'm sorry don't mind me. Didn't mean to disturb you guys."

"How long have you been standing there watching?" asked a very annoyed Alex repeating Piper's question.

"For a while. I like coming out at night to look at the stars and have myself a smoke before bed. Then I saw you two down there. I saw the fight. You both looked pretty occupied…and after. Didn't want to disturb you. You shouldn't stop on my account."

Alex made a face at her "It never occurred to you to fuck off and go somewhere else. This isn't a show. Ever heard of a thing called privacy?"

"Yes, I've heard of it. But I wouldn't exactly consider the main deck a very private place."

Stella withdrew her attention from Alex. Either she was really oblivious to Alex's anger or she just didn't care.

"I see you're very good with your hands there Piper."

Piper's brows scrunched together "Excuse me?"

Alex felt the tiny hairs on her arms bristle and she squinted her eyes at her "What?" she asked with heat in her voice.

Stella still didn't so much as look at Alex. "I said you're good with your hands. I saw the way you took the knife from her belt. Quick fingers, nimble, fast, you seem very good. Perhaps…we can have a go."

"Thanks for the compliment but no thanks. "

"Why?" She leaned in a little closer "Afraid I might beat you?"

"Stella, if you don't mind the two of us would like to be alone right now. Maybe some other time." Piper said.

Alex looked at Piper and tucked in both her lips. Her blood was boiling. Was this woman trying to piss her off? What made things worse was Piper's innocent and naive approach to Stella's comment. If there was one thing Alex knew about Piper it was that Piper was not a very good judge of character. She was far too trusting. Alex did love Piper's innocence and naivety she found it adorable…sometimes. Other times like now she wished Piper would catch a fucking clue. She could tell that Piper wasn't catching the insinuation of what Stella was talking about which to her couldn't have been more obvious and that only irritated her more.

"Alright well again I'm sorry to have bothered you both. I'll leave you to it then." Stella said with a cocky little smile and a wink at Piper before walking away.

Suddenly things felt very awkward between Piper and Alex. Alex stood there arms folded, tight lipped and her jaw clenching.

Piper rubbed the back of her neck "So uh…do you want to pick up where we left off?"

"Actually Piper, I think I'm going to go to bed." Alex said in annoyance.

"What? Why?"

Alex scoffed at her "You're seriously asking me why?"

"C'mon Alex don't let the intrusion ruin the night. Stella doesn't matter, she's not important. I'm trying to make you feel better, I'm trying to help you relax."

"Trying to help me relax? Well I'm not relaxed okay and I don't feel better."

"Alex talk to me what's wrong?!"

"You're really going to stand there and ask me what's wrong?" Alex clenched both hands to her head and paced " I love you, Piper I do but sometimes you can just be really…"

"Really what?"

Alex worked to control her anger and kept pacing she was getting a headache.

"Really what Alex?" Piper asked in irritation.

"Really fucking naive and just clueless."

"You think I'm stupid?" Piper could feel her own temper flaring up.

"That's not what I said Piper. I said I think you can be really clueless."

"What do you mean? How? What did I do?"

"It's not what you did Piper, it's what you didn't do?"

"What?!"

Alex looked at her and took her traditional route of sarcasm. Her voice came in a harsh mocking tone "I see you're very good with your hands there Piper. Perhaps we can have a go."

"Is that what this is about?"

"Aye, it is. That's exactly what this is about. It couldn't be more obvious to me that the woman has clearly taken an interest in you. Why you can't see that I don't know."

"I'm sorry Al, but I'm not concerning myself with Stella, I'm not thinking about Stella. I'm thinking about you, I'm worried about you. I have other things on my mind than what her interests are. Maybe that's why I haven't noticed, or even cared to notice. I'm here for you Alex, everything else feels like background to me."

"Well maybe you ought to pay more attention. I don't like her. I don't like the way she looks at you and I don't like the way she talks to you, and I'm not buying this whole 'I'm a great admirer of yours horse shit.' "

Alex continued to pace around. Her eyes were beginning to look glassy and she clutched a fistful of her hair at the top of her head. Piper's chest was tight and she felt as though she might cry. She wanted more than anything to reach out to Alex, to hug her and hold her but a part of her was afraid that she would reject her advances so she stood there hugging her arms. Alex had that look in her eyes again, lost, unsure, paranoid.

"Just tell me Piper, and be honest with me…you're not interested in her at all?"

"How could you even think to ask me that?"

"Are you?"

"No, Alex."

"And you're not… you're not attracted to her?"

"No. Yes, she's an attractive woman, but I'm not attracted to her Alex. I promise."

"And if something were going on, you would tell me right?"

Tears welled up in Piper's eyes and one slowly streamed down her cheek. Alex felt so far away and out of her reach, she felt like she was slowly losing her.

"Yes, but that's not going to happen. I love you, Alex. I love you. You have to believe that. Remember that. I'm not going anywhere."

Piper spoke as if she were calling out to Alex in the dark, and her voice was a beacon calling her back to towards light.

"I need you to believe that Alex, I need you. I need you here with me."

Alex slowly nodded, her eyes were filled with tears. "I love you too, Piper." She took in a shaky breath and looked away from her "I'm going to bed now, I have a headache I just want to go to bed."

Piper's voice cracked "Okay. Fine. I'll see you in the morning then."

Alex walked back across the deck to her cabin and shut the door behind her. When she was gone from sight Piper hunched over the railing with her face in her hands and cried until her shoulders shook. A barrage of emotion came crashing down on her. She allowed herself to cry, to really cry. She cried for a dying Nicky who entrusted her with the responsibility of being quartermaster when she was gone, she cried for the looming threat of Kubra hunting them across the sea, she cried for the love that she had lost from those she had once called family from the place she used to call home, but most of all she cried for Alex, the love of her life, the love of her life who seemed to grow more lost with each passing day.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N WARNING:** This chapter contains violence against women and an act of rape that might be disturbing for some.

The Pool of Souls

Chapter 16

 _The Years Before_

Diane set down her cup on the table and kept laughing "It was insane, I nearly pissed myself from laughing so hard."

Alex got a grip of Diane's wrist trying to contain her own laughter "Oh my god, seriously? Gross."

"No I'm completely serious. The man drops his trousers and his pants gets up onto the bar table and starts dancing and serenading to me some strange marriage proposal."

Alex loved hearing Diane's bar stories, they were always funny and made her laugh.

Their laughter slowly died off but the smile on Diane's face still lingered for a while "Lawrence is harmless though, he's very sweet, a silly man that often drinks too much and every other week he comes up with a new creative way to propose to me."

Alex chuckled "Well you turned down his swinging dick performance he's going to have to figure out a way to top that. C'mon give the man a chance already" Alex joked.

"No thanks you little shit." Diane said playfully shoving her.

"What short and round not your type?" she laughed.

"Lawrence is sweet and all, but no thank you. Besides I don't think Declan would approve."

Alex took note of the enamored look on her mother's face at the mention of his name. "Declan huh? You really like him don't you?"

She nodded "I think I do. I haven't felt this way about anyone in a long time, not since your father. Well, looking back on it I think I was more in love with the idea of Lee and the idea of being with a powerful and ruthless pirate."

Diane pressed her fist to her cheek thoughtfully "I was his girl but I was also young and stupid. You were the only good thing that came out of it. You were the only thing I didn't regret."

Diane reached over and ran her hand down one of Alex's long strands of hair "My precious darling little pearl."

Alex made a face and groaned at her. Her face turned red "Mom…"

"What?! for fuck sake it's a nice name you should learn to love it already."

"But it's just so…so…adorable."

"And your point is? You're my precious Pearl. You know how they're made? They're very hard to find and take months to develop. Whenever a little intruder manages to slip inside the shell of the oyster, the oyster will protect itself and begin to cover it up with some sort of shiny goo or something."

Alex smiled "Oh. So, you're the oyster, my father is the intruder and I am the months long result of it. Is that the child-birthing metaphor you're going for?"

Diane patted her on the thigh "Glad you understand kid."

"Well, you can't go around telling people that."

She sighed "Don't worry it's our secret no one need ever know your middle name." Diane lifted her hand "I solemnly swear to keep my daughter's tough-girl reputation."

"And I appreciate that."

"But seriously mom, you're really in love with this guy Declan?"

"I think I am. Why you don't approve?"

"It's not that I don't approve it's just…I don't know, the guy just seems so nice sometimes, and kind of a kiss-ass."

"So the fact that he's nice bothers you?"

"I don't know mom, it's just the guy just seems weird to me I can't explain it."

"Kid if you're worried about him taking your place…"

"It's not that honest. I swear its not that. I-I want you to be happy I do. I just wish I could put it into words what it is Im feeling."

"Alex it's alright if your worried. I'm glad that you are it means that you care. But everything is fine I promise. Declan is a good man I think I did good this time."

"You're sure? He's never done or said anything to you that's ever given you pause?"

"No. He drinks a lot but I think that's something I can forgive. He's never harmed me. I promise you Al first sign of trouble and we're done I swear it. Does that ease your concerns?"

"You're all I have mom, I don't think I'll ever stop worrying."

Diane smiled at her daughter and placed her hand over hers. "I love you Alex. I'll be fine."

Alex smiled back at her and squeezed her fingers. Diane looked up at the light coming through the window "It's getting close to sundown." she stood up and grabbed her rust colored shawl "I have to make it down to the tavern before nightfall."

"You have to go tonight?"

"I'm afraid so kid, work for me doesn't stop just because you're here. And the mistress who owns the place is a real bitch who will be on my ass if I don't show up. "

"Well, I'm leaving tomorrow I wanted spend the rest of the evening with you."

"I know Al, I know I'll tell you what if it's a slow night I'll come rushing back home and for the rest of the night it's you and me. Is that fair enough?"

Alex nodded and there were a few gentle raps on the door. Diane moved to open it.

"Hello love," Declan said kissing her cheek. "You ready to go?"

"On time as usual huh darling." said Diane.

"It's good to see you again Alex." He said smiling at her with all his teeth and wrapping his arm around Diane's shoulder.

"Hello, Declan." Alex said

"So how long are you in town for now?" He asked.

"I'm going back tomorrow."

"Oh that's unfortunate. Hopefully you and your mum spent some good time together."

"Well we planned on finishing up our time later tonight. Hopefully it's slow" Diane added.

"Don't worry Alex," Declan said "I'll try to get her home, but I won't promise anything, we might be a little busy."

Diane playfully elbowed him in the stomach "Declan shut up she doesn't want to hear that."

"What? All I'm saying is I'll have my fun and then she can have what's left of you for rest of the night assuming you're still able to walk that is." Diane started giggling as Declan planted quick little kisses on her face."

The hairs on Alex's arm bristled and her body tensed up just the slightest bit. She thought maybe she was overreacting but there was something gnawing at her in the back of her mind that told her that Diane shouldn't go. But she looked so happy. Her mom trusted this man, maybe she was just being paranoid. She looked so happy, so very happy. Maybe this time she could allow herself to trust for her mom's sake. She only wished that the nagging feeling would go away.

"We'll be back later on tonight Alex, I promise." And Diane shut the door behind them.

* * *

Almost every night in the tavern where Diane worked seemed a party. Only on rare occasions was it ever slow and tonight was not one of them unfortunately. But regardless Diane had already made up her mind that she would not be spending her entire time here, busy night or not. And whatever fun Declan had planned for them after was just going to have to wait her daughter's time was just far too more important to her. As soon as there was a break within the crowds she would head home.

Hours had gone by. Musicians played, the drunks sang their drunken songs, the women flirted and danced with any fellow who wanted a dance or perhaps a bit more. Meanwhile Diane continued to work behind the bar table and kept a steady pace of taking orders, filling, and refilling drinks. All the while anxiously awaiting for her opportunity to leave. The crowd didn't show any sign of letting up any time soon.

"How ya doing Diane?" Lawrence asked as he approached the bar table and seated himself on the stool. He was smiling from ear to ear showing off a couple of his missing front teeth. He was a man about Diane's age, curly dark brown hair, brown eyes, fat but not to assume that he lacked any strength. He was a big man in terms of weight not so much in height. He reminded Diane of a bear but not as threatening, perhaps a bear that you would like to cuddle.

"Hello Lawrence, back again I see." She said smiling at him.

"Of course milady. You know I couldn't stay away. Seeing your face is always something I look forward to."

Diane poured him a glass.

"So are you ready to take my offer yet? You marry me I'll treat ya real good, you'll never want for anything."

She held her smile and sighed at him "Lawrence, how long have you been coming here?"

"About three years."

"Right and in those three years every time you come to this tavern, you ask me the same question, and I give you the same answer which is?"

"No." He said in a sad gruff voice.

"And guess what the answer is tonight?"

"Yes?" He asked perking up.

"No! Lawrence, the answer is still no."

"Aww you say that now but mark my words love, you'll be sayin' yes one day."

"If you say so."

"You have no idea what you're missing out on. I may be a fat man but there are lots of women around here that still want this. You can still be one of the lucky ones."

"I will definitely, definitely, keep that in mind."

Just then Declan came up right beside Diane "Everything alright Diane?"

"Just fine, Lawrence was just grabbing his beer and leaving."

Declan made a show of putting his arm around Diane that came off as possessive and with his other hand he pushed the glass towards Lawrence. "Here you go mate." He said with a grin. "Best be on your way yeah?"

"What's this? You and this fellow?" Lawrence asked looking a little hurt.

"That's right." Declan said "She's spoken for so you can back off now."

"Why him?" Lawrence asked "Cause he's good looking and has a perfectly chiseled stomach is that it?"

"Look mate, the lady says no. And I'm saying no. So why don't you do yourself a favor and just stop asking. She's not interested. Understood?"

There was a look of fear on poor Lawrence's face as Declan glared at him with his piercing gray eyes. Diane could physically see Lawrence shrinking away from him it was like watching a dog bow down to it's alpha.

"Sure mate, sure." He said in a low voice. "I'm sorry."

"And Lawrence, you ask her again, and you're going to have to see me." Lawrence nodded, for a brief moment looked at Diane, took his beer and left.

"You didn't have to be so mean to him. Lawrence is a good man, he means no harm."

"I can't help it I get very protective over things that belong to me."

She lifted an eyebrow at him "Belong to you? You want to choose a different choice of words. I don't belong to anyone."

Declan sighed "You know what I mean."

"No, please explain."

Declan moved in and kissed her instead.

Diane smiled at him "Thank god you're handsome."she said and Declan smiled back.

Declan and Diane spent the rest of their time talking and flirting with one another which made the night go by a little faster. In between their talks Declan would pour himself his own glass of beer and sometimes talk with anyone that approached the bar table. He would make jokes with them, clunk glasses with them before guzzling down a swig. After a couple more hours things started to slow down and that's when Diane saw her window. She wiped down the countertop and finished cleaning off the rest of glasses.

Diane left from behind the counter and caught up with the owner Mistress Lucille, a middle aged woman with long dark brown hair that was tied up in a loose bun.

"Hey, Lucille I'm going home for the rest of the night so I can be with my kid, everything is taken care of. I'll see you tomorrow night yeah?" Diane spoke as if to tell her it wasn't up for discussion that she was leaving no matter what she said. Lucille seemed to understand this and nodded without bothering to look at her as she picked up abandoned cups and plates from the tables.

"That's fine, tomorrow then. It's pretty manageable around here tonight without you anyway. Tell Declan he can go on home too and to stop drinking all the god damn beer otherwise I'm taking it out of his pay."

"Will do."

When she got back to the bar table she delivered the news to Declan and before long the two of them were last seen leaving out back with Diane draping her shawl around her shoulders.

* * *

Diane and Declan came out the back entrance of the tavern and were suddenly hit by the cold crisp air of the night so Diane clutched her shawl a little tighter around her shoulders. The city streets were empty.

Declan reached his hairy hand over towards Diane and grabbed hold of her hand. He gently pulled her back towards him and pulled her into a sloppy drunken kiss. She giggled against his mouth as she kissed him back and then tried to pull away.

"Where you going love, the night's still young how about a little adventure ay? No rush to get back home." He pulled her in for another kiss and ran his hand over the fabric that covered her breast. The stench of beer was heavy on his breath. Diane kissed him again.

"Come on you not tonight, I got to get home to my kid remember. She's going to be leaving tomorrow I got to take whatever remaining hours I can with her. Who knows when she'll be back the next time."

"You talk about the girl as if she's seven years old. She's a grown woman Diane she'll understand." Declan pulled her back in and planted kisses along her collarbone. She twisted her body away from his mouth.

"Seven or not. My daughter could be 50 years old and she'll still worry about her mom's safety. Besides this is our last night together I want to spend it with her. It's important to Alex, it's important to both of us."

Once more he pulled her back and slowly moved to pin her body between him and the wall "Come on please, just a quick one." He said as he softly kissed and nuzzled her cheek.

"What right here in the alley? Someone might see."

"There's no one out here except for the crows. I said I wanted a little adventure, I'm feeling adventurous." The tip of his nose brushed up against her cheek. His breath felt hot. "I am rock hard for you. I'll be really quick I promise."

With her back pressed so firmly against the wall and his body pinned against her she could certainly feel that he was, and instead of being aroused by the hard erection against her leg like she had been times before she suddenly felt uncomfortable and threatened by it.

Diane scoffed at him and rolled her eyes as she tried to play off her discomfort. She removed herself out from under him and put several feet between them. "I'll be really quick isn't exactly something any woman wants to hear. I said no, not tonight also you're fucking drunk. Now for the last time Declan I got to get to my kid, I'm going home. But I would appreciate the escort."

Suddenly he lunged towards her and grabbed her again this time more forcefully by the wrist that it made Diane shriek.

"C'mon woman let me just—" Declan pinned her back against the wall and frantically started to kiss her neck, her collarbone, and fondled at her breasts.

"I said no! Stop!" Declan wasn't listening and she could feel him getting stronger and he used his hands to hike up her dress and his knee to open up her thighs.

Diane began to fight, "Declan you drunk fuck I said stop!" she beat her fists against him as he used his body to pin her to the wall. He tried to undo his breeches. She kneed him in the groin and he immediately doubled over to comfort himself. Diane scampered out from under him and tried to run but was snatched back by the iron grip of Declan's free hand while his other was used to comfort himself.

"Bitch!" He growled. He fought to ignore his pain and twisted her back around to face him.

* * *

Stumbling outside came Lawrence scrunching his eyes and wiping his face with his hand. His shirt was stained, sloppy and untucked. He was still muttering the words to the song he had just been singing with some local bar friends. He was still carrying a bottle in his hand.

"Hold still!" He heard a voice echoing in the streets not far from where he stood. "Stop struggling!"

There was a woman's scream and desperate cries for help. Lawrence was so very drunk and woozy and the voices sounded louder in his head. He was about to keep walking, head home for the evening but deep down his conscience told him to at least see where the distressed calls were coming from. He stumbled his way towards the back alley where the screams grew louder and louder. And then he saw them. It was a man tearing at a woman's clothes. He wiped his face again to get a better look and he saw that he recognized the woman "Di-Diane?"

Diane made eye contact with Lawrence and she screamed his name for help as if her very life depended on it.

"Lawrence! Lawrence help please!"

Lawrence "Diane? Diane hang on I'm coming lass!" He trotted into a fast run and almost tripped over his own feet. He took a big jump and leaped right on top of Declan and shoved him off of her "Hey you bastard just what the fuck are you doing?! Get off her!"

Declan turned to get a better handle on Lawrence and threw the man hard against the wall. Lawrence smashed the bottle against Declan's face but Declan came back twice as strong and even angrier. He thrashed Lawrence against the wall once more and violently began to pummel the man with his fists until there was blood on his knuckles. Lawrence did his best to fight back but he stood on wobbly drunken legs and all of his punches continued to miss. Declan beat him until he slid down to the ground and Declan straddled his stomach and continued to viciously punch him in the face.

"You stupid fat fuck!"

"No, Lawrence!" Diane came running towards the fight and kicked, hit, and yelled for Declan to get off of him. Tears came running down her cheeks for every vicious punch Declan delivered to Lawrence's face. To Declan Diane felt like an annoying gnat pounding at his back and Declan threw back his arm to throw her off and Diane fell backwards onto her back.

Lawrence looked over Declan's shoulder at Diane with a blood soaked face "Diane run! Run!"

"Lawrence!"

"Go! Run! Leave! Get home!"

Diane looked at Lawrence with tears in her eyes. Declan had his arm locked tight around Lawrence's neck.

"Run!" he managed to grunt out. Then with a hard twist Declan cracked the bones.

She took off running the moment Lawrence fell dead to the ground. As fast as she could she sprinted off down the city streets not thinking about where she was going she just knew she had to run. She turned here and turned there. She ran until an awful stitch burned at her side and her breathing became harsh. Turning down another corner she finally stopped to catch her breath. She cried in fear and sadness her only thought was that she had to get back to her daughter but was that wise? There was no one around to get help.

She picked herself up again and put on a brave face but before she could start to run again Declan came from around the wall looking her dead in the eye. The left side of his face was covered in blood and parts of his hair was drenched with it "Hello Diane, now why did you run? I told you I want a little adventure."

Diane looked at him as if she was seeing him for the first time. "You're fucking sick what is wrong with you?!"

Declan came walking towards her "This will be a whole lot easier for you if you don't struggle, just let it happen." Quick as a flash he snatched her up by her wrist pulled her against him and slammed her to the ground.

"Declan stop! This isn't you! Stop this get the fuck off of me! You bastard get off! Please!" Diane punched him in the face as hard as she could and Declan delivered a closed fist to her jaw. Tears burned her eyes from the pain. She felt blood running down her lip and nose. Instead of being shocked by the attack Diane went for the small knife she kept sheathed inside if her sleeve.

She managed to cut him across his cheek and he cried out in pain. He grabbed the weapon from her hand and claimed it for himself. She clawed at his face and arms. He gave her another dizzying punch again and again all the while Diane was kicking and screaming for help and begging for Declan to stop.

"Stop struggling! You'll only make it harder for yourself, it'll be quick if you stop struggling!"

"Declan please!" She screamed in a heart wrenching sob. "Please don't do this."

He struck her across the face "Shut up!" he ordered as he placed the blade of the knife to her throat but Diane didn't care.

"Help!" Diane screamed "Someone please help me!"

Declan struck her two times across the face " I said shut up! Shut up!" And from that point the punching did not stop. He beat her until she could no longer fight him and Diane was left barely conscious. She felt dizzy and no longer had the strength to fight. She could feel the heavy weight of Declan's body on top of her and felt him tearing at the rest of her clothes. And then she felt him right between her legs, hard and throbbing right against her thigh. She could barely keep her eyes open. He clamped one hand over her mouth and used his other hand to guide himself. And then…he was there. One horrible thrust right after the other.

Through the intense pain Diane was feeling and the horrible violation that was taking place Diane could only think of one thing: her daughter Alex. She wondered if this was the end for her, would she ever see her precious pearl again. She held the vision of Alex in her mind from the moment she first held her in her arms to seeing her become a strong independent woman. Tears ran down her face and over the top of Declan's hand. The world went dark.

* * *

Alex had been reading one of her favorite books in a chair by the fireplace's warm light to keep herself busy while she waited for Diane to get back. Halfway through the book Alex had fallen asleep and had only just now woken up and when she did she saw that the firelight from the logs was almost out and Diane still wasn't home yet.

She set down her book stretched out her arms and stood up. The house felt really empty when Diane wasn't in it. Walking over to the window she looked outside to get a better idea of how far into the night it was. To her surprise when she pulled back the curtains and looked through the glass she saw what looked to be near dawn in just a few hours. But that couldn't be right. Where was Diane?

Panic was growing. Declan did mention them being together after but she would never be gone this long even if she was with him. No it was Alex's last night in the city Diane wouldn't spend the whole night with him. Something was wrong. She felt it. This wasn't right. Something was really wrong.

* * *

Alex ran all the way to the tavern where Diane worked and saw the owner closing up "Hey!" she called over to woman "You're closing?"

" 'Fraid so until tomorrow night."

"Do you…do you know a Diane Vause? I'm looking for her."

"Diane? Aye I know her. She works for me. She left several hours ago."

"She left?"

"Aye, several hours ago. Left with another worker of mine, Declan. They left together. May I ask why you're asking?"

"I'm her daughter."

"Oh you're the one she talks about."

"She should've been home by now. She's never out this late. At least not while I'm here."

"Your mother's a grown woman love if she left with Declan I reckon she's out having a good fuck somewhere. I see how she is with him."

Alex didn't appreciate her vulgar and nonchalant attitude. "You don't know my mom. She wouldn't be out this late. Did she say anything to you before she left?"

The woman sighed "She said that she was going home to be with her kid, which I presume is you. She said that she was going home and that she would see me tomorrow night."

"If that's what she said then why is it she never made it home?"

"Girl, I don't know I'm tired it's been a long night. She left with Declan. That's all I know."

Alex didn't bother to thank her instead she continued on her search. She searched the tavern grounds and out back she saw the body of a large man lying face down on the ground. Investigating she treaded lightly around the area and saw that the ground had been disturbed like there was some sort of struggle here. With all her strength she turned the man's body over and saw that he was dead but not from drunkenness this was a result of a fight. The man's face was smashed in and his neck was broken.

It wasn't entirely uncommon to find bodies near taverns but the manner in which this man died was what troubled Alex. It was so violent, there was dried blood on the ground. And that's when Alex saw something familiar, her mother's shawl caked with mud and blood. Alex suddenly felt sick. There was a fight here and Diane had been in the middle of it. But who killed this man? It couldn't have been her it had to have been someone strong like Declan. Did this man try to hurt her, is that why he's dead did Declan do this? Why is her mother's shawl still here?

Alex took off into the streets and called out Diane's name looking down every street and alley way. All the local businesses were closed everyone was asleep. There wasn't a single soul in sight until she turned one final corner and saw the figure of a body lying on the ground much smaller than the first one she found. She froze mid step when she looked down the dark alleyway. It was the familiar dark hair that made her stop, dark hair with streaks of gray. From here it looked like a broken body, a broken body covered in filthy brown rags. There was a pale bloody arm that peeked out from underneath the rags.

She swallowed, her heart beat against her chest. She hoped that she was wrong she so desperately hoped that she was wrong. Alex began running towards the body that lay still in the alley "Diane?! Diane?!" she shouted in desperation. She rushed down to her knees and carefully reached around to turn the body over, afraid of the face she might see. Her eyes were already welling up with tears for in her heart of hearts she already knew. Alex could identify everything about Diane, right down to her natural smell and just the natural invisible bond that most daughters shared with their mothers. It was a bond of unconditional love, so strong that any amount of pain inflicted on one could be felt by the other.

When she turned her over Alex gasped, her body began to tremble, and the tears came pouring down. It _was_ Diane. Her face was covered in blood and swollen including one of her eyes that was completely swollen shut and badly bruised. Some of the blood was even in her hair. She was completely unrecognizable, but it was definitely Diane.

Her clothes had been savagely ripped and torn leaving one of her breasts exposed and Alex saw the blood trail down her neck to her chest. There was a lot of blood. The black and blue bruising and blood Alex saw running down Diane's inner thigh shook her to her very core and told her everything she needed to know. So horrified she was by what she was seeing she nearly screamed in anguish.

With trembling hands she hoisted her up as best she could in her arms and tried to use her tattered rags to cover her up. She brushed the strands of Diane's hair away from her face.

"Diane?" Alex croaked out "Diane?" Tears continued to stream down her face. She gently shook her mother's still form and started to rock back and forth. "Mom" she whimpered "Mom, please."

"You're not dead, open your eyes, open your eyes. Oh god, mom please open your eyes!" Alex leaned in and pressed her cheek against her bloodied one and cried and sniffled against her face "Mom, please, please, please."

"Alex." came a tiny voice. It sounded hoarse and frail.

Alex lifted her head up and looked down and saw her mother looking up at her with her barely opened one good eye. She felt her mother's blood soaked hand gripping as strong as she could on Alex's sleeve.

Alex almost smiled, almost. "Mom." she cried out holding Diane tighter in her arms "Mom, you're okay, you're okay. Everything is going to be alright now. I'm going to take you home and we're going to fix you up. And you're going to be fine."

"Alex." she said weakly "I'm sorry."

"You don't have to be sorry. Keep talking to me. Don't shut your eyes keep looking at me, that's it."

"Pearl. My precious…little Pearl."

Alex sniffled and nodded through her tears. "That's right. That's right my middle name is Pearl. I'm your Pearl. I'm Pearl and you promised not to tell anyone. Keep talking to me. Tell me mom who did this, what happened, who did this to you?" She was going to kill whoever did this, she swore on her life she would.

"I'm really cold…I can't…I can't feel my body."

"Stay with me. Don't go. Tell me who did this to you."

Diane's head began to drift to one side and her eyes started to close but Alex gently shook her awake.

"Mom stay please. Who did this?"

"Lawrence…"

"Lawrence?" Was that the man she saw in the alley before? Was that his body? "The man you told me about? He did this?"

"No…" she whispered "Lawrence…he tried, tried to…save me. He's…dead. Declan…it was Declan."

"Declan? Declan Cutter?" A burning rage grew inside of Alex and tears of anger mingled with tears of sorrow. That bastard she would find him, she would find him and he would answer for what he did to Diane, but first things first.

"Alright, Diane stay awake and keep talking to me. I'm going to get you home."

"Alex…I" Diane's words were mumbling together and her eyes were trying to close again. She tried to speak again but the words were incoherent and that worried Alex more.

Alex's voice began to crack "C'mon mom stay, keep talking. You can do it you're tougher than this."

"I…I love you Alex." It came out like dying gasp, like whatever bit of strength Diane had left she put towards saying the only thing that mattered most to her in that very moment.

"I love you too" Alex choked out "But I need you to stay awake now. You'll be alright, you'll be alright." Diane's grip on Alex's sleeve grew weaker and weaker until it finally went limp and all signs of life in her eyes had flickered out leaving Diane staring off into nothing.

"Diane?" Alex shook her body, "Diane?!"

She shook her again, much harder than before "Diane!"

Alex could no longer contain herself. She clutched Diane's body to hers and cried until her body shook. She let out a tearful wail that echoed out into the still streets of the city, crying out her mother's name in sheer agony. Diane was gone and Alex did not want to leave, she did not want to leave her here. She did not want to let go because letting go would make it final. For the first time ever Alex felt truly alone in the world.

* * *

Fahri slowly pushed open the door to Alex's home. The door wasn't locked "Vause!" Fahri called out. He carefully stepped through the demolished residence. There were broken chairs, a broken table, pots, pans, broken bottles shattered across the floor. The entire home had been torn apart as if someone had ransacked the place.

"Bloody hell, what the fuck happened here?" Fahri muttered to himself.

"Vause?! You're in deep shit you know. Kubra's wondering where you are. You were supposed to had been back three days ago."

And then he found her. She was sitting in a rocking chair right by the fireplace. In her right hand she was fiddling with the spout of her half empty bottle of rum. Her hair was wild and her face was red, blotchy, and swollen from crying, still shiny around the eyes because she still was. Her white shirt was covered in dried blood and so were her hands. She looked empty and lost, a shell of her former self. She hadn't even heard Fahri come in.

"Vause, what the fuck? What the hell happened, the hell did you get yourself into? You heard what I said? Kubra's pissed you were supposed to had been back three days ago."

Alex stared off at the wall, at nothing.

"Vause?" Fahri snapped his fingers at her face "Vause?"

Alex turned her head the slightest bit to look at him but she wasn't really looking at him. "Fahri?"

"Hey…Vause? How you doing there lass?"

"Fahri when did you get here? How did you get in here I locked the door."

"No, no you didn't. The door was cracked open. Vause what the hell happened?"

"She's dead." Alex said in a small voice.

"What? Who's dead? What are you—?" Fahri stopped, his face went slack as he realized what she was talking about and he gazed down at her blood soaked clothes.

"She's dead Fahri. She's dead. I-I found her abandoned in an alley." The tears slowly fell down her cheeks.

"He raped and murdered her."

"Declan…it was Declan" Alex said mimicking the sound of her mother's voice as she died in her arms. "Declan did it… I tried to find him… I couldn't find him…he killed her Fahri. He killed her and left her there. He left her there. He left her there to die."

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry to hear that kid but we have to—"

Suddenly Alex threw the bottle as hard as she could at the fireplace and splinters of glass broke off on impact. Fahri reflexively drew up his arms to shield himself from he explosion and then looked back at Alex.

Fahri hesitated and looked even too fearful to touch her "C'mon let's get you back to the ship, aye? Kubra's waiting."

Alex's voice sounded dead "I'm not going back. What's the point of anything anymore. I have nothing left. You can tell Kubra I'm not going back. Just leave me here."

"Vause—"

"Go away! Leave me alone! Fuck off!" she screamed.

Fahri jumped and reeled back from Alex's glare. He was going to say something else but then he immediately scampered back out the door.

* * *

Another day had gone by and Fahri returned this time with Kubra and the Jackal crew. Alex remained right where Fahri had left her. The crew had all came inside with Aydin and Haluk flanking Kubra's left and right. Kubra slowly walked up to Alex like he was approaching a spooked horse. His voice was soft.

"Vause…Vause? It's me." Kubra knelt down in front of her and slowly reached over to grab her hand that was still caked with her mother's blood.

"Alex?" He whispered "Fahri told me what happened and it's alright love. It's going to be alright."

Alex slowly shook her head as the tears dripped down "No, no it isn't. She's dead Kubra."

"I know and I'm so sorry. I know she meant a lot to you. But listen, sitting here feeling sorry for yourself isn't going to change what's happened. You can either sit here and sulk in your grief or you can do something about it. Put that pain and anger to use and take your vengeance."

"I couldn't find him. I don't know where he is."

"Who dear?"

"Declan Cutter, he fled the city."

"Is that right?" He gave her hand a light squeeze. "We'll find him Vause and we'll make the bastard pay. You have my word."

"She was all I had…I have no one left."

"We'll make him pay Alex. I promise."

Alex looked up at Kubra with tearful and angry eyes. She could only nod.

"Very good." Kubra said looking to Fahri to help get her up "Now come on, let's get you home."

"Home?"

"Aye, home. You still have family Alex. We can be your family now. You are not alone. Now let's go."

Alex stood up and wobbled a bit. With Fahri's help Alex tailed behind the crew as they all walked single file out of her childhood home and on towards the ship. Alex was completely numb to everything around her, stuck between inconsolable grief and silent rage and rage was starting to consume. She developed a fixated image in her mind of the man who murdered her mother, said his name over and over again in her head. She only saw red and imagined in her mind what she would do to him if she ever saw him again.

Alex gently pushed herself away from Fahri, signifying that she no longer wished his help. She fixed her posture and walked a little taller with her shoulder's back and her hand on the pommel of her sword. She angrily wiped the new tears from her face until all that was left were their tracks. Sadness turned into restrained anger and Alex practically marched to the head of the line walking passed Haluk, passed Aydin and the others who would dare not touch her or even speak. She caught up to Kubra and the two of them briefly shared a look and then Alex kept walking all the way back to the ship.


	17. Chapter 17

The Pool of Souls

Chapter 17

They were right in the thick of the great dense forest of Razor's Rock and the path through seemed a maze of different crooked and jagged passageways. Some that were too deathly narrow to squeeze through and others just wide enough that Alex could open the sails to catch the wind to pick up their speed, but even that posed a problem. The large rocks seemed to break up the wind and there was no sense of direction. It pushed and pulled at the Widow's sails in every which way making it harder for Alex to steer the ship so she settled the ship into half sail to keep it at a slow and steady pace. Better to get through the maze safely than quickly of course but Alex would be lying if she said that it wasn't making her impatient. The crew had broken into two separate groups. One group took to the port side of the ship and the other took to the starboard. Both groups held the responsibility of looking over the ship's side and looking out for the smaller rock formations that Alex could not see from the ship's helm. Often times one shipmate would raise a hand and shout up at Alex with the instructions to turn hard right or to make a hard left.

Piper had placed herself at the starboard rail and assisted with steering the ship and passed up instructions to Alex just like everyone else. Right next to Piper, much to Alex's displeasure, was Stella. She wasn't doing anything of course, just doing her part the same as all the others to help Alex steer. But it annoyed Alex to have to follow any instructions from her especially the way Stella came off when she did it. Unlike the others she always added a little something extra when she spoke. It was as if Alex were the novice and she were the expert schooling her because she didn't know any better. It was all in her tone.

"Make another left just up ahead!" Stella shouted up "Otherwise you'll nick her in the side there. That's right."

 _I'll nick you in your side_ Alex thought. She gritted her teeth and gripped the spokes a little tighter and a sudden dark thought occurred to her to ram the ship's starboard side as hard as she could against one of these rocks to make Stella fall overboard. She envisioned it so clearly in her head and was so satisfied with the results. Of course the thought left her when she realized Piper would probably get hurt as well. Still, it was a satisfying thought.

Alex continued to watch Stella and Piper as they stood next to each other. It bothered her so much to see them that close, shoulders almost touching. She hated that her emotions were getting the better of her, she was better than this, and if she was really honest with herself, as much as she didn't want to admit it she most certainly was jealous, if only just a little. She had quickly regretted snapping at Piper last night after she had gone to bed and she turned over to sleep with her back facing towards the door. Alex couldn't fall asleep, however. Even when she had heard Piper come in she did not turn over but pretended to sleep, truthfully it was because she felt ashamed and couldn't bear to face her. Piper had only been trying to do something nice for her. Stella was the one who had ruined it.

When Piper had crawled into bed she made no move to touch Alex and instead had turned on her side with her back to her. While Alex had thought she had gone to sleep she had heard the soft sound of sniffling and knew then that Piper was crying. Still, Alex did not move and she too began to cry silently

to herself and was careful not to let Piper hear. She should've apologized, something she was regretting at this very moment. Last night had been the first time since Piper had first slept in her bed that they had ever slept with their backs facing one another, without so much as a good night kiss or a gentle caress or a loving smile before bed. They went to bed as strangers and in the morning Alex awoke alone.

Now as Alex saw Piper with Stella her thoughts began to dangerously drift with doubt. Would Piper ever show interest in Stella? Was Piper considering it after the way she acted last night? Would she leave her the way she left her fiancé? No, Piper loves me, she still loves me right? She left her home for me. She said she wasn't interested in Stella. But Stella is a beautiful woman, there was no denying that. What if Piper was afraid to tell me how she really felt? What if she's lying? She's lied before, she's kept things from me before. Piper wouldn't do that. Would she?

Alex forced her mind to correct itself. She did not want to doubt Piper it felt painful to do so. It was painful to think that Piper would ever hurt her like that not after everything they've been through. Piper gave up everything to be with her, her family, her luxurious lifestyle, she gave it all up for her. She chose her. She had to keep reminding herself of that fact. Piper's love for her was the only sure thing in her life right now, the only thing that kept her sane. Stella meant nothing. They had far more important things to worry about.

With each passing day Alex's stress grew. As she looked ahead towards Tylassa she found herself also constantly looking back over her shoulder expecting to see Kubra not far behind her. Although it's been years since she escaped, Kubra always felt like this looming dark shadow that stayed with her no matter where she went. There was always the fear in the back of her mind that he would one day decide to come after her but he never did and that's what bothered her the most. Why now? If he knew she stole the book why wait so long to get it back? He knew she would burn it. Alex didn't like this at all. She couldn't help but feel as if she were playing right into his hands, that every decision she made was not her own, that she was doing exactly what Kubra wanted her to do. Which was why Alex had already made the decision to let Piper go. Her presence here was much too distracting. Piper being in Kubra's clutches was all she could think about. She thought about it so much sometimes that it bled into her nightmares, new, horrible and scarring dreams to keep the old ones company. Alex didn't always remember her dreams but lately one dream had managed to stick with her long after she awoke. Her ship was on fire, an out of control burning blaze and she was standing in the center of it but she would not burn. Right in front of her, her body tied to the mast with rope was Piper screaming in sheer agony as the flames slowly engulfed her body. She would scream for help, beg for Alex to help her but every time Alex took a step towards her Piper was always out of reach. She couldn't get to her.

Kubra was standing behind Alex and her body trembled when his big hand gripped her shoulder and his other hand tightly gripped under her chin to force her to look at Piper's burning body. The dream had felt so real that Alex swore she could smell the flames, the smoke, and the smell of burning flesh. When she would wake she would look over to check on Piper and watch the rise and fall of her chest as she breathed.

Piper had to go. It was the best way. Alex's concern for her was making it hard for her to think straight. She had decided that after they've finished their business in Tylassa she would send Piper away. She would convince Piper to leave, force her if necessary. Whatever it took. If it really was as she thought and Kubra was working three moves ahead of her than she would have to think as he would and do the opposite of what he would expect of her. She had to look at this from a place of reason.

Piper thinks they should face this together and as moved as Alex was that Piper was willing to stand with her, this was something that Alex had to deal with on her own. She had to deal with the consequences of her actions, not Piper. She would be the one to tell Kubra to leave Piper alone, that Litch was a mistake. And…should Kubra let her live, she would find Piper again when all of this was over.

That was the plan. That was the best she had and she would tell Piper when the time was right, not now of course because it would just lead to an argument and Alex was in no mood to argue.

Alex continued to watch Piper and Stella and saw Stella lean in and say something to Piper and Piper was nodding. She couldn't make out what Stella was saying and it was giving her anxiety. She watched them intensely and her anger continued to rise. Reason was telling her that it was nothing but her feelings were outweighing reason and she was reconsidering ramming this ship.

"Does this look like poison ivy to you?" Lolly said abruptly turning Alex away from Piper and Stella.

"What the fuck?" Alex turned and saw Lolly standing right next to her waving a strange plant in her face.

"I don't know." she said irritably as she pushed the plant away from her "How long were you standing here? And wha—where the fuck did you even get that?"

"Whatcha looking at?" Lolly asked as she looked over the ledge down at the main deck. "Ohhhh isn't that your girlfriend the one right next to the other short brown haired girl. They seem pretty friendly what do you think they're saying to eachother?"

"They're saying fuck off." Alex growled at her.

Lolly looked back at her impressed "Really you can read their lips?" Lolly waggled a finger at her "Wow you are good!"

"No, I'm telling you to fuck off you psycho irritating bitch."

Lolly jumped back a step "But you said that's what they said."

Suddenly there was loud crash that shook the whole ship and a lot of the shipmates collapsed to the floor from the impact. Because of Lolly's distraction Alex had made the mistake of hitting one of the rocks head on.

A lot of the crew groaned, complained, and cursed. Alex watched as Stella helped Piper on her feet and rub her shoulder as if to ask if she were alright and Piper waved her hand away to tell her she was.

Nicky shouted up at her "Vause what the fuck, didn't you hear what I said? I said go right!"

"I'm sorry!" Alex shouted down at her and then looked over at Lolly "I was distracted."

Lolly innocently crossed her arms behind her back and started whistling as she walked away from Alex.

"Mad fucking cunt." Alex muttered under her breath and moved the hair from her face.

"Vause?" Nicky shouted up at her again "Are we good to go or what?"

"We're fine!"

"Well, come on then it looks like we're almost out of this. It's thinning out up ahead I think it's the way out. Just a few more yards."

Alex didn't say anything. She and Piper made eye contact and even from this distance she could see the questioning worried look on her face.

"We're fine." Alex announced to everyone again even though it was more for Piper's sake. Piper still looked worried.

"Everyone back to your posts, like Nichols said we're almost out of this." And once again Alex took hold of the wheel.

* * *

The Widow came through the other side of Razor's Rock and it was just as Alex said, there was nothing but ocean. It was as if the large mountainous rock formation served as a dividing line between the common world of man that they left behind and into uncharted territory that was the great Colossal Sea. Who knew of the dangers that awaited them here. Their only rest stop would be the island of Phantasmagoria the half way point before they arrived to Tylassa. Piper pondered to herself over the riddle that Alex quoted aloud from the book. She had been thinking about it for a while actually, especially concerning that last part of the passage. In her mind she skimmed through her memory of what Alex said:

 _"_ _I speak the curse of which she's bound…beyond the black hole, through jagged teeth, and the realm of giants. Keep your wits do not be fooled take heed and beware of the chimera."_

It was clear to Piper and everyone else that the black hole was Tar Gyre, the jagged teeth was Razor's Rock, and the realm of giants was the Colossal Sea. They've just entered the Colossal Sea but what was that last part?

 _"…_ _Keep your wits do not be fooled take heed and beware of the chimera."_

Alex said that the chimera was a creature of legend derived from certain cultures with the head of lion, the body of a goat and a serpent's tail. With everything that Piper had seen it didn't seem too farfetched to believe that a creature like that could be real. Nothing really surprised Piper anymore. But something about the warning itself just seemed strange. If the creature was as Alex said it to be, this creature from folklore, then that would make the monster more of a land dweller but yet they were surrounded by sea. Could the chimera be the creature that protects the island of Tylassa?

It was picking at Piper's brain because in a way it all felt a little too easy, too obvious. And if there was one thing Piper did learn from her experiences is that nothing is ever easy, nothing worth having anyway. It still felt like there was a piece missing to this puzzle that they hadn't figured out yet.

Alex commanded the sails to be opened at their fullest to catch the wind and it was full speed ahead from midday all the way into a good few hours into the night with Razor's Rock now far from sight. The sea was calm and so black that the stars from the night sky reflected off of it's surface. Alex took a break from the wheel and allowed Nicky to take over while she rested. She wanted to talk to Piper or just be close to her at least.

Piper was looking over the rail watching the water.

"Hey." Alex said softly as she came up behind her. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. What about you?" Piper asked.

"I'll be alright. I still got you so…" Alex said it in a playful way but it was mostly for herself, asking Piper if they were okay without actually having to ask.

"And I still have you." Piper said with a small smile. And that eased Alex's anxiety a little. Everything seemed alright between them.

"Look Al, I'm sorry about last night."

Alex quickly shook her head before Piper could get the full apology out. "Don't apologize. You…you didn't do anything wrong. I should apologize for snapping at you. I'm just… I'm just so afraid of losing you and it's making me act a little crazy. You forgive me?" Alex asked as she cupped the side of Piper's face with her hand.

A slow and gentle smile grew on Piper's lips. "Of course I forgive you."

Piper leaned in closer to Alex so that no one else would hear them. "Alex, I know you say you're alright , that you're fine, but you don't look alright… at all."

She scoffed a laugh "I'm fine Pipes really."

"Will you stop saying you're fine. You are not fine Al. You're not sleeping. You have dark circles under your eyes and they're kind of pink. You look exhausted and it's getting worse every day."

Alex laughed again "You're not a fan of my new beauty routine."

Piper quickly looked around to make sure no one was listening "Please Alex, don't make jokes I'm serious. You crashed the ship and—"

"Alright first of all, that was that fucking psychotic bitch Lolly, she distracted me."

"Okay but still it's said that sleep deprivation can cause irritability and hallucinations. I'm worried about you Al. I'm worried that you're becoming less and less like yourself and I'm worried that people are going to try and take advantage of that."

"Pipes I came down here to see how you were, not talk about me. I promise I'll be fine. C'mon I don't want to argue with you. I don't have the energy to argue."

"I know that's my point."

Alex made a face and looked away for a moment and after a beat of silence Piper spoke. "We're stopping the ship tonight and you're going to get some fucking sleep."

Alex had a confused look on her face and stopped Piper just as she was about to turn around and leave.

"Wha—Piper we're not stopping the ship."

"Yes we are. Give the order Al. I'm tired of this we're going to stop this ship and you're going to bed. You're going to sleep for the rest of the night and all day tomorrow if you have to until you get your strength back."

Piper gave Alex a look that told her that she was serious. That if she had to she would tie her to the bed if necessary.

Alex was shocked and a little speechless but her stubbornness wouldn't allow her to keep her mouth shut. But right when she was about to say something she heard Black Cindy.

"Woah!" She shouted "Hey ya'll come look at this!" She frantically waved everyone over to take a look.

The lot of the crew came scurrying right over to look at what Black Cindy was pointing at. They all gathered together and looked down into the water. Some of them let out light gasps and sounds of amazement at what they were seeing. Gliding right beside them was a giant jellyfish, floating gracefully by about half the size of the ship. It was dome shaped, a beautiful light blue, transparent with a white glow.

"Ya'll seeing this shit?" asked Cindy "Look how fucking big it is."

Piper was the last to come over and take a look "That looks like a Crystal Jellyfish."

"No surprise that you know." said Tasha.

"But why is it so big? jellyfish are not supposed to be this big. It's about ten times it's normal size. " Piper continued.

"Hey!" Someone shouted over waving a hand at everyone.

"Look over here there's more of them!"

"They're everywhere!"

"There's dozens of them. No hundreds. They're all so big!"

"I guess now we know why they call it the Colossal Sea."

"It looks like they might be migrating" Piper said.

The whole crew continued to watch in awe at all the jellyfish slowly drifting by them until they all grew bored and Alex made the announcement to stop the ship.

Just before she started to give her next instructions she looked into the crowd of pirates and saw the stern look on Piper's face and cleared her throat a little "The sea is calm for now. We're done for tonight off to bed all of you we need to get some rest, all of us. We have a long way to go so we're going to sleep in tomorrow and then the next day we'll start again. Tomorrow will be a day of rest."

Half of the group seemed very satisfied with a day off but the others looked concerned and had looks of displeasure.

"A day off? I thought we were on a strict schedule. I thought time was precious." Valla said

"We're still good on time. One day of rest isn't going to hinder that." Alex said with finality. "We're done." she said again. "Also the ship could use a good scrub down, thank you Valla for volunteering."

"What? I didn't—"

Alex fixed her a look and Valla quickly took the words back.

" Now everyone go to bed."

Just as everyone began to move Black Cindy spoke up again.

"Hold on." Black Cindy said stopping everyone. Everyone turned around to look at her "Hold on a second anyone else getting this strange feeling that we've been in this situation before?"

"What do you mean?" someone asked.

"I mean the last time we came across something beautiful, whimsical, and all that shit not long after that we were attacked by a certain black tentacled creature. Anyone remember that? Or is it just me?"

"What's your point?"

"My point is if white girl over here is right and these jellyfish are ten times their normal size just how big is everything else in this water and how long before it attacks our asses. Because that's usually what happens next. That's always what happens next."

"Come on Cindy, that's not going to happen twice in a row." Tasha said.

"Really? Because it's happened before. We all get mesmerized by something really pretty and then next thing we know we get fucked by something really fucked that comes right behind it. It happened when Piper pointed out the fucking whales. It's going to happen again I'm telling you."

"Will you shut the fuck up?" Tasha said irritably "Captain says we're done for tonight let's just be done. And a day of rest too? What more could you ask for? Vause is right, I'm going to bed. And grab Suzanne out the crow's nest."

And with that the crew broke their separate ways towards their bunks.

* * *

That night without saying anything Alex lit her candles and crawled into bed. Piper crawled in after her. She folded her body around Alex's back, kissed her temple, and buried her face into her neck. She rubbed her hand up and down Alex's shoulder until Alex laced her fingers through Piper's to keep it in place. And they stayed just like this. Piper made it her business to stay awake until she felt Alex fall into a dreamless sleep, they didn't talk at all. Piper didn't want Alex to talk, she just wanted her to rest, she needed her to be strong again.

It had only been a few hours though until Piper awoke to the sound of a loud creaking sound that seemed to be coming from right underneath the ship. Slowly she lifted her head and blinked the sleep from her eyes. She looked down to see that Alex was still sleeping.

 _Thank god for that_ she thought. Piper carefully crawled out the bed so as not to wake Alex. The fact that Alex had not been alert to Piper's movements was definite proof to how tired she was. Even when Alex was asleep she would always be aware and it didn't take much to wake her, but now she was out cold. The ship was slowly rocking back and forth. When she stood up on her feet she heard the sound again. She listened closely and her eyes wandered around the room in the direction of the sound whatever it was it was just outside the walls of the room. Something was pressing against the ship something very big.

Piper decided to go have a look for herself, no need to wake Alex if it wasn't necessary. Hopefully it was nothing. She really hoped it was nothing. Unfortunately when she came outside half the crew was already up standing around in confusion even Nicky.

Piper walked up to her. "Hey Nicky, what's going on?"

"You don't hear it? I'm surprised you and Vause didn't get out here first."

"There's something moving around the ship." Stella said as she approached Piper "Woke a lot of us up. Where is Vause? I'm not used to seeing you without her."

"She's still sleeping I didn't want to wake her up."

"Well, you might want to reconsider. Whatever it is it's not going away. It's moving the ship." Stella said.

Piper looked at both of them "C'mon guys I don't want to wake her up and it turns out to be nothing. She needs to rest.

Nicky gave Piper a look that said she understood but it would be better for Alex to be out here as well. Piper looked back at Nicky, the looks on their faces communicated their private conversation that they had about Alex and realized that Nicky was right. Alex was still the captain and it wasn't a good look if the captain wasn't present. Despite her worries Piper conceded.

With her hands on her hips she let out a deep sight "Alright."

* * *

She came down on her knees and gently nudged Alex.

"Alex." she whispered "Al…"

Alex's eyes opened into little slits and her voice was groggy "Pipes…what is it? What are you doing out of bed?"

"We have a situation you need to get up."

As if she had never been asleep Alex quickly rose from the bed and followed Piper outside with everyone else.

Nicky saw her and immediately cut the pleasantries and went straight to business "There's something moving around the ship and it won't quit. It woke the crew."

"See I told you." said Cindy "This is exactly how it starts."

"Okay." said Alex wiping her face, still cranky from her sleep. "Did anyone by chance get a visual of what it might be?"

Suzanne pointed over the side of the ship "What about that?"

They all came rushing over and saw an enormous serpent like body with a spiky fin creeping along side them arching over the surface of the water. And then it disappeared back into the water.

Everyone became silent and looked to one another in fear.

"What….the fuck?" someone said uttering the exact phrase that everyone was thinking.

"C'mon no one start panicking." Alex said calmly "Let's just go. Get to your posts. Stand by at the guns and await my instructions to open fire if necessary. Right when Alex was about to take her position at the helm Suzanne pointed again.

"Uh what about now? is now a good time to panic?"

They all turned around to see what Suzanne was pointing at and looked up.

The serpent slowly reared it's head out of the water stretching high above them. It had large, bulgy, black colored eyes that stuck close together and a mouth that looked very much like human lips that were too big for its face. It had so many thin razor sharp teeth that it's mouth seemed to be over flowing with them. A single large fin jutted from the top of it's head and traveled down the length of it's body.

The creature shook it's body like a dog shaking water from it's fur. It looked down at all of them and everyone became totally still.

"See what did I say?! Did I not say this?!" Cindy shouted.

"Will you shut the fuck up with that already!" Tasha hissed at her.

"What the hell is that?" Piper said asking no one in particular.

"Oh you mean you don't know?" Asked Black Cindy

Piper looked back at Cindy and snapped at her "No, I don't!"

"You're not going to say its some sort of fucking fin-headed-serpent-thing-what-the fuck?" Cindy asked waving her hands at her.

Piper made a face at her "You're absolutely right Cindy that's exactly what it is, a 'fin headed serpent thing what the fuck'" Piper said sarcastically. "I don't know what it is alright. Must be some sort of new species."

"Who cares what it is?" Alex said to all of them in annoyance.

"It's not doing anything. Maybe it'll go away it just looks curious." said Piper.

"Or hungry. Maybe it's hungry." said Suzanne innocently as if their lives may not be in jeopardy.

As soon as Suzanne said that the monster opened its mouth large and wide and let out a screeching roar. It waved it's body around as quickly as a rattlesnake's tail. The crew quickly covered their ears for the sound was literally painful.

"Piper, what the hell is it doing now?!" Cindy shouted over the sound.

"Why do you insist on asking me like I know?! I don't know!" Piper yelled as she continued to cover her ears.

 _KURRRRAAAAAAAAAH!_

The creature roared again and again and again until suddenly it just stopped and looked at all of them once more.

"Is it finished?"

Suddenly it opened it's mouth again and what came shooting out of it at lightning speed was a long slimy grey tongue. It snatched up one of the crew and swallowed her whole. All them watched in shock as they watched the lump in it's neck travel down the length of it's body.

Nicky pointed at it completely stunned "I did not see that coming."

"See, I told you it's hungry." Suzanne pointed out.

"Shut up Suzanne!"

"Everyone to your stations!"

Alex ran towards the helm. Most of the crew took to a swivel including Piper and the rest began to take cover. Piper fired two shots at the serpent and the creature roared again and quickly dove back down into the sea. As big as it was it moved incredibly fast. It went down with a splash and a huge wave of water came rushing onboard the deck sweeping most the crew off of their feet.

The serpent had dove under the ship and bumped it so hard it tilted it on an angle. Heavy cannons and powder kegs came rolling down from one side of the ship to the other threatening to crush anyone that was in the way. Alex held on for dear life and tried to turn the wheel and moved her body as if it would correct the ship. Eventually it did but the serpent had reappeared on the other side. It propelled it's tongue again and again claiming two more ship mates.

"Keep firing!" Alex yelled. The crew unleashed a barrage of cannon fire but they continued to miss. As quickly as it went down it came back up again hitting the ship's bow with tremendous force.

It was _trying_ to capsize them. As the ship tilted again more of the crew fell into the water and the serpent dove down to claim a few more for it's meal. Piper held on to the swivel with all her might lest she fall right in with them and once more the ship set itself right again.

Alex was struggling. At this rate there wouldn't be a crew left. It was picking them off one by one. Chaos pursued and Alex came up with the plan to try and predict where the monster would appear next so they could get a clear shot.

"Starboard side!" she shouted as she made eye contact with one of her shipmates. She quickly nodded when she understood what Alex intended. The serpent came up again and this time the shot almost connected.

"Port side!" They missed again and another soul was taken.

Stella cupped her hands around her mouth and shouted up at Alex over the commotion "Vause!"

Alex didn't hear her. She ran a little closer and shouted again "Vause I have a plan!"

Alex turned her attention to Stella. "What?!" She shouted in anger.

"I said I have a plan!"

"Not now, I'm busy! I don't have time!"

"Vause, listen we can't keep this up. It's going to destroy the ship and it'll finish us off!"

"God damn you I said no, get back in place it's coming around again!"

Piper abandoned the swivel and ran down when she heard the dispute between Alex and Stella.

"What's going on?" Piper asked

Stella explained the situation to Piper "We can't keep this up. If this goes on we'll be capsized. There won't be a ship left but I have a plan."

She didn't need to say the part about Alex not wanting to listen. Piper had already figured that out.

"Alex! We need to try something else. Stella's right we can't go on much longer we'll run out of ammunition before we get a chance to hit this thing and if that happens we'll be stuck in the water and it will kill us."

"We'll be fine. I got this! We can make it!"

"Alex stop! Stella has a plan just listen to her it might help!"

"You think I want to listen to anything she has to say?!"

And there it was. "Alex now is not the time. This is about saving everyone right now stop being stubborn. If she has a plan that can probably help us then we need to listen!"

"Fine! What is it then?!"

The creatures tongue lunged forward and it suddenly had Alex by the ankle, she fell hard on her stomach, and was being dragged very quickly towards the creature's mouth.

"Shit!" Piper screamed as she ran towards her.

In a last ditch effort for survival Alex grabbed hold of one of the masts as tight as she could.

"Alex! hang on!" Piper ran and ran and took a dive towards her. At the precise moment Alex was about to lose her grip Piper caught her and clutched tightly at both her wrists. And soon they were both being dragged.

"I got you!"

"Here, I've got it!" Stella came through with her sword and was just about to cut the creature's tongue off. But with a hard yank the tongue of the monster drew them faster and further in and she almost cut Alex instead.

"Stella fucking help me!" Piper shouted at her. She grunted and held on to Alex with all her strength until the veins throbbed in her hands, the sweat beaded her brow, and her hair stuck to her face. Stella grabbed Piper by her ankles and Nicky who was standing nearby jumped in and grabbed at Stella's ankles forming a line of women trying to prevent the monster from eating Alex.

"I need you to hang on Al!"

Alex grunted from the strain on her ankle "Right, because I was definitely planning on letting go."

"Your sarcasm is not needed right now. Can we focus please?"

"Come on everyone help me pull!"

The crew continued to fire their guns and cannon balls at the monster as the handful of women tried to pull Alex free from the monster's grip. But the monster was just too strong and soon the creature sucked it's tongue back into it's mouth with little to no effort. Alex, Piper, Nicky, and Stella all went screaming towards it's large gaping mouth, it's jaw snapped shut trapping them all inside.


	18. Chapter 18

The Pool of Souls

Chapter 18

There was very little light inside and it smelled awful. All of them lay on the creatures tongue drenched in it's slime. The monster's teeth were about the size of a single man and were like steel bars cross hatched and caging them inside.

Nicky groaned in disgust "Ugh fuck. Uh I don't want to be that person to point out the obvious here but we're in it's mouth, I repeat we are in it's mouth!"

Piper wasn't listening to Nicky she lifted her hand and with it came sticky clear saliva dripping from her arm. She felt it on her face, in her hair, and in her clothes. "Eww. Is everyone alright?" She looked around in the near darkness for Alex .

"Al? Alex?"

"I'm over here. I think I hit my fucking head."

Piper stumbled over to her side, sloshing across the surface of the creature's tongue. "Nicky are you alright?"

"No!"

"What's wrong?!"

"What the hell do you mean what's wrong I'm in a fucking mouth!"

"I know that, I meant other than the obvious!"

"Oh, well in that case I'm fine."

"Stella!"

"I'm alright over here!"

"Now what the fuck do we do?" Nicky said near panic.

The tongue moved underneath them. It sloshed them around and they tumbled and rolled around on it's sticky surface, Piper held on to Alex's slime covered hand as tight as she could.

It's tongue was starting to roll back.

"Fuck oh fuck I think it's trying to swallow us!" Piper shouted.

"Good to know, what the hell are we going to do?!" asked Nicky.

They were all inching closer and closer to the back of it's mouth between the back of it's tongue and the back of it's throat. It was like a dark black hole that fell down into nothing. They kept sliding further and further down. Piper frantically looked around trying to come up with an idea.

She looked up and saw the large dangling piece of flesh hanging in the back of its throat just out of their reach.

"Fuck me, this is it isn't it? This is how we're going to die." said Nicky

Piper continued to look up at the dangling piece of flesh. She had an idea but it would be suicide if she didn't make it. They were running out of time she had to make a decision.

"Maybe not." She said looking at all of them "I got an idea."

Piper looked at Alex but didn't bother to say what it was. She had one jump if she missed she would fall into the void and be swallowed whole and that would be that. But if she didn't do it they would be dead anyway. She had to take the chance.

"Everybody, I'm going to jump. When I do hold on as tight as you can for as long as you can. We're getting out of here."

"No, Pipes. What are you going to do?!"

"Trust me, Alex. Just hang on…literally."

When the tongue tried to swallow them again it inched her a little closer to her target. And then with all the courage she could muster Piper made a death defying leap.

"Piper!"

She grabbed hold of the piece of hanging flesh it was slippery but she held on for dear life. She nearly slipped down into it's throat but still she held on. Suddenly the muscles in the monster's throat convulsed. More saliva began to build up inside it's mouth and dripped down over Piper like sap. She shut her eyes and held on even tighter. Everyone did as Piper said and held on. Everything shook all around them. It's muscles were contracting as if it were in pain and a strange gasping whooping sound came from within like it were gagging. Piper opened her eyes a little and looked down in the void, water and sludge was rising rapidly. It was working.

"Hang on!" Piper yelled.

The monster's mouth began to open again and soon all the water, slime, and sludge came rushing forward pushing all four women out of the creature's mouth and back into the sea.

No time to rejoice in their freedom Alex treaded water and called for Piper.

"Pipes, Pipes where are you!"

"Here!" she said sputtering and coughing up water.

All present and accounted for and with the help of the crew they hoisted themselves back on deck. All of them were sticky, smelly, and soaked but still alive.

"Like I was saying before" Stella said as she stood up "I have a plan."

Alex swung her wet hair from her face and looked at Piper who's eyes were begging her to at least just listen to what Stella had to say.

"Fine. What is it?"

"We use it's tongue. Grab as many powder kegs as we can find and tie them all together in a single bundle while we're doing that some of you all can keep it distracted."

"And then what?" Alex asked

"Just watch."

The whole crew broke up, followed Stella's instructions and grabbed every powder keg that they could find and stacked them all together in a bundle and tied them up. It had turned into a small hill made up of gun powder. And that was when Piper understood her plan. She looked at Stella and Stella nodded. When they finished Piper placed herself in front of the hill of gunpowder and started taunting the beast.

"Piper what are you doing get out of the way!" Alex yelled.

"Hey over here!" Piper waved her arms around trying to get it's attention. She screamed and cursed until it's big bulgy black eyes looked right at her. Stella kept trying to light the fuse striking flint to steel. It took several tries and then came a spark and a quick hissing sound.

"I got it!"

"Piper move!"

The serpent opened it's mouth and it's tongue came shooting out right at her. At the last second Stella pushed Piper out of the way and instead the monster swept up the forty barrels of lit gun powder and swallowed it. There was an enormous explosion and the creatures head was blown clean eyeball, a tooth, blood and gore all of it rained down in heavy globs on the tarp, the deck, and all shipmates.

What was left of the serpent's body slowly drifted down back into the sea.

Everyone cheered in victory and some even began to chant Stella's name in recognition of her efforts.

Stella helped Piper up and Alex approached Stella with a very stoic look on her face. She swallowed her pride and spoke very calmly "That was smart thinking." Alex said "Good job."

Stella reached out her hand to shake hers. Alex took it. "Thank you, I'm glad to finally have your approval."

"It's so nice to see everyone making friends " Suzanne said sweetly.

Tasha groaned "Does this mean we can go back to bed now."

"Aye." said Alex "I would issue a cleaning order" she peeled a piece of flesh off of her body "But we'll save it for tomorrow when we're all rested."

"Off to bed all of you see you in the morning."

* * *

With only of few hours left into the night Alex and Piper prepped themselves to go back to bed. Alex had just came back from washing and pulled her night gown over her head "You really are a brave idiot."

Piper could hear the smile in her voice.

"I'm honestly starting to think you enjoy scaring me half to death." Alex said.

"I'm only brave when you're a concern. You smell nice."

"Can't say the same about you." Alex teased.

Piper laughed a little. "Guess it's my turn to wash then I really need to get this smell off of me."

"And I would greatly appreciate that because you kind of smell like rotten fish and death and you are strictly forbidden from sharing a bed with me until you do. "

Piper saw the smirk on Alex's face and it made her smile "Due to the incredible love that I have for you I would never subject you to the cruel punishment of my rancid body odor."

Alex came close, cupped both of Piper's cheeks and gave her a quick kiss "Thank you." Her nose turned up at Piper's smell "And be quick about it will you Pipes. Maybe when you come back I can get a taste of you before bed?"

Alex's smile was hopeful and in a way, apologetic with a vulnerable look in her eyes. Piper sensed it was her way of wanting to make amends for how she snapped at her when Stella interrupted their last intimate tryst together on deck.

"As much as I would like that I meant what I said when I said you need to get some rest. We'll save it for another time right now your well being is my upmost concern."

Alex pretended to pout and whine like a spoiled child "Are you sure?"

She smiled and nodded "Yes. I'll make it up to you I promise. "

"Fine, at least hurry back so I can cuddle and kiss you a few more times."

"Absolutely."

Alex leaned in and kissed her again "Okay you need to go now because you smell really bad." Piper pecked her on the cheek and turned to walk out the door.

* * *

Piper descended down the steps and walked a straight line towards the ship's wash room. When she arrived she was a little surprised to find that Stella was already there fully naked using the single wash bucket deep in her wash routine. Streams of water flowed down the length of her body and over the different tattoos that covered it.

For a moment Piper felt a little awkward and uncomfortable at seeing Stella this way and a little ashamed that she was noticing how nice her body looked. Just when she was about to turn around and leave Stella called her over.

"Hey book lady. Came down for a soak?"

Trying to make the situation a little less awkward for herself Piper spoke in a nonchalant and somewhat light hearted tone. "I wanted to get this disgusting fish smell off, everything is sticky, including my hair. I'll just come back when your finished."

"Why? There's no need for that." Stella said in her most chipper voice and a smile on her face. "Come on and wash yourself."

"There's only one bucket" Piper pointed out.

"So." Stella emptied the bucket of filthy water, refilled it, and set it down between her and Piper " We can share it. No harm in that right? And I'm just about done here. What do you say?"

Piper tucked in her lips and looked thoughtfully back at the stairs. She desperately wanted to get clean and her passion for cleanliness wouldn't allow her to linger around in her own filth for so long. She could wait until Stella was finished but that would prolong the time for her to crawl into bed with Alex. In the end Piper told herself to simply get over it, wash herself, and be gone. She could stand to be alone in this room with this beautiful naked woman for a few was nothing. This meant nothing.

"Fuck it." Piper said as she slowly started to undress. But little did she know of the sly victorious smile on Stella's lips. They were silent for a while and Piper grabbed a rag and focused only on getting clean and didn't so much as glance at Stella. But Piper's lack of eye contact didn't stop Stella from engaging her into conversation. Everything Stella said was meant to bait her into a longer exchange but Piper settled for giving her simple one worded answers that went nowhere.

"We make a great team you and I. That was some smart thinking. If it weren't for you we would've been fish food."

"Thanks."

"I never would've thought to do that. How did you know it would work?"

"It was a gag reflex, the uvula triggers it. Keeps you from swallowing things that don't belong. It was just luck really."

"There you go with the book smarts. You're too modest."

"You actually don't have to read a book to know that. Everyone has a uvula. We were just lucky that the creature just so happened to have one too."

Stella made a sound that said she was intrigued before she went back to washing. Piper still didn't look at her.

"All done." Stella said throwing down her rag and walking past Piper. Her hips gently swayed from side to side.

"You seem comfortable. No towel?" Piper suddenly wished she hadn't said anything and just allowed Stella to leave but once again her mouth had jumped ahead of her.

Stella turned back and looked at Piper with a small smirk and a light chuckle "I like to air dry. I have sensitive skin."

"Oh." Piper said simply "Well, good night." and she turned back to her own business of running water through her hair and tousling the tresses with her fingers.

After another moment Piper's eyes looked over at Stella "You're not leaving." Piper stated.

"No, just watching."

"Watching what?" Piper asked cautiously.

There was a long pause. "You're a beautiful woman Piper."

"Thank you."

"And you're smart, a little weird…I guess I can see why Vause likes you."

"Yes, she's my girlfriend." Piper said slightly annoyed, suddenly feeling the need to reiterate that information.

Stella took two steps towards her "Is…Vause the only woman you've ever been with?"

Piper looked at her, shocked that she would ask "That's none of your business."

"I thought we were friends. I thought we knew each other well enough that we could ask these questions."

"Friends also know when to not overstep."

"So Vause is the only woman you've been with."

"Are you listening to me?"

Stella folded her arms over her breasts and pinched her chin with her first finger and thumb thoughtfully "My god, she is. Of course she is. Former sheltered, uptight, princess. Of course."

"Stella…" Piper said in displeasure.

She took another step towards her and it was becoming all too clear to Piper what her intent was. Piper cursed herself for having been so stupid. Alex had been right and maybe she had been right about her being too naive to notice but it could not have been more clear in that moment what Stella was offering.

"Okay" Piper averted her eyes elsewhere, away from Stella's fully naked body that stood just a mere foot away from her. She could feel the heat coming off of her body. "I think we need to clarify a few things."

"Clarify what?"

"This." Piper said gesturing between them "This right here, what you're doing."

Stella innocently cocked her head to one side as if to say she didn't understand. But that seductive twinkle in her eye told Piper that she damn well knew. She just wanted Piper to elaborate in detail.

"What ever do you mean?"

"Just stop alright. Stop the act Stella, I'm serious you know what I'm talking about."

Piper took in a deep breath and tightened her lips together. "You do understand that I'm with Alex right?"

Stella shrugged her shoulders "Of course. I understand completely."

Piper's eyebrows came together in confusion "Right. So you understand that what you're doing is really inappropriate?"

Stella looked at her and scoffed "I don't see the harm."

"What?"

She took a small step back and smirked at Piper "C'mon you mean to tell me that you're not the slightest bit attracted to me, that you didn't feel any sort of connection when we first met?"

"No." she said shaking her head. "No. No. There's no connection. Stella I love Alex, I'm with Alex." She emphasized. "That's it, this isn't up for discussion."

Now it was Stella's turn to look at her as if she were the crazy one. "Who said anything about love? I'm not talking about love. I'm talking about sexual attraction, desire. Everyone has needs. It's alright we're only human." She paused for a moment and looked at Piper with seductive eyes. "Alex is the first and only woman you've ever been with. That's sad really. You've merely sampled one fruit when there are many different flavors, aren't you curious as to what the others taste like?"

Piper looked away and swallowed as she started to grow irritated with her "No. I'm not." She said evenly.

"What's wrong?" She whispered. "Afraid you might like it? I see how you look at me. I make you nervous. You can't stand to be around me because you're afraid you might act on what you feel. You're curious. C'mon it's only us down here. It'll be our little secret no one will ever know. You thought you had a sexual awakening when you were with her. I can show you an infinite number of things and maybe you can even share those things with Alex, might make her feel better, help her sleep at night."

"Stop it, Stella. I'm warning you you're walking on a thin line." Piper said in a low threatening tone.

"I'm sorry but are you sure it's love that you feel for her…I mean it's easy and not very uncommon to fall in love with your rescuer. It seems to me that anyone could've rescued you from that castle and you would've felt some sort of emotional attachment towards them, indebted to them in some way. Alex just happened to be the first."

"Stop. It." Piper warned again through gritted teeth.

"You're still blossoming, enjoy the fruits, live life. You should be able to do what makes you feel good. You deserve the absolute best, and you deserve to be treated well. And Alex… Alex just seems so angry and irritable all the time. Every word she speaks just seems so harsh…even towards you. That doesn't sound like someone who loves you. Seriously just what is her problem you know?"

"I said stop it!" Piper took one stride towards Stella pushed her back and stared her down with a heated glare.

"Now you listen to me and you listen to me carefully. Understand first and foremost that the only reason you are still here is because I convinced Alex to let you stay because you proved yourself helpful and you saved both of our lives. But make no mistake to think that that cannot change. We're done. You can sail with us to Tylassa but after that we're done. You will leave the Black Widow. You don't know Alex. You don't know the first thing about her. You don't know what she's been through and what we're dealing with. You're in no position to judge her and if you have any ounce of respect for her as you so claim then you're going to stop making advances towards me, you're going to stop trying to undermine her authority and challenging her the way that you've been. You are going to respect her. Do you understand me? Otherwise you will come to find that between Alex and myself she is actually the nicer of the two."

"I thought it was up to the captain to decide what my fate shall be." Stella sassed.

" _I'm_ telling you. And this is the first and only conversation that I'm going to have with you about it. Now, I'll ask again, do you understand me?"

"We're only human Piper, sooner or later you'll break. You'll come to me." She said with a cocky smirk.

Piper snapped she grabbed Stella by her forearms and forcefully slammed her against the wall. "Do you understand me?! We're done! After Tylassa you're gone! Do you get it?!"

Stella nodded.

"I want to hear you say it."

"Sure. Whatever you say. We're done."

"You can leave now."

Stella held Piper's eyes for just a second longer with a confident challenging smirk before going back upstairs.

* * *

Not far from where Stella and Piper stood talking, Valla hid in the shadows and peaked from behind a wooden beam nearby that was just out of earshot. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. She couldn't hear everything that was said but she heard enough and it was the most delicious gossip she could have ever had hoped to hear and it made her smile inside with the thought of it. Piper and the new girl, Stella? Oh, this was too much. Turns out the captain's piece did get around. Not a good girl at all. Piper said that they were done. Did that mean they've been together before? They had to have been why else would she have caught them both down here naked together in the middle of the night when no one else is around and… so close. Something most definitely was going on or maybe already has. Valla couldn't contain herself. She couldn't wait to get back to tell Mina and Lollis. For once Valla finally had something over Alex something she could taunt her with, a chance to take back a little piece of power.


	19. Chapter 19

The Pool of Souls

Chapter 19

Watching over Alex and making sure she had the proper rest that she needed had been Piper's upmost priority over the next few days. She had had quite enough of Alex's stubborn attitude when it came to her own well being; another thing to add to Piper's list of things she knew about her. She needed her well, she needed _her_ Alex, and everyday it felt like a struggle, as if she were trying to fight an invisible force that threatened to take her away. After her confrontation with Stella in the wash room Piper went to bed angry and became even more protective of Alex and their relationship. Either Alex was too tired to notice or Piper had become really good at masking her feelings. It was definitely the former because Piper can't hide anything from Alex. She went to sleep that night against Alex's back and wrapped herself around her like a protective shell and clung to her tightly.

Her thoughts had kept her awake for a long time and she was so angry at herself for having been so stupid to have not noticed Stella's interest and willingness to come between her and the love of her life. And now she was dancing around with one single thought in her head: Should she tell Alex?

She hated this. She absolutely hated it. She herself said that they should no longer keep things from each other but in this case telling Alex would seem only to do more harm than good. Nothing happened, therefore she shouldn't tell her right? On the other hand if nothing happened why shouldn't she? She handled it, she set Stella straight she won't be a problem any more. There's nothing to tell. Besides there's too much going on and Alex does not need the added stress. Stella will be gone after Tylassa, they won't have to deal with her anymore.

Piper had asked Nicky to take control over the ship for a couple days to keep Alex off of her feet and all meals were brought to Alex's cabin. Piper ordered Alex to the confinement of her room with the orders to just relax. Alex did not object and every time she would try Piper would fix her a look that would quickly shut her mouth. Alex sometimes lied awake in bed until sleep would claim her while Piper silently read a book to herself right beside she was finally asleep Piper would leave her a long lingering kiss on her temple and move the blanket to cover her body a little better. After a while Alex's looks and health seemed to improve a little, the color was coming back into her face and the shine in her long black hair was returning. Piper couldn't have been more happy to see this and it gave her some relief.

Alex joked with Piper when she asked if she had her permission to return to her duties as captain and Piper was happy to grant her that with the promise that she would take things easy from here on out. Alex donned her captain's hat, nodded, and kissed her ever so sweetly on her lips.

After the days of rest things looked to be getting back to normal. Though Alex was doing better Piper remained watchful of her and avoided Stella like a plague. She didn't even bother to make eye contact with her. Stella seemed to have gotten the message.

There was something that did bother Piper however, while the days at sea have been completely boring and dull for everyone, Valla, to Piper's surprise seemed to be in an eerily good mood. She had never seen someone so happy to take on the roll of swab apart from Suzanne. And she was smiling, Valla never smiled, especially not at her. But even when she did, it didn't look like a smile it was a crocodile's smile, a smile of evil thoughts and intentions.

Valla was watching her more intently these days. Her and Stella, as if she were waiting for something to happen. Piper would catch her whispering and giggling with her little minions and she knew instantly that they were talking about her. This had been going on for days now and it was starting to annoy Piper.

Late one evening while she and another shipmate were carrying sacks of grain, organizing their food storage, Piper looked up and saw Valla, Lollis, and Mina off to the side smiling and laughing at her. She couldn't take it anymore and decided to gather her courage and confront them.

"Here can you take this?" Piper asked as she handed her grain off and started to walk towards Valla. Her fists were clenched.

"Do you have a problem with me?" Piper asked calmly.

Valla and her girls stopped laughing but Valla kept on smiling at her and folded her arms. "Always."

"Stupid question, sorry I asked." Piper said in an ill mannered tone. "You want to tell me why you've been watching me and laughing behind my back these past few days?"

Valla poked out her bottom lip and shook her head "No, not really. I will say though that you are exactly who I thought you were and soon Vause will realize it too."

Piper's nails dug into her palms "What the hell does that mean?"

Valla chuckled again "Nothing, come on girls let's go, there's suddenly a bad smell in the air. The stench of a traitor."

All three of them brushed passed Piper shooting her smiling dirty looks. Piper stood there confused and looked back and watched the three of them take the door down to the lower decks.

* * *

Valla took the lead down the steps with Mina and Lollis following close behind headed towards their bunks. On the way Valla stopped when she saw Stella lying in a hammock twiddling her knife staring off at nothing thoughtfully. She looked over and saw them.

"Well if it isn't Ms. Valla and her gang of frowning felines."

Valla approached her looking cocky and proud. She had been holding on to this little secret of hers for so long she couldn't resist taunting the two culprits. Valla would tell Alex in due time, perhaps the next time Alex decided to threaten her. But for now it was fun to simply have this little piece of information, a single shot into Alex's heart to use at any time she wanted.

When Stella saw the smiles on their faces, she paused and looked a little surprised. "It would seem the frowning felines are wearing smiles today. Come to think of it you have had a little more bounce in your step Valla. Someone finally came along and took the stick out of your ass?"

Valla chuckled a little "Talk all the shit you want. I know who you are. I know what you're all about."

The tiny little smirk on Stella's lips slowly faded and for a moment there was a slight flicker of suspicion and even fear, but Stella was careful and didn't jump right into the bait. She sat up slowly and set her knife down. She eyed them all warily.

"You know who I am? What does that mean? You know who I am." She said in a low mocking tone.

"I mean I've figured you out, you and Chapman both."

Stella still waited a moment and just stared at her.

"I know." Valla leaned in a little closer "I saw."

"Saw what?" Stella asked.

"I saw you both together and you looked awfully close." Valla said with a smirk. "Tell me how long has this been going on exactly? You and Chapman, I mean? I saw you both together in the washroom."

"What did you hear?"

"Enough to know that there's something going on between you and Chapman."

Stella tilted her head back "Oh fuck, I was afraid of this. Well, I guess I have no choice but to confess then. No sense in lying about it." she let out a deep sigh "Listen…" she looked towards the steps and looked around to make sure that no one could hear them.

"Alright it's true you saw us together. But I promise you nothing has happened."

"You're full of shit. I saw you both I heard you talking. I didn't hear everything but I heard enough. You and Chapman have been sneaking around behind the captain's back haven't you?"

"No I promise you nothing happened!" Stella whispered harshly with a distressed look on her face "At least…not on my end."

Valla cocked her neck back. "What's that mean?"

"Oh god, this is a little embarrassing. I didn't want to cause any trouble but after what happened between Piper and myself I do feel a sense of obligation to tell Alex. I've been thinking about how to tell her these past few days. She ought to know."

"Ought to know what?"

"That her girlfriend isn't who she thinks she is."

Valla took a step back and weighed her words with skepticism.

"Piper came down to the wash room that night airing out her frustrations with Alex to me. She does it often. And sometimes I don't mind but other times I can't stand to listen. She can be a bit exhausting. She says Alex is becoming quite difficult. And the more time she spends with me the more she develops these…urges. And she has made it very clear to me that she is interested. She admits her feelings for me but feels guilty that she has them because she's trying to stay loyal to Alex. She avoids me because she feels one day she will act."

"And what did you say?"

Stella's eyebrows came together as if to say the answer was obvious. "Naturally I think Piper is a beautiful woman but I have a lot of respect for Alex and it hurts to hear her talk about her like that. But I told her that if we were ever to be intimate with one another she would have to be rid of Alex first. It's only fair right? Piper however didn't take my response so well, roughed me up a little bit."

Stella sadly shook her head "I thought Piper was a good woman but what happened at Litch is starting to make sense now. I didn't realize how selfish Piper was until the other night. At first I thought the incident at Litch was all an accident. But now I see. She gave up the lives of so many pirates for her own personal gain and now she's manipulating Alex, she's got a tight grip on her heart and she's going behind her back. It's hurtful to watch."

"Why should I believe you?"

Her head tilted to one side "C'mon, why would I lie about this? What do I have to gain? I respect Alex and I'm trying to prove myself. Piper is the problem. But Alex can't see that because she's in love with her. Feelings can cloud one's judgement."

"So you're saying that it was all Piper's doing?"

"Of course. Piper is a beautiful woman and all but she can be pretty unbearable. She'd probably be a good fuck maybe but I feel like she would bore you to death with her stupid book smarts, talk you to death about some rare plant or go on some rambling tirade about some piece of knowledge you didn't ask to hear about."

That made the three women laugh.

Stella waited until their laughter died a little "I have no interest in Piper Chapman." Stella said carefully but firmly. "It's Piper. It's always been Piper."

Valla shook her head "I fucking knew it." she said through gritted teeth "I fucking knew it."

"Listen, I know you and Alex aren't exactly on good terms what with your history of terrorizing Piper and all. But I want to tell Alex and it's only right she needs to know the truth. Problem is I don't think she'll want to hear it from me."

Valla scoffed a laugh and lifted an eyebrow at her "You think I should? Vause will kill me if I just walk into her cabin and come to her with this, she'll think I'm just trying to cause trouble again. And with her current state of mind I have no doubt she will shoot me right in the head. You realize you're asking me to hang myself?"

"When a dog is frightened you don't just rush right in there and start petting it do you? You move slow, speak calmly. Vause will listen if you speak to her in a calm tone and a place of reason. Even if it's from you. Piper isn't going to tell her, and I would hate for this to go around. People have a way of distorting the truth."

"I don't know. I kind of like the idea of having some sort of leverage over Vause after all the shit she gave me. Feels good. Might decide to use it in my own good time. Why should I do you a favor?"

"You wouldn't be doing me a favor. This is to benefit you and the rest of the crew. A chance for you to get back on Alex's good side. A chance to get things back to the way they were. You once said that you had a lot of respect for Vause as a leader but all of that changed when Piper came into the picture. Piper has obviously revealed her true colors and is toxic to this ship, to this crew, and to Alex. Alex must be made aware so that it can be fixed. Do this and things could go back to normal. Before Piper came along."

Valla was silent for a moment and looked to both of her girls who equally pondered over Stella's proposal.

"Let's say I did do as you said, what if Vause doesn't listen?"

"Then Piper's hooks clearly are running deep and Vause's judgement can't be trusted. It endangers the crew. But I honestly and sincerely hope that it won't come to that and she will come to see the truth of who Piper really is."


	20. Chapter 20

The Pool of Souls

Chapter 20

"You think she'll listen?" Lollis asked

The three women sat amongst each other in their bunks speaking in private and weighing their options out loud.

"Honestly? No, I don't. Piper can do no wrong in her eyes."

Mina let out an annoyed sigh "Why bother telling her anyway? We'll be out of here soon, once we get to Tylassa and collect our share of the gold. So what if her girlfriend's a cheating whore. Let her find out for herself. I thought we no longer cared?"

"We don't. I wont lie to you girls I still kind of wish to taunt her with this information after all the shit she gave us but Stella had a point, maybe things can go back to the way they were. I may not get along with all of the women but I am a believer in doing what is best for the crew I always have been. Piper is the problem, maybe there is still hope for everyone if we can get Vause to see it."

"So you going to do it?" asked Mina.

Valla brought her elbows up onto her knees and laced her fingers together thoughtfully.

"I'm going to give Vause one last chance. And whatever she says determines our next move."

"Which is?"

Valla looked and Mina and Lollis with a stone cold expression "Fuck Vause and that little blonde cunt." that didn't answer her question but at the same time it was very telling of what she meant. Lollis and Mina exchanged looks with one another and then looked at Valla. Neither of them said anything else, they only nodded.

* * *

Valla and the girls came back up onto the deck and went their separate ways. She looked around waiting for her eyes to adjust to the bright sunlight. When her vision cleared she looked up and saw Alex steering up at the helm and for a brief moment Valla's eyes made contact with Stella who was lounging around seated up against a barrel. In that moment their eyes said so much to each other and Valla could of sworn that Stella had given her the slightest hint of a nod.

Valla took a deep breath and took careful strides up the stairs to where Alex stood.

When she was well within ear shot she called her name. "Vause?"

She was focused on steering so Valla called her name again and this time she finally looked over.

"Can I talk to you… in private."

"Is it important? A dire emergency? Another complaint?"

"It is important, but it's a private matter and I think we better be alone."

Alex just looked at her cautiously.

"I don't want to cause trouble, I just want to talk to you about something, something important. Something you need to know. Will you grant me that? Woman to woman?"

"I suppose."

Alex lead the way down to her cabin and shut the door behind them. She sat in her large arm chair and then signaled with her eyes for Valla to have a seat.

"Firstly I need to know that what I have to say will not reap any repercussions and that you'll at least hear what I have to say. Permission to speak freely?"

"The floor is yours. While I'm willing to wager that I know what you're going to say and I'm not going to like it either, I'm willing to at least listen. Say what you wish."

Valla nodded "Now I'm only going to say what I need to say and then after you can choose to take it in any way you wish. Just know that I told you."

Alex pursed her lips and gave a light sigh. Valla could tell that she was getting impatient with her.

"What is it that you wish to say Valla?"

There was a long pause. Valla looked at Alex and carefully weighed her words until she decided to just speak frankly.

"Piper is playing you for a fool."

Alex lifted an eyebrow at her and cocked her head back "Of course. How did I know? That's an awfully bold way to start don't you think?"

"I thought you were a woman who appreciated forwardness. Getting to the meat of the matter as opposed to dancing around the truth at hand."

"I do. And even though I don't believe you, you had better have a damn good reason for saying that."

Valla sat up a little taller in her seat "Well as a matter of fact I do and it pertains to her and the new girl…Stella Carlin."

Valla saw Alex bristle a bit and even though Alex didn't say anything Valla knew she had struck a nerve.

"You know who I'm talking about yes?"

Alex's voice was restrained "Of course, I know her."

Valla nodded "Stella has an air about her that's ballsy, forthright, ambitious, and in some ways she reminds me of you…in some ways. Which is why I was cautious of her upon her arrival."

"You've been suspicious of Stella since she's been here?"

"A little." she shrugged.

"Yet you did not wish to come to me with these concerns until now?"

"To be honest I did not care and with the way you've been treating me why would I?"

"You say that as if you didn't deserve punishment. You challenged me and you've threatened Piper on numerous occasions after you were instructed to leave her alone."

"Whether I believe I deserved punishment or not is another matter I did not come to you to discuss my offenses. I didn't come to you with my concerns about Stella because like I said I no longer cared. My girls and I have already made plans to leave your ship once we got our share of the gold from Tylassa. We would do our duty but afterwards we were planning to leave."

"You would be doing both of us a favor. So what made you change your mind?"

"After some thinking I figured I would give you a chance."

Alex almost laughed "Give **me** a chance?"

"Yes, a chance to see if you are still the leader I hope you to be. A leader who can make difficult decisions despite her own feelings. I may not be the most liked person on this ship but there are a lot of women that I have come to respect and I'm a firm believer in doing what's best for the crew."

"If this is about getting rid of Piper because you think her a threat, you are wasting your time and mine."

"You said you would listen." Valla said under her breath but still loud enough for Alex to hear.

"Fine then" Alex sighed "So you're saying Stella is the problem? What has she done?"

"No. She is not the problem. I thought she would be but now I believe she is just as much a victim in all of this as the rest of us. It's no secret of my distaste towards Piper and I spoke of it often to you as well but you did not wish to listen. Now the truth has surfaced."

Alex pinched the space between her eyebrows and placed her hand back on the table. "What truth? Can you just say what you need to say Valla?"

"I saw them together." Valla practically blurted out "I saw them together in the washroom."

Valla saw Alex's confidence and control slowly fade away from her face and for a while they were silent.

"What do you mean you saw them together in the wash room?"

"They were talking. Piper was talking about you behind your back, she thinks you've gone mad and she was making advances toward Stella and when Stella refused her Piper shoved her against the wall."

Valla purposely left out that Stella told her this, for in a strange way she felt protective of the woman. It wasn't Stella's fault that Piper was a manipulative cunt. Stella need not be blamed for Piper's actions. The fault lied with Piper and therefore it was she who should be punished. Hopefully the captain would see that.

"I don't believe you." Alex said in a low voice. "That doesn't sound like Piper."

"Of course you don't believe me." Valla scoffed "I'm not even the slightest bit surprised. I tell you that I saw them with my own eyes and you still don't believe me."

"Why should I believe you? Like you said you hate Piper. You've always hated Piper."

"Yes, I despise Piper, I hate her, I hate everything about her and I would feel no greater pleasure than seeing her rotting beneath the sea. And you have no idea how good it feels to say that. But I have never spread lies about her. Every word that I have spoken out against her have all been truths. I am many things but a liar I am not. Why lie when the truth is so much sweeter, so much more painful?"

"On top of that the fact that you're surprised by what I have to say tells me that Piper didn't think to tell you this. She probably didn't even mention it. Isn't that the slightest bit suspicious to you?"

Alex looked down briefly at her desk and sucked in her lips. "She's kept information from you before. She's lied to you before. Listen to what I'm telling you. Piper is not who you think she is and it's time you saw that. I remember what you were like before Piper came along, when I first met you. We can be that again. But Piper has her hooks in you so deep. I know you love her and all that but your love for her is blinding you from the truth of who and what she is. She is a traitor , she will always be a traitor."

"I think we're done here." Alex said cutting her off. "I don't want to hear anymore. I'm not going to believe your lies. I trust Piper and that's all there is to it. She wouldn't do that. She wouldn't."

"I'm not lying. It's all true, I saw them. The only lie you choose to believe is the lie you've made up in your head about Piper. If it's one thing I know it's that people believe lies for one of two reasons. One, because they want it to be true, they want it so bad it hurts. Or two because they are afraid it is. You want to believe that Piper is a wholesome good girl and I'm here to tell you to stop lying to yourself."

"Get out." Alex said sternly

"You still don't believe me?" Valla asked. Though it wasn't a question.

"I don't care, I don't want to hear anymore. Piper wouldn't do that. Get out!"

"Fine! I thought you were smarter than this Vause I really did."

"Get out!"

"I will. But since you don't believe me ask her yourself. If nothing happened ask Piper why she didn't tell you. See what lies she feeds you."

"Valla if you utter one more word my leniency will be off the table. I told you to get the fuck out! Don't make me say it again. I allowed you to say what you needed to say now get. out. Good for you that you and your girls decided to leave and good riddance I might add. I wish you all the best. We have nothing more to say to eachother."

Valla clenched her jaw so tight she thought her teeth would break. Her nails dug deep into her palms until her veins pulsed. Her face became a flush of red. She looked like she wanted to lunge across the table and choke Alex.

She stood up so fast that the chair harshly scooted back across the wooden floor and nearly fell back. Valla stormed out of the cabin and slammed the door.

When Alex was left alone she hunched over her desk, shut her eyes as tight as she could to keep the burning sensation of angry tears from falling. She grabbed fist fulls of her hair. It wasn't true, it couldn't be. Piper would not do that, she would never say those things. It wasn't possible. She knew Piper and Piper would never hurt her like that. There was just no way. But Valla's words were eating at her brain, she said she saw them. In one hand she didn't want to believe what Valla said but on the other hand there was the question, why didn't Piper say anything? They said that they were never going to keep anything from each other ever again. We can't keep secrets, those were her words. Why didn't she tell her about this? Why, oh why did she have to hear it from Valla of all people.


	21. Chapter 21

The Pool of Souls

Chapter 21

The Years Before

Ten year old Todd Byers cowered in fear with his little sister Emily behind his father's desk in the captain's quarters. Emily, a mere seven years old, brown haired, fair skinned and rosy cheeked clutched her arms around Todd's waist. She cried silently, whimpered, and whined in terror from all the commotion outside the door. Todd could smell smoke from the flames that engulfed the ship. He heard the sound of swords clashing, men dying, the explosion of gun powder and cannon fire. Every time he heard the sound of a cannon, seconds later the ship shook violently making dust and debris rain down from the ceiling, and every time Emily would hug him a little tighter.

Pirates were taking over the ship. But why their ship? They were just going home. Why couldn't they just leave them alone? What did they do? The moment the pirate ship rammed into their side Todd's father rushed his children into his cabin giving them orders to keep quiet and hide themselves.

"Toddy I'm scared" Emily said in a trembling whimper. So was Todd, but he knew he had to be brave for his sister. His father would want that. He had to make his father proud, so when his father won the fight he could tell him how brave he was. Father, would take care of the pirates. Father could do anything.

"Don't worry Em, father's out there fighting, it'll all be over soon."

"I want mommy." she cried.

Todd wrapped his arms around Emily and began to rock her. His body was trembling but he hoped Emily didn't notice. "You're going to see her again Em, don't worry. Everything is going to be fine. I'll keep you safe."

"I want mommy." She said again. Todd could feel her tears soaking his sleeve. "Are they gonna hurt us? Don't let them hurt us Toddy."

"I'm not going to let anything happen to you. Hey, remember that song mother would sing to you before bed?"

"Uh huh" she whined.

"You remember how it goes?" She nodded quickly against him. The ship shook violently from another blow of cannon fire.

"Okay well I need you to sing it now. And don't stop."

Todd started the song and eventually Emily joined in. Her voice trembled in fear but she did as her brother asked of her.

 _Wind is thin,_

 _Sun warm,_

 _The earth overflows_

 _With good things_

 _Spring is purple jewelry_

 _Flowers on the ground,_

 _Green in the forest…_

Good girl Em, now just keep singing. I'm right here. Little Emily sang the song over and over again. Suddenly there was a loud crashing sound and the door was blown right through. The heat and light from the firey embers came with it.

Todd quickly clasped a hand to Emily's mouth to silence her scream. His whole body tensed up when he heard the sound of two people talking, voices he didn't recognize. One sounded deep and gravelly, the other sounded quite feminine. Todd dared to take a peak from around the desk and gestured for Emily to sit still. He looked around the corner of the desk and saw them both.

It was a woman. It was a woman with long black hair and glasses. Her hair was covered by a burgundy colored sash and the bottom half of her face was covered too. The dark brown trench coat she wore was covered in streaks and splashes of dried blood. The man she was with had stringy shoulder length dark brown hair, he was full bearded, and had a large gold hoop earring in his right ear.

"Let's hurry up this ship is going down." Todd heard the woman say "Grab anything that looks like it might be worth something. Maps, gold, precious trinkets any valuables."

 _The ship was going down,_ Todd thought _where was father was he alright?_

 _"_ Hey Vause look at this," the man picked up a pretty ornate eye mask from one of the shelves and placed it on his face. "How do I look?"

She turned away from her scavenging to look at him. She laughed and shook her head "Like a fucking idiot."

"I think I look rather dashing, anyways it looks like it might be worth something."

"Well, take it then."

The man proceeded to continue to tear through the cabin, breaking glass, and knocking things over. He filled his sack with what ever he could find. Todd kept his hand over Emily's mouth and put a finger to his lip to signal her to keep quiet.

The man looked over at the one he called Vause "Books? Seriously you're taking books?"

Vause shrugged "The captain no longer has use for them."

"But why?"

"Books are harder to come by. Treasure is a subjective term Haluk. I value gold but I also value books."

"Whatever you say Vause. Hey grab those pearls."

She reached up and snatched them from their stand. Todd almost gasped. His anger rose. Those were for their mom father bought them for her. Where was father? What was happening outside? What did that lady mean he no longer had use for them? Was father in trouble?"

"Toddy?" Emily whispered

"Shhh quiet Em."

"Do you hear something?" Haluk asked as he looked up.

Neither of them wasted a single moment and quickly drew their weapons. Vause drew her pistol and Haluk drew the sword from his belt. Todd quickly clasped his hand back over Emily's mouth.

"I don't think we're alone in here. I smell a rat." Haluk said as he made a show of sniffing around. "Whoever you are you have until the count of three to come out. One.."

Panic had settled in and Todd gave quick instructions to his sister "Alright Em I going to need you to keep really quiet. I'm going to run out and distract them and when you get the chance run out there and find father he'll keep you safe."

"Two…" Footsteps were getting and closer to the desk and Todd heard the clicking sound of a pistol being cocked.

"No Toddy." Emily cried.

"Em I need you to be a brave girl now okay. Do as I say. Remember the words to that song? Just keep singing and when you get the chance I want you to get out of here. Okay?"

Emily quickly nodded.

"Three."

Todd jumped out from behind the desk hands raised in defense "Wait! Please don't"

Haluk quickly reached in and wrapped his arm around Todd's body with his sword to the boy's throat.

"Ah here we are! Here's our little rat!"

Vause still had her gun raised and aimed at the boy. She only lowered it when she came to her senses and realized that it was in fact just a boy.

She let out an annoyed sigh "Relax Haluk," Vause removed the sash from her face "It's just a kid."

Haluk shrugged "Alright then." He pressed his blade harder against Todd's jugular ready to slice it.

"No! Please. I don't want any trouble." Todd pleaded. His eyes wandered down to where his sister sat crouched down peeping from around the desk. Their eyes connected.

"Let him go."

"Really you think I ought too? Kubra said no hostages remember?"

"But it's a kid" Vause said in boredom as she looked at the blade against Todd's throat "Let him go he's not concern."

He didn't listen "So tell me lad are there any other rats hiding around this ship or is it just you?" Haluk's breath was harsh against his cheek.

"Haluk let him go."

"What the hell for? The kid's good as dead anyway. I'll slit his throat and be done with it, add him to that nice pile of bodies outside. You don't want to watch I suggest you look away."

Todd looked at Vause since she seemed the most sympathetic and most reasonable. She was a beautiful lady, arresting green eyes that drew you in but she also had a deadly look about her too. Todd sensed that if you were to simply touch her she'd probably cut off your hand.

"Please" Todd asked Vause "I don't want to cause any trouble. I just want to go home. Can't you all just leave we didn't do anything to you."

Vause's face was emotionless and she looked back up at Haluk "Let's. Go." she said in a deadpan voice.

"Fine then but first things first." Haluk forced the boy down to his knees and kept the sword to his throat.

"Nothing personal lad just captain's orders."

"Haluk!"

"No, please!" Todd shouted "Mercy!" He saw the tears in Emily's eyes as she watched. He mentally prayed for her to stay hidden but that is not what happened.

Right when Haluk was about to slice his throat. Emily bolted out from behind the table to her brother's rescue. She called his name and Todd saw her coming right towards him. Her body jerked back after the sound of Vause's gun went off and in an instant Emily's body lied dead on the floor blood pooling underneath her.

Todd snatched himself away from Haluk and crawled over to Emily " Em! Em! No, no, no, no Em!" His voice cracked with tears "Em!"

* * *

"Good shot Vause. You never cease to amaze. Always quick on the draw."

Alex looked at Haluk as if he were mad "She startled me! I just reacted."

"You say that like you're apologizing."

Alex looked down at the grieving boy, crying over the girl's body. Without the pool of blood beneath her one would think she was only sleeping. Alex felt a brief pang of sadness. The boy had been trying to protect her.

The boy lifted his head and looked at Alex in rage. His eyes were pink and tears were coming down his face. He came running at her but Haluk snatched him by the collar and cut the boy's throat. He fell dead to the floor.

Haluk stepped over the body and looked at Alex. "I thought whatever softness you had left died the night your mother died and for a while I thought so. But apparently there is still some there."

"Shut up! We're leaving. Now!"

They left the bodies of the two children, grabbed their sack of goods and left.

* * *

She was on her fourth drink but nothing could drown out the image of that dead girl's body on the floor. Everyone else though seemed to be having a good time. It was a real party at the tavern, Fahri, Aydin, Haluk, the entire crew just smoking, drinking, groping and kissing their women till their hearts content. Alex hated that she couldn't get her mind off of those children. She didn't want to feel anything. She never lingered this long over the dead. Every raid she participated in there were always casualties even children that happened to get indirectly killed in the crossfire but it had never been by her own hand.

She learned to live with the faces of the people she killed that haunted her dreams and her memories. She learned how to move forward and not dwell in the past but she could not get the image of that boy's face out of her head. He looked at her like she was the most hateful person in the world.

"Hey Vause," said a laughing Fahri as he came to sit down beside her. "Why the brooding?"

Alex drank from her mug again. "I killed a kid today, she was young no more than maybe eight years old."

"I heard, Haluk was bragging about it."

"Bragging?" Alex scoffed "Sick fuck."

"Listen it's done, eventually the feelings will pass, just like everything else. You can't dwell on it and obsess, you'll drive yourself mad. It's over. Now get yourself some more drink, find yourself a whore, just fucking enjoy yourself tonight."

Alex patted his wrist "You're right it'll pass. Shit happens."

"Exactly."

Alex took Fahri's advice and continued to drink until she drowned out the thoughts and soon Alex felt nothing. Only the cold beer going down her throat, the opium in her nose, and the cherry flavored lips of a short haired brunette named Viola.

* * *

There were three hard knocks that shook the door to Alex's room.

"Alex!" the voice shouted from behind it. The knocking came again.

Alex barely lifted her head from the pillow. She slowly opened her eyes and let out a tired irritated groan before slowly sitting up in her bed. Her head felt heavy and was pulsating painfully at her temples. As the blanket slid from her body into her lap she started to scratch through her wild unruly hair and her arms. She then looked down at herself and under the sheets and realized that she was completely naked. She looked over and saw a woman sleeping soundly right next to her, the brunette. Alex couldn't remember her name or how she got there and didn't put any thought in trying to figure it out. The evidence around the room was enough. Spilled rum and beer bottles, clothes tossed in disarray on the floor. The vial of opium powder Fahri had given her, opened and traces of it lined across the small desk beside the bed. She clearly had a fun night, a shame it was that she couldn't remember it.

She heard the hard knock again, more persistent this time. "Fuck off!" Alex hollered back as she routinely reached for the vial. She held it between her first finger and thumb and dabbed a little bit of the powder onto the flat of her left fist. She snorted it all. It made her nose twitch.

"Vause it's me Fahri, I know you're in there. We've been looking everywhere for you Kubra's pissed wake the fuck up!"

"Alright give me a minute already!" Alex rubbed the sleep from her eyes and searched about for her glasses. She found them beside the vial and lazily placed them on her face.

The girl sleeping next to Alex slept like a rock. She stirred only to change her position in the bed.

The door came crashing open and broke right off the hinges. In came Fahri, eyes bloodshot looking furious and paranoid. Alex jumped and quickly brought up the covers to cover herself.

"Fahri what the fuck get out of here I said give me a minute!"

"You have any idea what hour of the day it is?!"

Alex made a face and gave a light shrug "Do I get three guesses?"

"Cut the shit Vause. The sun rose without you. It's just past midday!"

"Really?" Alex snickered a little. "Holy fuck."

"This isn't joke. The whole crew has been waiting around for hours for you to show up. Kubra is pissed he's got the crew scavenging around to find you."

"Well congratulations looks like you're the lucky winner." She said with a small giggle.

"What happened last night?"

"You got drunk, you had fun like the rest of us, and you and Viola left."

"Who the hell is Viola?"

Fahri pointed over to the woman in the bed.

"Oh."

Fahri's eyes wandered over to the vial on the table and took a long hard look at Alex's face. He shook his head. "I thought I told you to take it easy on the supply. We shouldn't even be taking the stuff Kubra will kill us if he knew. It's starting to show."

"Didn't you want me to enjoy myself?"

"Aye, but get it under control will you!"

"You worry too much. I can handle this."

"Not from where I'm standing you can't. I can see it in your eyes, your face, and you can't stop scratching yourself."

"Well have you looked at yourself lately? Because you're not looking so great either Fahri. Calm down I got it alright…fuck." Alex said in annoyance. She twisted her body out of the bed with the blanket to cover herself and let her feet touch the cold wooden floor. "I'll take it easy. Kubra isn't going to find out."

Fahri frowned down at her and sniffled a little. He planted both hands on his hips, and shook his head. He reached down on the floor, grabbed Alex's shirt, and threw it at her. "Get your shit together. Get the fuck dressed. We got business, thanks to you we're running behind. And hurry it up I'll be waiting for you downstairs.

* * *

Alex and Fahri hastened through the city streets towards the Jackal and arrived just as they were about to raise the gangplank and hoist the anchor. But Alex knew she'd be a fool to think they'd be shoving off without Kubra saying a few words to her. And she was right.

When she boarded the ship there was Kubra glaring down at her. His broad muscles flexed underneath his long trench coat, his strong jaw clenched, and his fingers strummed at the butt of the small shotgun at his belt. Fahri was right, Kubra was pissed. Alex supposed she should be thankful at least that Kubra hadn't greeted her with a smile. Kubra never smiled he thought it to be a sign of weakness. So whenever he did it was usually ironic, a smile of lethal intent rather than of joy. Alex had seen it many times before and so many victims who had fallen prey to it. A calm and smiling Kubra usually meant something deadly, a shot to the head without explanation, the skin flayed from your back, a cannonball tied to your feet and thrown overboard. Either way you could always trust that if Kubra ever smiled in your face the results were never going to be pleasant.

"Glad you finally decided to join us Alex. Care to explain yourself?" Kubra asked in an even tone.

"I lost track of the time. I'm sorry. It won't happen again." Alex caught herself before she could start to scratch at her forearm. Kubra's eyes studied her and Alex silently prayed that Kubra hadn't caught that.

"You said that last time, Alex. And the time before that. This is the third time. What ever you do outside of this ship and this crew is your business but I strongly advise you that what ever it is, if it's starting to affect your business here, more specifically affect my business , then you might want to rethink certain leisure activities. This is the last time I'm going to talk to you about it. Do you understand?"

Alex looked up into his eyes and gave him a quick nod. She briefly glanced over at Fahri who had taken up his post. Fahri gave her a look that said I told you so.

"To your post Vause, we have things to do."

"Aye, captain." Alex said.

* * *

All the way until nightfall, the Jackal sailed across the sea until it docked in the city of Bannon. Kubra took Alex, Haluk, Aydin, Fahri, and a couple others into the city streets and they all followed behind Kubra as he strode through the streets towards their destination. Kubra didn't share where they we're going and no one bothered to ask. Most of the time asking wasn't necessary. Kubra made a living selling opium on the market and he had a hand in a couple of the opium plantations that were owned by friends of his. Outside of the crew Kubra had a few handlers here and there. Most of them were people down on their luck, desperate people caught in desperate situations willing to do desperate things, fathers and mothers just looking to feed their families. The arrangement was always simple, sell the opium, take your share, Kubra collects his, and the crew gets theirs.

They arrived at a small simple windowless house made of stone and its roof made of stick and straw. There was an aroma of spicy vegetable stew coming from inside.

Kubra gave the door a few hard taps until a middle aged woman answered the door. She had blonde hair that looked about as dry as the straw that covered their home and blue eyes. She had the look of a hardworking housewife, a look that very much reminded Alex of how tired her mother had always seemed to look after working a long day tidying up their home or from her job at the tavern. The woman was wiping her hands with a rag and eyed all seven of them suspiciously.

"Uh hello, can I help you all?"

Kubra smiled a little and put on his best most charming voice "Ah you must be the wife." He placed his hand in the doorway to keep her from closing it. "Tell me, by any chance is your husband home?"

The woman didn't answer right away. She looked at all of them and Alex could tell she was assessing the threat of the seven strangers at her door all dressed in dark leather, their black sashes, and their weapons. The woman took one look at Alex and some of that tension seemed to lift a little.

"He should be back in about an hour. He had to step out on an errand. May I ask who you are?"

"I'm a friend of his. Kubra Balik, ma'am. A pleasure to meet you."

She squinted her eyes "William never mentioned a friend named Kubra."

"We go way back." Kubra grinned.

"Well, like I said he's gone out and won't be back for another hour or so."

"Oh that's a shame. I was hoping he'd be here."

"Shall I tell William that you stopped by?"

"No, I think we can stand to wait." He looked back over his shoulder and looked at his "We can stand to wait can't we?"

The woman continued to wipe her hands on the rag but it wasn't for filth. She cleared her throat "Well," she said nodding off down the road "There's a tavern and a couple brothels down the way there. If you wish to wait."

"I think we'll wait right here. Besides I can tell by the smell in here you're cooking up something delightful. Much better than the slop they serve in most taverns. Won't you allow us a taste. We've been sailing long and hard and we're starving miss."

The woman looked at them again. She looked nervous and she wasn't doing the best job of hiding it. Kubra made it all too clear that they were coming in one way or another and it was best that she be compliant. Alex answered for her by walking inside before the woman foolishly said anything else.

Kubra ordered two men to stand posted outside while the rest of them came in and filled the inside of the home. With all of them inside it made the space around the home seem so much smaller. Alex set herself down at the wooden table by the hearth near the boiling black cauldron of vegetable stew. Haluk made himself right at home and stirred the ladle in the pot before having a taste.

The woman took a seat right next to Alex and for a while there was awkward silence. Alex could immediately sense her discomfort.

"So what brings you folks into town?" she asked nervously.

The question wasn't really a question that was looking for a genuine answer she was clearly trying to make the situation less awkward and uncomfortable for herself by filling the silence. Kubra obviously knew this as well and decided to humor her by answering the question.

"We're here on business. You see your husband has something that belongs to me and I'm just here to collect. Soon as he gives me what I want, me and my comrades here will be on our way."

"Well what is it? Maybe I can be of some help."

"No my dear sweet lady…" His eyebrows scrunched together. "I'm sorry what's your name?"

"Helen."

He smiled at her "Helen. A pleasure it is. I'm sorry but you can not help with this. The fact that you came to the door and had no idea who I was proves that you can not help in this. It would seem that William has chosen to keep you out of these matters."

"What matters?"

"Don't worry all will be explained in due time."

One of Kubra's men knocked on the door from the outside. "Captain?"

Kubra clapped his hands together "Well, that must be him now."

The door came open and in walked a shaggy brown haired man, long in the face, a stubble of a small beard on his chin. William stopped dead in his footsteps when he saw Kubra seated at the table. Kubra turned around and gave him a friendly wave.

"William, good to see you mate."

"Ku—Kubra what are you doing here?"

"What kind of greeting is that for a friend?"

William set down his pack and started to rub his hands together. Alex could see the beads of sweat on his brow. "I'm sorry uh h-how are you?"

"Oh shut the fuck up." Kubra said as he turned back around to face William's wife. Helen's eyes widened from Kubra's sudden change in attitude.

"Uh Helen why don't you head on back so I can talk to Mr. Balik."

"No, no need to dismiss your wife she ought to be made aware of what's going on here."

"Kubra, please."

"William what's going on?"

Kubra quickly jumped in and spoke up on his behalf "Well Helen, you see my business is involved in the sale and distribution of opium and your husband here is an employee of mine. His job is to go out and sell the opium I give him. He takes a portion and the rest of the earnings are given to me."

"No, no you're wrong. William is a merchant, he sells spices."

Kubra shrugged "Ask him yourself."

William's head hung low.

"William that's not true is it?"

"It was only supposed to be for a while, a little extra money for our home and to help pay our taxes. Business at my shop hasn't been going so well."

"So you arrange a deal with pirates?!"

"It was for us, for our family."

"Well, I can see you both definitely have a lot to talk about so I'll tell you what William, just give me my money, my crew and I will leave and happily leave you both to discuss it."

"Right." William said with a nervous tremor in his voice "Wait right here."

"I'm not going anywhere." Kubra said flatly.

William came back and placed a couple small brown bags on the table. Kubra didn't touch them he just looked and strummed his fingers on the table top.

"That hardly looks like enough there William. I gave you ten pounds."

"I didn't sell the rest."

"Oh? Alright then well, give me the rest."

"Uh…" William's eyes looked over at Helen. "I don't…I don't exactly have that either."

"You no longer have the opium? How is that possible?"

"It was stolen from me, last week."

Kubra pinched the skin between his eyebrows "William, why are you lying to me? I don't like liars."

"I'm telling you the truth. It was stolen. But I promise you I will pay you it's worth within a week's time I swear it."

Kubra let out a heavy sigh "Let's see you don't have the money for the opium nor do you have the product. This is quite the problem. What do you suppose I should do?"

"Kubra I will get you your money I swear."

"I've heard enough." he snapped his fingers and his men moved in to quickly grab both Helen and William. Helen began to scream and kick. William shouted protests for them to release Helen and begged for mercy. The men grabbed a chair for each of them and slammed both Helen and William in an individual seat facing across from one another. Alex stood up and tied them both to their chairs with rope.

Haluk came up behind Helen grabbed the back of Helen's neck and brought a knife to her throat. Helen immediately began to cry.

"No. Please not my wife! Leave my her out of this! Don't hurt her she's pregnant."

"Congratulations. If you tell me the truth you will both live to become loving parents. But as you can see we have a problem. The problem is not only do you not possess the opium for distribution but you don't have my money. And I think you're lying to me. If I don't have my money than I can't very well pay my crew. And as you can tell my crew does not take kindly to not being paid. So it would seem that we will have to extract payment in other ways. Your wife for example may be willing to pay off your outstanding fees."

Haluk slithered his other hand to the top of Helen's breast and reached down inside her dress to clasp her in his hand. Haluk eyed poor Helen as he held the knife firmly to his wife's throat and gave her feather light kisses to her cheek as he made a show of stroking Helen's breast. "Oh aye, she's pregnant alright. Her tits are plump."

It made Alex more and more uncomfortable and her eyes averted elsewhere. She wished Kubra would hurry up.

"Kubra please I beg you! Leave Helen be. I will get the money I swear it! Please give me one week and I will have your money."

"Why should I believe you?"

"I swear to you on my life I will have it. I just need more time. Please give me more time."

Kubra nodded "Alright…I believe you."

"You do?"

"No." Kubra drew his gun and shot Helen square in the chest.

"Helen!" William screamed in anguish and tried to throw himself at Helen but his ties would not let him. He wasn't even listening to what Kubra was saying.

"Always remember my friend, if you do business with me, cross me, those closest to you will always pay the price. You're using my supply William. I don't trust users. But you can trust that what I did to your wife is more merciful compared to what I will do to you."

"Helen! Kubra you bastard!"

Kubra grabbed the two sacks of gold and the Jackal crew filed out leaving William to scream in his anguish. Alex was the last to leave and she looked back for just a moment to look at the poor man.

"Alex!" Kubra called out to her.

She obeyed and the moment she stepped outside Kubra slammed the door tight behind him.

"Light me a torch." He commanded.

Kubra drew his knife and lodged it into the door lock. A clever trick he had taught Alex.

One of the men handed Kubra the burning torch and right away Alex knew what was about to happen.

"Captain—I"

Kubra gave her a challenging look and Alex immediately shut her mouth.

He took the torch and lit the straw covered roof. It ignited instantly and in just the span of just a couple of minutes the small home was engulfed in flames. But it wasn't enough for Kubra to simply burn the home. He stood by and watched the burning blaze, they all did. Alex could barely stand to look. Williams tears of sorrow had transformed into screams of hoarse shrieking pain that wouldn't stop. It rang loudly in Alex's ears and they didn't leave until the screaming finally stopped. At least on the outside it did. Inside her head Alex could still hear it. It was a sound she knew would go on hearing for the rest of her life and perhaps that was to be her punishment.


	22. Chapter 22

The Pool of Souls

Chapter 22

The Years Before

Later that night back on board the ship Kubra called for Alex to report to the captain's quarters **.** Kubra sat back in his chair and folded his fingers across his stomach and just looked at Alex for moment. Alex stared back at him with both arms resting on the arm rests.

"You wanted to see me?" she asked.

"I just wanted to talk. How are you doing Alex?"

"I'm alright."

"Are you really?"

Alex adjusted herself in the chair and nodded.

"You don't look like it. You seem…upset. A lot on your mind?"

Alex nodded.

"Could it be the death of poor William and his wife that has you disturbed? Or possibly…. the opium that you keep shoving up your nose?"

Alex's eyes widened a little and her body tensed up.

"Yes, I know you and Fahri like to use our supply. There is nothing that goes on on this ship that I do not know about. Do you understand? Just because I don't mention it doesn't mean I don't know."

Alex nodded again.

"So tell me…is that it?"

"No, it's not that I've got it under control."

"It's starting to show. You know I have a strict policy on using the same product that we distribute. If you're going to use then use it in moderation. I think it's starting to affect your job."

"No, I'm fine Kubra really."

"Then perhaps it's not opium that has you so tense? Are you bothered by what we've done?"

Alex took in a breath and swallowed "What's done is done. He had to pay the price."

"Too right you are Alex, too right you are. But that's not what I asked you."

Alex fell silent for a moment "I've just been thinking… that maybe the husband needed to die but not the wife. Why did she have to pay for her husband's crimes?"

"That's where you're wrong Alex. I taught you this. Yes, it's a shame what happened to that woman. But that man made his choice the moment he decided to do business with me and now because of his actions those around him had to be punished also. I told you before emotional ties are dangerous, you know this. Our lives are dangerous. Every decision you make, every person you cross, the results do not only affect you, but those you are linked to. Do you understand?"

Alex solemnly nodded but she couldn't shake the sounds of that man's dying screams out of her head. Or the sight of the little boy after she mistakenly shot that little girl.

"Good. Now there's something I want to share with you"

Kubra reached into his pocket and slapped a little black book onto the table.

"What is this?"

"Our next big score."

"A book?"

"Not just any book. This is called the Mariner's Journal and in it lies the coordinates to a legendary place that only one man has ever set foot on. The great island of Tylassa, said to possess the greatest treasure chamber in all the world but it also holds possession of other things."

"Such as?"

"Have a look for yourself." Kubra slid the book towards her and Alex took the time to examine it. She read words aloud like _The Light of Tylassa_ and _Verum de Inseperus._

 _"_ Aye, The Light of Tylassa, a tiny jewel that promises the gift of immortality to whosoever possesses it."

But that wasn't what caught Alex's attention. "And _The Pool of Souls_ a gateway between life and death, a soul for a soul?"

Kubra didn't catch at all what she was alluding to. "Yes, the jewel lies there. I'm having a difficult time figuring out the coordinates in the book. It speaks in riddles and I don't have time for riddles. All I've had time to figure out was the time frame. The island does not exist as of right now but in a few years time it will and when it does we will have a short amount of time to find it."

"Well since the island doesn't exist right now what do we do until then?"

"That's where you come in. You and I will use that time to study this book, to figure out the way to get there and any traps that await us. When the island finally shows itself and we set sail towards it. Of course you all will share the treasure, but that jewel, _The Light of Tylassa_ is mine."

"I'm trusting you with this Alex, do not share it with anyone else. This is only between us."

Alex said nothing but her eyes lingered back down onto the passage of words that interested her the most _Verum de Inseperus,_ The Pool of Souls.

* * *

Alex had been staring up at the wooden ceiling from her bed, deep in thought and that was when Fahri came rushing in without bothering to announce himself. "Alex, come up on deck mate and hurry up there's something you need to see."

"I'm really not in the mood Fahri." Alex said in a solemn tone.

"No Alex, you'll want to see this, come on up. Kubra's waiting."

Alex came up on deck and she was greeted by the serious faces of the crew, lined up in such a way that it seemed like they were all gathered for a funeral. No one spoke when they saw Alex come through the door and Alex was very much aware of all of the eyes that were on her. But the looks the crew gave weren't hostile but filled with pity. She had no idea what it meant until she walked through the crowd and saw Kubra waiting for her. Beside him was Aydin and Haluk and between the three of them was a man on his knees with his hands securely tied behind his back. The man's head was covered with a tan colored potato sack that was spotted red with blood. Aydin and Haluk kept a firm grip on the man to keep him in place.

"Hello, Alex." Kubra said.

"What's going on?"

"An evening of retribution."

The other men filed in and surrounded Alex and Kubra. Alex stood by and waited.

"It took some time—a long time, but we finally found him."

"Found who?" Anxiety built up in Alex's chest for she felt she knew exactly who Kubra was talking about but yet she was afraid to hope.

"I promised you I'd help you take revenge for your mother's murder. And now here it is. What was his name you said? Declan Cutter?"

Alex swallowed and looked down at the masked man. Her hand balled into a tightly clenched fist.

"Take off his hood." Kubra ordered.

Aydin snatched the hood from the man's head revealing his face. His eyes were bloodshot and his face was covered in cuts and blue and black bruises. He had a horrible bloody gash where one of his ears used to be.

"Tell me Alex is this the man?"

Alex said nothing she just looked down into his eyes and swallowed again to hold back her tears. A wave of memories of her and mother suddenly came through her every thought and she relived their final moments together in her head. She remembered the blood, her mother horribly beaten and raped, the tears on her face, the horrible pain she was in as she died in her arms. And here was the man responsible, kneeling before her. She could never forget his face. And by the look on his face he knew exactly who she was too but he did not look afraid. He looked angry, like a feral animal waiting to be freed from his trap, he looked like he wanted to leap at Alex and gnash his teeth into Kubra's throat.

"As you can see he didn't exactly come quietly, we removed a few bits…an ear…his tongue. Just a good sound beating to make him more… compliant. But we saved what's left of him for you, to do with as you see fit."

Kubra stood in front of Alex and placed the knife so delicately in her hands. Her hand closed around the handle tightly and she looked into the eyes of Declan Cutter. She was filled with so much boiling hatred for this man. No amount of torture in the world seemed fitting enough to pay for the crime of what he did to Diane. Because of him she is without her mom.

"What are you waiting for Alex?" Kubra whispered in her ear "Kill him. He deserves it, you know he does. He raped and murdered your mother, left her to die alone in the streets. Now here's your chance for vengeance. Kill him Alex, kill him to ease your pain and I promise you, you will feel so much better."

Tears of anger streamed down Alex's cheeks. She couldn't take her eyes away from him.

"Do it Alex."

She fell to her knees and she became eye level with Declan. She quickly brought the knife up to his throat and just held it there for a moment. The tip of the blade was in his neck and blood started to blossom underneath it. Declan's eyes darted between her and Kubra. His adam's apple bobbed up and down as he swallowed, and the sweat poured down his down face.

"Do it Alex. What are you waiting for? Take your revenge make him pay for what he's done."

And then very slowly Alex punctured his neck and dragged a hard jagged line across his throat. Blood spurted out at her hitting her face and clothes. She cried out in anger as she felt his flesh tear open beneath the knife. There was a lot of blood, so much blood. Declan's eyes rolled to the back of his head and everyone watched as he choked on his own blood convulsing on the floor until he became completely still.

Some of the crew applauded in approval. Alex stood up, still crying, still angry. She still had the knife in her hand only now the handle felt greasy with blood. She thought she would feel some relief now that Declan was dead but she didn't, the pain was still there.

"You did good Alex," Kubra said patting her on the back, "It's over now… give me the knife."

Alex was in a daze but she did as she asked and turned around to return to her cabin.

After a couple hours of just sitting in her bunk still covered in Declan's blood Alex finally stood up and went to the ship's wash room. She desperately wanted to get clean.

She filled the bucket with water, slowly stripped out of her clothes and noted the streaks of blood that covered them. Before she began to wash she looked up at herself in the mirror. There were specks of blood on her face too, in her hair clumping strands together. She looked at herself for the longest time and then her eyes began to water and the vision of herself in the mirror became blurry.

Alex wet the rag and began to scrub diligently at her face, her arms, her legs, she watched the blood smear on her body. She scrubbed until she thought her skin might peel. Even after the blood was gone Alex could not bring herself to stop scrubbing. It still felt like it was there, crawling on her skin and she couldn't get it off. And then she began to cry. She doused herself in water and scrubbed and scrubbed and scrubbed until her skin was red. Finally Alex broke, her silent tears became hard sobs, and she collapsed to the ground convulsing in tears.

* * *

Alex went rushing back to her cabin and put on a fresh pair of clothes. She moved quickly and started filling a sack with all of her belongings, books, clothes, her share of gold anything she could carry. When she was all packed up Alex carefully snuck out from the lower to upper decks only to be stopped by Kubra and with him was Aydin, Haluk, and Fahri.

Kubra was standing in front of the mast with his arms behind his back. It was like he had been waiting for her. Alex's breath caught in her throat and she froze in fear.

"Hello, Alex." Kubra said calmly "Where are you going?"

"I um…I just needed to..to um…"

"Are you trying to leave?"

Alex shook her head back and forth "No, no, no I was uh…"

"Don't lie to me Alex, you know that I can't stand a liar. So I'll ask you again…" Kubra took his arms from around his back and revealed a long black whip rolled up in his hand. He slowly began to unravel it. Alex's fear heightened as she watched his hands play with it as if it were a pet snake. She was afraid to answer, she was afraid not to.

"No answer? Because from here it looks like you were planning on deserting. Tell me I'm wrong."

Alex's voice was trembling in fear "Kubra listen I-I…"

"You were, just say it you were."

New tears began to fall down Alex's face "I—I don't know if I can do this anymore." she cried

"You can and you will, because I haven't given you permission to leave. Usually the punishment for deserters on any ship is death. But you are much too valuable Alex and I am a man of mercy so I'll let you off with a warning. I'm deeply hurt that you are so willing to leave. Leave me. The man who taught you everything you knew…"

Kubra quickly unraveled the whip and cracked it. It happened so fast Alex felt the burning pain on her face. She cried out and released her sack letting it's contents fall on the floor.

"Your pain was my pain Alex" He cracked it again and a gash opened on Alex's forearm. She cried out again.

"I helped you find your mother's murderer and this is how you repay me!" He cracked the whip once more leaving another mark on her face.

"This is how you show your gratitude?" He asked, his voice just above a whisper.

"You brought this on yourself."

"Kubra please!"

"Grab her."

Haluk and Aydin grabbed Alex by her arms and dragged her back towards the mast.

"Kubra no, stop, stop please I'm sorry!"

"This is for your own good Alex, you will take the punishment you know you deserve."

"Kubra please! Please!"

"Turn her around and tie her up make sure those rope ties are good and tight I don't want her to struggle."

Alex's arms were brought around the mast in a hugging position and tied tightly. Tears came down her face and her breathing quickened.

One of the men ripped open the back of Alex's shirt exposing her bare white flesh. She couldn't move and it heightened her dread. Her lower lip trembled in fear.

Aydin handed Kubra a multi tailed whip in exchange for the singular one.

"Alex, Alex, Alex you force me to do this. Just know I'm doing this to teach you a lesson, this is your fault, you did this to yourself."

The muscles in Alex's back flexed and her entire body became tight as she braced herself. And that was when the first blow came down. The pain was indescribable. It felt like claws raking down her back ripping her open. Like hot scorching fire erupting on her skin with such searing hot pain. Alex shut her eyes tightly as she cried and screamed in between blows and her body instinctively tried to jerk itself away from the whip.

Kubra struck her again and again. Alex could feel the warm blood running down her back. Her nails dug into her ordeal went on what seemed like forever and Alex lost count somewhere after fifteen. In order to survive Alex had to separate her mind from her body. She had to envision that she was somewhere else she envisioned herself with her mom. She pictured her smiling face and every loving memory that she shared with her. It was difficult to imagine for the pain of the whip was so great that it would rob her of the memory.

When it was finally over Alex could barely stand. Her body hung limply against the mast with only her rope tied hands to hold her up. Her face stayed firmly pressed against the mast and her tears continued to pour down her face. She whimpered softly at the great pain she was in. Her whole back felt as if it were on fire and with the slightest bit of movement she could feel the torn flesh opening and closing up. She could hear voices behind her but she was too lost in her own pain to make sense of anything. She could only think about how much everything hurt and how badly she wanted to lie down.

Fahri made a move to untie her but Kubra stopped him with a wave of his hand. "Don't take her down yet. Alex needs time to reflect, she needs time to think about what she's done. You can untie her in the morning. Fahri was the last to leave and for a moment he looked at Alex with great pity before shaking his head and leaving.

And so they all left her there, body mangled and torn slumped against the mast and bleeding out.


	23. Chapter 23

The Pool of Souls

Chapter 23

Piper splashed the mop into the bucket of water and swished it around before applying it to the deck with a hard slap. After a few minutes of scrubbing down the floorboards out of the corner of her eye she saw Stella coming up towards her.

"What do you want?" Piper asked in flat voice before Stella could even get close enough. Piper didn't stop mopping or even bother to look at her.

"Can I talk to you for a moment…in private?"

"We're talking right now say whatever it is you need to say and then leave." She splashed the mop in the bucket again.

"Alright then." she sighed "Listen I just want to apologize for that night…in the wash room. You were right to be angry. I was completely out of line and I know this doesn't excuse my behavior but I might've been a little drunk too."

Piper stopped what she was doing and clasped her hands together at the top of the mop stick handle before looking at Stella.

"You're a good woman Piper. I was hoping that maybe we can still be mates."

The features on Piper's face softened and she nodded slightly "Fine we're mates. You're forgiven."

Stella smiled and gave her a friendly rub on her shoulder.

"You're still leaving after Tylassa. That hasn't changed. It would be for the best."

"Understood." She said cheerfully "I don't mind so much, with all the gold that's said to be on that island I might buy my own ship, start my own crew."

"Well I wish you the best in your goals."

* * *

Alex leaned against the rail beside the ships steering wheel. Her arms were folded tightly across her breasts and she was glowering down at Stella and Piper. Too fueled by anger she left the steering up to Nicky for the time being. Nicky who noticed Alex's change in attitude tried to lighten the mood with small talk but Alex was hearing none of it. Alex was a lit fuse ready to explode if the wrong thing was said. She was angry at Piper, furious that she had to hear ship gossip about her and Stella from Valla. Valla of all people. Seeing Stella and Piper together was infuriating, watching Stella smile at Piper, watching her touch her shoulder. Alex wanted an explanation and she wanted it now. She could watch no longer.

She came storming down the steps onto the deck and approached the two of them. Piper looked at her with a smile but that smile quickly went away when she saw that Alex was clearly unhappy.

"Well look at this. Can't wander around my own ship without seeing you two together every few minutes."

"We were just talking and Stella was just leaving."

"Oh no don't stop on my account. Please continue. Or perhaps you want to go somewhere more private. Like maybe the washroom?!" Alex deliberately made a point to look at Piper "You and her can really talk it up in there maybe even get a chance to fuck if you haven't already."

"Alex!"

"Maybe I should leave." Stella said.

"No stay please. Forgive me for intruding. As you were. Captain's orders!"

Alex whipped around and stormed into her cabin. She slammed the door right behind her.

Stella shook her head scoffed " I honestly don't know how you put up with that."

Piper shot her a deadly look "Shut up." she abandoned the mop and bucket and walked into Alex's cabin.

* * *

Inside Alex stood hunched over her desk. The palms of her hands lay flat on it and her back was facing the door.

Piper stormed in and immediately set to work on Alex "What the hell was that about?!"

Alex tilted her head back to the ceiling but she didn't turn around. "You know what this about Piper, don't play stupid. You're not a stupid woman so don't play the part. You fucking lied to me!"

"When did I lie to you?"

Alex whipped around to look at her as if she had the audacity to even ask. Her eyes were pink. " You told me that you weren't interested in Stella, that I had nothing to worry about."

"I'm not! You don't!"

"Oh really? So why the fuck did Valla say she saw you and her together in the washroom and that you deliberately implied that you wanted to fuck her!"

Piper's face scrunched together in confusion and panic "Wait wha—Valla—wait a second no that's not—"

"Is it true?"

Piper was stunned not entirely sure what to tackle first, Valla's lies, Alex's belief in Valla, or being called a liar herself.

"Valla hates me, you're seriously going to listen to her?"

"Is it true Piper?!"

"No, I mean yes something happened but it's not at all what you think."

"Okay so what did happen Piper, though I can't guarantee that I'll believe you."

Piper's anger was rising and her eyes began to well up with tears. "That night in the wash room. I went down for a wash that's it. Stella and I were talking and it was her! She approached me! She was flirting with me. I told her to back off. I told her to leave us alone, to leave you alone. I told her that after Tylassa she was to leave. Whatever Valla told you it's a lie it's all lies and I honestly can't believe you would choose to believe Valla over me!"

"She's says she saw you, she heard you!"

"Valla doesn't know what the fuck she saw or heard! She's lying!"

"Okay if that's what really happened Piper why didn't you tell me? If nothing happened why couldn't you just tell me?!"

"Because I took care of it. I handled it! I felt like there was no need because nothing happened!"

Alex ran a hand over her face "I had to hear this from Valla. Do you have any idea how that makes me feel? She's telling me one thing and you're telling me something else. And I want to believe you, I do but I…I don't…" Alex sniffled. Her voice was cracking with emotion.

"And you know what else? It bothers the fuck out of me that the woman I love, the person that I care about most in the entire world is lying to me and possibly still lying."

"Alex, nothing happened I swear to you nothing happened. Listen to what I'm telling you! Valla is lying! She hates me. You can't believe her! You know me! It's me, Piper! You're not thinking clearly!" Piper walked a little closer towards Alex and to her surprise Alex moved back a step. A simple thing but a sharp blow to Piper's heart. She looked at Alex and was frightened by the look of contempt and distrust on her face. For the first time Alex looked like she truly, truly, hated her."

Alex sucked in her lips and her eyes averted to the ceiling. "Find somewhere else to sleep tonight Piper. I don't want anything to do with you right now. Maybe you're lying, maybe you're telling the truth. Soon enough I'm sure we'll find out but until then just…just stay the fuck away from me. I don't know who you are right now and I'm not sure what to believe."

"Alex don't, please don't push me away." Piper tearfully pleaded. She reached out to grab Alex by her sleeve as if a simple touch would bring Alex back but Alex snatched her arm away before she could. Alex turned her back towards her as if she couldn't stand to look at her.

"Fuck off Piper! Get away from me! Get out!" Alex said in a sob "Just get out! Leave me alone!"

Piper started to walk out the door but quickly turned back and came at Alex in tearful anger "You know what Alex?! Fuck you! You don't get to have the last word this time. I'm tired of this. I've made mistakes in the past, I've hurt you once before but I swore I would never hurt you again. I love you more than anything Alex, I would do anything for you, I turned against my own family for you, I gave up everything for you, I've risked my life for you. So if you can't see by now how much I love you, if you can't trust in what I'm telling you, than maybe…maybe you should've left me back in Imperial Terra."

Tears streamed down Piper's face. She almost couldn't believe she uttered those painful words out loud. Alex just stood there, with her back facing her and her arms folded across her chest.

"Maybe I should've." Alex said in a low tone.

Piper's body flinched and new tears started to fall. "Fuck you, Alex." And Piper left slamming the door behind her.

When Piper was gone, Alex placed her face in her hands and slowly came down to her knees, her body shaking with uncontrollable sobs.

* * *

That night after everyone was sound asleep, Valla held a private meeting in a secluded cabin aboard the ship with Mina and Lollis and snuck a note to Stella to come along and join them. The room was tightly cramped, standing room only, and a single lantern to illuminate the space. Stella was the last to arrive and she gave a few light raps on the door to signal that it was her. Valla opened the door.

"I got your message."

"Did anyone see you?" Valla asked

"It's only me I promise."

Valla allowed her inside and the circle was complete. They were shrouded in darkness and the light from the fiery lantern played across their faces."

"What's going on what are we doing in here?" Mina asked.

"We need to talk about Vause and I don't want any prying ears to hear what I have to say."

"So I'm right to assume your talk with the captain didn't go so well." Stella said.

"It went exactly as I thought it would. Naturally Vause didn't believe me."

Stella shook her head "Wow, that's a shame, I thought Vause was better than this."

"So what do we do now?" Mina asked

"I wanted you all here because I trust you all the most. I have an idea, if you're all willing to hear it. But what I have to say stays between us and doesn't leave this room."

Valla looked at Stella first "I've been thinking a lot about what you said when we first met, you talked about the Black Widow, about it's reputation."

"What's your point?"

"I'm thinking why start over with a new ship when we have one within our grasp right now."

"Valla, are you—are you suggesting that we take the Widow?"

"That's exactly what I'm suggesting."

"Wouldn't that be considered mutiny?" Lollis asked

"Yes, Lollis you were always the brightest in the group."

Stella just watched them and listened carefully. Mina didn't sound opposed to the idea but spoke matter of factly "If we did do this the four of us can't very well do it ourselves, we need more people."

"That shouldn't be too hard. Alex's prowess as a leader is slowly failing. And a lot of the crew have grown to respect you Stella. As do I. I think you could be a very capable leader. I think we can convince a lot of the women of that fact. What do you say?"

Stella lifted a curious eyebrow at her "You're asking me to be the new captain?"

"The ship is in need of new management. I think you could fill the bill."

"It's not going to be easy people will resist. Nicky for example won't allow it." Stella said.

"Then we'll keep it simple, join us or die. Soon as we gather enough people to our side those that remain will be given one last chance to pick the winning side. Those that don't will be killed."

"Hmm" Stella said as she rubbed her chin thoughtfully.

"So are you with us or not?" Valla asked. All three women looked at her.

"What you're suggesting is truly fucked. Mutinies aren't pretty…"

Valla stood by still waiting for an answer.

"But I like your proposal…count me in. But if we're going to go through with this, we go through with this. No turning back. No mercy."

Valla smiled feeling quite pleased with herself.

"I do like the way Captain Stella Carlin sounds."

"But what about Vause and Chapman what do we do about them?" Lollis asked.

Mina shrugged "Naturally we would have to kill them too."

"No." Stella said calmly.

"No?" Valla asked

"No." Stella said again "That won't be necessary. You let me worry about Alex and Piper. I know what to do with them."


	24. Chapter 24

The Pool of Souls

Chapter 24

"There it is." Alex said as she put down her spyglass "The halfway point to Tylassa, Phantasmagoria."

"It's not a bad looking place, looks like the true definition of paradise." said Nicky.

The island really was beautiful, completely bathed in green, tall palm trees, and sandy beaches surrounded by crystal clear blue water. Colorful tropical birds flew overhead as if to welcome them all. Alex handed the spyglass over to Nicky and issued orders "We'll rest here for a couple of days take a count of supplies and gather provisions of whatever food we can find, then we'll head back to sea."

"Aye, aye madame Vause." Nicky said playfully and with a couple quick coughs, but Alex didn't say anything she just continued to hold on to this solemn look on her face. Nicky followed her line of sight. She was looking at Piper sitting on the bow steps and Piper who seemed to feel Alex's eyes on her glanced back up at her looking irritated and angry. Then she stood up and walked away.

Nicky placed both hands on her hips and looked at Piper as she spoke."Eh, so uh Vause I couldn't help but notice that uh you and Piper aren't exactly speaking these days."

"Don't."

"Don't what?"

"I'm really not in the mood for your commentary Nicky especially about Piper so just let it go."

"I'm sorry did I miss something? Did something happen?"

"Nicky, I said I don't want to talk. Let's just get to this island and set up camp already, I'm tired as hell."

"Fucking hell Vause who shat in your breeches?"

Alex threw her neck back and sighed with irritation.

"C'mon Vause talk to me 'cause you know I'm going to continue to be an annoying shit and get it out of you one way another." Nicky's voice then became low and serious. "Seriously Vause what the hell is wrong with you, both of you. You two haven't spoken in days and that's some unnatural shit. I'm sensing a lot of tension on this boat."

"I have nothing to say to her."

"I can clearly see that. My question is why?"

Alex continued to steer the ship but she didn't look at Nicky. She looked to be pondering over whether she really wanted to speak, and then she finally did. Her voice though seemed strained with anger and hurt.

"I think… I think Piper and Stella could be having an affair and I think Piper is the one who initiated it."

Nicky almost laughed, almost. "Uh all right c'mon who told you that shit? Or did you happen to see it for yourself?"

"You'll think I'm an idiot, but… Valla told me, she said she saw them."

"You're right I do think you're an idiot. Valla told you and you listened to her?" Nicky sighed and shook her head "Oh Vause, you know what I think?"

"No, tell me."

"I think that you're so afraid of losing Piper that it's messing with your head and it's making you paranoid. Ever since you found out about Kubra you haven't exactly been the same Alex. You haven't been having clear head. Did you ask Piper what happened?"

"I did."

"And?"

"She says nothing happened. She said she's not interested in Stella."

"Oh, well then you ought to believe her."

"What? seriously? Just like that?"

"Aye, just like that. All right I'm your friend and I'm going to put some sense back into your brain. Let's think this through."

"Apart from her betraying us to her father, has Piper ever given you a reason to doubt her love for you, has she ever shown any signs of being deceptive."

"Well…no."

"Ever since Piper left Imperial Terra, she has been fully committed to you and this crew has she not?"

Alex sighed "She has."

"Okay now let's look at our next subject, Valla. Vindictive, disrespectful, and has a personal vendetta against Piper, could it be possible that she is lying to hurt you and Piper?"

"It could be, but… she saw her Nicky. She says she saw them."

"So what if she saw her, things aren't always what they appear to be. Things can always get blown out of proportion. All I'm saying is you love Piper, she loves you, you're both crazy for each other there's no doubt about that nor is there any doubt the lengths you're both willing to go. Piper deserves the benefit of the doubt. Take what you know about Piper versus what you know about Valla. If Piper says nothing happened then…believe her."

Alex's facial features softened and her shoulders slumped a little in embarrassment. Piper had been trying to tell her the same thing but Alex had been so angry it was just like Nicky said she hadn't been thinking straight. In her mind's eye all she could see was Piper and Stella together and it hurt her to her very core. The threat of losing Piper to Kubra, possibly losing Piper to Stella, just losing Piper, it continued to haunt her. Nicky's advice eased the pain a little but Alex was still angry at Piper for not telling her the truth of what happened and that she had to hear it from Valla. If she had heard it from Piper first she probably wouldn't have been as angry. Once again Alex felt that she should apologize but she wasn't quite ready yet. She had to be calm first, lest she say something hurtful like she had before. She felt truly awful for saying that she should've left Piper in Imperial Terra. She hadn't meant it, Piper had hurt her she was just trying to hurt her back.

"It's like this Vause, I say unless you see it with your own eyes, than it's like Piper says…nothing happened."

"Maybe you're right." Alex said softly as she let out a gentle sigh.

"I am right. Trust me. I'm pretty sure Piper is innocent." Nicky said nonchalantly, like it was something not even worth mulling over.

Alex nodded. "Thank you, Nicky."

"You're welcome. And you're lucky we're friends because otherwise my advice wouldn't be free. And once you guys are finished talking, you know what else relieves tension? A good old fashioned fucking. I don't need to be present in that room to know you guys are long overdue. Fix that shit."

That did make Alex genuinely laugh if only just for a moment.

* * *

The Black Widow shored up on to the island of Phantasmagoria. They dropped anchor and began to unload their supplies to begin setting up camp. It went without saying that they had to do a good patrol of the island before they all got too comfortable and Alex specifically ordered two good patrols after their last encounter with the Puntak. They broke off into groups, half of them helped with the unloading the other half searched about and set up a perimeter around their camp to make sure their camp was safe.

Tasha, Black Cindy, and Suzanne all traveled through the woods together. Both Tasha and Cindy armed with swords and Suzanne entrusted with a simple dagger. The island didn't seem so threatening at all, it was absolutely beautiful, too beautiful, like something out of a fairy tale. Tasha and Cindy just looked like a couple of friends going for a stroll through the woods and Suzanne playfully ran about nearby just taking in all the different sights, the small animals like the small turtles and colorful rainbow fish in the thin trickling streams. There were the different colored flowers that were in combinations of purple and red dangling from trees like rope creating curtains that all three of them would have to push through from time to time.

The beauty of the forest seemed to intensify when the sun's orange rays broke through the trees and its crepuscular lights shined on some the flowers making their colors all the more vibrant. Suzanne was like a child again enjoying every bit of nature's beauty. Until she wandered too far.

It was only a few minutes before Suzanne heard Tasha calling her back. She had been twirling around and dancing among the flowered covered low hanging vines before she finally decided to rejoin them. That's when Suzanne nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw someone watching her a good distance away from where she was dancing. It was a young woman looking to be in her twenties, short light brown hair that rested on her shoulders, dark brown eyes, and she wore a tattered looking tan colored dress that looked more like a potato sack. She partially hid her body behind a tree and stayed within the darkness of it's shade, clear of all the sun's rays.

Suzanne had been so excited to have found someone she screamed after Tasha and Cindy.

"Cindy! Tasha! There's someone! I found someone!" She turned away from the woman to yell back through the forest.

"Tasha!"

Tasha and Cindy both came running through the woods with their swords out and ready. When they finally caught up to her they all looked around in a panic.

"What?! What is it Suzanne?!" asked Tasha.

"I see someone look, look over there!"

They both looked over to where Suzanne was pointing.

"What the hell are we looking at?" Cindy asked.

"Look, over there." Suzanne pointed more persistently. She turned around and looked over where the girl was standing, and she was gone. All of them went over to the area that the girl had been and Tasha and Cindy surveyed their surroundings. They didn't find anything.

"There ain't nothing here Suzanne." said Tasha.

"But there was someone here I saw her, she saw me, she was looking at me."

"Suzanne you think you might've imagined it?"

"I didn't imagine her she was right here!" she exclaimed. Suzanne cupped both hands around her mouth.

"Hello girl?!, little brown haired girl come out come out wherever you are!"

Tasha and Cindy just stood there and waited and then Suzanne called again.

"Suzanne, there's nobody here."

"But she was here really she was."

Tasha looked to have had enough and motioned for them all to go back "C'mon we have to go back and regroup with everybody else on the beach."

"But…but…"

"C'mon Suzanne!"

Suzanne was about to issue another protest but finally gave up and began to sulk as she started walking back behind them. "Coming."

* * *

Meanwhile back on the beach it was well into the twilight hours, with barely a hint of sunlight left to illuminate the island. Piper had gone a good distance away from camp down by the shore collecting water buckets to boil for Red's stew. She assigned herself to this duty as an excuse to be by herself, so that she could take all the time she needed but obviously she couldn't take too long because then someone would come looking for her and by someone she meant Alex. She was not in the mood to see or speak to her. These past few days had been hard. Piper could not remember a single night where she and Alex did not share a bed. It didn't feel normal, like Piper was missing a part of herself. Her feelings for Alex were still as strong as ever but every day she felt like she was getting further and further away from her and now it felt like Alex was too far gone. It pained Piper so much. She didn't have anyone left, no family, nothing, Alex was the only family she had now, and she felt like she was but a breath away from losing her too.

For a while Piper just sat on the beach with her arms wrapped around her knees and watched the last strip of light start to disappear on the horizon. She silently cried to herself but didn't bother to wipe the tears away. Then after a while Piper wiped her face and picked herself back up to go back to filling the water buckets.

When she finally finished Piper shrieked when she turned around and saw Alex standing behind her with her arms folded "Fucking shit Alex you scared me! Next time make some noise or something will you?!"

Alex didn't say anything.

Piper picked up the buckets and shrugged her shoulders "Did you come to apologize, to tell me how stupid you were, that you were an ass? Because if not I'm not interested in picking another fight with you."

Alex smirked at her and shook her head "Why the hell would I apologize to a pampered, spoiled, dimwitted, rich girl."

Piper nearly moved back a step she had to blink a few times to process what Alex just said. She scoffed at her "Excuse me?"

"You know you really can't do anything right. I really should've gone with my first mind and left you there in Imperial Terra. You're just like all the rest you're no different. I feel sorry I ever met you."

Piper's eyes became wet with rage. She didn't even know what to say. She was stunned.

"Better hurry up with those buckets and try not to fuck that up too." Alex turned around and headed back in the direction towards camp. Piper just stood there, her blood boiling, and her hands clenched around the handles of the buckets. With all her strength she screamed and threw one of them into the ocean.

* * *

Suzanne, Tasha, and Cindy all journeyed back into the woods to collect the firewood for dinner and once again Suzanne began to wander off. Tasha had turned the task into a game for them, a game Suzanne had been more than eager to play. They had all been going through the woods picking up twigs of all sizes and Suzanne so far, had the biggest bundle.

Suzanne picked up another twig and added it to the messy pile of sticks in her arms, all the while whistling and singing a cheerful happy tune with lyrics of her own making.

"Hey Suzanne! Hurry up it's going to be pitch black out here in about an hour!" Tasha yelled, her voice echoing through the trees.

"Hold on!" She called back "I have to have an even number of sticks otherwise some of them will get lonely. I need two more!"

"Well, just grab two and come on!"

"You can't just grab two, there is an art to this I have to find just the right ones!"

"What the fuck Suzanne c'mon we got to go everyone is waiting on us!" yelled Cindy

"Hello." Came a small sweet voice. It made Suzanne jump and she almost dropped her bundle. She looked around to see where the voice had come from. She saw no one. But she could've sworn she heard someone.

"Over here."

Suzanne looked around again and this time standing several feet behind her was the young woman she had saw earlier. She was peeping at her from behind a tree.

"Hey it's you! Hoooly salted mushrooms! I knew I wasn't imagining things. Tasha said I was but I knew it"

The young woman cocked her head to one side curiously "Ta-sha" she said her name almost like an infant trying speech for the first time.

"You are not alone?" She asked as she slowly crept from behind the tree. She took careful steps towards her.

"Oh of course not captain says its always best to travel in pairs." Suzanne waggled a finger at her "You never go into the woods alone. You should always have a partner. In case something should happen to you."

"How many more of you are there?"

"Well…" Suzanne brought up her first finger to her lip and she twisted her face thoughtfully. Then she began to count on her fingers. "There's the captain of course Alex Vause, Piper—but I call her dandelion, my friends, Tasha, Cindy, then there's Lorna and Nicky and Ingalls and Mina and Lollis and Valla, and—"

"Wow, that is alot" she said cutting her off. Her eyes seem to brighten a little.

"D'oh I have such bad manners." Suzanne said with a goofy giggle "My name is Suzanne."

The woman finally gave her a smile. "Maureen"

And then she did the strangest thing, she opened her mouth as her neck gave a little twitch as if she had suddenly caught a bad chill.

"Uh are you all right?"

"I'm fine." she said with a smile "You seem like a really nice person Suzanne. I think we can be friends."

"Really?"

"Mmhmm, in fact I think my friends would love you too."

"Wow, so there are more people on the island?"

"Oh yes, a lot more."

"That's strange because we searched all day and we didn't see anybody."

"It's sort of a game we play, we rest during the day and we come out of hiding at night. It's better for us."

Her necked jerked again.

"You know you should really get that looked at."

Maureen ignored her "You should come and meet them right now."

"Right now? I don't know. Tasha and Cindy will be really mad and I have to get back to camp."

"Suzanne! Suzanne where are you?!"

"See, they're looking for me."

"You don't have to go back. Don't you want to have some fun, we can play games. I'm sure you like games."

"Suzanne!" Tasha's voice was much closer this time. Suzanne turned in the direction of her voice.

"Games are fun, but…but I really should go."

The muscles in Maureen's jaw twitched. Rustling through the trees and tall grass came Tasha and Cindy sweaty and out of breath. Suzanne turned around and smiled at them both.

"There you are. Suzanne what the hell we told you to stay close and no wandering off this time."

"Hey! It's all right you can finally meet her this is…" But as soon as Suzanne turned around Maureen was gone. It was like she had vanished into thin air again.

"Where did she go?"

"Who?" Cindy asked.

"Maureen, she was just here."

"Again?" Cindy groaned.

"Suzanne I told you there ain't nobody here. There's no one on the island. Now stop goofing around."

"I'm not, she was here and she said there was more of them, her whole family, but they only come out at night."

Cindy sighed "Suzanne it's like Tasha said there ain't nobody here. Now c'mon my fat ass needs a log to sit on and these woods starting to look mighty scary right now."

"But—"

Tasha and Cindy already started walking back "Suzanne!" they both said in unison.

"All right." Suzanne said, once again feeling defeated. She picked up her bundle of sticks and started walking right behind them and for a brief second she looked back at the space where Maureen had just stood. She wondered where her friend had gone.

* * *

Night fall had officially came and Alex sat beside Nicky in front of the campfire. The camaraderie amongst the crew felt strange tonight. There wasn't a whole lot of talking. Usually night's around the campfire were always fun, filled with laughter, drinks, and sometimes dancing even when they were drunk enough. But tonight seemed more somber, an odd tension among groups, hostile even, and for a while Alex felt like all eyes were on her. Alex didn't see Piper anywhere and knew she should be back by now. No sooner she had the thought Alex saw Piper storming up the beach with a single bucket in her hand making a straight line right towards her. Even from this distance Alex could see that she was fuming.

She stopped dead in front of her teary eyed and angry, even Nicky reeled back a little. The yellow light from the fire burned bright behind her making Piper appear to be glowing. Her fist was straining on the bucket's handle. Alex still wasn't quite ready yet to be sympathetic to her tears. But as always she couldn't help it. Alex hated seeing Piper upset and hated it even more if she was the cause of it. She still loved her, she still cared.

"What is it?" Alex asked in a bothered tone. But it wasn't necessarily Piper that bothered her it was the fact that her feelings for her forced her to even ask.

"Is that how you really feel Alex?!" Piper asked in a harsh tone.

Piper's voice seemed to snap everyone to attention. She was raging and didn't seem to care that everyone could hear her.

Alex cocked her neck back. She was not expecting that "What?"

"You fucking heard me! Is that how you really feel? You think I can't do anything right, that I'm just like my father…that…that you wish you never met me?!"

Alex came up on her feet and they stood at eye level in front of each other. "What? What are you talking about? I never said that."

"And you think I'm the liar." She said with a bitter and tearful laugh.

Piper looked absolutely furious and Alex was honestly confused.

"Piper, I really have no fucking idea what you're talking about."

Piper took the bucket in both hands and shoved it towards Alex for her to take. "You know something Alex you really are out of your fucking mind. Fuck you! Seriously fuck you! If you hate me so much then stay the hell away from me." And Piper stormed away from the campsite.

"Piper!" Alex started to go after her but stopped when Piper whipped back around and Alex saw the fresh tears on her face.

"Fuck off Alex! I'm serious leave me alone. I don't want to talk to you right now! I really don't know who the hell you are anymore."

Alex's heart seemed to stop and she froze. She opened her mouth like she was about to say something but then couldn't think of anything to say. Piper didn't bother to wait for a response and turned around. Alex watched as her blonde hair blew in the wind as she stormed back down the beach.

* * *

In the middle of the night the entire crew lay sleeping on their mats spread sporadically around the snuffed out campfire. Only one of them stood watch over the camp. It was quiet. The crickets chirped and the gentle breeze brushing against the tree leaves was an ever present sound.

Suzanne lay sleeping comfortably on her mat until a smooth creamy white hand came and rubbed her gently on her shoulder. She stirred a little until the hand gently rubbed her again. When Suzanne opened her eyes she looked up and saw that it was Maureen kneeling right beside her, innocent and smiling.

She wiped the sleep from her eyes and a big grin spread on her face "It's you, you're back."

"Shhhh" Maureen said placing her first finger over her lips. "You should be quiet. You don't want to wake everyone up."

"Oh, that's right. Why did you run off before I wanted you to meet Tasha and Cindy?"

"I'm just a little shy sometimes. Do you still want to play a game?"

"Right now? But it's night time."

"Some games are better played at night. And there's something I want to show you. Something I know you're really going to like."

"But—but it's night time." Suzanne repeated "I need to sleep, otherwise if I don't, up becomes down and down becomes up. It's just chaos."

"C'mon please Suzanne, there's something I really want you to see. You'll really like it. We won't be gone long. I'll even have you back in time so you can go back to sleep. No one will know you're missing."

"I don't know I'm not supposed to go into the woods by myself. First rule of survival."

"You won't be by yourself, you'll be with me."

"Well…" Suzanne looked around at all the sleeping bodies at the camp including Tasha and Cindy "I guess if it's just for a little while. A little while wouldn't hurt right?"

Maureen smiled "Right."

"Okay then. Let's go."

* * *

Maureen led the way through the woods about a foot away from Suzanne. It was nearly pitch black and compared to the beauty of the island during the daytime, nighttime in the jungle looked like an entirely different place. Maureen moved through the forest with such ease while Suzanne stepped over fallen tree trunks, crouched under low hanging branches and tangled vines. She stretched her legs to avoid ditches and rabbit holes. The whole ordeal was tiring, and Suzanne was running out of breath.

The entire time they strolled through the woods Maureen had been silent. Every time Suzanne would talk to her she gave her one worded answers and continued to do that weird twitch with her neck. If Suzanne didn't know any better she could've sworn that Maureen was annoyed with her and impatient. Had she done something wrong? Suzanne didn't want to upset her new friend. She decided to be more understanding but at the same time she was getting a little worried. Just what was Maureen trying to show her and what was taking so long? How much farther did they have to go?

"Uh Maureen are we getting close to whatever it is you're trying to show me, because it's been nearly an hour and I'm getting sleepy."

"It's not much farther now, don't worry. It's just beyond this brush here."

"Oh good, because I am exhausted."

Maureen guided her through the brush and when she did there was nothing, just a small bit of open space in the forest that allowed the moon to shine through from the canopy of the trees.

"So, where is it? What am I looking at?"

"It's right here."

Suzanne looked around curiously as she waited for something to happen. Then she got down on her knees to inspect the terrain " Is it really small? Did I miss it already?"

She came back up on her knees and Maureen's neck snapped so hard Suzanne heard the bones break but Maureen didn't seem the least bit fazed by it. She was smiling.

Her whole body suddenly began to change. She bent down on all fours the clothes she wore sunk into her body, her hair disappeared, and the bones in her neck, arms, and legs continued to snap, pop, and stretch like they were being broken. Her whole body contorted, her eyes vanished from her face and were replaced with tiny beady blue eyes that were like marbles, her skin became pale white and translucent with thin blue veins that covered her entire body. Her fingers grew longer and transformed into sharp claws, finally her nose disappeared and her face began to elongate into a muzzle of sorts that was filled long sharp teeth. Maureen arched her back and let out a shrieking howl that carried through the night.

Suzanne fell back in the dirt in horror at what she was seeing. Maureen slowly came to her feet. She was tall and stood on two legs like a human but she looked anything but.

"Ma—Maureen?" Suzanne asked in trembling fear.

Maureen smiled bearing all of her teeth, they were shiny with drool. She ran a thick slithering tongue over them. Her smile seemed to take up most of her face and it made her look all the more sinister.

"There is no Maureen. Maureen is dead."

Even her voice had changed, no longer gentle and innocent, it sounded like a gravelly hiss almost like a snake.

"Now where were we?" Maureen scratched her long claw against her razor sharp teeth "Yessssss, I believe you wanted to play a game."

Suzanne bolted up on her feet and began to run as fast as she could through the woods. Maureen made no move to run after her. Suzanne kept running and screaming through the woods for help. It was so dark she didn't know which way to go or how far she was from camp. The trees were dense even up in the canopy not enough moonlight broke through to light her way. She tripped over upturned tree roots and fell in hidden ditches and scrambled to get back on her feet. Suzanne ran so fast her chest hurt and a stitch burned at her side.

She thought she had a good lead on her but she couldn't have been more wrong. Not far away to her right she saw Maureen's pale white figure running swiftly through the trees with such great speed it was like her feet didn't even touch the ground. Sweat was running down Suzanne's face and she was running out of breath. Tree branches struck her face and invisible spider webs clung to her sweat. She tripped and fell into a tiny thorn bush and she fought to free herself by tearing at her clothes and the little thorns left tiny markings on her face. It hurt but Suzanne was much too afraid to notice the pain, she was more afraid of the thing that was now chasing her and what would happen if she were to catch her.

"What's the matter Suzanne?!" The creature called out to her through the trees "Don't you like this game?!"

"No I don't! I don't want to do this anymore! Tasha! Cindy!"

Suzanne fell and rolled down a long slope. She twisted her ankle and fell flat into a mud puddle. She lifted her mud covered face off of the ground and groaned in pain. Suzanne couldn't move, it hurt, her ankle was throbbing and it stung. She sloshed through the mud still trying to get away but it was too late, there was Maureen standing right behind her and there was Suzanne, trapped like a rabbit in a snare.

Maureen got down on all fours and crept closer and closer to her "Well it seems the game is over Suzanne and it looks like I'm the winner." She hissed. Maureen opened her mouth big and wide, saliva dripped from her teeth.

Suzanne began to cry and beg "No, no, no, please no!" and then with a big chomp Maureen took a big bite into Suzanne's leg. Suzanne didn't remember much after that just screaming at the excruciating pain and the world going into complete darkness.


	25. Chapter 25

The Pool of Souls

Chapter 25

It rode the calm wind blowing through the camp as everyone slept making the fire flicker, the beautiful haunting sound of a female's voice whispering her name. Alex lay tossing and turning in her sleep. Sweat beaded her brow and her fingers twitched. A chill traveled through her body. It called her name again, gentle yet persistent. It sounded as if it were whispering right up against her ear and it woke her from her sleep. It didn't sound frightening, but comforting, like a mother's voice soothing her child. It was the familiarity of the voice she heard that caused her to wake. She knew it anywhere, but knew it was impossible that it was real it felt dreamlike.

"Diane?" she whispered back innocently, not fully awake. Her vision was groggy, she had a throbbing headache right at her temples that she tried to comfort with her fingertips.

"Aleeeeeexxxxssss." She heard a voice gently whisper. Alex stopped wiping her eyes when she heard the voice. Her eyes squinted as she looked around. She removed her glasses from her shirt and placed them on her face to get a better look and that's when she caught a glimpse of what looked like Piper slowly walking off into the woods.

What the hell was she doing? Piper knew better than to walk off into the woods alone, especially in the middle of the night. It was strange she appeared so calm and there was no sense of urgency in her walk, she looked like she was simply going out for a stroll in the woods.

Alex stood up and decided to go after her and bring her back. She also figured that now might be a good opportunity for them to be alone and talk.

She called out to her, loud enough for Piper to hear but not enough to disturb the crew "Piper?"

Piper didn't turn around or give any inkling that she had heard Alex. Piper just continued walking until she disappeared into the thickness of the trees, the darkness of night swallowing her whole.

It must be her watch. They were supposed to stay close to shore, but where the hell was she going? Alex rolled onto her feet and stretched her limbs before she started to follow behind her.

Alex started trudging through the woods using what little light the moon offered to guide her way. She still had eyes on Piper but she was also still a good ways out ahead of her. Alex called her name again and still Piper gave no answer. Alex didn't want to speak any louder for fear of attracting any wild animals.

"Aleeeeeeexxxxsssss." She stopped to put her hands over her ears to drown out the voice. It sounded like it was inside of her head and for a moment Alex thought she might still be sleeping. It left her feeling a little disoriented. When she regained her senses she was standing in the middle of the woods and she lost sight of Piper. She was alone. Alex risked shouting out Piper's name and it echoed through the trees.

She saw something move quickly behind the trunks of trees and then it was gone. "Pipes?!" Alex heard rustling behind her and turned towards the sound. There she was, still walking further away from her. Alex hastened her pace stepping over branches and logs. Once again she called her name even louder. Piper had to have heard her that time, but still she didn't, no response, nothing. Was she ignoring her?

"Piper!" she said in a harsher yell.

"Aleeeeeexxxxxssss." She clutched at her scalp. The voice sounded much more persistent. "What the fuck?" Alex managed to grunt out "Who the hell is that?"

Alex opened her eyes and Piper was gone again "Piper?! Piper c'mon stop this. Come back to camp. I want to talk to you…I need to talk to you….Pipes?"

Alex did not see Piper again. She was getting worried. Alex was getting further and further away from camp and deeper and deeper into the woods. Her survival instincts told her to turn back, something about these woods were just deathly eerie and unwelcoming and she couldn't help but have the strangest feeling that she was being watched, like walking into an empty room and feeling something lingering behind your back. But despite her fear she was not leaving without Piper.

"Piper?" Alex called pushing through the bushes and low hanging vines. She stopped suddenly when she heard the sound of light giggling and…moaning. Her heart jumped inside of her throat. She recognized one of the voices but who was the other? With every step she took her heart sunk deeper and deeper into her stomach and the sounds she heard grew louder, moans of pleasure, gasping persistent breaths. She pushed back the leaves of another set of bushes and her voice caught in her throat at what she saw. There up against a leaning tree struggling to hold on by its roots was Piper and Stella half naked and kissing passionately. Piper was running her hands over Stella's stomach and peeling back the rest of her shirt kissing the space between her breasts and her neck. And she was enjoying herself, she was really enjoying herself.

Alex nearly took a step back in shock her vision blurred with tears. Her lips trembled as she tried to keep from crying but it was no use. Her teeth clenched together as well as her fists. She wanted to look away but she couldn't stop, she didn't want to believe what her own eyes were seeing, but it was all there right in front of her, there was no denying it. The hurt, the anger, the betrayal, it was all too much. And Alex believed her.

Her voice caught in her throat "You lying bitch. How could you do this?" She mumbled angrily to herself "You bitch, and I was a fool to believe you." No longer able to stand the sight of it, Alex stormed away back towards camp, only she wasn't so sure of where camp was.

Tears came streaming down her face and she couldn't think, she was no longer mindful of her surroundings. She snatched her glasses from her face and wiped her eyes with the palms of her hands. She couldn't get the image of Piper and Stella out of her head. The sounds they made, Piper's hands on her body, Piper's lips on hers, Piper…enjoying it. Alex felt like her mind was spiraling out of control and it didn't help that that stupid voice was ringing in her ahead again.

"Aleeeeeeeexxxxxs"

Alex stopped to lean up against a tree and clutched both hands to her head "Shut up!" Alex screamed with a tearful cry.

"Aleeeeeeeexxxxxs"

"Stop it! Whatever this is stop it!"

"Aleeeeeeeexxxxxs"

"Leave me alone!"

Something quickly darted through the trees. It was so fast Alex couldn't tell what it was. And then it moved again and again and again. It was getting closer and closer to her. Not knowing what it was or waiting around to find out Alex picked herself up and started to move in a fast walk through the woods that soon turned into a fast run. She saw it, a white figure of something tall moving through the trees. Alex ran as fast as she could even as she grew tired she kept on running. Whatever this thing was it right on top of her and Alex drew the knife from her belt knowing that soon her legs would give out and she would have to fight.

Alex suddenly bumped into something hard that knocked her backwards into the dirt and she dropped her knife. As she scrambled to pick it up she paused when she realized what she had hit, or more specifically, whom. It was Lolly.

"Whoah there, you really ought to watch where you are going."

Alex sat back in shock. She was hyperventilating, tear stains and dirt covered her face. "What the fuck? Lolly what're you, what the hell are you doing out here?!"

"I followed you, just what are you doing out here all by yourself?"

Alex wasn't listening she turned around frantically to see if that thing was still following her. It was gone. Though she knew it was only for now.

Lolly waved a hand in front of her "Yoohoo, Vause what're you doing out here?"

As much as she didn't want to admit it out loud she was happy to see a familiar face even if it was Lolly.

"What are you doing away from the camp?" Alex asked.

"It's my watch I was keeping watch. Like I said I saw you leave so I followed you."

Lolly tilted her head to the side as she looked at Alex. "What's wrong with your face it's all blotchy, like you've been crying. Have you been crying?"

"Lolly shut up. We have to get out of here." Alex said in a panic as she stood up "Can you lead the way back to camp which way is camp?"

"Oh yeah it's that way." Lolly pointed through a thick group of trees. She looked up and pointed over Alex's shoulder "Hey look it's your friend, Spout."

Alex turned around and there was Piper coming through the trees towards them in a slow a run.

"Alex, Al? Are you all right. What happened?"

Alex just looked at her with a harsh glare "You got a lot of fucking nerve!"

Piper shook her head "What? What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb with me Piper. I saw you I saw you both!" Alex's voice cracked and she started to cry all over again "And I believed you. I fucking believed you!"

Lolly looked at them both not having the slightest idea of what was going on.

Piper said nothing she just looked at Alex for the longest time. Her eyes moved from Lolly then right back to Alex. Then she smiled at her. "Well it was bound to come out sooner or later. I'm just sorry you had to find out like this. It's been fun Alex, it really has, but truth be told I've just grown bored of you and this ongoing paranoia that you have has just become a little too much for me to handle. Stella is just better company."

Alex couldn't stop the tears from falling. She was speechless and looked away because she could no longer stand to look at her. Suddenly there was a loud popping sound and Lolly pointed and screamed.

Alex looked up and saw Piper's mouth had stretched into a wide grin with a mouthful of razor sharp teeth. She didn't even have time to react before Piper took a savage leap towards her and before she knew it she and Piper were grappling on the ground. Piper had Alex pinned down on her back and Alex had her hand clenched around Piper's throat as Piper gnashed her teeth at her. It was a horrible sight Piper's face looked half human half creature.

Alex threw a punch to Piper's face, another, and another but she didn't budge. Piper chomped her teeth closer and closer to Alex and slobber dripped onto her face. Lolly moved in fast to help Alex by throwing herself onto the creature but the monster threw Lolly off of her and Lolly went flying into a tree. Alex continued to roll around grappling with Piper trying to gain the upper hand. Lolly quickly recovered and tried to tackle the creature again by kicking at it's sides. It stopped only to screech at Lolly and swiped it's claws at her tearing through Lolly's shirt. Lolly fell back again on her back.

Alex managed to find her knife. She fumbled it in her fingertips until she had a good grip and then with all her strength she stabbed the creature just below it's collar bone and it stuck there. It howled in pain and leapt off of her. Blue blood oozed from the wound and the creature grabbed at the blade's handle and pulled it out.

Lolly used the time to help Alex up and the two of them started to run but the creature leaped onto Alex's back and once again threw Lolly out of the way. The creature had Alex pinned to the ground. It drew back it's lips opened it's mouth big and wide and took a bite into Alex's shoulder. Alex screamed at the pain and she could feel it's fangs still buried in her skin. It didn't let go. Then the pain became something else, she felt her body becoming sluggish and warm, her vision getting more and more blurry and then her sight was gone. The last thing Alex remembered was Lolly screaming her name.


	26. Chapter 26

The Pool of Souls

Chapter 26

Piper opened her eyes to the sound of people talking. She sat up on her blanket and saw most of the crew walking around the campsite frantic and confused. It was still dark yet everyone was awake and scurrying around the campsite like they were looking for something. Names were being thrown around as well as questions that began with "Has anyone seen…" and "Where is…" Blankets were being tossed as if some of them expected to see someone underneath. Piper, confused by what was happening observed the camp for a while and took notice that the crew looked awfully thin in it's numbers. Something was wrong.

Nicky, out of breath and panting quickly came down to her knees in front of Piper "Hey get up, we have a situation. Alex is missing."

"What?" Piper asked. She quickly came to her feet at the mention of Alex being gone and walked over to where she had been sleeping. Her mat was empty too but the blanket had been moved in such a way that suggested that she had gotten up from it herself.

Now it was Piper's turn to ask, "Has anyone seen Alex?!" she looked at the panicked faces of those that remained. No one had an answer.

Piper cupped her hands around her mouth "Alex!" she waited but there was only silence and she called her name once more "Alex!"

Nicky stopped her to get her attention "Piper it's not just Alex, half the damn crew is missing…" her voice saddened "Lorna is missing too."

Piper felt a pang of sorrow for Nicky when she heard the distress and concern in her voice.

"What happened?"

"The fuck if I know. They're just gone, all of them, just gone. It's like…they've all just vanished into thin air." Nicky sat down on the ground and let out a few raspy wet coughs. Piper saw the specs of blood on her wrist and immediately knelt down by her side.

"Take it easy Nicky." she said as she clutched Nicky's forearm and rubbed her back.

"What the fuck is going on around here?" Valla asked everyone "Where the hell is everybody? Where is Lollis?"

"Hey Suzanne is gone too we can't find her anywhere." said Tasha standing by an equally worried Cindy.

Commotion erupted around the camp as each shipmate tossed out the name of one of their missing comrades.

Piper stood up and waved her hands to address all of the crew "All right everybody we need to calm down and think this through for a second." Though calm was the exact opposite of how Piper was feeling. She understood everyone's concern. "We're trying to figure it out. Who is still here?!" she asked. Piper looked around at the remaining crew as everyone sounded off.

"Okay did anyone see where they went? Who was keeping watch?!" Piper asked almost irritated that the person who was supposed to stand guard was neglectful in their duties.

"It was Lolly," someone spoke up "But Lolly is missing too."

"Maybe they're on the ship?"

"The sails are still drawn up and the captain is gone too." said Nicky "And Vause wouldn't leave without saying anything to anyone."

"So no one saw anything? Heard anything? People don't just vanish there has to be an explanation." Stella said.

"I'll tell you what the explanation is." sassed Valla as she crossed her arms over her chest and looked at Stella, though she was actually speaking to everyone. "Once again we've made an error in judgement and we are not alone on this island."

"But that's impossible." someone said "We've searched this island a dozen times and we found no one, nothing."

Cindy held up a finger and stepped forward "Hold on, Suzanne did say something while we were out on patrol, she said she saw some girl."

Piper stared at Cindy with a confused look "Wait a minute so you did see someone? Why didn't you say anything?"

Tasha stepped up in Cindy's defense "Hang on we didn't see anything but apparently Suzanne did. We searched everywhere and found no one. Honestly we thought she might've imagined it. You know how Suzanne can get, she makes friends out of broom sticks and comes up with all kinds of ways to entertain herself. We thought it was just another one of her imaginary friends, she described her as a little brown haired girl and even said her name was Maureen."

"That's really specific for her to have just made that up."

"Look we feel bad enough as it is for not believing her, question is what are we going to do about it now?" Tasha asked.

"I'm sorry." said Piper. "You're right."

Suddenly there was a rustling in the bushes and everyone alerted their attention to it. Running out of the darkness tired and out of breath was Lolly. She looked a mess and terrified. She was covered in dirt and mud, her shirt was torn like something had slashed it. She was bleeding from a cut just beneath her eye and from the one on her mouth.

"Lolly?" Piper asked. She started to run towards her and soon others followed "Lolly!"

When Lolly saw Piper coming towards her she screamed and whipped out her knife and started cutting through the air like a crazed woman. Piper and the others reeled back "Lolly stop it's us what are you doing! It's us calm down!"

"Get the fuck back I know what you are get the fuck back!"

Lolly slashed the knife through the air and nearly cut Piper's face "Lolly stop!"

She stopped only to point the knife directly at Piper "You can't fool me I know what you are, you're that thing! You're that thing and you've come to take me away!"

"What thing?!" Piper looked down at the knife Lolly was holding "That's Alex's knife." she whispered to herself. "You've seen Alex? Where is she?!"

"You should know, you took her! You tell me! Is that your plan? You plan to take us all?!"

"Lolly you've got to calm down. You're not making any sense. It's me, Piper! Who took Alex away?!"

"You did! And you're not Piper. I'm not falling for it again!"

Lolly was trembling in fear of Piper and refused to put the knife down. Nicky stepped out in front of Piper and slowly approached Lolly when she saw that she wasn't making any progress with her.

"Okay Lolly, I need you to relax, you're among friends now, you're safe."

Lolly quickly shook her head "No, no, no, it's a trick she's lying to you, she's a monster!"

"And you might be right. She could be, so just in case she is, the second she shows any signs of wanting to kill us, if she makes any sudden movements…" Nicky drew her pistol from it's holster, grabbed Piper by her shirt collar, and pointed the barrel of the gun up under Piper's chin. "I'll shoot."

Piper froze up and her eyes looked down at Nicky as if she were insane. Nicky briefly made eye contact with Piper silently telling her to shut the fuck up and just go with it.

Lolly who seemed satisfied with Nicky's response surrendered the knife to her and not Piper. "Use it in case the gun doesn't work." Lolly said. "She's really strong."

"Oh I will. In the mean time why don't you come over here around the camp fire and tell us exactly what you saw and what Piper did."

Lolly nodded and followed everyone back to camp but she made sure to steer clear of Piper. When Lolly was gone Nicky removed the gun from up under Piper's chin and released her hold on her collar.

"Was that really necessary?!"

"We have a serious situation on our hands Lorna is missing, Alex is missing, we need to figure out why and what happened to them. Sometimes in order to get through to crazy people you have to speak the language a little bit."

"I guess. We're you really going to shoot me?"

"Only if she was telling the truth."

* * *

They all gathered together around the fire and looked to Lolly for answers. She was instructed to be quick but to give all the major details. The entire time, Lolly was watchful of Piper like she was waiting for her to pounce at her. She reiterated that she expected Nicky to stay true to her word that she would kill her if necessary.

"Okay so you're saying that you went out into the woods because you were following Alex?" Piper asked.

"Why was Alex going into the woods did she say?"

"No, but I'm guessing it was because she was following someone too."

"Who? Who was she following?"

"I don't know."

"What happened when you caught up with her?"

Lolly took a moment to think really hard. "She was upset… very upset, she looked like she had been crying."

"So you followed Alex into the woods and then you were both attacked by something that looked like me—"

"It was you." Lolly snapped at her.

Piper had to bite her tongue "She was attacked by me but then I changed into something else. And whatever it was…it took Alex away?"

Piper looked over to speak to Nicky "How in the hell could something look like me?"

Cindy spoke up from behind "You know what, this is starting to scare the shit out of me and I hate to say it but this is all sounding a little too familiar."

"How do you mean, what sounds familiar?"

"I've heard this story before, or something very similar anyway. Back on the plantations when I was little my mama used to tell us this old scary folk tale to get us to come in before dark and to teach us not to talk to strangers. I thought that it was just a scary story but…"

"Wait, how does the story go?"

Valla stood by and pinched at her forehead with her fingertips "Are we seriously going to listen to this?"

Piper fixed Valla a look "Yes. Folk tales often have some measure of truth to them. There might be some usefulness in it to help us figure out what the hell we are dealing with." Valla glared right back her.

"So how does the story go?"

"Well, back home we called it the tale of the nightly nymphs. The short version of the story is that there were these creatures that came out at night and preyed on the people in the villages even the children, especially the children. Lured them away from their homes, captured them and fed on them during the day while they slept."

"So what's—what's the long version, how did they do this?"

"Mama said that they had the ability to change into whatever they wanted. Into things that might be appealing to a child but the worst of it is they also had the ability to go inside your head and bring your deepest darkest fears and insecurities into reality."

Piper stopped to think. Lolly said that she attacked them in the woods, something that looked like her but it obviously wasn't. She had been here the entire time. And then she thought back to the beach when she had been collecting those water buckets and Alex had said those horrible things. Alex had no idea what she was talking about when she confronted her about it, probably because she honestly didn't know what she was talking about. Which would only mean that the Alex she saw at the beach was not her Alex but something else. The thought sent a cold chill down her spine. If that wasn't Alex just who or what the hell was she talking to?

"Wait a minute that doesn't make any sense if the goal is to capture their victim why personify fear, if you're afraid of something human instinct tells you to run away from it."

"Okay, I don't know what the hell personify means. But that's just how the story goes that's what they do. My mama used to say that the nymphs are playful but they're cruel. They have a twisted sense of humor."

"So basically what you're saying is, they like to fuck with people?" Nicky stated.

"Pretty much, they like to fuck with people's heads like a kid enjoys playing with a ball. There ain't no reason for it, just something they like to do."

"Just what the hell kind of bed time story is that to tell to a kid?" asked Nicky. "That's fucked."

"Hey I know it's fucked but it's what she told us. I believed the hell out of it as a kid and you can bet your ass I was always inside before sundown. Then I got older and I realized that maybe all it was was a scary story but now based on the situation at hand…it all kind of fits. But they can't be real right?"

Everyone looked at each other in silence.

"After everything that we've seen" Piper mused "It wouldn't be so surprising. I'm starting to think that there's nothing in this world that couldn't be real."

"Will you all just fucking listen to yourselves!" Shouted Valla "Seriously half the crew goes missing and you want to blame it on some creature from some ancient legend!"

"Lolly said she saw it with her own eyes and the description she gave matches Cindy's story." Piper said harshly, having had quite enough of Valla's shit. Honestly she had had more than enough of Valla. The lies she told Alex, the hatred Valla had towards her. Piper had had way more than her fill of Valla. She truly wanted to bash her face in.

"So we're really going to believe that some creature has been casting illusions on all of us, impersonating people to deliberately fuck with us so that it might capture and kill us. Is that what we're going to believe?"

Piper was a breath away from telling her to shut the fuck up when a thought suddenly came to her.

"Illusions." she whispered.

"Piper?" Nicky asked.

Piper looked over at her "Illusions…the island."

In the shock of her discovery she slammed a hand onto Nicky's thigh "Nicky, it's the island!"

"Ow!" Nicky said in an exaggerated yell.

Lolly jumped and motioned for Nicky to shoot Piper but they both ignored her.

"What? What's the island." Nicky asked.

"It's the island!"

"All right Piper I'm going to need you to start making sense."

Piper looked around at everyone "Do you all remember that passage from that book that Alex was talking about. The riddle that she read out loud to us?"

They all shook their heads. "Well, I do and I've been thinking about it a lot" She decided to recite it again to remind them all of it.

" _I speak the curse of which she's bound. It is the blue moon upon which she's birthed, one period of life and 50 for death. Make haste for though I am harmless I will kill her just as I kill all things. Beyond the black hole, through jagged teeth, and the realm of giants. Keep your wits, do not be fooled take heed and beware of the chimera…_ "

Piper repeated the last part again for emphasis " _Keep your wits, do not be fooled take heed and beware of the chimera…_ "

"I think we've misinterpreted the last part of the riddle and have taken it too literally. It's been bothering me because the way we interpreted it's meaning doesn't fit within the context of the phrase. Why would one keep their wits or be fooled by something as obvious as a goat with a lion's head? Unless that's not what it was referring to."

"Still waiting for you to make sense Piper."said Nicky.

"What I'm trying to say is we thought the chimera would be this obvious creature from legend that guards Tylassa with the head of a lion and the body of a goat. But in fact the word "chimera" actually has two meanings. And the clue was right in front of us the entire time."

"And what clue was that?"

"The name of the island: Phantasmagoria." Piper ran both hands through her hair feeling frustrated "I feel so stupid for not having noticed it. It was right there. If you break down the word itself it literally means: illusion. This is an island of illusions. Another word for chimera is illusion. The chimera and this island are one and the same. If you rewrite that passage from that book it actually makes more sense: _Keep your wits, do not be fooled, take heed and beware of the illusion._ I think the riddle was actually warning us to stay away from here because of the creatures that dwell on it…these night nymphs, if that is in fact what they are."

"So the chimera is the island?" Tasha asked.

"Yes."

Cindy made a sour face "Well shit, why did the guy who wrote the damn book have to be so fucking cryptic about it why didn't he just say that?"

"So now that we've figured that out what's the plan?" asked Nicky. Surprisingly enough everyone was looking at Piper for an answer. She was taken aback by all the eyes that were staring at her waiting for her response.

"We get our captain back, we get all of our friends back, we get the hell off this island, and fast. If this is truly like Cindy's story than we have until sunrise to find them. I'm willing to wager that there is a reason why they only come out at night." Piper looked back at Lolly not caring if she was afraid of her or not "Lolly, do you think you can lead the way to where you last saw Alex and where it might've taken her?"

Lolly flinched but she nodded "If I show you, will you promise you won't kill me?"

"I won't kill you." Piper said in annoyance.

"This is horseshit!" Valla blurted out "I say we get the fuck off this island now and forget about the others. We take whoever's left and we leave it's as simple as that!"

"That sounds awfully cowardice for someone who doesn't believe that the night nymphs are real." said Piper.

"Excuse me?"

"I called you a fucking coward!"

Piper stood up to face Valla "Our friends are out there somewhere. And Alex—" she paused as her emotions caught in her throat "They could all still be alive right now and you're seriously willing to leave your shipmates, your friends, behind? Lollis is missing too do you even care that she's gone?!"

"I'm thinking about myself now. As you all should!" Valla said addressing everyone.

Mina gave Valla a questioning look. Stella who had been standing right beside her just continued to observe. She looked curious and almost amused to see which way the scales would tilt.

"The captain and everyone else are gone, most likely dead by now. It'll be a waste of time."

"We. don't. know. that! If it's like Cindy says than we have until sunrise to get them back. We can still save them! But we are wasting time!"

"Listen to me." Valla looked passed Piper towards the remaining crew. "Do you all seriously want to risk your lives rescuing those who might very well already be dead? I say we embrace one of the oldest and basic of pirate traditions: if you fall behind you get left behind. That includes our beloved captain."

"Valla, you are not running things here." Piper said through gritted teeth.

There was an awkward silence in the camp and everyone seemed to freeze, a deep tension was building around the fire. Everyone watched Valla and Piper.

Valla sashayed her way towards Piper. Both of them stood face to face staring at each other "Oh and who is? You?"

Piper stood there fists and jaw clenching.

"Oh that's funny, the princess wants to play captain now. You all done playing the whore is that it? Don't make me laugh. Like I'd ever follow orders from you." Valla's voice came in a low hiss "You are pathetic and the worst thing to have ever happened to this crew. You are the worst thing to have ever happen to Alex."

That did it. With all her strength Piper drew back her arm and punched Valla right in her jaw. Valla quickly recovered and threw a punch right back knocking Piper on her stomach. She picked herself up on her palms and came up swinging. Before long Piper and Valla were grappling in the sand, throwing brutal punches back and forth. The crew looked on in shock and steered clear out of the way forming a circle around them both. Every punch that Valla threw was hate filled like she had been waiting for this moment. But Piper was bottled rage unleashed. This was the woman that lied to Alex about her and Stella, the woman who was responsible for making the person she loved most in the world despise her, the woman who thrived in making her life a living hell. And now Alex was missing and Valla was preventing her from getting her back, Piper was at her wit's end. She used all of that pent up anger and frustration as her source of power and came at Valla with blind with fury.

Valla grabbed Piper by her hair kneed her in the gut and slammed her into a tree. Piper reversed it and slammed Valla's head against the bark before throwing her back to the ground. She straddled her stomach and started throwing rapid punches to her face until blood covered her fist. Valla splashed sand in her face and Piper cried out when it got into her eyes leaving her temporarily blind and crawling around on the ground.

Wiping the blood from her nose and mouth Valla stood up and repeatedly kicked Piper again and again in her already bruised ribs. It hurt so bad Piper was tearing up. She struggled to open her eyes and felt the grainy sand rubbing against her eyelids. She moved around blindly and struggled to get back on her feet but Valla wouldn't allow it. She kicked her again and this time Piper felt a rib crack. She collapsed to the ground and held her side screaming in pain.

Nicky winced when she saw Piper take the blow. She scowled at the triumphant look on Valla's face and even more so when she saw that some of the crew were actually rooting for Valla.

"Come on Piper get up!" Nicky yelled "Get up! You can do it get up!"

It hurt so much. Piper felt like her sides were on fire.

"I know it hurts Piper but get up! Don't let this bitch win! Listen to my voice, roll to the right!"

Piper tried to ignore the pain long enough to focus on Nicky's voice and did as she said. She moved just in time to get out of the way of Valla's boot.

"Now go right!"

Piper continued to follow Nicky's instructions allowing her to be her eyes. "Good stay out of the way until you get yourself together! Duck!"

Piper's vision was just starting to clear up a bit just enough for her to start swinging back at Valla. She landed a punch and Valla stumbled. Then Piper tripped her up and she fell to her knees.

In awe of Piper's comeback, Piper's one man cheering squad that was Nicky grew to several others that began rooting for Piper and helping wherever they could.

Piper came up behind Valla with her arm locked around her neck and began to strangle her. Valla slapped her hand against Piper's arm gasping for air. She threw her from her back and the two of them were back rolling around on the ground right up against the campfire. Piper was on her back with Valla's hands around her throat and she was applying pressure with her thumbs. Piper couldn't breathe.

Valla looked down at her smiling viciously "You blue blooded cunt!" Valla grunted out, her teeth painted red with blood.

"C'mon Piper don't give up!"

Piper was starting to lose consciousness. She looked over at the burning embers of the fire and her hand slowly inched for one of the burning sticks. Piper grabbed hold and quickly pressed it to Valla's face. Her skin hissed and sizzled the moment it made contact and she practically jumped off of Piper. She held up a hand to comfort the burn.

Piper coughed until her breathing was back to normal. She came up and threw several more punches at Valla and Valla couldn't come back, too disoriented from the burn. Again and again Piper came at Valla, yelling a vicious battle cry with every punch. With one final hit Valla was down and unconscious. Piper stood over her victoriously, fists still clenched. Her hair was like a wild curtain around her face partially covering her blue eyes, her bloodied lip, and the cut on her cheek. She was breathing hard, adrenaline leaving her body allowing her to really feel the pain in her ribs. One of the sleeves of her shirt was torn at the shoulder so she ripped it off the rest of the way leaving her arm bare. She clutched at her side as she winced in pain.

Everyone looked down at Valla and then at Piper in astonishment. They all became silent.

Piper took in and let out a shaky breath "Now as I was saying, we're going to rescue Alex and the others and then we're getting off this fucking island. Does anyone else have any objections?"

Everyone shook their heads without comment and Stella looked on at Piper in amusement.

"Good. Now Lolly, lead the way."


	27. Chapter 27

The Pool of Souls

Chapter 27

With their brightly lit torches they walked in a file of twos through the dense dark forest. Lolly was at the head of the line with Piper and Nicky tailing right behind her leading the file. Each breath that Piper took in brought an aching sharp pain at her side. She used her free hand to clutch at the spot that hurt. Her concern over Alex and her need to find her distracted her from it as well as her fear of the darkness that surrounded them all. It was so dark that it seemed to suck out the light from their torches.

"How are you doing Piper? Are you scared?" Nicky asked.

Piper shook her head "No, no I'm not scared, why are you?"

"No, of course not just trying to make sure your head's on straight."

After a moment of silence and listening to the sound of their boots snapping the twigs on the ground Piper confessed "I'm fucking scared out of my mind."

"I know, me too. We're full of shit." Nicky said in a deadpan voice. "But I have to get Lorna back."

Piper removed her hand from her side and looked at Nicky "I know, we're going to find them both and then were going to get out of here."

"Right. But physically how are you doing? You look like you're in a lot of pain there."

"I am and I'm pretty sure Valla cracked a rib."

"And I'm pretty sure you broke her nose." Nicky pretended to wipe tears from her eyes "I'm so proud. It's about time you've unleashed some of that dormant Piper energy. I knew it was in there somewhere."

"Well, I don't think it's over yet, she keeps giving me these dirty looks."

Nicky looked back towards the end of the line and saw Valla walking beside Mina frowning up at Piper and comforting her bloody nose.

"Eh fuck her. Point is you got her quiet and you've gained a little bit of support so that's good."

"This is it," Lolly said as she stopped pointed. "This is where it happened and then it dragged her off in that direction."

The line broke apart and scattered around to survey the area. Piper was no expert tracker but judging by place it was apparent that the ground had been disturbed and there had been a violent struggle. Piper felt sick as her mind forged dark thoughts of what happened here. She walked over in the direction where Lolly said Alex had been dragged off and stopped dead when she felt something crunch beneath her foot. Piper lifted the toe of her boot and saw something that made her chest feel tight: Alex's glasses, broken in half and one of the lenses were cracked. She came down on her knees and held them in her hands like they were the most precious item in the world. Looking closer at the ground she could see splattered drops of blood on the leaves of the bushes. Piper tucked Alex's glasses in her shirt and took a deep breath to keep calm. Alex was still alive, she had to be.

As she stood up she raised her torch a little higher and hovered it's light over the trail. The mud had been smoothed over and there were footprints. It was a creature that stood on two legs, the heel was similar to a human's but it had two toes that spread apart like a "V" that punctured into the mud indicating that it had claws.

"All right," Piper said turning back towards everyone "It looks like we're going this way. But I think we need to come up with a plan first. Everyone needs to keep an eye on one another. If this creature can impersonate living things than we need to be on high alert. The second anyone sees anything strange or out of the ordinary no matter how little or insignificant it might be, say something."

Piper looked into the eyes of each and every one of them as they nodded.

"What are we looking for?"

"I don't know, anything. It could literally be anything." said Piper.

"Or anyone. How do we know one of us isn't one of those things right now?"

"Unfortunately we don't, but we have to try and trust each other. We need to come up with some sort of signal or phrase that we can use to identify one another. A safety word, like um…Black Widow."

"Nah, I don't like that one, it's too long. " someone called out.

Piper rolled her eyes "All right fine then, Persimmon."

"Mmm no, I don't like that one either." said Cindy.

"Kumquat!"

"What?" asked Tasha "That's a white word if I ever heard one."

Piper's eyebrows scrunched together at Tasha. "That's a fruit."

"Dick!"

Everyone snickered with laughter. "Well that's just not fair, not everybody likes dick." said Nicky chiming in.

Piper let out an exasperated sigh "Hey! Can we focus, we're running out of time. It doesn't matter what word it is all right? We just need a word!"

"Pussy." Nicky stated flatly with a shoulder shrug.

Piper looked over at Nicky and made a face at her. Nicky shrugged again, "It's a good word, and it happens to be one of my favorites."

"I prefer dick." Cindy said.

"Everyone shut up! The safety word is 'pussy' okay? That's it. That's the word. Should any of us be separated from the group, say 'pussy' to identify yourself so we'll know it's really you. Got it?! Now let's go!"

Piper turned around ready to take the lead when she looked over and saw Nicky covering her mouth as she snickered.

Piper calmed her voice "What's so funny?"

"Nothing I just wanted to hear you say 'pussy' sounds funny, just like I thought it would."

Piper scowled at Nicky as her face turned red.

* * *

Piper continued to hold her torch over the path the creature left behind. She took careful steps as she followed the footprints. Over an hour had past and Piper was growing more and more worried the deeper they traveled into the jungle. She and Nicky continued to talk to each other which Piper was beginning to realize was just her way of keeping their minds busy and not on the fear of what might have become of the women they loved. It became more obvious when Nicky made up a game where she would see something and Piper would have to guess what it was. Not a very fun game to play in the night especially when everything was shrouded in darkness but Piper played it anyway.

"Okay this game isn't much fun anymore, you're just too good at this."

"How can I be good at it? The past three answers have been tree." Piper said.

"Aye, but bonus points if you knew what kind of tree."

"You know what kind of trees they are?" Piper asked.

"Of course not. But I thought you would." Nicky said with a smile.

Piper shook her head "I might. I'm tired of playing though , we need a new game."

"I'll let you know when I think of one." Nicky and Piper carried on in silence and then Nicky spoke again.

"There is something I want to ask you."

"What is it?" Piper asked.

"You and Stella, you two aren't —I mean you're not—you're not, right?"

Piper rolled her eyes "Fuck Nicky, she told you?"

"Woah, wait a minute so you mean there is something going on?" Nicky asked in shock.

"No. There isn't and there wasn't."

"Alex seems to think that there is."

"I know, which is why we weren't speaking to each other, I tried to explain to Alex and she doesn't believe me."

"Any reason why she would think that?" Nicky's question wasn't really a question. It was a question that was meant to make Piper reflect.

Piper licked her lips and looked down at her feet "Everything was going fine for the moment, I managed to assuage some of her thoughts about it. Until, Stella and I were in the washroom together. Nothing happened. I only told her to stay away. I didn't tell Alex what happened because I handled it, it was over I didn't want her to worry. But I didn't know that there had been a witness and Valla—"

Nicky nodded in understanding "And Valla told Alex what she saw and heard, wrongfully, I'm assuming. You two seriously have communication issues."

"I thought I was doing the right thing."

"Remember when I said that what it looks like is all anybody can see? According to Valla you were cheating on Alex and unfortunately for you she told Alex first. If you had just gone to Alex in the first place I have no doubt she would've been pissed but at least her trust in you would've been secured. Now it just makes you look extremely dishonest. I'd be pretty pissed at you too."

"I know." Piper said sadly.

"I mean c'mon imagine the situation in reverse. You think you'd be pissed if you had to find out from someone that Alex fucked someone else?"

"We didn't do anything."

"It doesn't matter if something happened or not. You kept something from her."

"You're right, I'd be upset too."

"Exactly. And since I'm being blunt I think you not telling Alex what happened because you 'handled it' as you say is bullshit. And I'm sure Alex knew it too. A good reason yes, but it wasn't the real reason."

"Yes, it was."

"No. It wasn't. I think you saying that you 'handled it' was your way of justifying not having to tell her because deep down you are still insecure about Alex's love for you. You were afraid that if she got mad she would stop loving you. It's the same reason why you didn't tell Alex about Litch when you should've. Someone like you can't handle disappointing people especially the people you care about. It's what you're afraid of. You can't handle Alex hating you. So anything that threatens to disturb the peace, you keep it inside because you need to maintain the perfect picture, the illusion that everything is fine."

Piper flinched and looked Nicky in the eye. Nicky didn't shy away. Piper's silence was answer enough.

"I'm not trying to upset you. I'm just trying to shed some light on your bullshit. I get it, we are products of our upbringing you and I. Growing up in a place where you have to live up to the expectations of your family and love is on the line, can really fuck you in the head."

"I hear what you're saying. And you're right. I am full of shit. I am afraid of losing her. And right now all I want to do is find Alex and hopefully talk things out. I want things to go back to the way they were."

"Right, and I'm going to tell you like I told her when you're done talking fuck each other please. It's been a while."

"How do you know it's been a while?"

"You just told me."

Everyone suddenly stopped at the sound of a loud rustling in the trees.

"Ya'll hear that?" asked Tasha.

Piper's heartbeat quickened as she looked around flashing the light of her torch through the dark gaps between the trees. The sound was getting louder and louder and it was coming from up high. She held her torch up towards the canopy of the trees as did the others. Coming down from the branches several giant black spiders the size of horses descended down their trunks at a fast pace. All of them had six bulging black eyes and with thick little hairs that covered their bodies.

"Oh fuck this I did not sign up for this shit!" Cindy shouted. The torch in her hand trembled violently.

Piper was just about to give the order to attack but the spiders had already took their leap and attacked them, going after Cindy first. It lunged at her and immediately dragged her away.

"Cindy!" Tasha yelled.

Piper and Nicky drew their swords and began the attack along with everyone else. The spiders were monstrous with dripping fangs. They shot webbing, wrapping several of them in silk cocoons before dragging them off . Piper sliced through them, cutting off their limbs and stabbing through their bodies. One came at her from the side and had her pinned to the tree. She looked into it's eyes and it began to spin it's web onto her body. She screamed from being unable to escape. Nicky came to her rescue and chopped the spider's legs from up under it.

"Thanks" Piper said panting.

Nicky began pulling the sticky webbing off of Piper "Don't mention it."

Piper looked on as the others fought and urged Nicky to hurry.

"I'm going as fast as I can here princess. This stuff is sticky as shit. It's just stretching. Wait!" Nicky picked up a fallen torch and brought the burning flame towards Piper's silk covered body.

"Are you insane?!"

"You want to get out of this thing or not?! If I can't pull it off I'll melt it off!"

"Fine, just fucking hurry already!"

Nicky's plan was working and the webbing was sliding off Piper's body. She looked over Nicky's shoulder and saw another one about to attack.

"Nicky behind you! Behind you! Behind you!" She said in a panic.

Nicky quickly turned around with the torch in her hand and set fire to the spider. It screeched and squealed as it rolled on the ground in pain.

Piper managed to pull the rest of the webbing off her and watched along with Nicky as the spider began to transform into something else. Eight legs became two and its body became more human, pasty white in color.

"What the hell is that thing?"

"I think it might be one of them. Nicky they're not spiders they're nymphs!"

"That's got to be the ugliest fucking thing I've ever seen."

A nymph suddenly threw itself at Nicky and pinned her to the ground "Ugggglyyyyyy?" It hissed.

"Fuck and it talks too!"

"Nicky!"

"Get this ugly thing off me!"

"Ugggglyyyyyy?!" It hissed at her again. It almost sounded offended. The nymph chomped it's teeth repeatedly at Nicky's face.

With a great swing Piper brought her sword down right towards the creature's head. But it was much too quick and it moved out of the way just in time for Piper to almost hit Nicky. The nymph immediately retaliated and swiped it's claws at her leaving three cuts on Piper's exposed arm. She cried out in pain and reflexively clutched at her wounded forearm with her free hand.

The nymph gave her a wide toothy grin, it's shoulders shook as it seemed to be laughing at Piper's pain and it filled Piper with rage. She gripped her sword and began swinging violently at the thing.

"Where is Alex?!" Piper demanded as she continued to swing and miss. The nymph pranced around effortlessly dodging Piper's thrusts. It taunted Piper with it's laughter.

"Where is Alex?!"

"Allllleeexxxsss" It hissed.

"Where is she?!"

"Allllexxxxxssss? No, no Alllllexxxxs. Alex not here, Alex is gone."

"I swear, you had better be lying!"

"Allllexxxxssss, Piiiiiper, Alllllexxxsss and Piiiiper, Piper loves Alex, Alex loves Piper, but Piper feel unworthy, perhaps she is unworthy." It said in a hissing sing song voice.

"Shut up!" Piper said with another swing.

It flipped out of the way and in that motion it transformed into something else, her best friend Pollina. Piper froze at the ready to swing again. A strange sight it was to see Pollina again, even like this.

"Why did you leave Piper? I'm your best friend. Why would you leave your best friend?"

"You're not Pollina." Piper almost sounded unsure even though she knew it wasn't her.

"You left me Piper, your best friend. To be with the pirate scum. Now we'll never see each other again. It's all your fault."

Nicky came up behind the creature and lopped off it's head. Piper blinked as if to snap herself out of it's trance.

"Hey, come on get it together Piper!"

Piper shook her head and saw Nicky looking terribly out of breath. She started coughing, wheezing, and clutching her chest. Then she collapsed to her knees. Piper rushed to her side "Nicky!"

"I'm all right." She said as she started coughing up blood "I'm all right. No, I'm not all right."

"Hang on." Piper urged as she rushed her towards a nearby tree and out of the way of the fight. She kept her hidden amongst the bushes.

Piper rejoined the battle to help her fellow comrades. She swung her sword with such violence as she cut down each spider and each nymph that stood in her path. Piper was blind with the rage. She seemed to black out and became merely a spectator of watching her body rip and tear through the creatures. By the time she was finished she and the others were standing in an open area filled with mangled and destroyed bodies, some belonging to the nymphs while a few of them belonged to some of the crew.

"Is everyone okay?"

A lot of them answered in tired and pain filled groans. She was glad to see that a lot of them were still standing. Tired, but still standing. She still saw Lolly, Stella, and to her misfortune even Valla and Mina managed to survive. Piper had almost wished that one of those nymphs had claimed Valla. Maybe they didn't like rotten meat. But a couple faces that she did not were Tasha and Cindy

Right when she thought it, they all turned to the sound of something approaching them in the woods. Piper raised her sword again. It was Tasha returning with Cindy up under her arm. They were sweaty with spots of blood on their shirts. Cindy had her hand on her back and looked to be in pain.

"Fucking spiders, I fucking hate spiders." Cindy said as they came closer and closer.

"Wait!" Piper shouted over to them. She kept her sword raised "What's the safety word?"

"What? Piper it's us."

"I don't know that. I saw you get snatched up by one of those things. What's the word?"

Everyone looked at them waiting for a reply.

"Aint this a bitch?" Cindy said. "We weren't even gone that long."

"I don't care. Just both of you say the word. Say it at the same time on the count of three. One…two…three."

"Pussy." They said in unison.

And with that everyone seemed to let out a collective sigh of relief. Piper looked down at herself and saw the wound on her arm was bleeding. She sat down and tore her other sleeve and tied it around her arm as a bandage.

"Do you all see now? This is a death trip. We'll all die before we can find them." Valla said.

"We're still going." Piper said firmly as she stood up. "We have to be getting close if there were that many of them that attacked us. We keep going. As long as we work together and continue to look out for each other we'll be all right. Now let's go."

Everyone nodded. Piper walked over to tend to Nicky who still wasn't doing any better. She knelt down in front of her and watched as she still clutched her chest and take in shallow breaths.

"Don't ask." Nicky said. "Just don't fucking ask."

"I won't….can you walk?"

Nicky nodded.

Piper spoke in a low enough voice that was meant for only Nicky to hear "Good, because I need you Nicky, I need you well so that we can get Lorna and Alex back. I can't do this without you."

And for the first time since Piper had come to know Nicky she had never given her the smile that she was giving her now. It was a tiny genuine smile of friendship with no traces of sarcasm or a snide comment behind those lips.

"You seem to be doing pretty good so far." Nicky released the hold on her chest and reached over to take hold of Piper's hand instead. "Just give me a couple minutes and I'll be back in action."

Piper said nothing but nodded. Her eyes welled with tears as she gripped her fingers around hers. She felt Nicky's hand shaking within her grip. She was scared.


	28. Chapter 28

The Pool of Souls

Chapter 28

Another hour had gone by through their hike through the woods and they had been lucky enough to not run into anymore surprise attacks. Piper stuck close by Nicky and found a stick for her to use as a walking staff. Nicky didn't talk much after her near collapse, for talking seemed to sap her energy. When they reached a break in the trees Piper and Nicky stopped and everyone else came closing in right behind them. They all looked ahead and saw a large cave barely hidden behind shrubs and smaller trees. The mouth of it was large enough to allow a small carriage inside.

"We're going to go in there aren't we?" Cindy asked.

Piper nodded without looking back at her "Yes, we are."

"Do we even know if they're in there?"

"No, but I'm willing to bet there's a strong possibility. Lolly says she saw it come this way. The night nymphs only come out at night. Which leads me to believe that they have a strong fear of sunlight. So if you're afraid of sunlight why not dwell in the one place where sunlight cannot reach you."

Cindy let out an irritated sigh "Damn. Fine let's just get this over with. And if we survive this I swear I'm going to need a hard drink and a bath."

"Why couldn't Suzanne have gotten captured by something soft and adorable like an evil rabbit or some shit?" She mumbled under her breath.

All them walked towards the cave's entrance and right at it's mouth Nicky suddenly started to collapse again. Piper hooked an arm around her waist to hoist her up.

"Hold on a second. Wait right there!" Piper called out to everyone. They all stood by and waited and watched as Piper carried Nicky over to a group of boulders that were arranged in a way that allowed her to sit Nicky on the flat surface of one of them.

She was wincing in pain. "Nicky, don't worry I've got you, hang on."

Nicky kept shaking her head and pushing Piper's hands away "No, no, stop."

"Tell me what to do, what do you need?" Piper asked.

"Nothing, I need rest. There's nothing you can do…but you have to go on without me. Normally I'd say I'm right behind you let's fucking do this but I'm having the hardest time just trying to stand on my own two feet. I'll just slow everyone down and I'll just be one more person for you to be concerned about."

"I can look out for you. C'mon I need you. I can't do this without you."

Nicky watched the other women standing by waiting for Piper and spoke in a low voice. "Yes you can, stop saying that. And don't argue, you know I'm right. I'm no use to you in there. All I'm good for right now is humor and sarcasm, a tool that's hardly useful in this situation."

"Nonsense, no one lightens the mood in times of peril better than you." Piper said with a sad smile.

Nicky laughed a little and smiled back "Look, I'll just stand guard and keep watch out here."

Piper looked back at the entrance to the cave and then back at Nicky with so much anxiety etched in her features.

"I'll be all right. I need to get my strength back I should be good to go in about an hour. I know you're scared. This is a fucked up situation, we're all scared, you'd be stupid not to be." Nicky paused for a moment to catch her breath. "But remember what we talked about? You have to put that shit behind you now. You have what it takes Piper, you do. If you believe that you're in control everyone else will too. Don't let these bitches get any ounce of power over you. You're doing good, now keep that momentum going. You are a strong woman all on your own and you don't need me or Alex around to prove that. You stand on your own two feet and you stand firm."

Piper pushed a strand of hair behind her ear and nodded.

"Now go, I'm done giving rousing speeches. You're wasting time. Go get our girls."

Piper stood up and placed her hand on the hilt of her sword. "I'll get them back Nicky. I promise."

She walked over and rejoined the other women. "Nicky is going to stand guard out here. The rest of us are going inside."

Piper took a torch and started walking before anyone dared to ask any questions.

* * *

Piper kept the group walking in a straight line through the cave, going up and down harsh slopes, not making any turns. Stalactites hung from the cave's ceiling and jutted out from the rocky surface of the floor like icicles. It was like being on the inside of a creature's mouth. The cave was much bigger on the inside and honestly Piper wasn't entirely sure if Alex was in here. She could only follow her heart and her gut. Something inside her told her that she had to be. Somewhere inside this cave was Alex, the question was just where?

They came to a fork and Piper waved her torch around at both passageways.

"Great. Now which way do we go oh valiant leader?" Valla sassed.

Piper ignored Valla's rude remark "Give me a second to think."

"Maybe we ought to split up, we could cover twice as much ground and double our chances of finding the others." Stella said.

"Absolutely not. We stay together." said Piper "Breaking up will only weaken us. We're stronger in numbers."

Lolly pointed at something on the ground "Will that tell us anything?"

Piper brought her torch down to see what Lolly was talking about. She knelt down to pick it up.

"What the fuck? Is that…is that a skull?" Tasha asked.

"Oh, hell no." said Cindy.

Piper jumped and let it drop to the floor. It most definitely was. It was old and the jaw was broken. Looking a little closer Piper saw that there were more bones, all of them human. She nearly fell into a panic when she feared that one of the bones may have belonged to Alex. She forced herself to stay calm and told herself that that would be impossible seeing that these bones were far too old. But if she didn't act fast Alex's bones would very well be added to the pile. The trail of bones veered closer to the left passage.

Piper swallowed her fear "Well at least we now know we're in the right place. We go left. Let's keep going."

They all turned down the left passageway and the path became slightly more narrow and a little harder to walk through. Piper started tearing strips of her clothes and tying them to the stalactites on the ground every few feet.

"Hey Piper, you plan on being naked by the time we get out of here?" Cindy asked.

Piper almost laughed. Almost. "I'm marking our trail to make it easier for us to get back."

The pathway took them to a large hollow filled with thousands of bones stacked together in large piles.

"Oh my god." said Cindy "It's like a giant boneyard."

Tasha nodded "Right, we can all see that but where is Suzanne and everyone else?"

Piper led the crew inside for a closer look. With each step they took they couldn't help but step on the stray bones and break them. She raised her torch a little higher to give better light. Then a wide grin spread over her face.

"My god, there they are!" Piper shouted as she ran closer to the walls and casted fire light over all the bodies. Strung up in a sticky white webbing cocooned and plastered up against the walls were all of their missing shipmates.

Piper continued to run her torch light over all the bodies and faces of each individual person and took a mental count. They were here. They were all here. She smiled with tears of joy when she saw the cocooned prison that belonged to Alex and ran towards her. Though she couldn't see her face Piper could recognize Alex's long black hair anywhere.

Cindy and Tasha located Suzanne and hollered with joy "Don't worry Suzanne we gonna get you out!"

"Alex." Piper breathed out. Her head was drooped and her hair and face was sticky with slime. Piper brought two fingers to Alex's neck. "She's still alive." She whispered to herself in a sigh of relief.

Piper lifted her head and began stroking her face and gently shaking her "Alex, Alex wake up."

She did not wake. Her head just drooped back down into her chest. Piper began tugging at the cocoon but every time she tried the cocoon would just stretch and stick to her hands. With all her strength Piper used both hands and tried to pull it apart until she worked up a sweat, until she remembered the fire from the torches and how Nicky had used it to free her.

Piper picked up the torch and held it up to the webbing. Just like that Piper watched as it became thinner and thinner and Alex's body started to slough out of it.

"Everybody use the torches on the webbing It'll melt right off!" Piper yelled.

They all followed Piper's instructions and began taking down all of the victims. Piper caught Alex and guided her gently down to the floor and turned her over into her lap.

"Alex? Alex?" Piper held her in her arms and wiped the slime from her face. The sleeve at Alex's shoulder had been viciously torn apart and was dark red. Piper moved Alex's hair out of the way and saw the terrible gash in her shoulder.

Stella came over towards Piper "Is she all right?"

Piper swallowed her emotions "She's alive, but she's hurt bad. She's lost a lot of blood. We have to get her back to the ship immediately."

"All right well let's get her up then and get out of here."

"Right." Piper shook Alex a little harder this time and continued to call her name.

After a few shakes Alex was starting to come to and slowly began to open her eyes a little. Piper leaned in closer and saw that the irises of her once green eyes were now colorless and the pupils were an odd sort of milky white. Then, when Alex fully opened them she did the last thing Piper expected, she screamed in sheer terror. She began kicking and screaming, flailing her arms around and clawing at the air. Piper tried to restrain her by her forearms.

"Alex! Alex! It's me, stop!"

"Let me go!" Alex screamed in an animalistic cry "Get off me! Don't touch me! Help!"

"Alex!"

"Help me! Help! Somebody please!"

"Alex stop! It's me, it's Piper!"

Piper looked up and saw that Cindy and Tasha weren't having much better luck with Suzanne. She too was kicking, screaming and fighting the both of them off "Suzanne, what the fuck stop! It's us!"

"Monsters! You're all monsters. Bad place, bad place, get me out of the bad place! Get me out of the bad place!"

"Suzanne stop it, we're here now, you're fine!"

"What the hell is going on?!" Stella asked in confusion.

Piper continued to try and restrain Alex "I don't know! I don't know what's wrong with her! Alex!"

Alex was violently thrashing around trying to fight her way out of Piper's hold "I hate you! I hate you! Don't fucking touch me!"

There was a low rumbling coming deep from within the bowels of the cave. While everyone else became silent Alex and Suzanne's screams carried on all around them.

"What the hell is that sound?" asked Valla.

"It sounds like thunder." Stella said.

Tasha looked down at the floor. "Uh…does thunder normally shake the ground like this?"

Piper grabbed hold of Alex long enough to assess the situation. The ground was most definitely shaking making the rocks tremble and the dirt from the ceiling rain down on their heads. The piles of bones rattled and shook. "I don't think that's thunder."

Stella shook her head "Me neither. I think we need to go."

Piper's heartbeat quickened with terror. Her voice was starting to crack with stress and heartache. "Alex snap out of it! It's Piper! Piper! Your Piper! Pipes!"

"I hate you! Let me go! Let me go!"

"We don't have time. Grab her and let's go!" Stella shouted at her.

"I'm trying! Don't just stand there, help me with her!"

"Is it just me or is that sound getting louder?" Cindy asked with a nervous tremor in her voice.

Stella knelt back down to Piper's side and tried to lift Alex up. "I think their screams are attracting whatever is coming this way we need to shut them up!"

Piper looked down into the vicious soulless look in Alex's eyes. "Forgive me, Alex." She drew back her fist and punched her as hard as she could in the face knocking her unconscious.

Stella looked at Piper in shock as Piper practically placed Alex in her arms and barked orders at her.

"Here hold on to Alex I still have to get Lorna!" Piper ran over to Lorna's cocoon and started to take her down from it.

"Don't be stupid something is coming!" Stella yelled. "There's no time!"

"Everybody grab who you can and start running out of here! Get Alex out of here Stella! Don't let anything happen to her!" Piper looked at Lolly, "Lolly you help her!"

"You still promise not to kill me?"

Piper wanted to scream at all the madness that was happening around her "Lolly, I really don't have time for your mental escapades. Just do it!" Lolly jumped and quickly did as Piper said.

Tasha and Cindy had Suzanne under the best restraint as they could possibly have. Valla and Mina had an unconscious Lollis in their arms and the others gathered all the rest.

The fire was taking much too long for Piper's taste to burn away Lorna's prison. It was like melting wax. Piper was getting anxious and impatient.

"Piper c'mon!" Cindy shouted.

"Just go, I'm coming! I almost got her! Follow the strips of cloth out of here!"

"Piper!" Stella yelled.

"Nicky will never forgive me if I don't come back with Lorna!"

"Leave her let's go!"

"I'm not fucking around, I gave an order everyone start running out of here! Stella I am trusting you to take care of Alex! Get her out of here! Get her to safety and keep her safe!"

"Oh fuck, look!" Cindy pointed off into the distance towards one of the passageways that was swallowed in darkness, only it no longer looked dark. Hundreds of night nymphs were running towards them full charge, crawling along the ceiling, floor, and walls on all fours. It was a wave of vicious looking creatures gnashing their teeth and swiping at the air with their claws. The shrieking sounds that they made reverberated off the walls and pierced their ears.

Piper turned back to Stella in a panic "Go! Get out of here!"

"Everybody run!" Tasha shouted.

Piper went back to Lorna who was nearly free and then finally collapsed into Piper's arms. Another shipmate came by to help assist Piper in hoisting her up. Soon they were all running as best as they could and as fast as they could back through the tunnels of the cave. Piper was at the tail end of the group and closest to the horde of vicious screaming night nymphs. It would have been so much easier to abandon Lorna to lose the extra weight and pick up her speed. Without a doubt it was very tempting. She turned around and saw how close they were on her heels.

"C'mon we have to go faster!" She shouted ahead. "They're gaining on us!"

The nymphs came closer and closer and soon they had the entire crew surrounded on both sides and caved them in to the point where they were surrounded.

They immediately came on the attack and Piper and the others stopped dead in their tracks. Piper dropped Lorna and quickly drew out her sword. She chopped off one head after another, a leg, an arm, whatever her sword could reach, all the while standing protectively over Lorna's body. Piper saw that Stella was fighting them also and Alex lay on the ground unconscious. A nymph was sprinting on the ground crawling towards Alex and Stella was oblivious to it.

Piper slashed her sword across the face of another nymph and rand towards her. She let out a loud scream and brought her sword down on the nymph's head just before it could snatch Alex away. But no sooner Piper came to Alex's rescue another one was coming for Lorna and forced her to leave Alex. The shipmate that was helping her carry Lorna had been dragged away and Piper continue to lop off heads by herself. It seemed like every time she killed one three more would rise up and attack her. They came from at her from every direction, her sides, above her head, behind her back and they were fast. Piper could barely keep up.

The vicious battle of the crew against the night nymphs was severely one sided and the crew was greatly outnumbered. They couldn't gain an inch of ground to run towards safety and the nymphs were killing them off one by one. For a moment Piper felt that they were all going to die and Alex would die thinking the absolute worst of her.

"Stella, help Alex!" Piper yelled over the loud shrieks.

"I'm a little busy at the moment! I would if I could!"

Piper couldn't move to help Alex because helping her would mean leaving Lorna. Piper was stressed and growing desperate until she saw Lolly come to Alex's rescue waving her sword around like a mad woman taking up a defensive stance around Alex's body, and slicing through each and every one those horrible demons.

Feeling relieved Piper let her guard down for a split second, which was a big mistake. Quick as lightning Piper felt something sharp slash her across her back. It was so painful Piper fell flat on her stomach. She hissed at the pain of it. Her back felt like it was on fire. She quickly grabbed her sword and struggled to stand back up. It hurt so much.

She came up hearing the hissing sound of her name echoing inside her head.

"Piiiiipeerrrrr."

"No!"

"Piiiiipeerrrr."

Piper got up and was staring into the eyes of her own father. Her voice caught in her throat.

"How does it feel Piper? Knowing that you have brought shame on this house. You've disgraced this family, you've disgraced yourself, and you've disgraced me. You were my perfect little girl. How can I ever continue to love a daughter like you after what you've done?"

"Stop it, you're not real. You're not!"

Piper raised her sword ready to cut him down but froze in fear when Byll raised a gun right at her heart. Her eyes welled up with tears as she relived that moment in the chapel, guns raised and aimed at her and Alex, Byll, ready to give the order. Her grip on her sword was so tight her hand was going numb.

"You are not real!"

"Not real?" Byll fired his gun at her, the sound rang out, and Piper jumped. The tears started streaming down her face. She looked down at her chest expecting to see blood, there was no blood, there was no pain.

"Why won't she kill us dear?" Caroline asked.

Piper whipped her head around and saw her mother.

"Because she's a coward." said Alex "She's always been a coward."

"Of course she is, she didn't even have the nerve to tell me that she didn't love me." said Laurent. "A liar and a coward."

"Stop it all of you!"

"Oh Piper dear," Caroline said in a loving voice "You've failed your family, your friends, even Alex. Do you overcompensate because you know you're not good enough? Just what are you trying to prove?"

Alex smiled at her in a smile that was most definitely not Alex. It looked so malicious and evil. "How foolish of me to even think that you could be worthy of my love, of anybody's love. You're just a naive coward that can't do anything right. You've let everyone down, you've let me down. You've become a stain in everyone's lives. Perhaps the world would be better off without someone like you."

"Shutup!" Piper screamed in a tearful rage "Shutup! Shutup!"

"Piper!" Stella called out to her.

Piper was not listening. She became blind with anger and hurt and she swung her sword repeatedly with a wail of tearful agony. With each swing she heard the sound of her name hissing inside of her head. There were voices that sounded like her loved ones jeering and laughing at her. She cried as she watched herself cut off her father's head and run her blade through her mother's gut. They laughed at her while she did it.

When she got to Alex she stopped. Tears were in her eyes. Alex still stood there smiling at her "Do you really have the nerve to kill me Piper, the love of your life? I'm willing to bet that you don't."

"You're right, I don't. I would never hurt Alex." Piper drew the gun from her belt and aimed it at Alex's forehead "But you're not Alex, Alex would never say those things."

Piper fired the gun and Alex fell dead on the ground reverting back to her original form. Alex or not killing her, hurt the most.

Piper had lost total control. It was like something in her mind had just snapped. She unleashed all of her emotions in a single tearful scream of stress, anger, and sadness. Over and over again she screamed and gripped the hair on her head as she tried to regain control of her feelings.

"Piper c'mon! Pull yourself together!" Stella stood over Alex's body fighting along side Lolly.

Piper angrily wiped her tears with her arm "Everyone grab who you can we're getting the fuck out of here!"

"How? We're surrounded!" Cindy shouted.

"We can't get out!"

"Yes, we can. Even if we have to cut our way through we're getting out! We can make it! We don't have to die in here! Are you all hearing me?! We can make it!" Every single eye was on Piper, hanging on her every word. And the fear that was placed on a lot of their faces lifted a little and was replaced with courage and determination.

"Now let's go, grab them and start moving towards the exit!"

Lolly and Stella lifted up Alex, Tasha and Cindy had Suzanne, Valla and Mina had Lollis, and Piper had Lorna.

Piper ignored the struggle of carrying Lorna by herself and let her determination drive her forward. Her thoughts burned with the conviction that she would not allow herself or Alex to die in here. They would not die in here, not now, not without Alex knowing that she still loved her, not when they still needed to fix things. Their story would not end here.

As they moved towards the exit they cut down every single nymph that came to obstruct their path. Their movements were slow but at least they were progressing. Piper was still falling behind and the nymphs were gaining on them. She needed to create a larger distance between them and the nymphs so that they could have a better chance. Piper called out ahead to another shipmate and handed Lorna over to her.

"Keep running!" She urged.

Piper turned around to face the horde of nymphs charging at them. It was sheer madness she knew, but they needed more time. She just had to gain them a little more time. She drew her sword and started to fight them off. She seemed to have grabbed their focus and they were no longer chasing the others. She purposely put herself between them and the wall of the cave so that she wouldn't have to worry about watching her back.

 _A few minutes_ Piper thought, _just a few minutes._ But the fighting seemed to go on forever and Piper was getting more tired and weak. The nymphs knew it too their beady little eyes bore into her soul smelling her fear, her sweat, her blood they had only to wait for one single mistake and Piper would be theirs.

When Piper no longer saw the others out up ahead she made her move to get away and started to cut her way through, but not without difficulty. She felt their sharp claws and leathery skin brush up against her skin. She broke free and started running has fast as she could. Her back felt sore and wet, the ribs at her side burned, and her muscles felt sore all over. Piper was surprised that she hadn't found the others yet, a good sign, which meant they must've gotten further out ahead than she thought.

She looked back and saw the stampede of teeth and claws gaining on her. Piper followed the strips of cloth and caught up with the others. They were almost out, the cave was getting brighter.

"Keep going!" Piper yelled "Don't look back!"

Piper assisted with Lorna again and saw that everyone still seemed to be all right. She managed to get out ahead of Mina, Lollis, and Valla because they were falling behind. Piper saw a bright blue tint of light at the end of the cave. Daylight! They could make it, they were almost out!

"Valla, Mina come on we're almost out of here!" Piper could see the stress and fear on their faces "Valla!"

The women tripped up and fell flat on their faces. Piper's gut lurched. Mina was the first to get up but she didn't even bother to help Valla or Lollis. She looked back in fear and turned around to keep running. She sprinted all the way out. Valla turned around on the back of her palms and started scooting away in fear as the nymphs ran closer and closer. She left poor Lollis' body on the ground and she watched in horror as they devoured her like vicious piranha.

"Valla! Get up!" Piper yelled again.

Valla was frozen in fear. Piper looked ahead towards the exit and looked back towards Valla. "Dammit." she mumbled under her breath. Piper handed Lorna over once more and sprinted back for Valla.

"Valla get up! Get the fuck up!"

"Oh my god, there's so many of them they're going to kill us, there going to kill us all!"

"Valla I'm not going to die in this cave because of you get up! Let's go!" Piper picked her up by her underarms.

"They're going to kill us!"

"Damn you, get up!"

Valla fumbled onto her feet with Piper's help and took off into a clumsy run.

The others had finally made it out and were rewarded with the showering bright light of dawn. Piper and Valla were the last ones out and right on their tails came the nymphs overflowing out of the cave. In an instant their bodies charred and turned into piles of ash and bone.

Everyone stood around the cave's opening trying to catch their breath. All of them were covered in dirt, grime, and blood. But the important thing was that they were all alive.

Nicky stood up and approached a tired, battered, and beaten Piper. "You look like shit."

"Thanks."

Nicky smiled and reached out to embrace Piper in a hug, then she pulled away. "Lorna?"

Piper barely had the strength to talk but she smiled her best smile for Nicky and nodded towards Lorna's body. Everybody started laying all the unconscious shipmates on the ground. Nicky was about to go over to Lorna but Piper stopped her "Not yet," she said, "Wait till we get back on the ship. I tried to wake up Alex and…"

"What?"

"I—I don't know…I don't know what's wrong with her. But let's just have a look when we get back on the ship okay?"

"All right."

"Are you feeling any better?" Piper asked.

"Good enough to walk, at least."

"Good. Lead the way back to the ship. I'll be right behind you."

"Are you all right Piper?"

"I'll be fine. Just lead the way."

Nicky stood staring at Piper for the longest time. Piper could see the worry lines on her face. "That's an order, Nichols."

She gave Piper a tiny smile "Aye, Miss Chapman." Nicky cleared her throat "All right everyone let's pick up we're going back to the ship! Move it!"

They all gathered everyone up and Piper watched as they filed out through the woods with Nicky taking the lead with her walking staff. Piper collapsed to the ground and leaned her head up against the boulders. She felt so terribly weak and had half the mind to just lie here and fall asleep. She almost did.


	29. Chapter 29

The Pool of Souls

Chapter 29

The Years Before

Alex sat with her knees drawn up to her chest with an old raggedy blanket wrapped around her shoulders, it was barely enough to shield her from the cold air. Kubra had allowed Alex to have her wounds treated but then personally saw to it that she was chained up and locked away in an iron cell below decks, deprived of sunshine and very little human contact. Her back hurt something fierce and the cross shaped cut on her face was still raw and red, her hair, wild, dull, and lifeless would often stick to it. Every time she moved the muscles in her jaw she could feel the wound stretching and opening up again. She looked a mess and had the appearance of nothing more than a mere beggar woman.

Fahri had been her only frequent visitor and he had been giving Alex plates of food that consisted of a small loaf of bread. She didn't talk, talking seemed to sap her strength, but every time Fahri came to visit her, he would always stick around for a few moments as if he were waiting for her to speak. The latch from the door opened and Alex heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Rise and shine Vause, it's time to break your fast."

Alex carefully lifted herself up and came closer to the bars. She reached out and grabbed the plate. "Is it pork sausage?" She said with dripping bitter sarcasm.

"At last she speaks, and no it's not pork sausage, but if you take a bite you can pretend that it is." Fahri said as he pulled up a stool beside her cage and began his routine of lighting his pipe. He sat silently as he smoked and watched Alex take small bites of the bread.

"How long does he intend to keep me down here?" She asked in a rusty voice in between bites.

"Don't know. As long as he feels it necessary I suppose. Kubra does things in his own time. Vause… just what the fuck were you thinking? How far did you think you were going to get?"

"I was thinking about getting out of here. I acted on impulse. I was just trying to leave."

Alex frowned and shook her head. Her eyes became heavy with tearful frustration and pain.

She slammed her plate hard on the floor with a loud clang "I can't do this anymore Fahri, I can't do this. I feel like I'm losing my mind."

"He'll let you out soon enough and then you can rejoin society with a new outlook on life."

"That's not what I mean, You know what I mean. I mean I can't do any of this anymore. I have to get out of here. I have to get away from here!"

"Vause, captivity will make anyone crazy, think about what you're saying."

"I have thought about it. I've thought about it long and hard. And I need to get out of here."

"Apparently twenty lashings to your back hasn't taught you anything. You can't leave. Kubra would never allow it."

"I can't do this anymore! The things we did, that man and his wife, those kids, I'm not a murderer I don't murder innocent people. I didn't join this crew to kill people."

"And was Declan Cutter innocent? I thought you would've been pleased about that. Kubra I'm sure thought you would've been pleased. Perhaps he feels betrayed that you would think to leave after what he's done for you."

"I don't regret killing him, I've wanted revenge against that bastard for so long. And now that I've taken it, I don't feel any different now that he's dead. I still feel angry and sad. I feel angry and sad all the time, every day, every night. Opium hardly eases the pain anymore. I have nightmares almost every night and I hate it. I became what I am for the sole purpose of creating a better life for myself and for my mother. She was all I had and now that's she's gone I feel like I've lost my way. I've lost purpose. I see myself becoming someone else and I don't like it and I know Diane wouldn't like it either."

Fahri just sat there listening to her as he took a couple more puffs of his pipe.

"Which is why I can't stay here anymore. For the sake of my own sanity I have to leave."

"You still don't get it do you? You can't just leave Alex. Deserters are killed, you were lucky that the whip was all you got. You leave again and he catches you, he'll kill you this time."

"Kubra won't kill me." She winced in pain as she straightened her back up against the bars and held the blanket around her a little tighter.

"And what makes you so sure he won't?"

"It's like you said, deserters are killed, no one leaves. If Kubra wanted me dead he would've killed me already. I'm still alive which means he still thinks me useful but he still wanted to make his point. I'm not going to be apart of his plans anymore. I'm done. I'm not going to be a part of this."

"Alex," he said with a sigh as he shook his head "There is more than one way to kill a person. Kubra is very creative, you don't want to test him. You might regret it."

"I have nothing left to lose. There's no one left in this world that I love. All he has is me and he won't kill me."

"Alex…" he warned.

"I've been thinking…" Alex grunted at the pain "I've been thinking of a way to get out of here." She said interrupting him.

"Oh, have you now?"

"Time away locked in a cell gives you a lot of time to think." Alex said. "I need to get out of here while I've still got the nerve."

"You really have lost all sense."

"I'm going to need your help."

Fahri chuckled. "And now you're dragging me into this?"

"Fahri, I know I'm asking a lot but please get me out of here. You can get the keys to this cell and unchain me."

"Are you out of your fucking mind? It's nice that you're content with risking your own neck but now you want me to risk mine as well and with no benefit to me no less? No thanks, I happen to enjoy my head right where it is. This is a bad idea you ought to reconsider, just do as the man says."

"Fahri, I'm not sure if we're mates or whatever, but if we are, as my friend, I'm asking for your help. I just need you to get me out of here. I can do the rest."

"It's not enough that we're mates Vause. You're asking me to risk my life for you, for nothing in return."

"You do this for me and you can have all the gold in my bunk. It's yours. All the gold that we got from all the plundering and ship raids. It's all yours. I'll leave it to you."

Fahri set down his pipe, his eyebrows came together as he looked at her doubtfully. "So your plan is to just leave here empty handed without a single amount of coin in your pockets? Just a rowboat a sword and a pistol is that it?"

"The gold is yours. I'll start over. I just want to get out of here."

"You're serious?"

"Please, Fahri. I just want my freedom. All you have to do is get the keys and get me out of here."

He stood up from his stool and began smoking his pipe again as he thought. "I might be a fool for this…" he took a few more drags. "We have an accord then. I'll come by later tonight and you will have what you need."

Alex smiled "Thank you."

"But," Fahri said holding up a finger "By dawn tomorrow you can trust that I will be informing Kubra of your escape. How you managed to disarm me and escape your prison. By then you should be a good enough distance away from here. Don't make me regret this."

Alex extended her hand out through the bars "An accord. All the gold I possess in exchange for your service."

Fahri clasped her hand. "You want to tell me where it is?"

"I will, meet me on deck at nightfall when everyone goes to bed and I'll tell you."

* * *

Hours had gone by long after Fahri left and come time for supper he had returned with another loaf of bread in his hand. Before he gave it to Alex he locked eyes with her. They shared a knowing look with one another and after he left, Alex broke the bread apart and the keys inside clattered to the floor. The sound seemed so loud against the silence of the lower decks Alex flinched for she feared someone might've heard.

She freed herself from her chains and then from the iron cage. Alex gave it a careful push and the gate let out a low harsh screeching sound. With every move she made she felt the pain from the wounds on her back. Once a sharp pain, now a dull ache that pulsated and throbbed.

Alex ascended the steps towards the main deck and opened the door to find that the ship was empty. Wasting no time she went through the food storages and collected all that she could carry and loaded them into a spare rowboat. She readied the oars and untied the ropes. She froze when a thought suddenly came to her. Alex knew that she should just leave now and not look back. But then she remembered the book that Kubra had shown her and she remembered the words that stood out to her the most _Verum de Inseperus_ , The Pool of Souls…bringing back what was lost, bringing back the dead. It had struck Alex's curiosity the moment he had shown it to her and when he did, in that instant, it made her think of her mom. Maybe there was a way. But if she decided to do what she was thinking about doing, there would be no going back and Kubra really would kill her.

Alex abandoned the boat and made her way towards the door to Kubra's cabin. She withdrew her knife and moved to pick the lock but to her surprise the door was already open. All she had to do was push. She thought it strange because when she slowly opened the door Kubra was sound asleep in his bed. It wasn't like Kubra to be so careless and sleep with the door unlocked. Perhaps he was drunk and had simply passed out, but still it didn't make any sense and Alex didn't exactly have time to mull over it. Her stomach was in her throat with every step that she took towards his desk, her palms were sweaty, and with Kubra's body facing towards her she was afraid if she dared to look at him he would open his eyes but Kubra was out cold. She moved quickly. The floorboards creaked under her boots, the noise sounding louder inside her head, each step felt like her last because at any moment Kubra could wake.

The closer she got to the desk the larger the little black book grew in her line of sight. It was right there just within her reach, The Mariners Journal, opened in the middle lying flat facing up on the table.

She reached out and picked up the book with both hands before quickly looking back over her shoulder to see that Kubra was still sleeping. Alex flipped and thumbed through the pages before she quickly tucked it inside her shirt and scurried back outside the door, gently closing it back.

"What the fuck were you doing?" Fahri whispered harshly.

Alex jumped when she saw Fahri standing out in front of her. "I had to get something." She moved past him back towards her boat and he followed right behind her.

"Are you—are you stealing from him? You really have lost all sense!"

When he caught a glimpse of the little black book in her shirt he sighed and ran a hand over his face. "Fucking hell. This is a bad idea and you know it, you're practically asking for it at this point."

"Only if he finds me." Alex climbed inside the boat and readied herself to lower down.

"Last chance, I can still put you back in that cell."

"I'm not going back. I'm never coming back. This is it. I would say see you later Fahri but I don't think that could ever happen. I imagine if we do see each other again it wouldn't exactly be a good thing."

Fahri had a look on his face that said she was right. "Well, then good luck and for your sake I hope I never see you again."

"Goodbye, Fahri."

He quickly grabbed hold of the boat's ledge to stop her. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

Alex smirked at him "Honestly, I was hoping you had forgotten. In the drawer in the stand beside my bed. It's all there."

Fahri finally released her and watched as Alex lowered herself down into the still waters and then out to sea. He watched until she was nothing but a small speck slowly fading out into the night.

"Good luck Vause, seriously, you're going to need it." He mumbled to himself.

After Alex had gone Fahri took a slow stroll down to Alex's bunk to claim his reward. He looked around the room and for a fleeting second he started to truly felt her absence but those feelings quickly had passed as soon as they came. He opened one of the drawers to the stand beside her bed and saw that it was empty. Confused, he ripped open another drawer and it too was empty, he even ripped it out all the way to make sure he wasn't imagining things.

"What the—"

He ripped open the final drawer and inside was a single gold piece. Fahri slowly reached in to pick it up with his first finger and thumb and sat back on Alex's bed to examine it. He smiled and then his smile turned into light laughter.

"Alex. Fucking. Vause."


	30. Chapter 30

The Pool of Souls

Chapter 30

"I hate you! I fucking hate you!" Alex Vause was like a wild animal, savage and out of control. Nicky and Piper worked together to get a hold of her but it was a constant struggle for them because Alex was continuously swinging, clawing at them, falling on the ground and kicking, scratching at the wooden planks, and screaming every hurtful obscene word she could think to say. Most of it was directed at Piper.

"We have to get her on the bed!" Piper yelled.

"I'm fucking trying she almost swiped my eye out of it's socket!"

"Fuck you Piper!" Alex screamed again "You're a fucking liar and a monster!"

Nicky looked up and saw Piper flinch a little "Hey," Nicky snapped her fingers at her, "No, no, no. Stay with me Piper, don't listen to her she doesn't know what she's saying don't listen."

Piper nodded quickly and swallowed hard to hold back the tears "Doesn't make it hurt any less. Let's get her up. On three."

"One…two…three."

With all their strength they hoisted a kicking and screaming Alex onto her bed. As she continued to fight them she scratched at Piper and slapped Nicky hard across the face. Nicky slapped her back on reflex.

Piper looked at her.

"That fucking hurt!" Nicky said unapologetically.

The door to the cabin opened and in came Ingalls scurrying inside with a small bottle of something in her hand. Piper turned as she pinned Alex down by her arms and Nicky pinned her down at the ankles.

"Ingalls hurry we can't keep her down!"

Alex continued to scream and scream, tossing her head back and forth into the pillow. "Get the fuck off me don't touch me! Help me!" Tears kept falling down her face.

Ingalls quickly came over by the bedside and popped open the vile.

"All right you're going to have to hold her down if I'm going to give her this."

"What is that?" Piper asked.

"Valerian Root. It'll make her drowsy. Help put her to sleep."

Piper scowled at her. She didn't even try to hide the anger in her voice. "Wait a minute. You've had this the whole time? Alex has been having trouble sleeping for months and you give this to her now?!"

"I've been giving it to her! I've always been aware of Alex's insomnia. She has been asking for it twice as much in the past months. She's been taking it so much I fear her body may have even developed an immunity to it."

"So we don't even know if it will work?" Piper asked.

"Possibly. Or it may take longer for it to take any effect. You have to hold her down!"

"We're trying." said Nicky "Fuck, when the hell did she get so strong?"

"Fuck you! Get off of me! I hate you! I hate you!"

Piper winced again as she gripped tightly at Alex's wrists to pin her down. She looked into her discolored eyes as they glared right back at her with such vicious hate. Piper's eyes began to well with tears and she hated herself for what she was about to say,"Get some rope!"

"What?" Nicky asked.

"Get some rope. Hurry we're going to tie her to the bed!"

Nicky rushed out leaving Piper to grapple with Alex's arms and legs. When she came back Nicky had several feet of rope rolled up under her arm. She handed some to Piper and Piper started to tie one of Alex's wrists to the bed post and then the other, leaving very little slack. "Here, tie up her ankles to the other two bed posts."

"No! Stop it! Leave me alone! Help me! Help me!" Alex pulled and pulled at her rope ties.

Her heartbreaking tearful sobs of fear and pain ripped Piper's soul in half. It was difficult to listen to her scream like this. She was in so much pain and Piper felt she was making it worse. She couldn't hide her tears anymore.

"All right Ingalls do it!" Piper managed to force out.

Ingalls had a firm grip on Alex's jaw and forced her mouth open. Alex tried to bite but she managed to get a good portion of the liquid inside. She clasped one hand over Alex's mouth and stroked a hand over her throat to help her swallow.

"Will she feel better after?"

"Honestly no, but it's all I have that can help them, at least it'll sedate them all long enough for me to maybe to figure out what's wrong with her and everyone else. In the mean time, once she calms down I'll be able to treat her wounds and get her cleaned up."

Alex was still tossing and turning in the bed but not as violently as before, Piper wasn't sure if it was because she had expelled so much energy or the tonic was starting to work.

"All right you all go ahead and leave now. I'll take it from here." Ingalls said urging them out the cabin.

"No, I want to stay." Piper said firmly.

"I understand that dear, I really do, but trust me right now your presence here is more of a hindrance than a help. Ms. Vause seems the most threatened by you and she might be more inclined to relax if you're not present. But once she calms down I'll be sure to invite you back in. Please, this is what's best."

Piper looked back at Alex. "Okay." she said weakly "I'll be right outside. Just tell me if you need anything."

Ingalls nodded. "I will, now go. I'll take it from here."

Nicky came up to Piper and gently put her arms around her "Come on kid," she said softly "Let's go. Perhaps we'll have drink to numb some of the pain huh?"

"There's nothing in the world that can numb this pain, Nicky."

"Well, we can sure as hell try anyway. Come on."

* * *

Over two hours had gone by and Piper and Nicky were still seated together up against the door to Alex's cabin. The whole time Piper sat listening to Alex's screams and her cries for help and Piper cried because there was nothing that she could do except sit back and listen. She wanted to go back in there but she obeyed Ingalls' instructions. She had to keep telling herself that this was for the best. Nicky did the nicest thing she could've done in that moment and that was to not say anything. She offered Piper that drink but Piper refused. It didn't feel right to drown out her own sorrow while Alex was in there suffering. Instead of the drink Nicky offered her hand and Piper took hold of it. After another hour everything was quiet and Piper no longer heard Alex but there was still no sign of Ingalls.

"How's Lorna doing?" Piper asked.

Nicky jumped a little, surprised that Piper had spoken. She stretched out the muscles in her legs."About the same as Alex. Not as violent as her though, she just lies there her whole body shaking, and she stares off at the ceiling….she won't let me touch her." She said sadly. "And even when I look her in the eyes it's like she's looking through me not at me. It's like she's somewhere else."

"And how are you dealing with it?"

"Same as you, I'm worried sick. I used to spend every single day worrying about when I'm going to draw my last breath. But now that Lorna's hurt all I can think about is her and will I live long enough to see her get out of this?"

Piper squeezed her hand a little tighter. "She will. You will."

Nicky and Piper sat in silence again "She hates me." Piper said flatly as the tears came streaming down her face.

"Stop it. Alex doesn't hate you."

"Did you not hear her in there?"

"I heard, I was there."

"She thinks I'm a monster, to her I'm the worst person in the world. Alex, thinks I'm the worst person in the world."

"Don't let it get to you. You're not the worst person in the world. Alex is confused, sick, she doesn't know what she's saying."

"Still, it hurts so much to hear her say those things, to hear someone you love so much say so many awful things. That wasn't Alex, not my Alex anyway."

"Exactly. Vause loves the fuck out of you. Sometimes we lash out at the people closest to us, the ones we love the most. No one can hurt you worse than a loved one. Trust me, Alex couldn't hate you so much if she didn't love you so much."

Ingalls came out the door and Piper immediately stood up with Nicky. "Is she all right?" Piper asked frantically.

"She's resting now, so that's good. But there's something that concerns me."

"What is it?"

"Well, first of all how are you doing?"

Piper folded her arms across her chest "You're really going to ask me that?"

Nicky rested her hand on her shoulder "Easy Piper, Ingalls is not the enemy here. She's trying to help."

Piper pinched her forehead and rubbed at her headache with her fingertips."Sorry, I don't mean to be rude I'm just—"

"Worried about Alex. I know. No offense taken dear, I understand."

"So what is it, what's the problem?" Nicky asked.

"I think it's better if I show you both so that you'll have a better understanding of what I have to say."

Piper and Nicky both exchanged looks with one another. Ingalls waved a hand at them "Come inside."

All three of them walked back in quietly and saw that Alex was still tied up to the bed but resting somewhat peacefully. Piper couldn't help but walk over to her bedside and look down at her sleeping form. Alex looked almost normal again.

"I'm going to be honest with you both," Ingalls said to regain Piper's attention "I don't think there's much of anything that I can do to help Alex or anyone for that matter."

Piper had to catch herself quickly and put strain on her voice before she said anything harsh "Why?" was all she could manage to say without lashing out at Ingalls.

"I cleaned up Ms. Vause's wounds especially the most prominent one on her shoulder there, and if you take a closer look at it you'll see that it's not just some gash caused by a blade. Those are puncture wounds, bite marks. Now I'm going to stitch them up but I wanted you see this and as you can see the veins coming from the area are protruding and they're black, slowly spreading down her forearm and parts of her chest and neck here."

"What the hell is that?" Nicky asked peering down closer to get a better look.

"I've noticed that Suzanne and the others have similar bite wounds some have more than one and their reactions vary, you have mild cases like Morello and extreme, more violent cases like Alex and Suzanne.

"By the looks of it they have been poisoned with some sort of toxin administered from those bite wounds and I think that's what's affecting their minds. I'm going to take a wild guess and say that the toxin is clearly hallucinogenic. It's as if the mind is in a constant state of illusion, the illusion being fear and everyone is responding to that fear in different ways. It's why Alex sees us all as a threat, you, Piper, obviously being the most triggering for her. To her we are monsters, we are life threatening, we are trying to hurt her."

Piper sucked in her lips and looked away. Her eyes became glassy "Ingalls," she could barely keep her voice steady, it cracked with every word, "Are you—are you trying to tell me that Alex is trapped in some sort of nightmare…and she can't get out?"

Ingalls' eyes sadly wandered to the floor before looking back at her and Nicky. "I guess that would be the best way to put it. It's almost like Ms. Vause is in a state of literally being scared to death."

"When I asked how you were doing it was more so directed towards the condition of your mind. After examining Alex I remembered when I tended to the scratches on your arm and your back and I thought maybe you would soon develop the same symptoms as her. But apparently it's only administered through a bite. Those creatures must've had the toxin coated on their teeth."

Piper ran both hands down her face and nodded. She was trying very unsuccessfully to keep from crying.

"You have to do something."

"I just told you Piper, I don't think I can."

"There's really nothing you can do?" Nicky asked.

"Do something! You have to do something!" Piper screamed. "Anything, what haven't you tried?"

"There isn't anything that I can do for her." Ingalls said sternly but sympathetic. "I have nothing on this ship that I can use to help them all. The Valerian Root will help her sleep, but that's it and even that's running low. I don't know the nature of this toxin and therefore I'm not certain of the repercussions if this is untreated. All we can do is make them comfortable."

"You think she could die." Piper choked out.

"That's not what I said."

"But that's what you mean."

"Yes, it's a possibility. Right now I would say about a fifty, fifty possibility. And even if she survives and is able to come out of this on her own, since the toxin has affected her mind there may be scarring."

"What does that mean, scarring?"

"I mean Ms. Vause will probably not be the same person she was before. If she survives only then will we know the extent of the damage that was done…and it could be severe. We may not lose her body but she could still very well lose her mind. She'll still be Alex but everything that made her who she was could still be lost. Now Piper….do you understand what I'm telling you?"

Piper wanted to scream, she wanted to hit something. She wanted to go back to that island and lay waste to every single one of those night nymphs for doing this to Alex. She regained control over her emotions and her voice came out tight and restrained."You said that you don't have anything on this ship that can be used to help her."

"Yes."

"So that means that we're just going to have to go somewhere to get her some help and anyone else who might've suffered from these bites."

"What are you thinking?" Nicky asked.

"I'm thinking that we turn this ship around and head back to the main lands, and maybe find someone or something that can help them. Tylassa is obviously no longer an option."

"Are you sure that's a wise decision?" asked Ingalls.

"The well being of Alex and our shipmates are far more important than a promise of gold!"

"No, you misunderstand me, while I don't need to tell you such a decision is not going to make a lot of the other women very happy, that's another issue. What concerns me is the time. Do you honestly think they will make it? We've already come so far, months. Is it wise to turn around?"

"We have to do this, we have to try. We're not going to Tylassa. I'll make the announcement myself. Thank you for your help Ingalls." It was a signal for her to leave, and so she did. She left Piper and Nicky standing alone in the room with Alex.

Nicky and Piper shared a look and did not speak. Piper could tell that Nicky was in like mind as her but was also fully aware of the shit storm headed their way once she told everyone their new course of action.

"Assemble the crew Nicky, we're all going to have a talk."

Nicky nodded "Right. I guess I'll see you there."

* * *

Piper took a few moments alone in the wash room to throw water on her face to clean her tears and prepare herself to face a soon to be angry mob of pirates. She soon caught up with Nicky and the two of them went down to the lower decks side by side and saw everyone crowded around the table in dim candlelight. They were all mumbling small talk amongst each other. As if Nicky could sense her nervous energy she slowly leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"You can do it. Show a little courage. Fake it if you have to."

Piper nodded and found a spot at the head of the table and someone moved aside for Nicky to squeeze through.

"Good evening everyone,"

The small chatter died down and there was silence. They all looked at Piper.

"So I assembled everyone here tonight because I have some news. As you all know a good portion of our shipmates have been injured from our time in Phantasmagoria, some of them we have lost to the island. Those that are injured aren't showing any signs of getting any better and unfortunately we don't have the means on this ship to help them. So… I'm sorry to tell you all this but… but I've decided we're no longer going to Tylassa."

There was an immediate uproar of protests and loud banging on the tables from a lot of disappointed women.

"You've decided?!"

"Quiet, let me explain!" Piper exclaimed over the loud voices.

"We're no longer going? Why?!"

"Who put you in charge?!"

"We've already spent months at sea! What do you mean we're not going? We're supposed to be halfway there already!"

"Listen!" Piper shouted "We have a lot of injured shipmates on this ship and they all need help. Your captain is one of them! Alex is no longer able to physically lead this expedition and if we don't get them help there's a possibility that they could all die."

"Die from what? What's wrong with them?"

"It's too much to go into detail about but the general gist of it is that they've all been poisoned. And we don't have the necessary resources to help them." Piper said "Which is why Tylassa is no longer an option."

"You say the captain is injured as well? So then who is leading this crew and this ship? Nichols?"

Nicky shook her head "No, I am not exactly fit to lead either."

"Why not?!"

Nicky cut them a glare "Don't worry about it."

Piper swallowed and gave each of them a challenging look. "I am. While Alex is incapacitated I stand before you as acting captain. And my first notion is to turn this ship around."

"That's bullshit." said Mina.

Her arms were folded across her chest and she had a pouting look on her face. Piper was a little surprised to see Mina speak up. She anticipated that Valla would, but she didn't. Valla's looks were hard to decipher. She appeared to be in thought, what she was thinking, Piper didn't know.

Mina spoke quietly and calmly "As someone already pointed out, we've already been at sea for months. Tylassa is only around for a year. If we turned back now we'll lose twice as much time. Tylassa will be gone by the time we double back."

"I have realized that and I'm sorry. But some things are just more important than gold. Our friends are in trouble."

"Of course you're not bothered by it, you've had gold your entire life." Mina said. She looked down at Valla expecting her to join in. She looked a little reluctant to speak and when she did it seemed more like she was trying to keep up an appearance for Mina.

"Mina is right, we will lose twice as much time if we double back." Valla held an even tone when she spoke. There was no malice. She spoke from an honest place of reason, not meant to challenge Piper at all but simply stating fact. "Pirate custom dictates that those who fall behind are to be left behind. That includes the captain and unfortunately it just so happens that she is also a victim, and if she is a victim and unable to perform in her duties, that means that we are to re-elect a new leader. You can't simply name yourself captain it doesn't work that way."

"Well I just did. And fuck pirate customs. No one has to die. We're turning this ship around."

"I think we should have a vote." Stella said. She was seated at the table, her chin resting on the knuckles of her hand, looking thoughtful. Everyone turned to look at her as she spoke. "We've come much too far. It is unfortunate what has happened to everyone, it is. But how do we even know that they'll even survive the trip back to the main lands? Not only will we miss out on Tylassa but we will have wasted time trying to help them. We're on a dangerous journey there are going to be losses but at least if we get to Tylassa we can salvage something from what we've lost."

Piper had completely lost her temper she couldn't believe what she was hearing. She slammed the flats of her hands on the table so hard it shook. "Don't talk about Alex like she's already dead! She is not dead! She is not going to die, not if I have anything to say about it!"

Silence filled the room as they all watched her. Piper ran both hands across her face "Do you all honestly hear yourselves? This is disgusting! I can't believe I even have to explain the morality of the situation to all of you. This shouldn't even be a discussion! Is gold, treasure, really that important to all of you?!"

Everyone's silence was answer enough, some looked ashamed and it fed Piper's fury at all of them.

"I think we should turn around." Tasha said breaking the silence. Her voice was soft and solemn.

"Suzanne is like our sister. She ain't always right in the head but she's still our sister. And if there's a chance that we can get her help I think we should take it. I don't know if I'll be able to live with myself otherwise."

"I agree." said Cindy "All this ain't worth losing Suzanne."

Piper calmed a little, happy to hear some reasonable voices in the crowd. A small show of hands came up in agreement but unfortunately a lot of angry disappointed faces outweighed them. Piper had only about a handful of supporters.

"We're turning this ship around and that's final. We're adjourned and this is no longer up for discussion."

All of them filed out, some looking sad and disappointed others treating Piper to some vicious dirty looks. When they all left it was only Piper and Nicky left in the room.

Piper's shoulders became less tense as she finally relaxed. Her stomach had been in knots.

"How did I do?" she asked.

"Not bad princess, not bad, assertive, in control, good use of the word 'fuck'. I'm proud of you. I've got some notes, however."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not sure if it was smart to inform them of Alex's current condition. Not the severity of it anyways."

"I was trying to give them all of the facts. They have a right to know."

Nicky winced at this. "Sure, but as you very well saw not everyone is in agreement of your plan. Alex is vulnerable and a lot of these women are vultures."

Piper took a moment to analyze her words and Nicky watched as the thoughts churned in her head.

"I'm going to go check on Lorna." Nicky said as she walked towards the door. Piper's back was still facing her.

"And Piper, some advice…you may want to consider sleeping with a knife tonight. It's going to be a long way back."

Piper turned to look at Nicky as she stood in the doorway. "You know what Nicky, strangely enough I was thinking the same thing."


	31. Chapter 31

The Pool of Souls

Chapter 31

Piper was sitting at Alex's desk silently reading a book and gazing up intermittently between pages to look at Alex. She was sleeping soundly until suddenly she started to toss and turn in her sleep. Her hair stuck to her sweat covered face and her whole body was shaking. Piper quickly closed the book and stood up and grabbed a rag to drench in the bucket beside the bed.

She dropped down to her knees and moved the hair away from Alex's face. With the wet rag she dabbed at her forehead and then slowly along her cheeks. Piper saw that the trail of poison had stretched up her neck and took up a part of her face. She tucked in her lips as she tried to keep from crying and continued to dab at her face. Alex's eyes snapped open and she started thrashing and pulling at her rope ties again. Piper tried to steady her and keep her still but Alex kept pulling away from her touch, cursing and screaming at her. Piper just came closer and took Alex's face in her hands.

"Alex it's me! It's me Piper! You're safe now. I'm not going to hurt you!"

"Don't touch me!"

"Alex please, listen to me. Whatever you're seeing it's not real. It's not real! I'm Pipes! Pipes!"

"You're a monster! Leave me alone! Help me! Somebody please!"

"I'm here Alex! Piper!"

Alex kept violently trying to turn her head out of Piper's hold. Her tears ran down her face and onto Piper's fingers. "Stop it! Stop touching me! Get off! Get off of me!"

Piper's own tears started to fall but she didn't let go of Alex's face, she forced Alex to look her in the eyes. "You are Alexandria Vause, you are captain of the Black Widow, your mother was Diane Vause. I'm Piper Chapman former princess of Imperial Terra."

Her voice caught in her throat and the words came choked out. "You love me. I'm the love of your life and you are mine."

"Lies! Lies! Liar! Lies! You're a monster!"

"I'm not a monster!"

"Monster!"

"I'm not a monster!"

"I hate you! I hate you!"

"No you don't. I'm not giving up on you Alex! I'm not letting you go!"

Alex resorted to biting when Piper refused to release her face. Piper jumped back and yelped in pain when her teeth made contact with her skin.

She looked up from the red mark on her hand and saw Alex seething in rage and breathing harshly through her nose. Piper wanted to run away and cry but she didn't, instead she pulled up a chair and sat defiantly by the bed and folded her arms. She watched as Alex continued to throw her tantrum. Piper endured the harsh words, the painful screams, until Alex tired herself into a deep sleep. And this was the cycle, a cycle that went on for days, and then weeks, to almost a month.

By day Piper was steering and performing checks on the ship and at night she was with Alex. With Nicky's help she kept track of their food stores and supplies and received status updates on the injured shipmates. Some unfortunately perished and their bodies were wrapped and thrown overboard to prevent disease. Those that remained showed no signs of getting any better. It was like a dark cloud was hovering over the Black Widow and the mood of the ship had completely changed. No one was talking to each other and no one was talking to Piper except for Nicky. Nicky, who was sleeping a lot more than usual, who no longer looked healthy at all and her condition was becoming more obvious to others. Everything seemed to be unraveling. Piper felt more and more alone with each passing day. She already lost one family and now she feared she was about to lose the last two people in the world that gave a damn about her. All she had now was hope. Hope that she could get Alex the help she needed and hope that Alex would survive long enough to get it.

Piper stood by Nicky solemn and stone faced as she watched another body get tossed over. She pushed the thought from her mind of one day having to toss Alex overboard. Nicky put a comforting hand on Piper's shoulder but Piper turned away and walked back towards Alex's cabin.

While Alex slept Piper would pick out a book to read from the book case. Sometimes she read silently to herself and then she started to read aloud to Alex. She thought maybe if she continued to talk to her even while she slept that she would be able to reach the Alex she knew that was still inside her, the one that still loved her, the one that didn't think her to be a monster.

Alex had nearly over a hundred books and Piper had gone through half of them. She sat beside the bed and closed another book and continued to watch Alex sleep.

"Al…do you remember…do you remember when I first met you? It was in that tavern. I was lost." She laughed a little. "I had no idea what I was doing. But you knew that. You knew who I was but you kept it a secret to protect me… you're always protecting me. Now it's my turn to protect you."

Piper started to cry again "I think I had fallen in love with you that night. Before you stole me away from that castle. But I was afraid to admit it because I didn't want to let my family down I was afraid how others would see me. I was afraid to love you. But I'm not afraid anymore Alex. Everything that we did, everything that we've been through, I don't regret any of it because I was with you. And as long as I have you I don't need anything else. I would choose you every time."

Piper leaned a little closer to the bed "Our adventures together just started Alex, so you have to come back, it's not over for us, it can't be. You're a strong woman, I know you are. So come back…come back to me Alex, please come back to me. You can't leave me, I need you…you're my partner." She said with a sob. "I need you to come back so that we can fix this. So that we can fix us. Don't leave me Al. I know you're in there. Just come back."

She wiped her nose and her tears before she leaned over and gently kissed Alex on her forehead. She sat back down and rested her head on the bed. Unable to hold her hand she settled for placing her hand on Alex's stomach. She felt the rise and fall of it as she breathed in and out. Alex did not stir. For a moment Piper thought she heard Alex mumble something, it almost sounded like her name but when she looked up Alex was still sleeping. She looked dead but Piper could still feel her breathing. Piper laid her head back down and watched Alex through the blurry sheen of tears in her eyes until she drifted off sleep, her hand still resting on Alex's body.

* * *

Mina gave three light taps on the door, stood back and looked at Valla. She sighed "I was wondering how long it was going to take before we all decided to go through with this, I was beginning to think everyone had changed their minds."

Valla didn't say anything.

"What's the matter with you? You've been quiet, more quiet than usual."

"It's nothing."

"If you're still thinking about Lollis she's dead. You have to get over that it's nothing we can do about that now, we move forward as planned remember."

"It's not really about Lollis."

"Then what's wrong?"

"I'm… I can't believe I'm saying this but I'm starting to have second thoughts."

Mina gave Valla a stern look and whispered harshly "No, it's too late to back out of this now, you know that. We've already gained enough support and the numbers. This was your idea. A lot of people are of like mind and want this. If we don't act Tylassa will be off the table. Do you really want to change your mind now? Because doing so will just put you on the losing side. You'll be a casualty, do you want that?"

Before Valla could answer someone opened the door and gestured a hand for both of them to enter. It was a large storage room but felt cramped because of the number of people that were inside. Half of the entire crew was here. They all sat in a crowded circle and in the center of it stood Stella. She looked like she had been prepared to speak but stopped the moment Valla and Mina came in.

"I was wondering when the two of you were coming, take a seat."

The two of them both found an empty space and sat down together. Once they got comfortable Stella started to speak. "I don't need to explain to all of you that what we're doing right now is treasonous. And I know a lot of you have been with Vause for a number of years and feel rather guilty for what we're about to do. I don't blame you. But this goes beyond feelings ladies. This is about survival now, this is about getting what we want, what we deserve…"

* * *

Lolly took her mop and bucket down to the lower decks. She was humming a little happy tune as she sloshed the mop around in the bucket and splashed it onto the steps and worked her way down to the floors. She was caught up in the song inside her head until she stopped when she heard the sound of muffled talk going on nearby.

"It's not going to be easy there are still some that support Vause…"

"I didn't say it was going to be easy…"

"What about her supporters what do we do about them?"

Lolly inched closer and closer towards the sounds coming from behind the closed door. The closer she got, the louder the sounds became.

* * *

"I think the answer's obvious don't you?" Stella asked "We capture them and we imprison them, if they resist we kill them."

"What about Piper and the captain?"

"Piper and Alex are different. I have something else in mind for them. We need to capture them both but we need them alive, that is if Alex doesn't die before we can get to her, hopefully she lives. Vause is already in a weakened state so she will be an easy catch. We'll save them both for last."

* * *

Lolly's ear was pressed up against the door. She couldn't believe what she was hearing and she recognized some of the voices. The one in charge of the whole thing sounded like Stella. The voices in her head began to dance around in a panic and her head darted around as she tried to make sense of the words she was hearing. Whatever was going on behind that door, it was bad, it was all bad. She leaned in a little closer so that she might hear better, her hands and face were flatted against the door.

* * *

"We take out the opposition first, take out the loyalists, and those that are still sick, kill them. There's no point in prolonging their suffering. Once that's done all that will remain is Piper and Alex. We isolate Piper and then we go in for the ambush. Alex will be the last to go."

A wave a silence passed. A lot of them nodded their heads in agreement.

"I see a lot of disappointed and unsure faces among you. I know that what we're about to do is a terrible thing. But your captain is no longer fit to lead and the one who has put herself in charge is not truly a pirate. Do you want to be captained by a former blue blooded aristocrat who has no knowledge of the ways of piracy?"

Stella rolled up her sleeve, revealing her tattoos and her brand "She me yours and I'll show you mine. They wanted to label us as pirates and now we wear the mark. Well I say where's hers. Her father issued the order for these brands, Byll Chapman. Piper doesn't give a damn about any of you, she doesn't care about your wants or your needs. Because of her you are now going to miss out on the greatest treasure in the known world. Does that not anger any of you?"

Everyone nodded and voiced their approvals "Then help me take this ship. I promise you if Piper stays in control none of you will ever get the things you want and she will lead you down a path of nothing but pain and destruction."

There was a loud commotion outside, the sound of something crashing against the door.

"What the hell was that?"

Stella stepped through the crowd and walked towards the door. She leaned closer to listen out and heard the sound of scuffling feet. She opened the door and looked down to see Lolly scurrying across the floor trying to pick herself up.

"Well this is quite the surprise. I didn't know we were expecting more visitors."

"Nope, no visitors." Lolly said in a panic "I was just passing through with my mop and now I'm going to go!"

The gang of pirates rushed Lolly and hoisted her up by her arms. They kicked away the mop and the bucket.

"You're that woman Lolly, the crazy one, the one that tried to rescue Alex back on that island yes?"

"Crazy? I'm not crazy."

"You talk to yourself and the voices inside of your head." Stella said flatly. "I think that would constitute as crazy."

"Clearly not as crazy as what you're planning."

"So you have heard."

"Only up to the part about you wanting to capture Piper and her tall girlfriend. And unfortunately the voices in my head and I don't actually agree. They're telling me that they think you might be a psychotic bitch."

"And I suppose you were going to run off and tell them all about what you heard right?"

"Someone has to."

Stella smiled and crept around behind Lolly and whispered softly behind her ear. "Unfortunately it won't be you."

She quickly grabbed hold of Lolly's neck and her head and she snapped it hard. Everyone heard the bone pop as Lolly fell to the ground dead. They all looked down at her body and then up at Stella who was smoothing her hair back from her face unfazed by what she had done.

"We'll toss her body overboard when we're done here. There's no going back at this point ladies. Either you are with us or against us. And if you're against us you might very well suffer the same fate as this one. Tomorrow night we strike, sharpen your knives and your swords, load your guns. We're taking the Widow."


	32. Chapter 32

The Pool of Souls

Chapter 32

Alex's eyes felt heavy as slowly tried to open them. Her vision was watery and blurred with obscured shapes of lit candle light and the muscles in her arms and legs felt achy and sore as if they were being pulled. She felt the bandages that clung to her body, one very large one wrapped securely around her shoulder, a couple of them on her legs, and the smaller ones placed along the sides of her waist. She couldn't move and she couldn't turn her body the way that she wanted. The most that she realized she could move was her head. As she looked around she realized that she was back in her cabin and why she was unable to move. She saw that both of her wrists and ankles were bound with rope to her bed posts. Alex had no memory of how she got here, the last thing she did remember was being in the woods. She remembered following Piper and she remembered Piper attacking her, Piper with long sharp teeth, and Lolly trying to help her. Everything after that seemed to be missing from her memory. She felt like her mind was splitting in half as she tried to piece together what had happened and fill in the gaps.

Alex heard the floorboards creaking beside the bed and turned her head as much as she could to see someone with long blonde hair out of the corner of her eye and movement over at the desk. It was Piper, she was shutting a book and was getting up to return it to the shelf. The way she walked was very slow, a walk that suggested she was very tired and exhausted. After she returned it Piper looked up and their eyes made contact. Piper looked shocked and a little nervous, like she was expecting something, bracing herself. She stood there and silently waited. Alex saw the muscles in her throat move as she swallowed.

"Piper." Alex croaked out hoarsely.

She saw the tension lift off of her and Piper let out a shaky soft and tearful gasp. Piper still didn't say anything but slowly walked over to Alex's bedside. She approached her cautiously like one would approach a spooked animal.

"Alex?" she whispered softly as she sat down in the chair beside the bed.

"Piper, how—how did I get here and…" She looked up at her bonds "And why am I tied to the bed?"

Piper tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. "The island that we went to, Phantasmagoria, it turned out to be more dangerous than we thought. There were these creatures on it. These things, night nymphs, they attacked us, they attacked you. You were bitten by one and you were poisoned as well as a few others."

"You were acting insane, fighting…screaming. It was bad." Piper's eyes were pink and wet, they were lacking sleep "You were fighting me. I had no choice."

"And you still stayed?"

Piper's face frowned up and she snapped at her "Don't be stupid of course I stayed. I told you I wouldn't leave you again. When are you going to understand that? I won't lie to you though there were moments when I wanted to leave after some of the things you said. But yes, I stayed."

"What did I say?"

"That you hated me. You called me a fucking liar, and a monster. Over and over and over again. A lot of it was said in repetition."

Alex's eyes became heavy and she turned her head to look away from Piper. A stray tear escaped and streamed down her cheek.

"I remember now…I saw you…I followed you into the woods…and I saw…" Her voice cracked "I saw you and Stella together. And then you attacked me…and Lolly. Lolly tried to save me."

Piper shook her head as Alex spoke and then retorted back in a pleading tone as she placed a hand on Alex's stomach in desperation. "Whatever you saw Alex it wasn't me. That wasn't me. It was the island. We misunderstood what the chimera was. It was those things, those creatures, they were casting illusions on all of us, turning us against one another, toying with us, none of that was real. Nothing happened between Stella and me. Nothing ever happened. I wouldn't do that to you. I wouldn't. You have to believe that. Please, I'm telling you the truth."

Alex swallowed as more of her tears started to fall. She looked back at Piper. "It looked real, it felt real."

Tears of desperation fell down Piper's face as she stared intently down at her. It was as if own her sanity depended on Alex believing her. "I believe you, Pipes." she said softly.

Piper opened her eyes at hearing the word 'Pipes' it was the most beautiful sound in the whole world.

"I hear it in your voice." Alex took in a shuddering breath "It's like um…when I asked you if you loved the fiancé and you said yes. I knew then that wasn't the truth."

Piper's voice cracked "If you hear it in my voice Alex. Why was it so hard for you to believe me before? All the other times when I told you nothing was going on between Stella and me. You believed Valla over me Al. Over me. You know me…better than anyone."

"I guess because all the other times I was only hearing you and now… for the first time I feel like I'm listening." She said softly. "And maybe I wasn't able to listen before because I was jealous…. and scared. And then when Valla came and told me that she saw you both together I just… I just…" Alex's emotions seemed to overflow and she could barely get the words out.

Piper inched closer to her "I should've told you Alex and I'm sorry. I'm really, really, sorry."

Alex tried to move one of her arms to try to wipe the tears from her face, only to realize that she couldn't.

"There's a small part of me that still can't believe that you're with me Pipes, that you chose to be with me. After all the threats and warnings and Stella, my mind just started to come up with all the ways that I could lose you. You left your fiancé for me and I thought maybe you would eventually leave me for her…"

"I—I really don't know what I would do if I ever lost you Piper."

Piper sniffled "You're never going to lose me Alex. Never."

Alex sucked in her lips to stifle another sob and she let out a shaky breath. "Pipes …could you do me a favor?"

She nodded "Anything, whatever you want."

Alex looked her in the eyes and swallowed, her voice cracked with emotion "Could you please untie me, so that I can fucking hug you?"

Piper nodded again and went over to grab a knife from off of the table and then proceeded to cut off Alex's rope ties one by one. As Piper continued to cut, Alex noticed the chafing and bruising on her wrists and comforted them by rubbing and bending them back and forth to get the feeling back in her muscles.

Once she was free Piper sat down on the bed and both of them quickly embraced each other tightly and cried in each other's arms.

Alex buried herself in the crook of Piper's neck and sobbed. She unleashed all of her emotions and allowed herself to truly cry. She cried until her shoulders shook. "I'm so sorry Pipes, I'm so, so, sorry. I'm sorry for everything, for every horrible thing I've said. I'm sorry for not believing you. I've been an ass. Whatever I said, whatever I did I'm sorry. Forgive me, I am so sorry. "

Piper held Alex even tighter as her own tears kept running down her face. She ran her fingers gently through Alex's hair and inhaled her scent."I know. I know. I thought I lost you Al. I was afraid you'd never come back to me. And I'm sorry too."

Alex just held on for dear life and continued to cry "I'm so sorry for the things I said Piper."

"It wasn't your fault" Piper soothed "It wasn't your fault."

"I didn't mean to hurt you. I would never hurt you."

"I know." Piper turned her head and cried into her hair.

Neither of them wanted to let the other go and they continued to cling to each other for what seemed like forever. It could've been forever for all they cared.

When they finally pulled away, Alex cradled Piper's face in her hands and Piper ran her fingers down Alex's hair. Both of them smiled at each other.

"Oh, I have something for you." Piper kissed the inside of her wrist and then got up from the bed. She grabbed something else off of the desk and then handed it to her.

"My glasses." She said with a sigh of relief as she attempted to put them on her face.

"I know, they're pretty messed up. But I thought you might want them back anyway."

"They're fucked that's what they are." The glasses sat cracked and crooked on her face and it made Piper laugh a little. Alex smiled back.

Piper playfully took them off her face and tossed them. "Maybe we can see about getting you some new ones."

"That'd be nice. My muscles are so sore."

"You haven't used them in so long. And you're not that strong yet so we should really see about getting you something to eat." Piper palpated at the bandages on her body especially the one on her shoulder.

"Does that hurt at all?"

Alex "Ouch! Piper!" She clutched her shoulder. Piper jumped back "I'm sorry!"

A wide grin spread over Alex's face. Piper slapped her arm when she realized she was joking "You bitch, that's not funny. I'm serious." Piper said with a smile. "Could you let me do this please? I need to see how you're doing."

"Hmm first a scullery maid and now a healer." Alex chuckled.

Piper just smiled as she continue to examine her.

"So what's been going on, where are we now, who's in charge?"

"Well…we lost a lot of the crew to those creatures and the poison that they've gotten from those bites. We've headed back through Razor's Rock. We're going back towards the mainlands."

"Why?"

"It was my plan that we go back. I didn't know if you were ever going to wake up. And Ingalls said that there was a strong possibility that you and everyone else wouldn't survive. So I thought that maybe we would have better luck if we went back."

Alex smirked "Your plan?…You're in charge?"

Piper looked away shyly "Someone had to. Nicky isn't doing so good, I don't know how much longer she has. I just know it's not long. She can barely stand up sometimes."

Alex's face saddened at hearing the condition of her friend but then she quickly tried to lighten the mood again "Piper Chapman, captain of the Black Widow."

"I get it. I get it. It sounds stupid. I know."

"No, I don't think so. Captain Piper Chapman, Captain Chapman." Alex said trying out the phrase on her lips. "It kind of rolls off the tongue."

Alex then looked down at the loose fitted white shift she was wearing.

"Pipes there is something else I want to ask you."

"What is it?"

"Who's been changing my clothes?"

Piper laughed "Really, that's your question?"

She shrugged and laughed "I just want to know."

"I did. You fought me but I did. And don't worry I was very careful" She leaned in closer to whisper in Alex's ear "I would never let any harm come to those gorgeous mounds on your chest." Piper smiled as she threw Alex's own words back at her and Alex smiled too.

"You gonna keep stealing my lines?"

"Can't help it you got some good ones. "

"Mmmm Piper thinks my tits are gorgeous" Alex said in her playfully seductive way.

"Of course I do."

"Finally decided to embrace some of those Puntak customs I see."

"Meka said you should always compliment your woman's tits." Piper said as she slowly ran her hand over the cotton fabric of Alex's shirt that covered her breast.

Alex felt her heart spring to life and heard Piper's slight sharp intake of breath. She felt her nipple hardening and rubbing just beneath the center of the palm of Piper's hand. Both of them looked at each other, the want and need for each other so evident in their eyes. Alex couldn't even remember the last time she and Piper had been together. So long it's been since she felt Piper's bare soft skin against hers, so long it has been since she felt Piper's breasts in her hands, tasted her in her mouth, so long it has been since she felt those powerful emotions at the feeling of being with the one person she cared about most. She missed that feeling, she missed it terribly. She needed it and she needed it now.

Piper finally spoke "You should um…you should rest. You're still not quite strong enough. So…I'm going to go check on the ship and then I'll be back to see you after. I'm going to get you something to eat."

Piper was about to pull away but Alex placed her hand over Piper's "No…stay." She said softly "I want you to stay."

Alex's beautiful green eyes bore into Piper's with so much need, love, and desire "Please don't leave." She reached over to cup Piper's face and gently stroked her cheek with her fingers. She brushed back a stray strand of Piper's blonde hair and tucked it behind her ear. Piper closed her eyes and turned her face into Alex's hand until her lips touched her palm.

She looked back at Alex with slitted eyes hazy eyes and then Alex slowly brought up her other hand to slowly slide up the length of Piper's arm and neck to cup her other cheek. She pulled her in closer and kissed her lips. Piper started to kiss her back but was hesitant, for she was still worried about Alex's condition and her strength. But the way Alex's lips captured hers told her that right now it was not rest that she needed. What she wanted, what she needed, was her Pipes and Piper gave in to that need because Piper needed her too.


	33. Chapter 33

The Pool of Souls

Chapter 33

Deep down in the lower decks everyone was sleeping soundly in their bunks except for Nicky. She dipped a rag into the water bucket beside Lorna's bed and wrung it out until the water completely drained itself from the cloth. She coughed harshly into her sleeve and wiped the sweat and loose strands of hair from her forehead before gently dabbing at Lorna's cheeks. Her eyes felt heavy and her body felt weak but she stayed focused on Lorna's sleeping form. While she slept, Nicky noticed that the blackened veins on her skin had lightened up and didn't look as bad they had before. The color of her skin was turning back into it's natural shade.

Then, ever so slowly, Lorna began to open her eyes. Nicky wasn't too surprised by it for it was something she did frequently, only she would just stare off into space as if she did not see her. But this time was different. Nicky saw the slight twitch in her eyes and the recognition on her face. She was looking at her. She could see her. She was really looking at her this time.

In a tiny voice Lorna said "Nichols?"

Nicky practically rushed her and peeled her up from the bed. She held her in her arms and hugged her as tightly as her muscles would allow. "Aww kid, you're all right, you're all right!" Nicky kissed her cheek again and again. She felt Lorna's hands slowly coming up to flatten against Nicky's back to return her hug.

When Lorna spoke she still sounded weak and tired. "Nicky, what's going on? Where am I? I had the most terrifying dream."

Nicky laughed "Aye, ya did, let's just say you went a little crazier than usual."

"Christopher was trying to kill me, he was going to chop my head off, he did. More than once, I felt it over and over again. How could he do that I'm the love of his life?"

"Well it's over now okay? And you're right here with me and as you can see," Nicky spread her arm out around the room "There's no Christopher. You were gone for a while but now you're back."

"Oh Nicky it was so awful. It was like no matter how hard I tried to wake up I just couldn't. I felt the axe."

"Hey." Nicky soothed "It's over and you're awake. I'm right here." Nicky hugged Lorna a little tighter and then pulled away. "Here drink some of this, I know you've got to be thirsty." She handed her a cup of water and watched as she drank.

Lorna looked up at Nicky and smiled at her and Nicky smiled back. Lorna's smile however faded first when she saw how weak Nicky looked. She looked on the verge of collapse, she was barely keeping her eyes open.

"Nicky what's wrong with you, you look so… so…"

"I'll be fine." She said with a shallow breath. "Don't worry about me okay. I'll be fine. You're fine, so that means I'm fine." Her words started to slur. "You're all right now and that's what's important. That's what's important…what's important…important…"

"Nicky?"

"I'm glad…I'm glad you're okay…" Nicky's eyes were beginning to shut and she was fighting to keep them open.

"Nichols!"

Nicky suddenly collapsed to the floor, she lied flat on her stomach and started coughing up blood. Lorna quickly fumbled out of the bed and came down on the floor to comfort her. She was rubbing her back and repeatedly asking her what was wrong with panic in her voice.

All of sudden a loud crashing sound came ripping through the silence of the lower decks. It was the sound of a door being kicked open. Before Lorna could look up to see what was happening, it was too late, rushing through the lower decks pulling people from their bunks were all of which Lorna recognized to be a good portion of the crew. For a moment she was relieved until she saw them rushing through and stabbing a lot of the others that remained asleep in their beds. She saw Valla and Mina pulling back everyone's covers and dragging them out of their sleep and slitting throats. The sound of death, misery, and blood spurting from torn flesh awoke everyone else and they quickly got out their beds. They awoke confused at the sight of their own shipmates with their swords drawn and stabbing through all of their wounded. At the head of all of them was Stella, cutting and slicing through heads and throats with her twin knives. Understanding travelled amongst remaining loyalists and they all started to fight back. There was much hesitation in the fight from the confused party, not sure whether or not to attack, for a lot of these women they had come to know as friends and even family but yet they were so willing to cut them down with ease. They killed the wounded and disarmed, bound, and gagged all the rest that tried to oppose them.

Lorna started to shove Nicky. "Nicky, Nicky, you have to get up!"

Nicky turned over on her back trying to catch her breath. Her chest was on fire and she could barely breathe. It hurt so much. A woman with short black hair came towards Nicky and Lorna and tried to grab Lorna up and pull her away from Nicky. Lorna screamed and cursed "No, you fucks! What the hell is happening?!"

Lorna's scream seemed to snap Nicky out of her pain and she quickly rolled over to use her teeth to bite down hard into the leg of the woman who had Lorna. She cried out in pain and punched Nicky in the face. Nicky came back up groggy and weak. With all the remaining strength she had she threw her body at the brunette and grappled with her down to the floor. Nicky used her hands and her thumbs to apply pressure to the woman's throat.

* * *

The lit candles of the captain quarters held Alex and Piper in its gentle shroud of light that glistened over their sweat covered bodies. Unaware of the chaos that was unfolding just below decks Alex and Piper made passionate love deep into the hours of the night, until the candle wax burned to nearly nothing and melted onto Alex's desk and slowly dripped onto the floor.

Piper was settled between Alex's legs, hair was wild and clung to the sweat on their faces. Noses bumped as fierce wet kisses connected with each other. Breasts were pressed firmly together and just enough space between their stomachs for Piper to reach down between them to play with Alex's sex. Alex's stomach rose and fell with the rhythm of Piper's fingers as they moved inside her. She gasped and moaned and clutched onto her as best she could before her fingers would slide off of her slippery wet skin. She felt her muscles tighten and release with every orgasm she felt coursing through her body. The feeling was intense, the strength of her emotions for the woman that she loved combined with the passion of their fierce lovemaking was so overwhelming that it made Alex cry. She looked up at Piper and saw a reflection of those same feelings, a sheen of tears over Piper's eyes. Piper leaned in to take her lips once more and kissed the tear tracks on Alex's face, right down to her neck all the while whispering soft "I love you's" into her ear. Piper repeated it over and over again until the words were engraved in Alex's skin.

"I love you too, Piper." Alex said in a soft breathless whisper that cracked with emotion. "I love you, too."

* * *

Nicky continued to apply pressure to the woman's throat and spoke through the blood in her mouth "What the fuck is going on?!"

Lorna screamed and started to fight when two women grabbed her from behind and bound and gagged her before dragging her away.

Nicky lifted her head away from the woman she was choking "Lorna, no! Stop!"

Something hard hit the back of Nicky's head and she fell over onto her back again. With her head throbbing in pain, she held on to it with both hands and writhed around on the floor. Nicky looked up into three pairs of eyes, Valla, Mina, and Stella; with Valla and Mina flanking Stella at her sides.

"Oh fucking hell," Nicky said hoarsely as she gargled blood. The gravity of the situation became obvious to her."You three bitches? I have to say…I'm a little surprised by the bitch in the middle, And Valla was never smart enough to run anything…she couldn't run water if her life depended on it. So I'm just going to assume that this your doing you funny talking cunt."

Stella smirked down at her and answered Nicky with a hard boot to her face and then pressed it hard into her chest. Nicky started to cry at the pain and gasped hoarsely as Stella applied more pressure. Her voice carried over the commotion "I'm afraid your clever little comments end here Nicky, as enjoyable as they were."

"What you don't want to hear few more?" Nicky choked out. "There's plenty to go around."

Stella shook her head, her smile still planted firmly on her face "Until the bitter end huh Nicky? We're taking the ship, now you can make this easy, or we can do this by force. Your choice."

Tasha came rushing through all the commotion and speared Mina from the side "Force, bitch!" She turned her head back while she had Mina pinned on the ground.

"Cindy get up and grab Suzanne!"

Cindy, not too far away, was trying to hoist Suzanne out of bed. Suzanne awoke in a crazed state and started violently kicking and yelling.

Nicky seized an opportunity from Tasha's brief distraction and grabbed Stella by the ankles and tripped her up. She came tumbling down onto the floor and lost one of her knives. Tired as she was Nicky fought as hard as she could with her. The two of them grappled around on the floor. Nicky's vision was dizzy and her muscles were weak. Stella punched Nicky in the face over and over again until Nicky felt a sharp pain inside of her head. She felt her nose break and the blood that ran down it. Nicky spat at Stella and Stella pulled back in disgust from the spray of blood that now covered her face. Nicky fought to get back up on her feet. The entire room was spinning and she was seeing double. Stella wiped the blood off of her face.

Tasha delivered her own heavy punches to Mina's face and the odds were turning less in her favor when Valla jumped in to help. She pulled Tasha off of Mina and pulled her gun from her waist and used it to press against Tasha's throat and put her in a chokehold. Tasha's arms flailed around as she struggled to breath. She tried to elbow Valla in the stomach. Mina stood up, her face was shiny with blood. Valla held Tasha as Mina returned her own punches to Tasha's stomach.

Cindy was cracking skulls and gut punching one shipmate after another all the while trying to keep hold of Suzanne and keep her calm but it was far too much. "Fucking traitor bitches!" She saw Valla and Mina taking turns beating into Tasha. "Tasha hang on I'm coming!"

Suzanne was screaming and throwing a tantrum, repeating the same words over and over again until to Cindy's surprise Suzanne came up with a sudden burst of rage and started tackling, pushing, and swinging wildly at everyone, mutineers and loyalists alike. She was like a wild animal, completely out of control, couldn't tell the difference between friend or foe.

Nicky continued to have her own problems with Stella and tried her best to hold her own against her. To make matters worse Stella seemed to be enjoying the upper hand she had over her, realizing how terribly fatigued Nicky was. Nicky being unfortunate enough to not have a knife, only had her fists to rely on.

Stella reclaimed her knife and tossed it playfully back and forth between her hands. Nicky lunged at her and Stella effortlessly moved out of the way and gave a quick slice at Nicky's side. She felt the bite of the blade and Nicky kept going until she fell right into a wooden beam.

Cindy came rushing towards Tasha but stopped suddenly when she felt something sharp and painful swipe up her back. She screamed at the searing hot pain and came crashing down onto the floor on her stomach. The mutineers piled on top of her and bound and gagged her up with rope.

Out the corner of her eye Tasha saw this and called out to her "Cindy!" Valla strangled Tasha with her gun until her whole body weight collapsed against her and then down to the floor.

Suzanne jumped into the pile that had Cindy down on the floor and started slamming her fists into everyone like an angry child throwing a tantrum until she was knocked in the face by the butt of someone's gun. It took several people to grab a hold of Suzanne and pin her down. They repeatedly kicked her in her sides.

"Stop it! You fucking shits leave her alone!"

They kicked and kicked at Suzanne until she finally stopped moving long enough for them to tie her up.

"Suzanne!"

Stella continued to fool around with Nicky and by now, Nicky had several small cuts that were torn into her flesh thanks to Stella's blade. Each slice from Stella's knife was precise, only meant to hurt, not to kill and that cold sadistic smile stayed right on her face. Eventually for Stella this carried into boredom. Nicky could no longer land a single punch. Everything hurt, inside and out. Nicky took another hit and fell up against the wall.

"Nichols, I think enough is enough." Stella said with a cocky smile. "This isn't fun. If I stab you anymore I'll just end up killing you."

Nicky was terribly out of breath, she could hardly get her words out "Well you might as well…get…get on with it…because that's the only…only way this is going to end."

"Just surrender Nicky, this has nothing to do with you. I don't want to kill you but you are an obstacle. So either you stand down and surrender or I kill you and give the order to kill everyone else still breathing and that includes Lorna."

Nicky flinched at the mention of Lorna. Her jaw clenched in anger.

"It's your choice Nicky, give the word."

Nicky was about to get back up again but her resolve weakened when she thought about Lorna. She didn't even know where she was now or where they took her.

"You want to see Lorna again? Give the word." Stella repeated.

Nicky gritted her teeth and glared up at Stella. "You're a right foul bitch. I hope you know that."

Stella shrugged. "I've been called worse."

With all of her strength Nicky spoke over the entire crowd of pirates "Stop! Everyone stand down. It's over! No one else is to die tonight! Let these cunts take what they want."

Everything stopped and all was quiet. When the dust settled all the mutineers stood around outnumbering all the remaining loyalists and the loyalists lifted their hands up in defeat.

"Good job Nichols, I appreciate your cooperation." Stella snapped her fingers and signaled everyone to tie up those that remained. Stella personally lifted Nicky up herself and tied her arms behind her back. She brought her blade up to her throat. "Let's move you all to your new living arrangements shall we? And if you're really well behaved I might even let you share a room with Lorna."

Nicky frowned up at her "This isn't over. You touch Lorna… and I promise you, you will see a completely different side of me."

"Oh trust me Nichols, it's over. You're in no position to be making any threats. This is the end of the road for all of you I'm afraid."

Nicky held her head down in defeat and allowed herself to be escorted off with the other captives. As she walked with the others unaware of where they were taking them, she silently hoped that Piper would have better luck although honestly she wasn't quite so sure.

* * *

Piper kept drifting in and out of sleep after their long and vigorous love making. Alex lay beside her watching her thoughtfully. She stroked her face and played with the now wild and loose tendrils of Piper's hair, curling it around her first finger.

When Piper opened her eyes again she smiled sweetly at Alex and Alex smiled back at her but the smile was sad.

"What are you thinking about?" Piper asked.

Alex's smile faded and her eyes lowered away from hers for a moment."There's something I've been wanting to talk to you about. Before all of this craziness happened. I've been trying to figure out the right time to tell you what I'm about to say. But the truth is I don't think there's ever going to be a right time."

Piper inched a little closer to her."What is it?"

Alex grabbed hold of Piper's hand and began to caress it with her fingers. "I think it's a good idea that we continue course back to the mainlands."

"You no longer wish to go to Tylassa?"

"No, I'm still going, we're still going…but you're not."

"No." Piper said firmly.

"Piper…"

"No. no. no. We've already been over this. I'm not leaving you ."

"Yes, you are and you need to. When we get to the mainlands I'm going to leave you there and when I do you have to go far away, as far away as you can. You have to disappear. Keep to yourself, trust no one but yourself."

"No, Alex. I'm not—"

Alex's grip on Piper's hand became a little tighter. "You have to. You can't write to me. Don't try to find me. If Kubra finds me, he finds you and I'm not going to let him have you."

"I thought that we just agreed that we would deal with our problems together, always. You don't have to face him alone."

"Yes, I do. I'm not going to let you pay for the mistakes I've made. I have to deal with the consequences of my actions not you. I know you don't want to leave. I don't want you to leave. But this is the only way that I can keep you safe now, you have to do what I'm telling you."

"I won't go. You can't make me."

"Pipes, if you love me the way you say you do, then you'll do this for me. Do this for me, please."

"That's not fair."

"None of it's fair."

"That's manipulation."

"Is it working?"

"If you love me then don't ask me to do this." Piper retorted back. "How's that?"

Alex sighed silently to herself "Piper like it or not I'm not taking you with me. You can fight me the whole trip back. I don't care if I have to ship you off in a rowboat. I'm not taking you with me."

Piper became silent and tucked in her bottom lip to keep from crying "If I can't write you and you don't want me to find you then how will we ever be together again?"

Alex trailed a finger down a lock of Piper's hair "I'll find you. When all this is over and things calm down, I'll find you." she smiled "I found you once before. I'll find you and kidnap you again."

"This is a mistake Alex, I don't think that we should separate. Who's going to be there to look after you? Who's going to make sure you're all right?"

"I'm a survivor Piper, I've been surviving long before I met you. As long as you're near me I'm leading Kubra right to you. Kubra is hoping for that, he's betting on that."

"Alex…" Piper said, her resolve weakening.

"Please Piper, I need you to do this…please. Do this for me."

Piper became silent and her eyes began to glisten with unshed tears. She looked into Alex's eyes to see if there was any possibility that she would change her mind. But there was no hope for that. She saw the pain on Alex's face but she also saw her commitment to this plan. "Is this what you truly want Alex, for us to be separated?"

"No, what I want is you safe. That's what I want."

"Alex… we fought so hard to be together."

"And we'll keep on fighting. This doesn't change anything Piper."

"Are you…are you sure this is the right thing to do?"

"It's the hardest choice, so it has to be."

Piper nodded "Sometimes the hardest thing and the right thing are the same." She whispered to herself.

"What's that?" Alex asked.

"It's a quote from a book I once read" Piper sniffled as the tears began to run down her face and she nodded again."All right Alex, all right. I'll do it."

Alex cupped Piper's face and softly kissed her.

Tears kept trailing down Piper's face "You know while you were sick, I read through most of the books in your bookcase."

"How many?"

"About half. I even read the one that you talked about, the one about soulmates and being inevitable. I think I like that word 'inevitable'"

"It's a good word." said Alex holding back her tears.

"Do you think that we could be?"

"Could be what?"

"Inevitable? Soulmates even?"

"I think so. I think we are."

"Then do you believe as that book says, that we're connected by an invisible tether that binds us together, that time, distance, not even death can sever it?"

Alex's voice cracked. "I do."

"Then can you promise me that we'll find each other again. That you'll find me?"

"I will. I promise Pipes… when all this is over I'll find you. I promise."

Alex pulled Piper into her arms and they embraced each other in a hug that was meant to last an eternity if need be.

She gently ran her hand up and down Piper's bare back and cried against her. "This isn't goodbye Piper, okay. It's only temporary. It's all going to be okay."

Piper just held Alex tighter and cried into her shoulder. "Only temporary." she whispered. "It's only temporary."

* * *

Another hour had gone by and Piper and Alex had drifted off to sleep. As always Piper awoke first. She lifted her head up off of Alex's back and unwrapped her arm from around her stomach. Alex was sound asleep and Piper watched the gentle breaths go in and out of Alex's nose. She trailed her first and middle finger up and down Alex's shoulder as she slept and then leaned in to kiss her slowly and softly on her cheek. Carefully, Piper crawled out of the bed and draped the blanket over Alex's naked body. Piper threw on her simple white shirt and pants and walked over to the door. She took one final look at Alex and walked out.

Outside everything was still and the seas were quiet, not a soul was present on the upper decks. There was the sound of the wind billowing through the sails and the creaking of the wood that made the ship feel eerie and unsettling. Piper assumed everyone else to be sleeping and continued to make her way towards the ship's helm. What for? She wasn't sure. There was no need to steer, the ship had dropped anchor for the night. Maybe it was just the need to be alone with her thoughts, some time to think. When she got to the helm she draped her body over the wheel and idly fingered its spokes. She listened to the waves hitting against the side of the ship.

"Piper." Came a deadpan voice.

Piper's head jerked up. "Valla," she sighed " I thought I was alone out here. Look I don't want to fight, whatever it is save it. And go away. A part of me still wants to knock your teeth in for the things you said to Alex about me."

"I'm not here to fight."

"Then what do you want?"

"Believe it or not…I'm here to say thank you…and apologize." Valla's voice sounded strangely numb of all emotion.

"What?" Piper's eyes went wide, she honestly couldn't believe it. "Are you serious?"

Valla slowly nodded "Maybe you're braver than I thought. Or perhaps just really stupid. Still not sure which. Why did you come back for me? I hate you, everyone knows I hate you, I've always hated you since the moment you came aboard the ship. I fought you, and after everything I said, everything I did. Why did you come back?"

"You don't know me Valla. And don't get too happy about it. I almost didn't. But I guess I couldn't."

She nodded again "I see. Of course you know had the situation been in reverse…I would've most certainly have left you there to die."

Piper scoffed "Well I guess that's the difference between you and me."

"Perhaps it was a mistake." Valla said as her hand slowly inched towards the sword at her belt.

Piper lifted an eyebrow at her. "Valla what the hell is the matter with you? You certainly have an odd way of showing thanks."

"This is as close as you're going to get with me." Valla said.

"Well, you're welcome. And since we're making peace, if that's what this is, you think you can tell me why you told those lies to Alex?"

"Were they lies?"

"They were and I'm not playing games here. Don't fuck with me Valla. Why did you tell her those lies? Why'd you do it? To what purpose? You want to thank me for saving your life? Tell me why."

They both looked each other in the eye and Valla spoke calmly and plainly "Stella thought that if someone told her what happened between you two Vause would be more inclined to get rid of you. And I cooperated because I wanted you gone."

Piper quickly shook her head "Wait a minute? Stella? Stella wanted you to tell Alex what happened? Then that would mean the version of the story that you told Alex…"

"Stella said you pursued her in the washrooms and when she refused you, you violently pushed her back against the wall."

"What?!" Piper didn't bother to question her further. She abandoned the helm and then started to walk in powerful strides in the direction to where Stella might be. Her pace slowed down when she descended down the steps and saw several of the crew slowly walking towards her, swords and guns in their hands some of their swords were covered in blood.

"What is this?" Piper said in a low voice looking around at everyone. "What the hell is going on?"

Valla came down the steps. "Like I said, I want to apologize."

They surrounded Piper like a pack of hungry wolves. "What's going on, where is Nicky?!"

"Take her." Valla commanded.

The pirates lunged for Piper and tried to grab hold of her. She elbowed one in the face and threw a punch and another.

"Grab her arms!"

"No! What the fuck are you doing?!" Piper fought, she kicked and grunted as she struggled to escape the crowd of pirates. They struck her in the face and Piper was thrown against the rail. She tasted blood in her mouth. They piled on top of her pulling at her arms, legs, and clothes. Piper threw punch after punch until someone threw a heavy blow right in her gut and Piper doubled over in pain. While Piper was kneeling on the ground, her eyes tightly shut and burning with tears, a rope was tied securely around her wrists.

"No stop this! You can't do this where is Nicky?! Nicky!"

"What's going on here?!" Stella shouted to all of them.

Piper looked up and saw Stella emerge from the lower decks.

"Stella! Stella help!" Piper shouted desperately up at her "We have to wake up whoever's left! Help me!"

"Piper what's going on? What's happening?"

"What the hell do you mean what's happening? I'm tied up and Valla is fucking insane! Find Nicky!"

Piper looked and saw how still everyone had become and Stella calm as ever, took out her knife and twiddled the tip of the blade against her first finger.

Piper's rage simmered a little and she looked up into her eyes. "Stella…go get help."

Stella just shook her head. "Help isn't coming Piper, there is no help. I'm sorry, try not to take this personally, this isn't exactly about you. But you are in fact necessary for what comes next."

Piper's eyes went wide and her temper flared. "You bitch. You lying bitch it was you! What do you mean what comes next?! What are you doing?!"

"You're new to the ways of piracy Piper, spending many years inside of a great stone castle. So allow me to enlighten you, this is what is known as a mutiny." Stella gave them all a quick nod "Go lock her in storage with all the rest. The rest of you come with me and well grab Vause."

Piper suddenly lost all sense of reason her voice cracked in fear and desperation. She pulled at her rope ties as hard as she could "No, no, no, no! She's not strong enough! Don't you fucking touch her! I swear if you harm one hair on her head, I swear it I'll kill you! Leave her alone! You fucking bitch Stella I swear it I'll kill you!"

They bound her by her ankles and hoisted her up. "Valla don't do this! I saved your fucking life!"

"Aye you did, and I like I just told you…maybe that was a mistake."

"Valla no! I saved your life! Don't do this! Don't—"

Something hard and blunt hit her at the back of her head and Piper fell over into unconsciousness.

T


	34. Chapter 34

The Pool of Souls

Chapter 34

Piper suddenly awoke lying face flat on the ground with a sharp headache that pounded in her temples. She quickly regained her senses and started to wiggle and thrash her body around the now tight space she found herself to be in, only to find that she could barely move. Her hands were tied securely behind her back as well as her ankles. She growled and grunted through gritted teeth as she struggled to turn her body. The room she was in was almost dark with tiny streaks of light spread randomly throughout the space. Angling her feet up against the door she began to kick at it with all her strength in an effort to break the damn thing down.

"Stella! Stella where the fuck are you?! Open this fucking door!"

THUMP! THUMP!

"Stella, god damn it! Alex?! Alex?!"

THUMP!

"Chapman is that you?"

Piper stopped kicking the door, "Lorna? Lorna where are you?"

"I'm right here. We're over here right next to you."

She tried to adjust herself and turn her body towards the sound of Lorna's voice. Piper squinted her eyes around the dark and used the very small amount of light to make out the dark huddled shapes in the room. Piper was not alone. A good portion of the crew was in here. They were tied up. Some of them were gagged, bruised, and bloodied as if they all had been in a fight.

Piper shifted her weight so that she might hoist herself up against the wall and get a better look at Lorna. Nicky was lying on Lorna's shoulder, wrists tied up in front of her, hair wild. Nicky's face was bloodied though the darkness that surrounded them made the blood look like a deep dark red, almost black even.

"Hey Piper," Nicky said in a low gravelly and weak voice. "I see you received Stella's invitation to her little party down here "

"Nicky?"

Lorna spoke up with worry in her voice "She can barely keep her eyes open Chapman. She's in and out. I don't know what to do."

Piper scooted a little closer. "Nicky, stay with me. I need you to keep talking to me."

Nicky's head listed to one side. "I really just want to rest. It feels really good to just shut my eyes."

"No, Nicky." Piper said with tears in her eyes "You have to keep talking to me. Talk to me, tell me what happened."

"You mean you don't know?"

"Just talk to me Nicky. We have to keep your mind working. C'mon!"

Nicky spoke slowly "We were…we were ambushed, the funny talking cunt, Valla, and maybe half the crew have turned to their side. Said they were taking over the ship. And the aforementioned funny talking cunt is leading them."

"What else?"

"That's about it. They killed all of the wounded and captured the rest of us. Stella turned the ship around."

"Lorna, how long have I been out?" Piper asked.

"I don't know it's hard to tell, a day and a half maybe."

"Damn it." She muttered under her breath.

"I can't believe them, after all this they're still trying to go to Tylassa!" Piper growled.

"I don't think so." Nicky said.

"What?"

"If that was the plan, why keep us alive? They're not going to maroon us. Stella has made it clear that she has no problem with killing us, so why bother marooning? No, something else is going on."

Piper's face scrunched together thoughtfully and she remembered something that Stella had said to her just before she blacked out: _Try not to take this personally, this isn't about you, but you are necessary for what comes next._

Stella wanted Piper alive, but for what? Why was she necessary? Was Alex all right? Piper looked around at all of the people that were trapped inside the room with her. They all looked tired, defeated, and helpless. She felt a sudden spark of rage at seeing all of her shipmates and friends in such a horrifying position, worse, she didn't recognize any of the faces in the room to be Alex. This was all her fault, everyone was here right now because of her. She foolishly trusted Stella. Alex had been right and once again Piper felt an overwhelming sense of failure and guilt.

Alex tried to warn her about her father and Piper refused to believe it and Alex and the others were branded and nearly killed for it, not to mention an entire island, their safe haven was brought under Byll's rule because of her. It was Piper's idea to let Stella stay, despite Alex's distrustful attitude towards her. Piper convinced Alex to let Stella to stay and now here they were. All of this was happening because of her. Because she was stupid and naive, because she can't do anything right, because letting people down is what she does best. In her mind she could hear the voices of those closest to her. She was back inside that cave listening to voices of the nymphs as they impersonated her loved ones, a horrible song inside her head reminding her how much of a horrible person she was, how much of a failure she was.

Piper finally snapped. She turned her attention back to the door and started kicking at it much harder than before. She used her feet, her shoulders, she practically threw her body up against it until she hurt. Tears burned the corners of her eyes. Her sudden outrage startled everyone in the room and seemed to snap them out of a stupor. To them Piper looked like a crazed, wild woman, cursing and slamming herself into the door.

It even caught Nicky's attention "Piper what the hell are you doing?"

"I'm breaking down this fucking door!"

"Piper stop. It's no use you're just going to end up hurting yourself."

"No!"

 _THUMP!_

"Piper!"

"I said no! I need to do this!"

 _THUMP!_

"I have to get everyone out of here, this is all my fault!" _THUMP! THUMP!_ "I have to get to Alex! She could be hurt, I have to save her! I'm letting her down again, not again, she needs me! She needs me!"

Piper's voice cracked into a fit of hysterical tears and anger.

"Piper…"

"No Nicky! I have to save her, I have to, I won't let her down again! Not again! This is all my fault!"

 _THUMP! THUMP!_

"I need to get this fucking door open!" _THUMP!_ "Why won't this fucking door open?!"

Piper used all the strength in her thighs and legs and kept kicking at the door, until her muscles burned and ached.

"Alex!" she screamed in a tearful wail "Alex!" Her body slid down the door, her strength slowly leaving her. Piper finally broke down in harsh sobs.

"Piper," Nicky said softly "C'mon. It's not your fault."

"Yes it is, it is."

"And so what if it is, " Piper lifted her head up and saw that it was Cindy, "People ain't perfect, you're guaranteed to fuck up once in a while."

" 'sides it ain't about fucking up Chapman," said Tasha "It's what you do after you fuck up. So my question to you is, what we gon' do?"

Piper just shook her head sadly as tears came down her face "I don't know. I feel like every time I try to do what I think is right, every decision I make results in people getting hurt. I don't know anymore!"

She looked up at Nicky and let out a shuddering breath. "I'm so sorry Nicky, this was a mistake."

"What was a mistake?"

"You were wrong to put your trust in me…entrusting me with this kind of responsibility. This was a mistake. I let you down. Funny thing is…for moment I honestly believed I could do it…how stupid was I?"

"It wasn't a mistake." Nicky said softly "And even if you think it was I'll tell you this, if I could do it all again, I'd make the same mistake and pick you every time. You did good Piper." A lot of the others nodded in agreement with Nicky.

"And it doesn't have to end here, so don't go talking like this is the end. Take that energy you have to kick at that door and put it to some actual use. Save your strength, use that smart brain of yours. Pull yourself together."

"I'm sorry Nicky. I'm so sorry for everything. Everyone one was right. I've brought shame to my house, disgraced my family, I'm stupid and coward."

"Piper wha—what are you talking about? Did you hear anything that I just said?"

Piper's voice was deadpan and lost. "They were all right, the nymphs were right. I'm a liar and a coward, all I do is fail. I've failed everyone, my family, my friends, Alex. I do, I do overcompensate because I never feel good enough. Because…because I'm not good enough."

The door to their makeshift prison was suddenly opened letting in a flood of light. Everyone reeled back from the sun's harsh rays. It was Valla and Mina. Both of them reached down and roughly grabbed Piper up and pulled her out of the room.

"Piper!" Nicky yelled.

* * *

Bursting through the door Valla and Mina came in holding Piper with her arms behind her back. Alex lifted her head up and the moment she saw Piper she seemed to spring back into life. Alex had been so worried and distressed after it became all too evident what was going on. She feared the worst. Stella and the crew had come rushing into the captain's quarters abruptly waking her from her sleep and dragged her out of the bed in nothing but her white shift. Her wounds still hurt and her body was still sore leaving her with no strength to fight them off. All she could do was yell harmful curses at Stella as they proceeded to tie her up. They had left her alone in a single storage space tied to a wooden beam in the room. Her shoulder wound hurt something fierce and the uncomfortable position her arms were in made it worse. She tried to keep her head but all she could think about was Piper and if she was all right. Where was Nicky? Where was anybody? Were they still alive?

Alex's heart practically leapt from her chest when she saw that Piper was okay, a little roughened and beat up but she was all right. Alex knew she didn't look any better.

"Piper." Alex said in relief. She lunged forward completely forgetting that she couldn't move.

"Alex." Piper said as she looked up and saw Alex seated and tied up against the beam. She had tears in her eyes. Tears that were both a mixture of sorrow and relief.

They tied Piper up to another wooden beam in the room seated right across her and then left, leaving them both alone with each other.

Alex looked at the tear stained look on Piper's face as Piper looked back at her. She swallowed back her own tears. It was indescribable to say how happy she was to see her but it hurt to see Piper in so much anguish. Despite the bruises and scrapes, physically Piper was all right. But Alex could see that the wounds Piper carried were more internal. She looked crushed as if her very spirit had been destroyed. There was a lifelessness in her eyes that Alex had never seen before. The spark of life that made Piper, Piper, seemed to now be missing. Piper had always been a beacon of light and love in Alex's dark and depressing world but now Alex sensed that her light was fading.

"I was so worried about you Pipes, I didn't know what happened to you, where were they keeping you where is everyone?"

"I was locked in another storage closet with all the others. Nicky is there too. They're prisoners, as are we."

Piper's voice sounded so dead. Alex just wanted to reach over and hold Piper and it was agony being unable to do so. She had to settle with looking at her from across the room. Was it Stella's idea to move Piper in here with her? Stella's twisted idea of mercy perhaps, being able to see Piper but not being able to touch her.

"I'm going to fucking kill her." Alex said with angry tears in her eyes.

"Alex, I am so sorry." Piper's voice cracked with a sob.

"You don't have to be sorry Pipes. We'll figure a way out of this."

"I've failed you. I've failed everyone. This is all my fault."

Alex shook her head and her tears started to fall "Piper no, you didn't fail me."

"You were branded because of me, nearly hung in the square because of me, now we're all imprisoned again because of me. I can't do anything right."

"Piper you know I've forgiven you for those things, how many times do I have to tell you, what's wrong with you?"

All of Piper's words came out in a ramble. She wasn't hearing anything that Alex was saying.

"My father hates me, Laurent hates me, I've betrayed people, I've hurt people. I can't do anything right. I fail. I couldn't get the door open, I can't even protect the love of my life. What good am I to anyone?"

"Piper are you hearing yourself? Piper?!"

It was as if Piper were inside of herself, detached from reality, not hearing anything but the voices inside of her head, and Alex wasn't making any progress to break through to her. Listening to Piper talk like this was heartbreaking and it gave Alex a much deeper and terrible insight to just how bad Piper's state of mind was. She knew of the guilt and heartache that Piper felt about everything that happened in the past, but Alex suddenly felt responsible for letting it go unchecked for so long. Alex had been so caught up in her own paranoia and fear that she had forgotten to even consider what Piper was going through, still going through.

The majority of Piper's wounds were on the inside and Alex should have been there to kiss her, to hold her, to comfort those wounds and remind her that she was still loved. That she was not a failure. But instead they had lost so much time fighting each other and Alex had constantly accused her of lying to her and having an affair with Stella which could've only made things worse.

"Alex, I want you to know that whatever happens, if anything happens to us…I want you to know tha—-"

"Stop! Piper don't say it, okay? Say it when we've figured a way out of this. Then afterwards you can tell me you love me as many times as you want and I'll tell you. But right now I don't want to hear you talk like that because it sounds like you're giving up. "

"Maybe I have…I can't do anything right. What's the point of even trying anymore?"

"Piper, don't talk like that. Stay with me. Don't give up. You are not a failure do you hear me? You're not!"

The ship began to slow and a loud splash hit the water. Alex recognized the sound to be the anchor hitting the water.

"We're stopping?" Piper asked in a dull yet skeptical tone.

"But why?" Alex said to herself. She was looking upward, listening to the sound of footsteps walking along the planks. She got a cold sick feeling in the pit of her stomach and something told her that she didn't want to find out. Alex began to move her wrists around to try and loosen the rope, her muscles felt so weak and useless and her shoulder ached so much. If she could just get her hands on a knife, a sword, a gun, something. She would ram it through Stella's face the next time she saw her, she had just enough strength for that.

The door to their prison opened and the mutineers came rushing in to untie Piper and Alex from the wooden beams. They violently hoisted them up and Alex was ushered out first with Piper right behind her. Alex called Piper's name to check and see if she was still with her and quickly turned her head back to just look at her face. Someone snapped her head around to face forward as they continued up the steps to the main deck.

Alex squinted her eyes in the light but once they focused she saw everyone else being brought out to the main deck as well. And then Alex saw something that made her heart stop, her feet nearly froze in place, and she was suddenly paralyzed with fear, she tasted bile in her throat.

The Black Widow sat parallel to another ship, a much larger ship. A ship many would refer to as a man o' war, a war ship, a symbol of great power, a lot of guns, enormous in size. Not the fastest but it didn't exactly need speed in battle. It was a moving fortress. It's three large masts stretched high above like tall castle spires towering over them. But it wasn't the size that frightened Alex. She had encounters with these types of ships before. What frightened her were the sails, large black sails, so big they could block out the sun, and a white emblem of a jackal dog with slanted white eyes.


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N Warning:** This chapter contains strong graphic violence against women and suggested rape that might be disturbing for some.

The Pool of Souls

Chapter 35

All of the mutineers continued to usher out the remaining prisoners on board the Black Widow onto the ship's main deck. Alex could not stop shaking from the sight of those sails. Stella, Valla, and Mina lined the prisoners up on deck and seated them down in rows of three. Alex continued to work inconspicuously at loosening the rope ties around her wrists behind her back to free herself.

She turned her head and whispered quickly back to Piper, "Pipes, listen to me, whatever you do don't draw attention to yourself, no matter what. Do you hear me? No matter what Kubra does or says don't say anything."

Piper didn't answer, leaving Alex unsure if she heard her or not. When Alex looked over her shoulder Piper's head was hanging low. "Piper snap out of it." Alex whispered frantically "I need to know that you heard what I said."

Alex and Piper were suddenly pulled in different directions Piper was shoved in line on the ground beside Nicky and Alex was left isolated from the rest of her crew seated off to the side.

Once Stella had everyone right where she wanted them everyone else stood by and waited.

Valla slowly approached Stella in anxiousness "I thought the plan was to take the ship and go to Tylassa? What is this? What are we doing?"

"A short rendezvous with a friend. We give him what he wants and then we proceed as planned. Be patient everyone is going to get what they deserve. Now fall back I'll take it from here."

Valla did as commanded. A gangplank was brought down from the Jackal and used as a bridge to connect to the Widow. Then slowly walking down the plank came a crowd of men marching down armed with heavy weaponry. Leading them at the very front of the line was none other than Captain Kubra Balik. Behind him were three of his best, the men Alex knew all to well, Aydin, Haluk, and the hulking giant, Desmond.

Alex's blood ran cold, her eyes went wide with fear. Her body was trembling. "Kubra." She whispered.

Kubra took those final steps onto her ship and his gang of men flooded the deck. He looked around taking in the sight as if he were trying to decide if he wanted to take the ship for himself. "Nice, very nice."

He looked down at the rows of prisoners lined up and seated on the floor, some of them looking at him, others avoiding eye contact. "And such a warm welcome from all of you." Kubra paced the deck and he looked up towards Stella who stood by smirking.

"Hello Stella, good to see you again. To be honest I was starting to worry."

"It's good to see you too sir. It's been a while."

In a flash Alex's fear suddenly switched into sheer anger "You know him?!"

Stella gave a quick shrug "Very well actually. I'm his quartermaster and right hand."

"What?!"

Everyone looked on in surprise even Valla and Mina.

"There she is, Alex Vause. How good it is to see you again. I've missed you. I'm sure you have a lot of questions I'll answer them momentarily but I have to deal with something first. Tell me Stella just how were you able to capture this ship? I'm curious."

"A little persuasion, manipulation, and a lie or two. I didn't do it alone this here is Valla and Mina, they and the rest you see standing here help me take it."

"Is that so?" Kubra asked looking at the two women and the others that stood behind them.

"Why so willing to betray your own captain?"

"We believed Vause to be an ineffective leader and someone like Stella to be more suitable to our cause."said Valla.

Alex used the opportunity to continue to loosen her ropes, if she could just get to a gun and aim it at Kubra's head they would be free of this, Piper would no longer be in danger.

"Did you now? Well let me be the first to thank you."

Kubra turned around taking Stella on a stroll right beside him. She and him both stood with the Jackal crew. Kubra looked back signaling to all of his men and they all drew their guns. Kubra drew his shotgun.

"Your assistance was very much appreciated. But I'm not too fond of mutineers and traitors. Can't be trusted."

"Wait!" Valla screamed waving her hands out in front of her. Kubra and his men unloaded their guns at the mutineers. When the dust settled all of them lay on the ground dead in puddles blood.

Kubra sighed and reapplied his gun to his belt. He wiped the sweat from his bald head with a handkerchief he took from his black trench coat. "Now that that's out of the way, on to business."

With slow heavy steps Kubra paced down the line of Alex's crew. He strummed his fingers along the butt of the shotgun at his hip and his slate colored eyes bore into the soul of each individual person. Until finally, he stopped.

"I'm looking for Miss Piper Chapman!"

Alex's heart stopped.

"And if the rumors are true—and I'm sure that they are—she is accompanying you all on this very ship. So Miss Chapman if you would be so kind as to reveal yourself it would be very much appreciated and this would also hasten things up a bit."

In the crowd of tired and fearful faces there was dead silence. Not a single word was spoken. There was only the crashing of the waves and the creaking of the floor boards.

"No one wants to talk? All right then how's this? This is my counter offer, either Miss Chapman speaks up or I start going down the line and kill each and every one of you until I've found the right one."

Piper slowly lifted her head and her eyes discreetly looked around at everyone. She saw the worried and anguished look on Alex's face, begging her not to say anything. And then Piper's eyes landed on Nicky. She gave Piper a look that said don't be stupid.

Stella stepped forward ready to point Piper out to him but Kubra raised a hand signaling for her silence.

"I want to see if Miss Chapman is willing to step forward on her own. Let's see what kind of woman she is. She's sacrificed the lives of so many of us once already, let's see if she's willing to do it again. Come on out your highness, speak up or I promise you this is going to be very unpleasant for everyone."

"Kubra, please!" Alex begged.

"Last chance!" Kubra said ignoring her as he drew the shotgun from his belt.

Piper's chest felt tight with anxiety. She could practically feel her heart beating against her chest and the blood pumping in her ears. She saw the distress of all the women beside her, the ones still loyal to Alex, all of the women she had come to know. She was honestly surprised that no one had spoken up and turned her in. Piper and Alex's eyes connected once again and Alex could already tell what Piper was thinking. She silently mouthed the word "no" and shook her head.

Kubra nodded "Fine then have it your way. The blood's on your hands Ms. Chapman."

"Wait!" Piper spoke up without looking at him. Tears in her eyes, she held her head down to the floor. "It's me. I'm her. I'm Piper Chapman."

Kubra slowly walked over and stopped dead in front of Piper. He tapped his shotgun repeatedly over his shoulder. For the longest time Kubra looked at Piper and Piper looked at him. Those few words had sealed her fate. She was now but a mouse within the snake's clutches.

Alex watched in horror. "Kubra, stop! I'm the one you want!"

Kubra still did not listen to Alex. He glowered down at Piper. Nicky began chuckling to herself and soon her laughter grew louder and Kubra's eyes darted towards her "C'mon seriously?" Nicky asked between laughs "Wha—what makes you think it's her I mean how do you know it isn't me?"

"You're the princess of Imperial Terra?" He asked in disbelief, almost repulsed by the idea even.

Piper's eyes briefly looked at Nicky begging her not to do this.

"What? I'm not your ideal look for a princess? I'm not fancy enough for you? I mean okay sure I've better days, but…I'm insulted."

Stella stepped forward and mumbled against Kubra's ear "It's her captain. She's the one. That one there is called Nicky. She's mouthy."

Nicky eyed Stella "You truly are a cunt. And to think you were the main character to some of my deepest erotic fantasies. Well, you can forget all of that you backstabbing whore."

Stella just crossed her arms and smirked at her.

"Nicky is it? Why so quick to put your neck on the line for this woman?" He asked nodding over at Piper.

"All right c'mon she fucked up, she made a mistake, she was stupid. She's still stupid apparently." Kubra smiled and nodded as Nicky went on her rant then he quickly struck her hard across the face. He grabbed her by the collar and pointed the end of his gun right up under her chin.

"Nicky!" Piper screamed.

"Make another move and this shot is going through her skull!" Kubra snapped at her then looked back at Nicky. "Like I said you're so quick to put your neck on the line for this woman but you know what I noticed? I had to force Miss Chapman to step forward, which tells me that she doesn't give a damn about any of you."

He stood back up and returned his attention back to Piper. "Thank you very much your highness for your cooperation, and now, for the main event." Kubra quickly snatched the hair at Piper's scalp, dragged her from the line and savagely threw her down to the floor in front of everyone."

"Piper!" Alex had finally managed to free herself from her bonds and made a move towards Aydin's gun, but Desi was already there to catch her. Kubra stood there unshaken by Alex's escape attempt. Desi grabbed one arm and twisted it behind her back into an uncomfortable position and his other arm was hooked around Alex's neck. His big palm cupped under her chin as if he were about to snap it. It hurt and Alex could no longer move.

"Alex!" Piper screamed. "Alex no!"

"Kubra, don't! Please don't I'm begging you!"Alex cried. She did not care about the pain that she was in or that Desi could simply end her life by snapping the bones in her neck. All she could see was Piper.

"Don't do this! Please don't do this! Not her! Please Kubra I'll do anything!"

Kubra quickly nodded to Desi and with a hard twist everyone heard the bone in Alex's arm crack. She let out a hoarse scream and fell to the floor.

"Alex no! You fucking piece of shit bastard!" Piper thrashed around like a mad woman. Her muscles burned and were tight with rage against her rope ties. "Fuck you! You bastard! Alex!" Piper wanted to throw herself at Desi. Tears burned the corners of her eyes.

Kubra paid no attention to Piper, instead he kicked her hard in the gut and she doubled over in pain. Unable to comfort her stomach she turned over into a fetal position. Tears came down her face and she was left gasping and coughing out harsh breaths.

Alex looked over at Piper with tears in her eyes. Her voice came hoarse with the pain, she could barely move but she still begged.

"Kubra please not her, don't do this, you don't have to do this!"

"Oh but I'm afraid I have to Alex. A lesson needs to be learned here. Tie her up to the mast." Desi hoisted Alex up by her shirt as if she weighed nothing. Alex winced and gritted her teeth as he flattened her back up against the mast and tied a thick rope around her to secure her in place.

"Make sure those ropes are good and tight, otherwise I'm afraid we'll have to break her other arm."

As Desi tied her up Alex knew right away that this wasn't meant to keep her from causing any more trouble. This was meant to serve as a seat, a front row viewing for the horror of what was about to happen next.

No longer caring about her pride or her weakened state, Alex's tears came running down her face. She was left completely helpless and Piper was at the mercy of Kubra. There was nothing she could do.

"Please Kubra. Let's settle this between you and me, leave Piper out of this what happened at Litch was a mistake!"

Kubra looked at her and his eyebrows scrunched together. "You really think this is about Litchmans Island?"

Alex looked at Kubra with desperate pleading eyes.

"You're absolutely right this _is_ between you and I. I have no real quarrel with the princess here save for the incident at Litch, but that's a rather small matter. I had intended to extract my revenge on her and her father but when I found out that she was with you, a thought occurred to me, I thought—what's that saying?—kill two birds with one stone?" He stretched his hands out wide in grand splendor. "And here are my two precious little birds. I not only get to kill the daughter of the man who sought to enslave and murder us all but I also get to teach you a lesson in loyalty and betrayal. What it means to betray someone like me."

Piper was beginning to recover from the pain and sat up on her knees. Kubra looked at Alex as he stroked a filthy hand through Piper's hair. She recoiled from his touch but kept her eyes focused on Alex. "Ultimately dear, this is about you, this has always…been. about. you." He suddenly grabbed a fistful of Piper's hair and slammed her head down hard onto the deck.

Alex's body jerked but the ropes held her tightly in place "Piper!"

"Holy fuck." Black Cindy winced and mumbled back towards Tasha "I don't like where this is going ya'll. This shit ain't right."

Kubra left Piper there in her pain and when she turned over blood was covering her forehead.

"Oh Alex, Alex, Alex I'm surprised you haven't figured it out yet. You did everything I wanted you to do and more."

"What are you talking about?" Alex asked unable to take her eyes off of Piper.

"I told you long ago that nothing goes on on my ship that I don't know about. What if I told you that you never escaped me? What if I told you that I allowed you to leave? That I let you steal that book?"

Alex's eyes wandered to the floor, her lower lip trembled as she thought silently to herself.

"Yes, yes, it's all starting to make sense now isn't it Vause? Why do you think I showed you the book in the first place? You think I didn't know that you were starting to have second thoughts about me, your captain and the crew. I knew eventually you would try to leave so I knew that I had to work this to my advantage somehow. You're a smart woman and I'm a very patient man. At the time we were still several years off until Tylassa was set to appear and I knew if anyone could figure out the riddles of that book and the location of Tylassa it would be you. So I showed you the book knowing that the passage about the Pool of Souls would peak your interest especially after the horrible passing of your mother."

"In truth Alex I wanted to see what would happen if I left you to your own devices."

Kubra's voice took on a mocking tone "I wanted to see what the great Alexandria Vause could accomplish without me. And I am quite pleased with the results and now that I have you, you will be the map that leads us to Tylassa."

"You used me. This was your plan the entire time." Alex said in a dead tone as the realization hit her.

"I could've gone after you anytime I wanted to Alex. If I wanted to find you, I could. If I wanted to kill you I would have. I know everyone, I'm everywhere." He said in a low menacing tone. "You can't escape me. I'm in here" Kubra pointed to his temple with his first finger. "I'm always in here. I know you. What you eat, where you sleep, who you fuck, I know. You can't hide anything from me, you can't run from me. It is foolish to try."

"After you left, naturally, I had to find someone suitable enough to replace you." He extended his hand out towards Stella "As she previously stated Ms. Stella Carlin, is my new quartermaster. I take it you've seen her skills with a knife. She's quite good wouldn't you say?"

Stella gave Alex a cocky smile and a wink. Alex frowned up at her in a rage. Had she not been tied up and had her arm not been broken her hands would've surely been around Stella's throat right now.

Kubra turned to address the entire Black Widow crew, his voice bellowing as he did. "I'm sure you all know why I brought Ms. Chapman before you today. But just a fresh reminder for you all Ms. Chapman is not one of us. Not only is she part of the blue blooded royal scum that hate our kind, but her father has systematically sought us out to torture and kill us all."

"I'm not my father." Piper said softly with all the confidence she could muster. "I'm not a murderer. I didn't mean to hurt anyone. I'm sorry for what I did."

"That's very sweet of you to say Ms. Chapman. You see my original plan had been to torture you and send your remains back to your father. But what good would that do to a father who no longer cares. It kind of loses the desired effect. But you will however be serving another purpose."

"I can see by your expression that you don't understand what I'm talking about so I'll make this plain. You see there were the rumors about the revolt led by Vause and the rebel princess who took up arms with her. But as time went on it would seem Byll was able to forge a new story, one that was more sympathetic and heartbreaking."

"His queen I hear tell is with child now—an amazing feat for a woman her age—and the name Piper Chapman is now forbidden to be spoken anywhere within the walls of Imperial Terra. According to his highness it's been announced that his daughter had been brutally murdered…by pirates. So you see to your father…you're dead already. Blames the pirates for your murder, thus turning all the civilians to his side, gaining their sympathy, support, and one more reason for everyone to hate us."

Alex looked at Piper and saw the despondent look on her face and how her shoulders seemed to slump even more. She looked stunned and pale as the color seemed to drain from her face. Piper still loved her father, despite who he was. Alex knew that. She knew she still loved him no matter how relentlessly unaccepting he was of her. Alex's heart broke for her. It only made their present situation much worse. The tears she shed now weren't just for the pain Kubra threatened to inflict on Piper but for the pain in Piper's own heart.

Piper's head drifted down towards the floor, her hair fell forward like a curtain over her face.

"I'm curious Miss Chapman how does it feel knowing that to your family you're just as good as dead, that you no longer have a family, that there is hardly a single soul left in this world who loves you, enlighten me."

Alex couldn't stand to listen to this and wept in tears of anger "Piper don't listen to him!" she yelled as her voice cracked with emotion. "I love you, that's the only thing that matters! I love you! I do!"

Kubra turned back towards Alex. "Which is why she's necessary. I'm not going to kill you Alex. But I am going to destroy the part of you that needs to die." He pointed down towards Piper "This part."

"Love is a dangerous thing and in our world, love gets people hurt. I thought you would've learned after your mother's passing. But now unfortunately I have to personally be the one to teach you. So let's begin!" Kubra looked back towards one of his men "Go get it."

Kubra's men suddenly ambushed Piper and forcefully grabbed her up. Piper struggled to put up a fight.

"Bring her over here." They dragged her over towards an empty barrel, a fire was lit and thrown inside of it. One of the men came out with a long iron rod and placed it over the burning barrel.

Alex recognized right away what the rod was and what Kubra planned to do. "No! Kubra stop!" She kept lunging forward trying to use her body to pull herself free of the rope. "Stop it Kubra!"

Piper's arms were cut free and she tried to escape the grip of the men. She landed a punch to one of their faces which earned her a bloody nose from a hard back handed slap. Haluk and Aydin had her by the arms and Desi came up and viciously snapped a cloth around Piper's mouth to gag her. He held her tightly with it around her neck like a leash. Aydin pressed her right arm flat and upward against the railing.

Kubra stood by waiting for the branding iron to turn scorching red hot. Piper's tears came rushing down her face. She wailed through her gag as the men held her still. Alex continued to beg and plead and Kubra went on ignoring her.

When the branding iron became hot enough Kubra lifted it up and his eyes wandered to Alex and then back to the rod. "I took this as a trophy, the day we were found at Litch. Took it from the man who used it on me. I'm pretty sure you can guess where he is now. Tell me Alex, how long do you think I'd have to press this into her skin before I got to the other side."

He didn't wait for an answer. "Hold her down!" Without a single break in his stride Kubra walked towards Piper and flicked the branding rod as if it were a sword. He aimed the ornate "P" over Piper's arm and pressed it hard into her skin.

Piper screamed and cried into the gag. She tried to pull away but the men held her even tighter. Haluk had a firm grip on Piper's hair so that she couldn't move her head. Her skin cooked beneath the iron until smoke arose from the brand. Alex just sat there helplessly crying in her misery.

Kubra released her and Piper fell to the floor with an oozing bloody red mark on her arm. He tossed the branding iron over board and gave a quick nod to his men. His entire band of followers, twenty strong, including Haluk, Aydin, and Desi all surrounded Piper like a pack of wolves and there was Piper crying and writhing around on the ground in pain trying to comfort her arm. Kubra calmly stepped off to the side, turned over a barrel and sat down right beside Alex. All of his men immediately began to brutally start in on Piper.

They took turns kicking her in the stomach and stomping into her back. They were toying with her like a bunch of cats playing with a mouse before eating it. She was hoisted up and her wrists were bound once more. A knife was drawn and Piper was held still so that one of the men could viciously hack away at her long blonde hair. Her hair no longer brushing down her back but now an uneven and horrible mess that barely brushed past her ears. Piper's clothes were torn from her body and left barely hanging on. She was left practically naked. All of the men passed her around punching her in her face and stomach until Piper's body and face were nothing but a cruel map of blood and bruises. Her hair had specks of blood in it, one of her eyes had been swollen shut. Piper was beaten to the point where it was getting hard to even recognize her. Alex was hysterical. Tears streamed down her face. She couldn't look away, looking away would feel like leaving Piper alone. As much as it pained her to watch this she watched. Every single blow Piper received Alex felt it too. Piper's tearful cries ripped Alex's soul in half. Piper's pain was her pain, it was only worse because there was nothing Alex could do.

Stella stayed present the entire time not far away from Kubra but had the nerve to avert her eyes away from the sight of Piper's torment as if she wasn't the one responsible for it.

Kubra held up a hand for the men to stop and walked over to Piper. He grabbed the back of her neck and sat her down in front of Alex. She looked awful. Her face was stained with tears, blood, and bruises.

"Take a long hard look Alex, look at her. This is the price of betrayal. This is your fault. You did this."

Piper turned her head away not wanting Alex to see her blood soaked face but Kubra's thick fingers grabbed her by her blood stained cheeks and forced her to look at Alex.

"Don't turn away look at her! LOOK!"

Alex couldn't stop crying. So bad was her instinctive need to just reach out and comfort Piper. She wanted to die. She would've given anything to trade places with Piper. It should be her, Piper did not deserve this.

"Stop it already, what the fuck is wrong with you?!" Nicky's voice cracked as she shouted at him.

Kubra turned around and looked over at Nicky. He tossed Piper back to the floor and she collapsed face first onto the deck.

"You disapprove with what's happening here?" Kubra asked.

Piper lied on the ground and looked at Nicky with tears pouring down her face over the cuts and bruises.

"You're a real sick fucker you know that? Hurting defenseless women gets your dick hard or something? You piece of shit!"

Kubra walked over towards Nicky "You're defending this woman?" It was as if he hadn't even heard the insults.

Nicky looked at the tears streaming down Piper's cheeks and her own eyes began to water. She glared at Kubra defiantly and Kubra looked honestly perplexed that Nicky would speak up on Piper's behalf. Alex was thankful that Piper's torture had stopped but now she was fearful for her friend.

"You would defend this woman? Why? Just who is she to you? Why do you even care?"

Nicky looked at Piper and their eyes connected. Nicky made sure that her eyes stayed on Piper's for what she was about to say next. There was a look of resignation on Nicky's face "She fucked up, everybody is allowed to fuck up once in a while and she can be a pain in the ass too sometimes. But you know something? We've also gotten out of a lot of scrapes because of her too. Probably couldn't have done it without her. She's a part of this crew, she's our sister…"

A lot of the women slowly nodded in agreement. The eyes of some of the Widow crew were covered in a sheen of tears.

"You say she doesn't have family? We're her family. So yes, I fucking care. We all do…Piper doesn't deserve this. You're a piece of shit."

Kubra poked out his lip and nodded. He drew his gun and fired a shot right at Nicky's head and Nicky fell dead to the floor. Piper screamed through her gag. Alex and Lorna shouted her name and Kubra walked off and signaled for the men to continue.

The whole ordeal seemed to go on for hours, drawing close to sundown. One of the men violently shoved a nearly naked Piper over a gun powder keg. The others held her down by her neck and arms. The first man began untying the string of his trousers and gave a harsh and depraved laugh.

Right then Alex had finally snapped and shouted at them in an outrage "No Kubra stop! Stop it, don't you fucking touch her! I mean it don't you fucking touch her! Piper! I swear I'll kill all of you! Piper! Kubra please! Please stop this! Kubra looked at Alex completely unmoved and made no effort to stop them.

Piper's undergarments were torn off with a knife. Her legs were spread.

"KUBRA PLEASE!"

Kubra turned his head back towards Alex and then towards his men. He held his hand up and the men stopped before they went any further. "Stop. Let her go."

And just like that it was over. All of the men backed away. "Cut her ropes."

"And you my dear can go stand over there." Kubra made a gesture with his gun for Piper to stand over by the rail.

Piper looked at Alex with her one good eye and then at Kubra.

"Go on now…good girl." Kubra pressed.

Kubra walked towards Alex, his shadow towered over her.

Her eyes were red and her face blotchy with tear stains. "Please stop." She said weakly. Alex Vause was totally defeated, no strength left in her to continue to endure the sight of Piper's pain. "Just take me with you, leave Piper be, leave her alone please, spare her, spare her and my crew…please. I'm sorry."

Kubra clicked his tongue "I hate seeing you this way Vause, I really do. This sort of weakness, it's very sad." He shook his head in disappointment "Doesn't suit you, doesn't suit you at all."

He placed his big hand on top of her head and ran his fingers through her hair as if she were a prized dog "It will all be over soon and everything will be as it was I promise. I love you as if you were my own daughter, I only want what's best for you."

Kubra nodded over at Aydin. "Tie her up and take her back aboard the ship. We're leaving now."

Aydin did as he was told and cut Alex free from the mast. He hoisted her up and tied Alex's wrists behind her back. Alex looked up at Piper with tears in her eyes and mouthed the words "I'm sorry."

Piper continued to cry as she watched them move Alex up the gangplank towards the Jackal. Her head hung low.

As Aydin proceeded to walk Alex back towards their ship Kubra stopped him.

"Oh and Alex," he said as he scratched the back of his neck with his gun. "There is just one more thing before we go." Alex slowly lifted her head up to look back at him.

Quick as a blink Kubra aimed his gun right at Piper, and fired. The sound of the gun and Piper's scream reverberated through Alex's ears. Piper fell over the side of the ship and splashed into the water down below.

"NO!" Alex screamed hysterically "NO, NO PIPER! YOU BASTARD! NO!"

"Now we can go." Kubra said calmly.

Alex had lost all control. She thrashed and screamed in a tearful rage. She cried Piper's name over and over again and screamed several curses at Kubra. She screamed until she was hoarse. This was unbridled agony, the worst pain imaginable, her heart ripping in half.

Even Stella flinched. She gave Kubra a look that said she hadn't expected him to do that.

Alex was inconsolable she fought Aydin's grip kicking and screaming until Aydin finally gagged her and struck her hard across the face. Alex fell flat to the floor. For a moment she felt dizzy, she was seeing double, and her vision was blurry. But still she mumbled Piper's name against the gag in her mouth.

"Let's go!" Kubra commanded. "We got what we came for."

"And what of the others captain?" Desmond asked.

Kubra looked around at what remained of the Black Widow's crew. "Leave them, we're done here. Load up, take all the supplies that will be of use and let's go!"

* * *

When she came to Alex realized she was surrounded by some of her old shipmates, all the men moving around the ship, opening the sails, pushing the capstan, climbing ropes and Kubra at the helm steering his ship. She was seated on the ground tied up once again to a mast with several rounds of rope. She looked over and saw the black sails and red emblem of the Black Widow Spider that marked her ship. It was floating dead still in the water and they were sailing further and further away from it. Kubra spun the ship's wheel facing it's broad side towards the Black Widow.

"Ready the guns!"

Alex looked onward and heard the sounds of the cannons coming out of their resting places. With a deep guttural roar of a command Kubra gave the order to open fire on the Black Widow. Rounds upon rounds of thunderous fiery cannonballs shot through Alex's ship like paper. She watched as the masts of her ship were blown clean off, the tarp of her sails eaten away by fire and torn through, the hull destroyed in an enormous explosion.

It was truly over. Her ship was being destroyed right in front of her eyes, broken in half and engulfed in flames, the burning embers glistened in her eyes. The ship's bow and stern had been completely separated from each other and slowly began to sink into the sea as if it never existed. Black and grey smoke carried into the orange sky of sunset. By nightfall The Black Widow would be no more. Alex had truly lost everything. There was nothing left in the world for her. Her mother was dead, her best friend was dead, the love of her life tortured and killed, her crew lost, and now her ship was destroyed. Alex Vause had nothing left to lose, no one left in the world that she loved or cared for, which unfortunately for Kubra made her the most dangerous person on his ship a fact he would very soon come to realize.

To be concluded…

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

Hello everyone. Firstly let me issue out a big thank you to everyone who has taken the time out of their lives to read my story you are forever appreciated. Despite the sadness I really hope you all enjoyed this sequel. I know this was a much harsher ending than a lot of you were expecting and I hope this won't deter you from reading the final chapter in the trilogy. TPOS has ended on a horrific and sad note but I promise you things will get better in the upcoming sequel: The Reapers Revenge. Now that this story is finished I'm going to take a break and I'll be back with the final story most likely towards the end of July 2019. For a sneak peak of what's next feel free to visit my tumblr blog: **shnookumsandlovemuffin** to see the new cover art and synopsis. So until then I'll see you all next month for the third and final chapter in The Spider and the Wasp trilogy, The Reaper's Revenge.


End file.
